THE HATRED OF BETRAYAL
by Brainless Creation
Summary: Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata dia adik dari bangsawan Kuchiki, dan.. mengalami gangguan jiwa. Kasihan, ku pikir aku bisa sedikit memerasnya. Ya, Kuchiki Rukia, tambang emasku...
1. Chapter 1 : The Day I Met Her

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing**_

* * *

_**THE HATRED OF BETRAYAL**_

**(An IchiRuki's Fanfiction)**

**Author: Brainless Creation**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : The Day I Met Her**_

* * *

_**.**_

Pagi masih terlalu buta, dan matahari belum sepenuhnya menunjukkan dirinya. Angin pagi masih sangat menggigit kulit, tapi binatang pagi sudah meneriakkan suara mereka untuk membangunkan para makhluk bumi lainnya. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan saat bangun sepagi ini, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat pusing, berat sekali kepalaku untuk aku angkat dari bantal.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, rambut yang sudah berantakan jadi jauh lebih berantakan lagi sekarang, dan aku bisa tahu tanpa harus melihat ke cermin. Sudah terlalu banyak orang yang bilang aku berantakan dan seram, karena itu aku juga tidak ingin berusaha merapikan diriku yang sudah tercetak seperti ini dari _sananya_.

Kakiku menjejak lantai apartemen yang luar biasa kotor dan tak terawat ini.

Aku menguap lebar dan merasakan mataku berair parah.

Kalau begini aku menyesal sudah mengikuti saran Renji untuk ikut pesta bujang Stark semalam. Kami minum sampai mabuk dan menyeret badan susah payah untuk bisa pulang, alhasil aku jadi kacau pagi ini, padahal masih harus berangkat kerja.

Pintu kamar mandi yang sudah berdecit hebat terpaksa aku dorong hingga terbuka, suaranya sampai membuat telingaku berdenging. Ku cuci muka dan melihat tampang kusutku di cermin.

"Kau mengerikan Ichigo," kataku pada diri sendiri.

Rambut orange -yang warnanya senada dengan warna cat kamar mandi- sekarang sudah berdiri tak karuan, mata setengah terbuka dan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata cukup membuatku terlihat seperti yakuza.

Lengkap sudah tampangku untuk membuat anak TK satu sekolah kabur ketakutan.

Pandanganku beralih pada siluet putih yang ku gunakan, bahuku terlihat jelas di cermin buram ini. Seketika ku buang pandanganku dan langsung menuju pintu keluar apartemen. Aku tidak akan melihat _bekas luka_ itu lama-lama, hanya akan membuat suasana hatiku makin buruk.

Ku buka pintu keluar apartemen, dan melihat kanan kiri, sepertinya para tetanggaku belum bangun.

Tiba-tiba perhatianku terkunci pada sesuatu yang teronggok di dekat kantung sampah yang aku letakkan kemarin pagi. Aku terdiam melihat_ sesuatu_ itu bergerak dan merintih.

Ragu-ragu ku langkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya. Aku kembali melihat ke kanan dan kiri, tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan, lalu aku menjulurkan kakiku dan menyodok sumber rintihan itu.

"Di-ngin…"

Apa?

Aku segera berjongkok saat melihat sesuatu itu terjatuh dari posisi duduk, dan pandanganku terpatri pada sesosok tubuh yang meringkuk seperti udang, dia memeluk lututnya erat, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan rintihan itu tidak pernah berhenti lolos dari mulutnya.

"Hei!" aku kembali menyodok punggungnya, karena aku tidak bisa melihat jelas dia ini perempuan atau laki-laki.

"Ja-ngan…"

"Hei!" kali ini aku mengguncang bahunya, tapi tiba-tiba dia bergerak cepat dan meronta-ronta seperti orang kesetanan.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Pergi! Pergi! Jangan sentuh!"

Dia menendang dan memukul membabi buta, membuat tinjunya mendarat di perutku yang sudah luar biasa mual, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin muntah.

"Hei, diam!" aku panik dan mencoba menenangkan sosok yang sekarang aku tahu adalah perempuan. Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah, dan rambutnya berantakan saat menghadapku.

"Pergi! Pergi!"

Dia terus memukulku.

Bagaimana ini, bisa-bisa para penghuni lain berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku.

"Sst.. diam, kau bisa membangunkan semua orang!" hardikku dalam bisikan.

"BRENGSEK! PERGI! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Gila! Perempuan ini malah makin tak terkendali.

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen di sebelahku terbuka. Wajah ngantuk dan bingung Ulquiorra muncul dari balik pintu, mata malasnya menatapku tajam.

"Kau ribut sekali, Strawberry!" katanya kasar.

"LEPAS! PERGI!"

Perempuan ini terus saja meronta dan memberontak, padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, ini sungguh membuat kepalaku sakit mendengar teriakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Tidak cukup kau menggoda Istri Ichimaru kemarin?" celetuk Ulquiorra tetap dengan nada yang sama.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" balasku tidak terima.

Kuputuskan juga akhirnya -karena aku tidak bisa melakukan cara lain- segera saja aku mengunci tangan perempuan di hadapanku, dan menggendongnya dengan mengekang kakinya agar tidak lagi menendang.

"Kau mau bawa kemana dia?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabku seraya membawa masuk perempuan yang terus memberontak dalam gendonganku, langsung saja aku membantingnya di tempat tidurku dan mengunci apartemen rapat.

"Bajingan!"

"Akh!"

Perempuan itu menghantam kepalaku, dan seketika aku terpuruk di lantai, pusing sekali rasanya.

"Kau-!"

Aku mendongak dan untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar melihat wajahnya.

Perempuan itu berdiri di hadapanku dengan sangat tegas, matanya yang berwarna biru kelam menatapku tajam, namun jejak air mata di pelupuk mata dan pipinya membuatku yakin dia tidaklah sekuat kelihatannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam terurai hingga bahunya, warna yang senada dengan kesan gelap yang menguar darinya. Tubuhnya kecil dan ringkih, bahkan dadanya hampir rata.

Apa dia benar-benar perempuan?

Tapi dari gerakan dada yang naik turun dan gundukan di dadanya itu aku yakin dia perempuan.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhku, Brengsek!"

Dia kembali menerjangku, namun kali ini dia menyambar asbak yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurku, kontan aku menghindari lemparannya. Asbak pemberian Orihime hancur berkeping-keping.

"Perempuan Sial! Itu satu-satunya hadiah yang aku terima dari perempuan yang aku suka!" umpatku seraya bangun dari lantai, tapi tidak cukup cepat hingga wanita bertubuh kecil itu menumbangkanku lagi, duduk di atas perutku dan mulai mencakar wajahku. Tubuhnya bergesekan dengan panggulku, mau tidak mau organ yang berada diantara kedua kakiku tersenggol, seketika saja aku merasa seperti tersengat. Tubuhnya hangat, mengirim gelombang gairah yang sudah lama tidak menyapaku.

Masa' perempuan lusuh begini saja bisa membangunkan hasratku?

"Argh! Minggir, kau Perempuan Liar!" aku menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya di lantai dan posisi kami berbalik sekarang, ku kunci tubuhnya di bawahku, ku cengkram kedua tangannya dengan tanganku, dan menahan tubuh bawahnya dengan beban tubuhku.

"Lepas! Lepas! Brengsek! Bajingan! Monster!" dia terus meronta, membuat tubuhku dan tubuhnya bergesekan lebih parah.

Gawat! Ini bisa membuatku lebih _tegang_. Aku sudah merasakan panas yang menjalar di perutku.

"Diam! Dengarkan aku atau ku habisi kau sekarang juga?"

Aku merunduk hingga wajahku dan perempuan liar ini hanya berjarak beberapa senti, untungnya hal itu manjur untuk membuatnya berhenti bergerak. Aku langsung menghela napas lega, akhirnya tidak jadi ada yang _berdiri_.

Napas perempuan itu berhembus cepat di wajahku, sekalipun berantakan dan tampak tak terurus seperti ini, dia memiliki wangi yang khas, enak sekali saat ku resapi harumnya di cuping hidungku.

Dia menyeringai seperti menertawakanku.

"Semua pria sama saja! Ancam aku! Bunuh aku! Apa kau juga ingin menikmati tubuhku?" desisnya lirih namun penuh nada jijik.

Aku tercekat, seolah dia baru saja mendengar apa yang melintas di benakku. Baru saja aku berpikir untuk menyapukan bibirku di bibirnya yang tipis namun tampak penuh itu.

Aku melihat matanya yang menyiratkan kebencian.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuatku tertarik! Sudah kurus, dada rata, bahkan gembel seperti ini!" jawabku dengan nada mencemooh yang sama. Sebisa mungkin aku menunjukkan ketidaktertarikanku padanya."Lalu kenapa kau berteriak seperti orang gila sementara aku _tidak_ melakukan apa-apa padamu?" lanjutku yang mulai merenggangkan cengkramanku di tangannya agar tidak menyakitinya, namun cukup aman untuk mencegahnya berontak lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup tenang.

"Bukan _tidak_, tapi _belum_," ralatnya dalam suara dingin yang sama.

"Kau! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tertarik padamu, untuk apa menyentuh perempuan seperti mu? Lebih baik aku menyentuh kucing Ishida dari pada menyentuhmu!"

"Jadi kau juga _melakukannya_ pada binatang?"

"Bukan begitu!" hardikku marah. Aku sudah mengatakan kalimat yang salah, padahal menyentuh kucing Ishida juga tidak pernah.

"Kau pikir tidak ada perempuan yang mau tidur denganku?" balasku tidak terima.

"Cih! Kau jawab saja sendiri pertanyaanmu itu! Sekarang lepaskan aku, Bajingan!" teriaknya tepat di wajahku, tapi aku tidak bergerak dan terus menatap matanya garang.

"Lepas!"

Aku tidak menyangka saat dia seketika menghentakkan kepala dan mengadu kepala kami hingga suara benturannya menggema.

"Perempuan Sial!" umpatku yang langsung hilang kendali padanya, karena merasakan kepalaku yang sakit bukan main.

Dia bergerak merangkak susah payah, hendak mencapai pintu tapi aku menangkap kakinya dan menyeretnya hingga mendekat kembali padaku.

"Beraninya kau meremehkanku, kau harus diberi pelajaran!"

Aku menarik tangannya dan membalikkan badannya hingga menghadapku, segera saja aku mengangkat tanganku, hendak menampar pipinya.

"Jangan! Jangan pukul, jangan…"

Perempuan itu menutupi kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bebas, suara rintihannya kembali terdengar, membuat hatiku sendiri sakit saat mendengarnya hingga tanganku terhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Jangan pukul, aku mohon, jangan… jangan… sakit…" lirihnya dengan tubuh gemetaran, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar seperti terkena gempa bumi lokal, kontan aku mengurungkan niatku dan melepaskan cengkraman tanganku.

"Aku akan menurut, ku mohon, jangan pukul. Aku tidak salah, aku tidak salah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, aku bersumpah tidak akan mengatakannya, makanya jangan pukul, jangan kurung aku, jangan…"

Aku memerhatikan perempuan yang terus meracau itu sekalipun aku sudah tidak lagi mengancamnya. Aku memilih duduk di dekatnya, dan melihatnya yang perlahan menarik lututnya hingga dada, memeluknya erat dan terus menangis, mengucapkan mantra yang sama dengan suara lirihnya.

Dia sangat ketakutan, bahkan aku belum sempat mendaratkan tanganku di badannya, dia sudah begitu ketakutan, dan menangis seperti ini.

Kaosnya yang berwarna putih polos sudah bertaburan noda coklat tanah, dan hitam kotoran, bahkan celananya yang berwarna hijau sudah berubah warna karena terlalu lusuh dan penuh debu. Rambutnya tak terurus, tubuhnya kurus dan aku hampir mengiranya anak SMP jika tidak melihat wajahnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak akan memukulmu," kataku seraya menjatuhkan selimutku di atas bahunya, untuk menutupinya yang tampak kedinginan.

Aku beranjak menuju dapur, dan mengambil segelas air, meletakkannya di dekat perempuan yang masih menggumamkan kalimat yang sama itu.

"Minumlah," kataku tak bersahabat.

Dia mendongakkan wajahnya, menatapku dengan mata basah. Dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang dibuang.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku racuni?" selorohku dalam nada suara yang sama.

Dia tidak meraih minuman yang aku sodorkan, malah menarik selimut hingga lebih rapat ke dadanya, tapi untungnya tangisnya sudah berhenti.

"Duduk di tempat tidur atau sofa, lantainya dingin!"

Dia tidak menggubris kata-kataku dan tetap pada posisinya, seperti patung yang bernapas.

"Hah.. ada apa denganmu? Kau yang tertidur di depan apartemenku, kau juga yang teriak-teriak histeris seperti orang gila, dan sekarang kau malah diam seperti ini. Sebenarnya kau waras atau tidak?" cecarku yang sudah mulai merasakan frustasi berat.

"Ichigo!"

"Mati!" umpatku saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu apartemenku, dan barusan itu suara Pak Kyoraku, pemilik apartemen. Dia pasti mendengar ribut-ribut yang sudah membuat orang satu bangunan ini terjaga.

"Ichigo!"

Aku bangkit dari tempatku dan menjatuhkan pandangan pada perempuan yang masih terdiam itu. Aku berjongok di depannya, dan mencoba meraih perhatiannya, tapi matanya tetap menatap lantai kosong di hadapannya.

"Kau diam di sini, jangan berteriak, atau melakukan hal macam-macam. Aku tidak ingin diusir dari apartemen ini, gajiku tidak cukup untuk membayar apartemen lain. Kau dengar aku, Perempuan?"

Dia tetap bungkam.

"Jawab aku!" hardikku tidak sabar. Dia mengangkat matanya sesaat untuk melihatku, pandangannya kosong, dan aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang terbersit dalam benaknya.

"Diam di sana, atau ku laporkan kau pada polisi!" ancamku sementara matanya masih melihatku, tapi yang aku dapati masih kesunyian yang sama dan matanya jatuh kembali ke lantai.

"Argh! Terserah!" kataku frustasi.

Aku segera menuju pintu apartemenku yang reyot dan terus berisik karena digedor tanpa ampun. Aku memutar anak kunci dan menarik slot pintu, membukanya sedikit dan menjulurkan kepalaku, mencegah Pak Kyoraku melihat lebih jauh ke dalam apartemenku.

"Semua orang melaporkan kau ribut, apa yang kau lakukan pagi buta begini, Ichigo?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya… hanya… kerabatku datang," jawabku yang sudah kehabisan ide.

"Kerabat? Sejak kapan kau memiliki kerabat?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

"Ahm.. itu…" aku mulai mengorek otak untuk mencari pernyataan yang meyakinkan.

"Salah satu penghuni bilang kau membawa masuk perempuan, dan kalian berteriak mengenai saling menyentuh dan tidur."

"Bukan begitu, ini salah paham," kataku dengan tangan mengibas cepat untuk menyangkal.

Ini pasti laporan Ulquiorra, Si Stoic itu suka sekali membuatku tidak hidup tenang!

"Kau tahu peraturannya, Ichigo. Kau bisa bebas membawa perempuan manapun ke apartemenmu, tapi jangan mengganggu penghuni lain."

"Tapi dia bukan-"

"Jangan menyangkal lagi, Strawberry!"

Aku menoleh ke sisi kanan Pak Kyoraku dan melihat Ulquiorra yang keluar dari apartemennya, sudah rapi dengan jasnya, siap untuk berangkat kerja.

"Sial kau, Stoic. Bicara apa kau pada Pak Kyoraku?" Aku lepas kendali dan langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja pria bermata hijau membosankan itu, aku sudah gatal hendak meninju pipi cekung Ulquiorra tapi Pak Kyoraku menahanku.

"Kendalikan dirimu!" bisik Pak Kyoraku.

Ulquiorra pun lepas dari cengkramanku dengan mudah, lalu ia mendekati pintu apartemenku, yang tidak aku sadari sudah menjeblak terbuka, menunjukkan sosok perempuan yang duduk tertutup selimut di lantai apartemenku.

"Oh, jadi perempuan yang tadi. Rupanya kau sudah melupakan Orihime, Strawberry?" celetuk Ulquiorra.

"Tutup mulutmu, Ulqui!" sengaja aku merapatkan rahangku untuk menahan amarah dan cacian yang siap untuk ku bombardir padanya. Ulquiorra memang sahabatku selama dua tahun ini, namun mulut tajamnya sering membuat kami baku hantam, dan dia pun seperti selalu menyediakan banyak maaf untukku yang sering membuatnya babak belur.

"Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu, jangan lupa janji dengan Renji hari ini!" katanya dengan santai.

"Dasar kau!" umpatku saat melihatnya berjalan pergi.

"Nah, sudah jelas sekarang. Dia _perempuanmu_ dan ingat, jangan membuat ribut lagi!" ucap Pak Kyoraku dengan senyum meledek.

"Sepertinya dia cukup cantik jika sedikit dipoles, tapi kalau kau suka yang alami seperti itu tidak apa sih," bisik Pak Kyoraku dengan seringai mengejek.

Aku tahu, pria berumur 35 tahun ini juga suka _bertualang_ dengan banyak wanita, makanya dia bisa membuat aturan seperti itu untuk seluruh penghuni apartemennya. Dia bisa dengan mudah mengasumsikan perempuan liar ini sebagai _perempuanku_. Argh… mimpi apa aku semalam? Mimpi basah bukan, mimpi kejatuhan durian juga tidak. Bisa-bisanya hari ini aku sial begini.

"Terserah kau saja Pak Pemilik!" jawabku seraya kembali masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen dan berbalik menghadapi perempuan yang masih membisu itu.

"Kau dengar, kan? Mereka jadi berpikir macam-macam tentangku, semua gara-gara kau!" kataku seraya melangkah menuju lemari, mengambil baju ganti dan menyambar handuk yang ku gantung dekat lemari.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk di sana?" kataku sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

"…"

"Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja! Aku tidak peduli, lagi pula tidak ada barang berharga yang bisa kau ambil dari apartemen bobrok seperti ini!" gerutuku, tetap meneliti perempuan yang penuh misteri ini.

Dia seperti tidak waras, emosinya tidak stabil. Sebentar dia tampak sangat brutal dan tak terkendali, namun detik kemudian dia bisa diam seperti patung. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dia pasien rumah sakit jiwa, karena dia tidak menggunakan seragam pasien.

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi, membuka kran air, menampung air dalam bak, dan mulai melucuti pakaianku.

Perempuan itu memiliki warna mata yang sangat kelam, sepertinya sama kelamnya dengan warna hatinya, karena aku yakin dia memiliki sesuatu yang ia ingin sembunyikan dalam dirinya. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti melihat cerminan lain dari diriku. Perempuan itu… tidak bisa aku tebak apa yang ada dalam benaknya, bahkan sorot matanya begitu rumit untuk aku terka.

Rutinitas mandiku seperti yang selalu terjadi dalam satu minggu sekali, harus berlangsung dalam lima belas menit, karena aku lama mencukur kumis dan jenggot yang selalu tumbuh dengan cepat, dan parahnya pisau cukurku sudah berumur ratusan tahun, hingga memotong helaian kumis saja sampai harus berulang kali digerakkan, tidak heran aku sering mendapat goresan luka.

Ku keringkan rambut saat melihat janggutku cukup bersih, dan keluar kamar mandi dengan kaos dan celana pendek bersih. Aku langsung mencari perempuan yang seharusnya masih duduk di lantai, tapi yang aku temukan hanya selimut yang teronggok berantakan, dan pintu apartemen yang sedikit terbuka.

"Baguslah dia pergi, aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot."

Aku menyalakan tv dan mengambil mie cup instan, menuangkan air panas dan menonton tv sambil menikmati sarapan yang alakadarnya ini.

Berita pagi ini agak berat sepertinya, ada beberapa kasus pemerkosaan yang bersamaan dengan perampokan, lalu kebakaran di ruko pusat kota, serta berita politik yang kurang membuatku tertarik dengan konspirasi para pejabat tinggi Negara.

Aku merapikan cup yang kosong dan meneguk air banyak banyak.

"Berita terakhir sebagai penutup, dari keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki."

Bangsawan? Ha! Yang benar saja, siang bolong begini masih ada keluarga bangsawan di Negara ini? Ku kira mereka sudah musnah seperti dinosaurus.

"Adik Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia, yang beberapa bulan ini dikabarkan hilang, ternyata berada di rumah rehabilitasi psikologi dokter Ukitake, dan malam tadi kami menerima kabar bahwa Kuchiki Rukia telah kabur dari rumah rehabilitasi tersebut. Bagi masyarakat yang menemukannya, silahkan hubungi nomor telepon ini dan keluarga Kuchiki menjanjikan imbalan besar bagi siapapun yang menemukan Kuchiki Rukia."

Aku hampir tersedak air yang aku kumpulkan dalam mulutku, buru-buru aku telan, untuk menghembuskan napas yang tak cukup ku keluarkan lewat hidung, karena yang sekarang aku lihat membuat jantungku hampir anjlok ke dasar bumi.

Wajah perempuan tadi, perempuan yang beberapa menit lalu masih duduk di lantai apartemen bobrok ku ini ternyata adik dari bangsawan Kuchiki Byakuya, dan yang terpenting dia menjanjikan imbalan.

Gawat! Aku sudah kehilangan kesempatan emas untuk memperbaiki taraf hidup!

Kemana perginya perempuan itu?

Segera saja aku catat nomor yang masih tertera dalam layar ke ponselku, dan aku mematikan televisi, mengambil baju mekanikku, mengenakannya dalam beberapa detik saja, lalu memacu kaki mengejar perempuan itu. Siapa tahu aku masih bisa menemukannya, dan aku meminta imbalan yang besar dari orang kaya itu.

"Ichigo, kau selalu membuat keributan!" protes Pak Kyoraku saat aku sampai di tangga terakhir menuju jalan utama.

"Pak, apa kau melihat perempuan yang keluar dari apartemenku?" tanyaku dengan napas memburu.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat siapapun keluar dari apartemenmu. Apa perempuan itu mencuri barangmu?" celetuknya sambil tertawa.

"Lebih dari itu! Dia tambang hartaku!" jawabku sambil berlari menuju jalan utama, dan sempat aku lihat wajah bingung Pak Kyoraku.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku, mencari keberadaan perempuan lusuh itu. Aku yakin dia belum terlalu jauh, tapi kemana perginya dia? Jangan-jangan sudah ada yang mendahuluiku dan mengembalikannya, mengambil harta yang seharusnya menjadi _milikku_. Waktu sudah menunjukkan delapan kurang lima menit, aku bisa terlambat kerja kalau terus mencarinya, bisa-bisa Urahara menceramahiku hingga telinga ini banjir, dan akupun tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanku.

Sebagai harapan terakhir, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke dekat halte bis tempat aku berdiri, tapi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan perempuan itu. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menaiki bis yang berhenti di halte, mungkin perempuan itu memang bukan takdirku untuk memperbaiki hidup.

Tapi… lumayan juga cakaran perempuan bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu, dia membuat tiga garis panjang dari rahang hingga leherku, merah dan lecet.

* * *

Bis melaju dengan cepat, hingga aku sampai di bengkel Urahara sepuluh menit kemudian, untungnya sebelum Pak Urahara tiba.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Ichigo!" protes Renji yang membersihkan tangannya dengan kain berwarna kehitaman, bekas oli.

"Ada orang gila mengganggu apartemenku, makanya aku jadi kesiangan!" jawabku seraya mengambil peralatan yang tersimpan dalam lemari.

Renji adalah rekan tempat satu pekerjaan denganku, dia kerja sampingan di sini, karena dia seorang mahasiswa. Aku sendiri heran, padahal ayahnya dokter, dan bisa membiayai seluruh beban kuliahnya, tapi dia memilih bekerja sendiri untuk membiayai hidupnya.

Laki-laki ini sama brengseknya denganku, hanya saja lebih jinak sedikit. Dia tidak gila berkelahi sepertiku, dia bahkan masih cenderung bisa mengendalikan diri. Tak jarang kalau kami bersama, dia ikut lebam-lebam untuk melerai perkelahianku. Rambutnya berwarna merah menyala, kalau dari informasinya sih itu asli, bukan dicat, apa waktu di rahim ibunya ia tersiram pewarna ya?

"Orang gila, apa perempuan baru? Aku dengar dari Ulqui bukan seperti itu ceritanya," sahut Renji dengan seringai misterius.

"Apa yang dibilang Stoic itu padamu?" kejarku tersulut.

Renji tertawa lepas dan mengambil kunci pas untuk membuka baut motor yang sedang ia perbaiki, dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku yang sudah sarat dengan kemarahan.

"Dia bilang kau sudah punya _mainan_ baru, dan bisa melupakan Orihime."

Renji tampak kaget saat aku membanting tas peralatan tepat di depannya.

"Habis kau, Ulqui. Mulutmu harus ku beri pelajaran beruntun rupanya," gerutuku dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Kau seperti baru kenal Ulqui …"

Renji menyenggol bahuku.

"Siapa perempuan itu? Apakah lebih seksi dari Orihime?" bisiknya.

"Jidatmu!" umpatku dan dia tertawa lebih keras.

"Perempuan seperti papan gilas cucian begitu, mana mungkin aku tertarik. Sudah kecil, tidak punya dada, bahkan dia mencakarku!" selorohku kesal.

"Makanya jangan 'main kasar', dia jadi berontak deh!" jawab Renji tetap dengan tawa mencemooh yang sama.

"Main kasar? Menyentuhnya saja tidak bisa, dia itu gila! Belum disentuh sudah teriak histeris, seperti aku akan memperkosanya saja! Tapi dia sudah pergi…"

"Kenapa kau sedih begitu?"

"Karena dia seharusnya bisa memberikan aku banyak uang. Argh, menyesal aku tidak cepat melihat berita itu!" gerutuku yang lalu mengunci mulut, mulai bekerja dan menangani mobil yang sudah menjadi jadwal perbaikanku hari ini.

"Berita apa?"

"Lupakan saja, burung itu sudah terbang jauh!" kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Hari beranjak siang, pekerjaan yang seharusnya selesai sore ini sudah aku selesaikan sebelum istirahat siang. Maklum aku sedang kesal, jadi sengaja ku lampiaskan pada pekerjaanku, jadinya begini deh.

Aku membersihkan tangan dan menuju dispenser untuk membasahi tenggorokan. Ku teguk air banyak-banyak, dan menghela napas panjang. Segar sekali rasanya…

"Ichigo, kau tidak makan siang?" Aku berbalik dan melihat Renji sudah siap di motornya, hendak kabur ke toko ramen favoritnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ik-"

Aku menghentikan ucapanku untuk memperjelas pandanganku pada seseorang yang berdiri di halte seberang jalan, baju putih dengan celana hijau, rambutnya yang kusut dan mata yang menunduk itu, aku yakin dia perempuan yang tadi pagi, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kau lihat apa, Ichigo?" Renji ikut melihat kea rah mataku memandang.

"Aku pergi dulu, kau duluan saja!" jawabku seraya memacu kaki menuju jembatan penyeberangan.

"Oh, OK!" Renji menggas motornya dan berlalu dalam satu tarikan gas. Sementara aku menapaki tangga yang rasanya lebih banyak dari biasanya. Aku menabrak bahu orang yang menghalangi jalanku, dan segera saja aku sampai di halte tempat Kuchiki Rukia berdiri, tapi aku tidak mendapati sosoknya. Dimana dia?

Di antara puluhan kepala yang menghalangi pandanganku, aku tidak bisa melihat Kuchiki Rukia yang sangat pendek itu. Sial! Kenapa dia pendek sekali sih?

Aku mengikuti instingku yang menyuruhku bergerak ke kanan, sambil terus menoleh ke belakang, takut salah arah, bahkan aku melihat seberang jalan, takut dia justru menyeberang di jalur cepat seperti ini.

"Awas! Itu-"

Aku menoleh dan melihat perempuan itu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, matanya menekuri aspal yang ia jejak dengan kaki telanjang, dia seperti tidak mendengar klakson mobil yang tiada hentinya bergerung.

"Kuchiki Rukia!" teriakku seraya berlari mengejarnya, berharap dia berhenti melangkah saat mendengar aku memanggilnya. Tapi dia terus melangkah, tidak mendengar atau sengaja tidak mendengar.

"Berhenti, Bodoh!" pekikku marah, kontan aku mempercepat kakiku.

Suara klakson bergema saat aku melompat sejauh mungkin untuk meraihnya, dalam satu hentakan aku menarik tangannya, dia tampak kaget dan menatapku dengan mata membelalak lebar. Aku tidak memberi waktu untuknya kaget lebih dari satu detik, karena aku langsung membawa tubuh kami terhempas di trotoar jalan, berguling berkali-kali, di warnai teriakan histeris dan klakson mobil.

Aku berusaha bangun, tapi seluruh tubuhku sakit bukan main karena tertempa kerasnya aspal. Sedangkan perempuan yang baru saja aku selamatkan malah menatapku kosong dengan mata kelamnya, seperti badan tanpa jiwa. Ku paksa diriku terduduk di sisi jalan, dan membiarkannya bangun untuk duduk di hadapanku.

"Kau mau mati?" hardikku.

Dia tetap menunjukkan wajah yang sama.

"Kalau kau mau mati jangan begini caranya. Perempuan Bodoh!" umpatku seraya menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya menuju jembatan penyeberangan. Aku membiarkan pandangan orang-orang jatuh pada kami, bahkan beberapa berbisik mengenai keadaan kami, tapi aku tidak peduli. Karena aku sudah tidak sabar menghadapi perempuan ini, dia rumit dan mengerikan dengan sikap diam seperti ini.

Tangan kurusnya berada dalam genggamanku, dan baru aku sadari tangannya begitu kecil, ringkih dan rapuh. Aku jadi tidak yakin, benarkah perempuan ini adalah adik dari bangsawan? Dia bahkan terlihat seperti gembel yang tak pernah memiliki keluarga.

Aku membawanya masuk ke bengkel, Pak Urahara bengong melihatku menyeret perempuan ini ke bagian dalam bengkel.

"Hei Ichigo, jangan bawa perempuan masuk ke beng-"

Aku tidak menjawab Pak Urahara, malah membanting pintu masuk bengkel tepat di mukanya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang pemilik?" gerutunya dengan nada bingung, bisa aku bayangkan dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan kipas kesayangannya.

Perempuan di belakangku terus diam, mengikutiku ke manapun aku membawanya. Aku pun membawanya ke ruang ganti, tapi dalam ruangan itu ada Szayel dan beberapa rekan kerjaku yang lain.

"Ichigo, kau-"

"Tinggalkan kami berdua!" kataku dalam nada suara luar biasa tinggi, membuat Szayel langsung bungkam dan lari meninggalkan ruang loker bersama yang lain.

Aku mendorong Kuchiki Rukia hingga jatuh terhempas di kursi panjang, dia duduk dengan mata tetap diam menekuri lantai, seolah tak ada objek lain yang bisa ia lihat selain lantai kotor itu. Napasku memburu, lelah sekali rasanya karena seluruh amarahku terpancing, semua berawal dari perempuan yang baru aku tahu setengah hari ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau begitu mudah menghabisi nyawamu sendiri?" kataku setelah debaran jantung kemarahan dalam diriku mulai reda.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapnya setelah sekian lama bungkam.

"Bukan urusanku? Kalau kau mati, aku tidak bisa meminta imbalan!" jawabku diluar kendali.

Seketika aku menyadari sudah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya aku simpan baik-baik dalam benakku, dan benar saja, perempuan berambut hitam legam itu mendongakkan wajah untuk menatapku, matanya kosong dan bosan seperti sebelumnya.

"Berapa yang kau minta?" bisiknya datar.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan perempuan ini, karena aku sendiri tidak memikirkan berapa banyak yang ingin aku minta. Di samping itu aku juga tidak berniat seterang ini padanya, tapi keteguhan di matanya yang kosong itu membuatku sendiri merasa bersalah sudah mengatakan hal seperti tadi.

Dia kembali menunduk, wajahnya tertutup helaian rambutnya yang jatuh ke depan.

"Kembali ke rumah itu atau tidak, tidak ada bedanya untukku, karena pada akhirnya aku akan mati, dibunuh atau bunuh diri. Hanya cara, waktu dan tempatnya yang berbeda," lirihnya penuh duka.

Aku tersentak, menatap dirinya yang bahkan tidak tampak takut mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Tidak ada terbersit sedikitpun gentar dalam suaranya.

"Kuchiki Rukia," panggilku.

"Aku bukan lagi seorang Kuchiki, _tidak _sejak mereka tidak mempercayai kata-kata yang ku ucapkan sekalipun bukti ada di depan mata mereka, _tidak _sejak mereka memilih untuk membuangku."

Perempuan itu tampak begitu terluka, sekilas aku melihat tubuhnya sempat gemetar.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya, tapi tiba-tiba ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan mulai membenturkan kepalanya di pintu loker yang terbuat dari kayu keras. Suara benturan menggema ke seluruh ruang loker, membuat telingaku berdenging.

"Biarkan aku mati, biarkan aku sendiri. Kenapa masih mencariku padahal sudah membuangku? Kenapa masih mengharapkan hidupku padahal aku sudah tidak diizinkan bernapas? Kenapa biarkan aku terluka hingga seperti ini. Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku meraih bahunya menariknya untuk menjauh dari loker, tapi dia berontak dan berusaha kembali membenturkan kepalanya di pintu loker.

"Biarkan aku! Lepas! Biarkan aku mati. Bukankah itu yang selalu mereka inginkan dariku, aku aib bagi mereka. Mati, aku ingin mati!"

Dia menangis, meraung dan berusaha lepas dari pelukanku, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskannya, dan saat aku sadar darahnya sudah mengalir di tanganku.

"Sakit…" rintihnya penuh perih, tiba-tiba dia melemah dan merosot di lantai, sontak aku memeluknya lebih erat.

"Sakit. Aku tidak ingin selamanya merasakan sakit seperti ini, biarkan aku mati…"

Aku merasakan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, tangisnya menyentuh bagian terdalam diriku, membuatku tahu betapa terlukanya dia, betapa menderitanya dia. Duka seperti apa hingga yang membuatnya ingin mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri?

"Ku mohon, biarkan a…ku…"

Kuchiki Rukia pingsan, dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukanku. Aku menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"Perempuan Bodoh, kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya nyawa yang diberikan padamu. Kau tidak berhak menghakimi dirimu sendiri," bisikku yang merasakan perih yang sudah sejak lama aku pendam di dasar ingatanku, semua kembali mencuat dan menghujam dadaku.

Ku usap pipinya yang basah oleh air mata yang bercampur darah, wajah pucat itu tanpa warna, seolah pemiliknya memang tidak ingin menghiasi warna yang lebih untuk dirinya.

Aku membopongnya, membawanya keluar dari ruang loker. Tepat saat aku membuka pintu, aku mendapati Pak Urahara, Szayel, bahkan Renji berdiri canggung dengan wajah tertunduk. Aku tahu mereka baru saja menguping.

"Dia berdarah," pekik Szayel yang langsung berlari menuju kotak P3K yang terletak di lemari peralatan.

"Siapa dia, Ichigo?" Tanya Renji yang mengikutiku menuju sofa di sisi ruang tamu, dan aku membaringkan Kuchiki Rukia di sana, meraih kotak P3K yang diberikan Szayel, langsung saja aku membersihkan luka dan menghentikan darah yang masih mengalir itu, lalu menutupnya dengan perban dan plester.

Ku ambil kapas dan membasahinya dengan alcohol, untuk membersihkan jejak darah di wajah perempuan yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Dia perempuan yang kau bicarakan tadi pagi?" tebak Renji kerena tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban dariku, aku pun mengangguk samar.

Dia tampak kaget dan langsung mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Dia yang tadi pagi ada di berita, adik dari bangsawan Kuchiki Byakuya, dia-"

"Iya, memang dia Szayel," jawabku cepat, mencegahnya membeberkan semua fakta yang kami semua sudah tahu.

"Kau menculiknya untuk meminta tebusan?" celetuknya tiba-tiba.

"Otak Udang! Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti itu!"

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa bersamamu?" sambung Renji.

Aku menggeleng, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa seperti ini jadinya. Padahal sampai tadi pagi aku berpikir sudah tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi takdir berkata lain, dan setelah bertemu, aku malah tidak ingin menyerahkannya kembali ke keluarga Kuchiki, aku tidak ingin membuatnya berada di tempat yang tidak ia inginkan. Ada luka yang ia sembunyikan, hingga membuatnya tidak bisa kembali berada di tengah-tengah keluarga terpandang seperti Kuchiki.

"Kau tidak ingin mengembalikannya? Bukannya ada imbalan bagi yang menemukannya?" kali ini Pak Urahara angkat bicara.

Aku terdiam dan kembali meraih pipi pucat perempuan bertubuh kecil ini, menyibakkan rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Dia terlihat cantik sekalipun beberapa luka gores di wajahnya masih belum kering, dia mempesona dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kau suka padanya?" lagi-lagi Szayel asal bicara.

"Bicara lagi, ku sumpal pakai ban mulut besarmu itu, Szayel!" geramku serius.

Szayel nyengir lalu menekap mulutnya. Memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak akan bicara lagi.

"Lepas suka atau tidak, kau akan apakan perempuan ini? Tidak mungkin kau selamanya menahan dia, kan?" Pak Urahara yang jauh lebih bijaksana dalam berpikir, membuatku membuka mata yang sedari tadi hanya terpaku pada sosok Kuchiki Rukia.

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti," jawabku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, aku hanya tidak ingin mengembalikannya ke rumah itu, dan aku merasa harus mencari tahu penyebab itu semua.

"Terserah padamu, Ichigo. Tapi kau harus memikirkan konsekuensinya, dia bukan sekedar perempuan biasa, dia adik dari seorang bangsawan yang bahkan bisa mempengaruhi kepala negara," tambah Renji.

Aku tidak menjawab peringatan Renji, kepalaku kosong, dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi langkah awal perubahan besar dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

And this is little pieces for the next chapter :

"_Dokter! Dokter! Pasien kamar 14 kembali mengamuk, dan dia melukai teman sekamarnya!" teriak seorang suster yang tiba-tiba menerobos ruang kerja dokter utama._

"_Baiklah, aku akan ke sana." Dokter Ukitake beralih padaku, "Bisa Anda tunggu di luar?" ucapnya padaku._

"_Oh, tidak masalah," jawabku enteng, dan berjalan mengekornya, namun mataku sempat melirik map yang tergeletak di meja, bertuliskan Kuchiki Rukia. Dalam hati aku menyeringai, betapa takdir memudahkan langkahku._

_Kami sudah berada di luar ruangan, dan dokter Ukitake meninggalkanku setelah menutup pintu ruangannya, dan yang terpenting dia tidak mengunci ruangannya._

"_Bakar! Bakar semua setan di dunia ini!" sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara teriakan seorang pria, itu pasti pasien yang sedang mengamuk itu. Lalu beberapa orang perawat pria berlari melewatiku, membawa ranjang dan beberapa alat yang tidak aku mengerti namanya._

"_Terus mengamuk ya, biar aku bisa leluasa," gumamku seraya berjalan berjingkat menuju pintu ruangan berwarna putih itu, dan dengan cepat aku sudah berada dalam ruangan._

_Aku sudah melihat sekeliling ruangan, tidak ada kamera CCTV jadi ini pasti aman._

_Ku buka tutup map, dan melihat tumpukan kertas yang menyerupai buku. Halaman pertama memuat data diri Rukia, dan baru aku tahu, ternyata dia berumur 21, lebih muda empat tahun dariku. Aku segera pindah ke lembar kedua..._

* * *

.

_._

_._

Im Just a newbie, so please kind to me

So See You Guys On The Next Chapter

Xx - - **Brainless** - - xX

June 5th, 2012


	2. Chapter 2 : When The Past Return

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing**_

* * *

_**THE HATRED OF BETRAYAL**_

**An IchiRuki's Fanficion**

**Author: Brainless Creation**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: When The Past Return**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sudah lewat satu minggu sejak Kuchiki Rukia tinggal di apartemenku, di lingkungan apartemenku tidak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai Kuchiki Rukia, baik tetangga ataupun si Pemilik (Pak Kyoraku), tidak ada yang curiga bagaimana ceritanya perempuan bertubuh ringkih itu tinggal bersamaku, mereka masih menganggap dia adalah _perempuan_ yang memang tinggal bersamaku.

Di hari kedua dia berada di apartemeku, dia mengatakan padaku untuk menyebut namanya saja, karena dia tidak pernah ingin mendengar sebutan Kuchiki padanya, dan aku yang memang kurang ajar, tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk memanggil namanya langsung, aku tidak pernah bisa bicara dengan sapaan hormat. Tapi kalau aku ingat bagaimana dia menyampaikan agar aku tidak menyebut nama keluarganya, selalu membuat aku marah sampai ubun-ubun. Yah, dia mencakar lenganku saat aku menyebut nama lengkapnya. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat waktu itu, sangat gelap dan kelam. Tapi aku yang jadi pihak tertindas langsung membalasnya habis-habisan, ku kunci dia di lantai dan mencengkram lalu menghentakkan tangannya hingga memar. Ucapannya yang semula berkata : "Jangan pernah menyebutku dengan nama itu!" lantas aku balas dengan kalimat : "Perempuan Sialan! Aku bahkan jijik menyebut namamu! Kau kira kau siapa sampai bisa berpikir aku akan berbaik hati padamu? Jaga tanganmu sebelum aku mematahkannya!"

Aku mengancamnya terang-terangan, tapi setelahnya aku menyesal juga karena dia merenggut tangannya seharian. Tapi dia tidak menangis, matanya masih menunjukkan kebencian yang sama saat menatapku. Dia bahkan tidak merintih kesakitan, dan tetap membisu saat aku menawarkannya makan hari itu. Sedikit aku menyesal, tapi tetap saja dia membuat tanda cakaran lain di badanku, membuatku seperti penjahat wanita saja! Memangnya aku ini Stark?

Hari-hari berlalu sejak pergulatan mengenai nama itu dan Rukia benar-benar seperti patung, saat aku meninggalkannya di apartemen, dan berpesan agar dia jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa izin dariku, dia hanya diam dan saat aku kembali dia pasti masih tetap dengan posisi seperti itu, dia bahkan tidak berusaha mencari makan untuknya sendiri.

Kalian tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah masak, ataupun menyetok makanan, karena itu sejak tiga hari lalu aku selalu menyediakan makanan kecil untuknya.

Aku membelikannya beberapa kaos dan celana murah, bukan barang bagus, karena aku tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk dihamburkan demi menampung hidup satu orang lagi dalam apartemen bobrokku. Aku membelikannya baju di toko loak sebelah bangunan apartemen, aku tidak banyak pilih, mau yang model atau sudah usang, aku tidak peduli, yang penting bisa masuk ke badannya yang hanya setara anak SD itu, dan kebetulan yang ukuran kecil juga murah, aku jadi tidak terlalu banyak menghabiskan uang untuknya.

Kami sering menghabiskan waktu dalam diam. Seperti sekarang. Aku menonton tv sambil memakan kue beras sebagai makan malamku, tapi Rukia malah diam di belakangku, dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding apartemen, matanya menatap bosan pada layar televisi, seperti tidak ada yang menggerakkan emosinya.

"Kau mau jadi patung sampai kapan?" tanyaku seraya menoleh padanya.

Dia tetap diam.

Aku pun bersyukur karena dia tidak lagi mencoba membunuh diri lagi. Pernah satu waktu saat ia tertidur aku melihat tangannya yang terdapat bekas luka sayatan, sepertinya dia sudah berulang kali mencoba bunuh diri. Perempuan tidak waras ini begitu putus asa, tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia sebegini terpuruknya, dia bungkam setiap kali aku bertanya.

"Makan ini!" aku menggeser kotak kue beras ke hadapannya, tapi dia tidak bergerak juga.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?"

Dia melirikku sesaat dan kembali menatap layar televisi, kepalanya menggeleng sangat samar, sampai ku kira dia hanya menoleh ke satu sisi sebentar.

"Kau belum makan dari tadi pagi," sahutku mengingatkan, tapi dia tetap saja bisu,"Hah, kau menyusahkan sekali!" geramku kesal sendiri.

Aku mengambil sepotong kue beras dan menyodorkannya, memberi isyarat padanya untuk membuka mulut, tapi dia malah melihat mataku langsung.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku tinggal di sini? Tidak menyerahkanku pada mereka? Kau tidak ingin uang tebusan?"

"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan dari tadi?"

"Jawab saja!" teriaknya keras, sampai telingaku berdening. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sama sekali, padahal tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu kan? Memangnya aku ini tuli? Dasar Gila!

Aku membalasnya kali ini, tidak menjawab ucapannya, malah meraih dagu mungilnya dan menariknya untuk membuka, lalu memasukkan kue beras yang sedari tadi menganggur di tanganku dengan segala jenis pemaksaan. Dia membelalak sejenak, tapi akhirnya mengunyah kue beras yang ku paksa masuk ke mulutnya.

"Aku malas memberikanmu pada mereka, aku tunggu waktu saja sampai uang tebusannya terus berbunga," jawabku, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya secara langsung, karena alasan sesungguhnya bukan ada padaku, tapi ada pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia meringkuk dalam duduknya, menatap pola lantai yang monoton.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Tergantung," jawabku seraya bersandar pada dinding tepat di sampingnya, wajahnya mendongak menatapku, mencari lanjutan kalimatku, dan entah mengapa dia malah terlihat imut jika sedang seperti ini. Dia lebih bersih dari pertama kali aku menemukannya, jauh lebih tenang dan terkendali, membuatku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jika aku menyentuh bibir mungilnya itu, bagaimana jika ku jilat perlahan bibirnya untuk bisa merasakan gelenyar kenikmatan, lalu melumatnya hingga ia terengah dan memohon agar aku segera menyentuhnya.

"Tergantung apa?" kejarnya karena tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban dariku.

Aku menggeleng kuat. Argh! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal seperti itu sih? Dia ini cuma perempuan berdada rata yang seharusnya tidak bisa membuatku tertarik.

"Tergantung kemampuan dompetku untuk menampungmu. Tinggal pilih, kau ku tendang pergi atau kita berdua jadi gembel!" jawabku santai.

"Kau berharap mereka akan memberi penghargaan karena telah merawatku?" gumamnya sambil mendesis sinis, dia menghindari tatapan mataku tapi mencemooh seperti itu. Dia benar-benar sudah menggunting urat kesabaran di semua badanku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia malah beranjak tanpa sepatah katapun, reflek aku menarik tangannya untuk kembali dan menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi tak ku sangka dia malah jatuh menimpaku, aku tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan posisi dudukku hingga kami berdua jatuh berdeman terbaring di lantai, dengan Rukia menindihku.

Matanya membuka lebar, dan dengan cepat dia berusaha bangun tapi yang aku tidak mengerti, tanganku malah merangkul pinggangnya, menahannya untuk tetap seperti ini, dan ia pun kembali terhempas di atasku. Terasa sekali bagaimana organ berbentuk cembung di dadanya itu menimpaku, kenyal dan lembut (padahal sepertinya kecil sekali) . Wajah kami berjarak hanya beberapa senti, saling bertukar napas satu sama lain, seperti dugaanku, wangi napasnya memabukkan. Apa ini wangi mulut kelas bangsawan?

Tanpa ku komando lagi, tanganku bergerak menyentuh pipinya, membelai pipinya yang lembut, tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, seolah mata kami terkunci satu sama lain.

Wajah pucat Rukia diwarnai semburat merah yang entah mengapa menggelitik hatiku, matanya seperti menelanku, hingga tanpa sadar aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk lebih dekat padanya. Bibir kering miliknya, ingin aku membasahinya dengan lidahku, mengulumnya dalam sapuan bibirku, menikmati indahnya fantasi yang terkadang mengganggu tidurku.

Rukia tampak tidak menghindar, namun matanya semakin membelalak sejalan dengan jarak yang terhapus di antara kami.

"Ichigo!"

Momen indah itu rusak seketika, saat aku mendengar suara Ulquiorra yang menggedor pintu apartemenku tanpa ampun, dan saat aku sadar Rukia sudah beranjak dariku, berlari menuju kamar mandi, menyembunyikan dirinya di sana.

"Ichigo! Buka pintu, ada berita penting!"

"Apa sih?" gerutuku seraya bangun dan meraih slot pintu yang sudah karatan.

Pintu langsung terbuka saat Ulquiorra menariknya terbuka, membuatku bengong melihatnya hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos putih belel -seragam tetap untuk seorang Ulquiorra yang hendak tidur-

"Berita penting apa sampai kau merusak semua kesenanganku," tanyaku seraya mundur untuk memberikan jalan masuk.

"Kesenangan? Memangnya kau sedang apa?" alis si brengsek Ulquiorra terangkat tinggi, dan matanya tajam memerhatikanku.

"Bukan urusanmu! Katakan saja apa berita pentingmu itu?" tandasku kesal.

"Orihime, dia kembali dan bilang akan mencarimu," seloroh Ulquiorra dengan mata berjelaga ke seisi apartemenku.

"Cari apa kau jelalatan begitu?" kataku curiga.

"Rukia ke mana?"

"Kamar mandi, kau ada perlu dengannya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak keluar rumah selama berhari-hari. Apa yang ia lakukan di apartemen kotor dan jorok seperti ini?"

"Kau ini. Kau mengasah lidahmu setiap hari ya? Makin lama makin tajam saja!" sahutku kesal.

"Aku kan konsultan asuransi, jadi harus pintar dalam berbahasa," katanya bangga.

"Bukan pintar berbahasa, yang benar pintar mengejek orang!" ucapku seraya duduk kembali di tempat ku sebelum terjadi momen indah tadi.

"Kenapa reaksimu biasa saja? Orihime akan kembali padamu, Strawberry."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Dari blog pribadinya, dia bilang akan kembali dan mencari cinta pertamanya. Sudah ku bilang dia itu cinta mati padamu, Ichigo. Ini kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan kembali si seksi berambut panjang itu. Kau lupa bagaimana saat kau berada dalam pelukannya? Kau sendiri yang bilang dada Orihime itu sangat empuk, lembut dan besar..." cerocos Ulquiorra tanpa menarik napas tambahan.

Aku tahu, Ulquiorra selalu banyak omong setiap kali menyangkut percintaanku. Dia yang paling mengerti cerita ku dengan Orihime, perempuan yang setahun lalu pergi meninggalkanku, karena dia tidak ingin ada hubungan jarak jauh, mengingat ia harus melanjutkan kariernya sebagai model di Amerika. Yah, bisa dibilang aku ini dibuang setelah ia menjadi sukses, mungkin malu karena aku ini jauh dari harapannya. Aku kan hidup serba berkecukupan, cukup makan, cukup tidur, dan cukup menghemat uang gajiku.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, aku tidak tertarik mengemis cintanya lagi. Tidak minat!"

"Bukannya kau masih suka padanya?"

"Mungkin iya, tapi aku juga punya harga diri, Stoic!"

"Wah, Strawberry kita sedang dilema nih! Ya sudahlah, silahkan kau selesaikan dilema mu itu, aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Salam untuk Rukia," katanya seraya berjalan keluar dengan tangan terangkat melambai tinggi.

"Cuma begitu? Kau menggedor pintuku cuma mau bilang itu?"

"Memangnya mau apa lagi? Sudah ya!"

"Kau memang perusak, Dasar Stoic!" umpatku, bersamaan dengan bantingan pada pintu apartemenku.

Huh, harus sabar jika berteman dengan Ulquiorra, dia suka sekali membuatku erosi, emosi, erupsi, karena semua kalimatnya hanya memancing amarahku!

Asal jangan sampai membuatku ereksi saja!

* * *

Hari ini aku libur, dan memutuskan untuk mencari sebanyak mungkin informasi tentang Rukia, karena aku tahu, pada akhirnya nanti tinggal memutuskan, dia meninggalkanku atau aku yang meninggalkannya. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengerti mengapa ia mencoba membunuh dirinya berulang kali, dia benar-benar sudah depresi dan tidak waras. Bahkan kemarin aku sempat memergokinya sedang mengarahkan pisau dapur ke pergelangan tangannya, segera saja aku berteriak keras untuk menghentikanya, dan tanpa sadar aku menamparnya. Dia tampak sangat kaget dan tidak percaya aku sudah memukulnya. Dia tampak terluka, dan kecewa, tapi aku tidak sedikitpun menyesal melihat tatapan bencinya padaku, karena aku yakin apa yang aku lakukan benar, dan aku mengancamnya.

"Jika kau ingin bunuh diri, setidaknya jangan lakukan dengan sepengetahuanku, terlebih lagi dalam jangkauan pandanganku. Jika kau memang sebegitunya ingin mati, nanti aku sendiri yang akan membawakan racun untukmu! Tunggu aku pulang besok, dan aku akan membawakan racun untukmu!"

Dia terlihat lebih lega setelah mendengar aku mengatakan hal itu, padahal dalam hati aku sama sekali tidak ingin membiarkannya mati, tidak sampai aku mendapatkan alasan yang tepat untuk membiarkannya bunuh diri.

Aku menuruni bis yang berhenti tepat di halte yang ku tuju, halte dengan tulisan papan petunjuk RUMAH REHABILITASI PSIKOLOGI DOKTER UKITAKE. Aku sengaja datang ke sini, karena sepertinya bisa ku temukan sedikit informasi mengenai Rukia. Berita terakhir yang ku dengar, Rukia dirawat di rumah rehabilitasi ini sebelum kabur dan terdampar di depan apartemenku. Memasuki bangunan yang menyerupai himpunan pavilion dengan banyak sekali orang yang bergerak ke sana ke mari dengan menyenandungkan lagu atau suara yang tidak jelas, membuatku yakin isi rumah ini hanya orang yang mengalami gangguan mental.

Resepsionis menyambutku, dan membuatku mengisi data sebelum aku masuk lebih jauh. Belum apa-apa aku sudah didaftarkan sebagai orang yang patut untuk dicurigai, kekat sekali rumah rehabilitasi ini. Pantas saja keluarga Kuchiki memilih tempat ini untuk menyembunyikan Rukia, tempat ini tertutup bagi orang luar.

"Apakah Dokter Ukitake ada?" tanyaku seraya menulis beberapa informasi tentang diriku.

"Ada, Anda ingin bertemu? Apa sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" tanya resepsionis itu.

"Belum, tapi aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai Kuchiki Rukia," jawabku, dan jawabanku justru membuat mata sang resepsionis terbuka lebar.

"Anda mengenal Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Umm, kebetulan aku ini temannya waktu SMA," jawabku asal. Teman SMA? Yang benar saja! Aku jadi geli sendiri dengan alasan yang ku ajukan ini. Karena aku SMA saja tidak sampai.

"Oh! Sebentar saya beri tahu kepada Dokter Ukitake."

"Ok!"

Sang resepsionis menekan tiga tombol di pesawat telepon di hadapannya.

"Iya, Dok. Dia bilang teman SMA Nona Kuchiki," ucap resepsionis itu mengkonfirmasi.

"Baik, Dok." Dia meletakkan gagang telepon dan menatapku dengan mata berbinar.

"Dokter menyuruh Anda langsung masuk saja, dari sini lurus lalu belok kanan, di sana letak ruangan dokter Ukitake," ucap resepsionis berwajah manis itu.

"Terima kasih," jawabku.

"Saya yang terima kasih. Saya kira Nona Kuchiki tidak pernah memiliki teman, semoga Anda bisa membantu kami menemukan Nona Rukia," lanjut resepsionis itu tetap dengan senyum lebar.

"Saya harap juga begitu," jawabku sekenanya.

Aku pun meninggalkan meja resepsionis, melangkah menuju arah yang sudah ia beritahu. Namun satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti, kenapa dia terlihat begitu senang saat tahu aku ini teman Rukia, apa perempuan bangsawan itu tidak pernah memiliki teman?

Ku ketuk pintu dengan tulisan Dokter Ukitake, dan terdengar suara dari dalam untuk memintaku masuk, aku pun masuk, dengan cepat aku menangkap sosok dengan wajah cukup berumur itu sedang melihat sebuah map di hadapannya, dan dia menyambutku dengan senyum ramah. Matanya agak menyiratkan kecurigaan saat melihatku duduk di hadapannya.

Mungkin dia tidak percaya aku yang tampak berantakan dengan rambut orange menyala plus warna mata yang tidak kalah mencurigakannya ini adalah teman Kuchiki Rukia.

"Saya Ichigo!" kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya, saya dengar Anda teman Rukia," bisik Dokter itu lembut, membuatku ragu bahwa orang ini sesungguhnya adalah dokter.

"Sebenarnya bukan. Saya bukan teman Rukia, dan sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi," jawabku tenang, namun dokter itu pun cukup mengendalikan ekspresinya, matanya hanya sedikit membulat sebelum kembali menatapku cepat. Tidak heran, psikiater memang harus pandai mengatur emosi dan raut wajah.

"Maksud Anda?" tanyanya

"Saya pernah melihat percobaan bunuh diri Rukia, dan saat saya cegah dia tetap berkeras untuk bunuh diri sekalipun selalu gagal. Apakah saya bisa tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dimana Anda pernah melihatnya? Apakah dalam waktu dekat ini?" kejar dokter itu sampai mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Aku menggeleng cepat. Siapa bilang aku akan dengan mudah memberikan tambang emasku pada kalian. Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan pada nona mungil itu, dan berapa yang akan aku dapatkan sebagai imbalannya.

"Sudah lama, mungkin sebulan lalu," kataku lagi.

"Oh..." dookter itu kembali terduduk lemas di kursinya, terlihat sekali kekecewaan di wajahnya, tapi lalu ia melanjutkan : "Terima kasih sudah memperhatikannya, tapi kami mohon maaf, kami tidak bisa memberikan informasi tentang pasien selain keluarga pasien," jawabnya tegas.

"Sekalipun saya bilang bahwa saya mengetahui keberadaan Rukia?" tantangku. Awalnya aku melihat keraguan pada pria bermata melankolis itu, namun dengan cepat ia menggeleng.

"Ini bukan wewenang kami, dan sudah menjadi peraturan bahwa kami tidak bisa membuka rahasia pasien pada pihak yang tidak berkepentingan. Tapi apa benar Anda tahu dimana Rukia berada?" tuturnya tenang.

"Apa aku harus jawab? Aku tidak akan memberikan informasi apapun karena Anda ti-"

"Dokter! Dokter! Pasien kamar 14 kembali mengamuk, dan dia melukai teman sekamarnya!" teriak seorang suster yang tiba-tiba menerobos ruang kerja dokter utama.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana." Dokter Ukitake beralih padaku, "Bisa Anda tunggu di luar?" ucapnya padaku.

"Oh, tidak masalah," jawabku enteng, dan berjalan mengekornya, namun mataku sempat melirik map yang tergeletak di meja, berada di paling bawah, namun bagian atasnya menyembul keluar dari tumpukan, dan di sana bertuliskan Kuchiki Rukia.

Kami sudah berada di luar ruangan, dan dokter Ukitake meninggalkanku setelah menutup pintu ruangannya, dan yang terpenting dia tidak mengunci ruangannya. Dalam hati aku menyeringai, betapa takdir memudahkan langkahku.

"Bakar! Bakar semua setan di dunia ini!" sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara teriakan seorang pria, itu pasti pasien yang sedang mengamuk itu. Lalu beberapa orang perawat pria berlari melewatiku, membawa ranjang dan beberapa alat yang tidak aku mengerti namanya.

"Terus mengamuk ya, biar aku bisa leluasa," gumamku seraya berjalan berjingkat menuju pintu ruangan berwarna putih itu, dan dengan cepat aku sudah berada dalam ruangan.

Aku sudah melihat sekeliling ruangan, tidak ada kamera CCTV jadi ini pasti aman.

Ku tarik tumpukan map paling bawah, ku buka tutup map itu, dan melihat tumpukan kertas yang menyerupai buku dengan jilid rapi. Halaman pertama memuat data diri Rukia, dan baru aku tahu, ternyata dia berumur 21, lebih muda empat tahun dariku. Aku segera pindah ke lembar kedua, berisi indeks catatan mengenai tindakan medis yang diberikan pada Rukia.

Begitu banyak bius yang Rukia terima dalam kurun waktu dua bulan awal dia memasuki rumah rehabilitasi ini, hingga aku yakin, dia pasti menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk tidur atau tak sadarkan diri.

Enam bulan ia berada di rumah rehabilitasi, dan saat itu ia langsung menerima bius dengan kadar tinggi, transfusi darah karena kehilangan banyak darah akibat berulang kali mencoba membunuh diri, bahkan infus karena kekurangan nutrisi.

Aku melewati beberapa lembar catatan yang menurutku tidak penting, lalu perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah kertas kuning yang menjadi pembatas halaman, di sana berjudul wawancara pertama dengan Rukia.

Tulisan tangannya seperti cakar ayam, tapi masih mampu ku baca.

_Hari ini hari ke dua puluh Rukia dirawat, dan akhirnya dia berhenti mencoba mengiris tangannya setelah hampir satu minggu berada di ruang isolasi. Dia bilang padaku bahwa ia ingin bicara, tapi dengan syarat sesudah itu aku harus membiarkannya mati. _

_Aku tidak pernah menemui seorang dengan akal sehat seperti dirinya begitu menginginkan kematian. Aku menyetujui permintaannya, tapi hanya di mulut, aku tidak akan membiarkan perempuan yang ku anggap hampir seperti anakku sendiri ini membunuh dirinya sendiri._

Aku berhenti membaca pada bait ini, agak heran dengan tulisan dokter berambut putih panjang itu. Kenapa dia menganggap Rukia seperti anaknya sendiri? Padahal Rukia juga baru masuk rumah rehabilitasi ini kan? Apa mungkin dia ada hubungan dengan keluarga Kuchiki? Tapi ku simpan pertanyaanku dan kembali melanjutkan bacaanku.

_Aku menjadi pendengar yang baik dan membiarkannya bicara, merekam semua kata yang ia ucapkan dalam recorder._

_Dia pun mulai bercerita..._

"_Aku tidak ingin lagi hidup Dokter, karena itu aku ingin kau biarkan aku mati. Izinkan aku mati, biarkan aku menjemput mautku jika __**kalian**__ tidak bisa memberikannya."_

_Aku terdiam, tidak memeluk lututnya erat, seperti menggigil kedinginan dalam ruangan yang menurutku cukup panas. Lalu ia melanjutkan:_

"_Bagaimana aku harus memulai semuanya… Yang aku ingat hanya sakit, mati rasa serta putus asa yang tidak pernah ada habisnya." Dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat._

_Beban berat itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Miris sekali melihat perempuan cantik dan polos sepertinya harus sebegini terlukanya. Yang bisa aku baca hanya duka mendalam di dirinya, tapi tidak aku ketahui sumber segala penderitaan yang ia rasakan. Ku harap ia bisa membuka dirinya kali ini agar aku bisa membantunya keluar dari permasalahannya sendiri._

_Aku melihat rambutnya yang kusut, dan bahunya yang merosot turun. Tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan bebannya._

"_Yang membuatku sakit bukan karena 'bajingan itu' menodaiku berulang kali, yang membuat aku mati rasa bukan kebas karena dia memukulku setiap kali memaksakan nafsu bejatnya, yang membuatku putus asa bukan karena aku sudah bosan hidup, tapi karena satu-satunya orang yang aku harapkan bisa menyelamatkanku justru membuangku, membuatku terjerumus semakin dalamke jurang mengerikan itu."_

_Dia mulai menangis dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Aku baru sadar, luka yang ia derita jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang aku bayangkan._

"_Aku mengalami pelecehan seksual dari sepupuku sendiri, Kouga. Bertahun-tahun aku merasa hidup berada dalam neraka karena apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Neraka itu berawal tiga tahun lalu, saat dia tinggal di rumah keluarga Kuchiki karena harus mengikuti pendidikan di kota ini, dan Kakek membiarkannya tinggal tepat di samping kamarku, karena menganggap dia adalah pria baik-baik. Hingga suatu hari Kouga menerobos kamarku saat aku sedang tidur, dan dia memperkosaku, mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku tidak menurutinya._

"_Aku membiarkannya melakukan semua yang ia inginkan hingga ia puas, berulang-ulang kali, dan aku hanya seperti robot, mengikuti semua perintahnya. Dia akan memukulku jika aku menolak ataupun membantahnya. Aku hanya bisa menangis, hal itu terus berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun. Hingga suatu saat pelayan memergoki Kouga yang sedang mencoba memerkosaku, dia melaporkan hal itu pada Kakek Yamamoto._

"_Malam itu, ku kira aku akan selamat, terbebas untuk selamanya dari penderitaan dan nafsu bejat Kouga, tapi aku salah, aku seharusnya tahu tidak boleh menggantungkan harapanku terlalu tinggi. Aku mendapati kenyataan bahwa Kakek Yamamoto justru menudingku sebagai pelacur, menggoda Kouga hingga mau tidur denganku, menyebutku wanita jalang, tak bermartabat dan tak pantas menjadi seorang Kuchiki."_

_Jeda sebentar dalam suaranya yang datar, aku tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa begitu lancar menceritakan hal mengerikan seperti itu padaku. Dia memang meneteskan air mata, sekujur tubuhnya memang bergetar ketakutan, tapi suaranya datar seolah tanpa emosi._

"_Aku menyangkal tudingan Kakek dan mengatakan bahwa aku justru korban dalam hal ini, tapi Kakek mengatakan bahwa Kouga adalah pria baik-baik yang tidak mungkin melakukan hal tercela seperti itu. Dia menutup mata pada kenyataan pakaianku yang koyak dan tidak aku tutupi saat mereka mengadakan sidang untukku. Aku menangis dan mengiba pengakuan mereka bahwa aku tidak bersalah, tapi sia-sia. Aku hanya debu dan noda di mata mereka."_

_Rukia menghapus air matanya, dan menatapku untuk pertama kalinya._

"_Saat aku sedang terpojok seperti itu, Kakak Byakuya datang, dia menutupiku dengan jas yang ia gunakan, menutupi pakaianku yang koyak. Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa pada akhirnya ada yang percaya padaku, Kakak Byakuya akan membelaku, dia pasti percaya dan tidak akan membiarkanku terus dituduh seperti ini."_

_Rukia tersenyum miris._

"_Tahu kah kau betapa senangnya aku saat itu,Dokter? Seperti melihat secercah cahaya dalam kegelapan."_

_Rukia kembali tertunduk._

"_Tapi harapanku menguap secepat kedatangannya. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas kalimat yang Kakak ucapkan saat itu…"_

_Rukia tampak mengingat dan membuka kembali ingatannya._

"'_Kakek, kita sudahi saja permasalahan ini. Kita pindahkan Rukia ke rumah keluarga yang ada di luar kota, jangan perpanjang lagi. Mungkin Rukia sedang tidak sadar saat melakukan hal itu,'" ucap Rukia, menirukan kata-kata Kakak yang ia sebut bagai malaikat baginya itu._

_Sunyi yang aku rasakan, seolah aku ikut merasakan duka dan perih yang melanda Rukia saat ini di udara yang sama-sama kami hirup._

"_Aku menatapnya tidak percaya saat itu, ternyata tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk meyakinkan mereka, karena sesungguhnya mereka bukan tidak yakin padaku, tapi mereka menutup mata pada apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Detik itu aku putuskan bahwa aku bukan lagi bagian dari mereka, dan aku tidak akan lagi menggantungkan napasku padaku mereka, karena mereka tidak akan pernah memberikan udara padaku. Mereka ingin aku enyah dari kehidupan mereka._

"_Aku mengamuk, dan mengambil vas di sampingku, saat itu aku di luar kendali menghantam kepala Kouga, membuat kepalanya berdarah dan tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Kakak berteriak padaku, namun aku tidak berhenti, aku mengambil barang-barang lain yang bisa aku lempar, tidak peduli mendarat pada siapapun, bahkan pada diriku sendiri pun aku tidak peduli, karena aku tidak bisa tetap seperti ini._

"'_Penjaga, bawa Rukia ke ruang isolasi!' itulah yang Kakak Byakuya katakan. Aku berusaha lepas dari mereka, dan meraih pecahan vas, menggores pergelangan tanganku sendiri, namun ternyata tidak cukup dalam untuk membuatku menghembuskan napas terakhir. Aku diseret ke ruang isolasi dan seorang penjaga membalut tanganku._

"_Entah berapa lama aku berada di ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya itu. Berharap kegelapan akan menelanku, membawaku ke neraka pun aku tidak peduli, karena aku sadar aku tidak cukup bersih untuk menjejak surga. Tapi harapanku habis begitu saja setelah aku dikirim ke rumah rehabilitasi ini. Aku hanya ingin mati dokter, ku mohon biarkan aku."_

_Detik itu aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengabulkan permohonannya, dia tidak berhak mati, dia jiwa murni yang tidak sepantasnya ternoda seperti ini, dia tidak bersalah, dia seharusnya menerima uluran tangan saat ia merasa putus asa, bukan diperlakukan seperti binatang seperti itu._

_Dia sendirian, dan selalu sendirian, perempuan itu selalu sendirian. Sejak ia masuk dalam rumah rehabilitasi ini tidak ada satu orangpun yang menjenguknya, dan aku mengerti betapa itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Dia memang tidak mengharapkan kunjungan, namun bukankah sekalipun manusia yang ingin sendiri pasti pernah ingin memiliki seorang teman?_

Aku menutup map saat membaca akhir dari kalimat yang ditulis oleh dokter Ukitake. Sakit yang melanda hatiku sangat menyesakkan. Rukia, perempuan itu telah terluka sebegini dalam, hingga ia tidak ingin hidup lagi, karena dia berpikir tidak ada gunanya lagi menapaki jalan takdir yang diciptakan Sang Pencipta untuknya. Aku pun tidak sanggup membaca lembar-lembar lain yang mungkin akan membuatku tidak bisa menahan kebencian dan kemarahan yang menyala dalam diriku. Karena itu aku meninggalkan ruang dokter Ukitake.

Aku bersumpah, akan kuberi pelajaran yang pantas orang bernama Kouga itu. Binatang itu tidak sepantasnya bernapas dengan lega, dia tidak punya hak untuk menjejak bumi ini dengan segala dosa yang telah ia lakukan. Aku sadar sepenuhnya kalau aku pun bukan pria baik-baik, aku sekelas bajingan yang dapat dengan mudah tidur dengan perempuan manapun yang menawarkan dirinya padaku, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk merenggut dan memaksa mereka, bahkan menggunakan kekerasan untuk memuaskan gairah laki-lakiku. Aku bajingan tapi aku masih punya moral, karena aku menghormati kebebasan tiap orang untuk memilih. Tapi ini sungguh di luar batas akal!

Ku pacu kaki ku untuk pulang kembali ke apartemen, berdo'a agar Rukia tidak melakukan hal bodoh untuk menghabisi nyawanya sendiri. Perempuan itu, aku harus melindunginya, luka yang ia derita sungguh membuatku tidak mampu menahan gejolak amarah yang tiba-tiba membakar hatiku dengan sangat hebat.

"Rukia!"

Aku berhambur masuk apartemen, dan mencari Rukia ke penjuru apartemen sempit yang seharusnya memudahkanku untuk menemukannya, tapi ia tidak ada di manapun.

"Rukia!" pekikku lagi, dan tidak ada jawaban. Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memaksa pintu terbuka lebar. Rukia berdiri dengan wajah kaget, tangannya memegang sikat dan baju kerjaku, siapa yang menyangka kalau dia sedang mencuci bajuku.

Kontan lututku lemas, dan aku merosot turun hingga terduduk di lantai kamar mandi, merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"Kau bawa racun untukku?" ucapnya dalam nada suara hampa.

Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu sampai kapan kau tidak akan membiarkanku mati?" sahutnya.

"Selama aku masih hidup," jawabku cepat, membuatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa," jawab Rukia seraya kembali menyikat baju kerjaku, membuatku menatap punggung ringkih miliknya.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan tidak akan menjawabnya, membiarkan waktu yang akan membuktikan pernyataanku padanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan waktu membuatnya lebih menderita lagi dari semua ini, dia berhak bahagia, sama seperti aku yang diberi kesempatan hidup di atas kematian _seseorang_, karena itu aku harus mensyukuri hidup yang aku tempuh sekarang.

Baik Rukia ataupun aku, kami berdua diberi kesempatan untuk menapaki jejak takdir yang sudah digariskan, agar kami bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik, dan tidak membuat Sang Pemberi Kehidupan menyesal karena telah memberikan nyawa pada kami.

"Kau mau makan ramen?" tanyaku saat melihat jam menunjukkan sudah hampir waktu makan siang.

"Tidak," jawabnya sambil terus menyikat.

Aku melihat punggungnya yang bergerak maju mundur perlahan, seiring gerakannya menyikat bajuku. Heran, dari mana dia berinisiatif untuk mencuci bajuku? Apa mungkin dia bosan dan melihat bagaimana joroknya aku yang tidak pernah mengganti baju kerja jika belum seluruhnya hitam karena oli.

"Ini bukan waktunya tawar menawar. Tinggalkan baju itu, ikut denganku."

Ku tarik tangannya dan membawanya paksa.

Sialan! Aku lupa-

"Lepas! LEPAS!" Rukia meronta dan memukul punggungku keras-keras, dia berteriak histeris dan berusaha lepas dariku.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" pekiknya saat aku melepaskan tangannya, dia memeluk tangannya erat-erat, dan air mata mewarnai wajahnya.

"Rukia, aku… aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu…"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" serunya dengan mata penuh kebencian.

Aku membeku, melihat luka itu kini tergambar jelas di wajahnya, dan yang membuatku miris adalah… Aku penyebab luka itu naik lagi ke permukaan, dan melihatnya menangis ketakutan seperti ini membuatku mengutuk diriku sendiri.

"Rukia…" aku menjulurkan tangan hendak meraih bahunya, tapi ia menghentakkan tanganku.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!" pintanya dengan nada suara tinggi.

"Luka itu…, seberapa dalam sudah ia torehkan padamu, Rukia? Siapa yang sebenarnya paling menyakitimu? Kouga ataukah Kuchiki Byakuya?" tanyaku perlahan.

Rukia membelalak dan menatapku tidak percaya, dan tangisnya berubah menjadi ketakutan yang tak pernah aku bayangkan akan aku lihat darinya. Dia mundur, terus mundur hingga punggungnya bertemu dinding kamar mandi.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu? SIAPA?"

"Ichigo!"

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara lain, dan mendapati Ulquiorra berdiri di pintu apartemenku, pandangannya bergantian antara aku dan Rukia. Mata malasnya bergerak dengan sangat lambat, membuatku tidak nyaman berada di bawah pandangannya.

"Aku mendengar suara ribut, jadi ku pikir mungkin aku bisa membantu," ucapnya yang merasa canggung sendiri. Mata bosan Ulquiorra menatap Rukia sepenuhnya, seperti tengah melihat ketakutan yang terpancar dari Rukia.

"Tidak perlu, kau bisa pergi, ini masalah aku dan Rukia. Biar kami yang selesaikan," jawabku.

"Oh, masalah pasangan toh. Ya sudah, aku pergi, tapi jangan ribut! Jangan sampai Pak Kyoraku mendatangimu lagi," katanya memperingatkan. Aku terdiam dan melihatnya undur diri, namun sebelum benar-benar menghilang ditelan pintu, ia masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Rukia. Apa-apaan sorot matanya itu? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Ulquiorra tertarik dengan makhluk bernama perempuan. Hidup Ulquiorra biasanya hanya dipenuhi upaya untuk mengejar target asuransinya, dia bahkan rela tidur dengan wanita kelas atas agar mereka tertarik untuk mengambil produk asuransinya agar targetnya selalu terpenuhi, selalu menjadi nomor satu. Karena itu dia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan perempuan secara utuh.

Perhatianku kembali pada Rukia yang masih berdiri dengan memeluk diri erat-erat, dan aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku sudah membuat Rukia takut padaku.

"Siapa yang mengatakan padamu tentang Kouga dan Kakak Byakuya?" tanyanya lirih.

"Kau bahkan masih menyebutnya Kakak?" cemoohku.

"Aku ingin berhenti menyebutnya seperti itu, tapi hatiku selalu menolak. Mungkin aku akan tetap membencinya sebagai seorang Kakak," jawab Rukia dengan mata menekuri lantai. "Lagipula bukan urusanmu bagaimana aku memanggilnya!" umpatnya yang kemudian melempar sorot mata tajam padaku, kebencian tergambar di sana. Gila! Cepat sekali dia bisa merubah suasana hati. Dari ketakutan, sedih, dan terluka, sekarang dia menguarkan aura kebencian dan kemarahan yang mendalam. Bulu tengkuk ku langsung berdiri seketika.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu, kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Jika aku memang seperti Kouga, mungkin aku sudah melakukannya sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Tapi kau tahu bahwa aku tidak suka perempuan berbadan lurus seperti mu. Iya kan?"

Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya, membuatku tersenyum, dia menyadari kenyataan yang aku sajikan, tapi juga malu karena aku sudah mengatakan kenyataan yang memukulnya dengan sangat telak.

"Jangan beralasan!" semburnya masih dengan pipi memerah. Diam-diam aku tersenyum melihat dia tersipu seperti itu. Yah, jarang-jarang dan ini satu lagi emosi yang muncul menggantikan emosi lain dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak beralasan, itu kenyataan. Nah kita pergi makan ramen sekarang?" kataku lagi dengan tangan terulur untuk ia sambut.

Dia tetap di tempatnya, tidak bergerak, hanya melihatku dengan segenap matanya, seolah aku tersedot ke kelaman hatinya.

"Ayo! Kau mau membuatku menadah seperti ini sampai sore?" desakku agar ia mau mengulurkan tangannya. Aku hanya berharap kami bisa menjadi teman, selangkah lebih dekat agar aku bisa menjangkau hatinya, agar dia tidak lagi merasa sendirian dan terbuang.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Siapa yang mengatakan padamu mengenai Kouga dan Kakak Byakuya?"

Aku menghela napas lagi. Perempuan ini sungguh sulit dimengerti, keras kepala dan pantang menyerah.

"Kau mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?" kataku mencoba berkelit.

"Jujur atau bohong, aku tidak tahu karena kau yang mengetahui kebenarannya, bukan aku!" jawabnya cepat, tetap memasang wajah sengit yang sama.

"Ternyata kau cukup cerdik," pujiku dan aku menatap matanya lagi, hazel bertemu biru, yang satu kelam yang satu terang. Namun aku sadar, kekelaman dalam matanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kekelaman dalam hatiku.

"Aku menyusup ke kantor dokter Ukitake, jadi tidak ada yang mengatakannya padaku. Aku mencari sendiri kebenaran itu."

"Untuk apa?" desaknya.

"Harus aku jawab?" ucapku dengan hembusan napas lelah, karena aku benar-benar lelah menghadapi pertanyaannya yang beruntun, padahal kami tidak sedang main cerdas cermat.

"Kau ingin aku pergi makan ramen?" dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi, dia membuatku ingin berteriak saja. Aku paling tidak bisa bermain kata seperti ini.

"Argh!" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, rasanya hampir frustasi menghadapi Rukia.

"Sudah! Sudah! Mau makan ramen saja sampai ribet begini. Lagipula aku yang menawarkan, kenapa jadi aku yang susah. Kau mau ikut tidak? Kalau kau ikut aku akan jawab pertanyaanmu di kedai ramen. Bagaimana?" kataku putus asa, ini sudah penawaran terakhirku.

Rukia tidak beranjak juga, apa ada lem yang mematri kakinya di sana?

"Ayo, aku sudah lapar, Rukia. Jangan biarkan aku pingsan karena kelaparan."

Aku kembali mengulurkan tangan, namun kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk memperpendek jarak di antara kami dengan maju dua langkah. Ku biarkan tanganku tetap menggantung menunggunya, karena aku tidak ingin memaksanya lagi, atau aku akan membuatnya kembali terluka.

"Apakah kau akan memaksaku lagi?" bisiknya, tersirat keraguan di suara tegasnya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau bebas melakukan yang kau suka, tapi jangan pernah berpikir untuk mati," kataku.

Sunyi yang akhirnya ada di antara kami, dan aku memberanikan diri kembali memperpendek jarak kami. Rukia tampak ragu, dia melihat tanganku, lalu kembali ke mataku, seolah mencari niat jahat yang mungkin ada di diriku, tapi aku tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya. Tapi aku sendiri ragu, karena Ulqui sering bilang senyumku lebih mirip seringai, malah membuat orang takut.

Rukia menurunkan tangannya dari dada, dan dengan ragu dia menjulurkan tangan, tadinya ku kira dia akan meraih tanganku, tapi dia malah meraih ujung jaket yang aku gunakan. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, dan aku yakin dia pasti sangat malu untuk menatap langsung wajahku. Akhirnya dia menyerah. Yup! Kali ini aku berhasil menjinakkannya.

Entah mengapa rasanya seperti menghadapi anak SMA yang masih sangat canggung untuk bergaul dengan pria yang baru ia kenal.

"Apa kau tidak pernah pergi kencan?" tanyaku masih menghadapnya.

"Kenapa bertanya?" dia kembali marah, mau tidak mau aku harus mengalah, tapi aku tahu dari sorot mata menghindarnya ia tidak pernah kencan.

"Kau tidak pernah pacaran?" tanyaku lagi.

Lagi-lagi hanya sorot mata bermusuhan yang aku dapatkan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal-hal aneh begitu? Memangnya ada pengaruhnya aku pernah kencan atau tidak? Pernah pacaran atau tidak bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"Kalau orang sedang jalan berdua harus bergandengan tangan, bukan pegang jaket seperti ini. Kau kira aku pengasuh anak SD!" jawabku emosi juga pada akhirnya, habisnya dia selalu berteriak dan bicara dengan nada tinggi begitu, membuatku hilang kesabaran.

"Tapi aku-" wajah Rukia langsung menunduk, malu-malu menatapku. Dia kalah telak!

"Sudah, sekarang genggam tanganku, aku tidak ingin kau terpisah, kalau hilang susah mencarimu nanti," kataku dengan menyodorkan tangan.

"Kau cuma takut tidak mendapat uang imbalan dari kakakku kan?" gerutunya skeptis.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Rukia. Jangan membuatku lebih lapar dari yang sekarang. Kau tahu, kalau aku lapar, aku bisa makan apa saja. _Termasuk dirimu_…" Aku memberikan sorot mata serigala andalanku, dan sepertinya itu berpengaruh pada Rukia, karena dia melepaskan cengkraman di jaketku, dan dengan sangat perlahan ia menyentuh ujung jariku. Seperti ada sengatan lain yang menyerangku saat jemarinya yang halus dan basah menyentuh jari-jariku yang kasar. Saat ku pikir dia tidak akan menghindar lagi, aku menggenggam tangannya dan mulai melangkah, menuntunnya menuju pintu keluar, tapi kemudian aku sadar tentang satu hal.

"Bajumu…"

Aku melihat rambutnya yang diikat model ekor kuda, lalu turun ke kaos berwarna hitam pudar yang seingatku harus dicuci berulang kali dalam seminggu karena dia tidak punya baju yang lain, plus celana pendek milikku yang ia pakai dengan ikat pinggang karena kebesaran, seharusnya sih celana pendek tapi saat ia yang pakai malah mencapai bawah lutut. Kalau ku lihat lagi, tampangnya jauh lebih kacau dariku.

"Kenapa?" jawabnya cepat.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan ya sudah! Kita berangkat."

Selama dalam perjalanan aku dan Rukia tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman, dan aku mampu merasakan kegugupannya dari tangannya yang terasa sangat kecil dalam genggaman tanganku. Kami duduk bersebelahan dalam bis. Aku berusaha agar ia duduk di tempat aman yang tidak terjangkau dari sentuhan penumpang lain, sengaja aku arahkan dia duduk di dekat jendela dan aku di sebelahnya. Dia lebih banyak menunduk diam selama dalam perjalanan. Yah setidaknya dia masih bisa tenang saat ini, dan ini pertama kalinya aku membawanya ke tempat umum, aku harap dia tidak mengamuk. Aku menjaga langkahnya saat turun dari bis, tidak lucu kalau dia sampai jatuh.

Akh Ichigo! Kau memang Bajingan yang berhati lembut. Mau tidak mau aku mendengus senang mendapati kenyataan ini.

"Kau pernah makan ramen?" aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengannya.

"Pernah waktu kelas tiga SMP, dan setelah itu Kakak tidak pernah membiarkanku makan ramen."

"Semua yang kau ingat selalu tentang Kakakmu ya?" kataku kesal. Aku tidak suka dia terus-terusan menyebut kakaknya, padahal orang itu bertanggungjawab atas semua penderitaan Rukia.

Dia tetap bungkam, tidak mau menjawabku sepertinya, tapi aku sudah tahu jawabannya pasti ya. Tidak salah jika ia sangat kecewa saat orang bernama Kuchiki Byakuya itu tidak sekalipun mengulurkan tangan untuknya, membuangnya saat ia justru sangat membutuhkan pertolongan seorang Kakak.

Kami memasuki kedai ramen, dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat Renji melambai padaku dari meja depan counter.

"Kau mengajak Rukia juga?" serunya dengan tangan mengayun tinggi, seringai lebarnya lebih seram dari model rambut nanasnya.

"Si-siapa?" bisik Rukia, agak ketakutan, tapi ia berusaha tidak terlalu menampakkannya.

Aku lupa, Rukia belum kenal Renji, karena terakhir kali Renji melihat Rukia ya di bengkel, saat Rukia pingsan, tapi setelah itu aku membawa Rukia yang pingsan pulang ke apartemen, karena itu mereka belum pernah tatap muka seperti ini. Aku jadi cemas, jangan-jangan perempuan ini juga akan berteriak histeris kalau bertemu orang asing.

"Renji, teman kerjaku. Panggil saja dia Kepala Nanas Bodoh, bentuk rambutnya mencerminkan namanya, kan?" bisikku dan Rukia langsung melihat rambut Renji yang berdiri seperti daun pohon nanas.

"Kau bilang apa padanya, Strawberry?" geram Renji yang memerhatikan Rukia.

"Masih lebih buruk dari nanas sih," ucap Rukia datar, dan dia menatap Renji dingin. Benar-benar dingin. Kemana perginya ketakutan tadi?

Tapi Renji seharusnya masih bersyukur karena Rukia tidak bersikap _liar _seperti saat aku menemukannya. Dia terlihat jauh lebih _manusia_, tidak pernah aku berpikir dia akan bertahan tinggal denganku, bahkan bicara dengan normal seperti ini kepada Renji.

"Kau kenapa bengong, Ichigo?" Renji menyadarkanku kembali dari pikiranku tentang Rukia.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," aku mengalihkan pandanganku saat mata Rukia beralih padaku. Kenapa aku jadi canggung begini?

"Pasti kau melamun jorok, kan? Lihat saja iler di mulutmu hampir netes tuh!" celetuk Renji sambil nyengir kuda, dan jelas-jelas ia melirik Rukia.

"Otakmu tuh yang jorok!" balasku seraya menarik kursi untuk Rukia, tapi Rukia malah tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, dia menatapku tajam. Aku tidak suka kecurigaan yang terpampang jelas di matanya. Besok-besok aku ingin menutup matanya itu, kesal sekali setiap kali melihatnya melotot padaku.

" Aku pesan ramen pedas seperti biasa. Kau pesan apa, Rukia?" kataku cuek, menarik kursi lain untukku sendiri, dan membiarkan kursi yang tadi aku tarik menganggur menunggu penghuninya.

Rukia melihat daftar menu yang berbaris di papan samping counter, dan matanya terpusat pada gambar kue beras.

"Kau mau kue beras?" tanyaku.

"Kue beras yang waktu itu tidak terlalu buruk," jawabnya dengan sangat tegas, sepertinya kepribadiannya yang berani -yang aku temui saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya- muncul begitu saja, padahal tadi dia masih gugup bertanya tentang Renji. Dia bukan lagi Rukia yang diam dan memendam kata-katanya. Ah, ini benar-benar! Semakin diperhatikan sepertinya dia memiliki kepribadian banyak yang bisa ia pakai seenak perutnya.

"Kau ini punya penyakit susah jujur ya?"

Rukia mengerutkan alis dan duduk di kursi yang dua menit lalu aku tarik untuknya, tapi dia menariknya lagi, hingga jarak duduk kami sampai satu setengah meter. Gila, dia pikir aku ini virus antraks?

"Tidak!"

"Masih mengelak lagi! Kau tinggal bilang kalau kue beras yang waktu itu 'enak', bukannya 'tidak terlalu buruk'. Benar-benar kau ini!" aku menggeleng tidak habis pikir.

"Pak, ramen pedas satu, kue beras satu!" seruku dan si petugas kedai mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai respon atas pesananku.

"Ichigo, kau yakin matamu tidak salah lihat?" Renji mencondongkan badan dan berbisik padaku, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar Rukia.

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Aku cuma ragu sih. Kau yakin mau melanjutkan hubungan dengan perempuan seperti dia? Dia jauh sekali dari seleramu, tidak cantik, jauh dibanding Orihime yang lebih berbentuk, aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka yang _serata_ ini," lanjutnya dengan mata melirik Rukia, alisnya terangkat penuh keraguan.

"Jidatmu!" aku langsung mendorong kepalanya hingga Renji hampir terjengkang dari kursinya.

"Sialan! Aku hampir jatuh, Kepala Jeruk!" umpatnya

"Jangan pernah bertanya lagi, aku tidak akan-"

"Dia bisa membuangku kapan saja, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, seharusnya kau ajari dia agar punya selera perempuan yang lebih baik. Berapa ukuran yang kau inginkan? 36 cup D? Atau malah 38 cup D?"

Baik aku maupun Renji sama-sama menoleh pada Rukia, dia menyeruput teh hijau yang baru saja dihidangkan petugas kedai, matanya masih menatap bosan pada gelas. Aku melirik Renji dan Renji mengendikkan bahu. Kami sama-sama bingung, padahal kami bicara sambil bisik-bisik, tapi dia bisa mendengar pembicaraan kami sejelas itu. Telinganya lebih tajam dari perkiraanku.

"Dia suka yang _big size_!" celetuk Renji cepat.

"Tutup mulutmu, Nanas!" aku langsung saja menjitak kepala Renji, dia suka sekali memancing di air keruh, sama saja dengan Ulqui!

"Lho benar kan? Buktinya di antara semua cewek, kau paling awet sama Orihime!" Renji lagi-lagi bicara ngawur.

"Sepertinya mulutmu perlu ku sumpal dengan sepatu Szayel, biar kau tahu caranya menjaga mulut!" geramku, dan Renji langsung menekap mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kami semua tahu bagaimana baunya kaki Szayel yang hobby tidak mencuci sepatunya kalau belum berubah warna.

Aku bisa membayangkan Szayel pasti tersedak, entah dimana dia berada sekarang.

"Oh, jadi memang yang ada di kepala kalian hanya tubuh perempuan ya?" desis Rukia yang kemudian melirikku, sontak aku merasa sangat direndahkan dengan caranya menatapku.

Rukia menyeruput tehnya hingga tinggal setengahnya, dan aku melihat matanya yang berbinar cerah saat pesanan kue berasnya tiba. Ah, ternyata dia bisa terlihat hidup seperti itu ya? Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana wajahnya kalau dia tertawa.

Dia meraih sumpit dan langsung menyantap kue beras yang masih mengepulkan uap panas itu, dia meniupnya perlahan.

Wah, bibirnya… mengerucut seperti itu malah terlihat agak seksi, andai aku bisa menyentuhnya dengan bibirku… tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan perutku menggeliat resah.

Tidak, jangan terpancing hanya dengan melihat bibirnya. Aku bahkan pernah merasakan bibir Orihime yang jauh lebih _kissable_ dari bibir Rukia. Bibir Rukia belum seberapa dibanding bibir Orihime. Tenang Ichigo, kau belum kalah, perempuan ini belum ada apa-apanya.

Bayangkan saja Orihime, ingat bagaimana lekuk tubuhnya, ingat bagaimana ia selalu membalas ciumanmu, ingat bagaimana ia selalu merangkulkan tangan halus miliknya di bahumu, memijat lehermu perlahan untuk membuatmu rileks, ingat itu…

Ah… kenapa rasanya nyata sekali ya. Orihime seperti benar-benar tengah memijat leherku, bahkan wangi parfumnya sampai tercium di cuping hidungku.

"Hai, Ichigo…"

"Ah, kau nyata sekali Orihime…" gumamku yang merasakan bagian lain dari diriku terbangun.

"Seharusnya kau buka matamu, Ichigo."

Aku sontak membuka mata, aku hampir terjungkal dari kursiku saat mendapati perempuan dalam imajinasiku berdiri tepat di sampingku, tersenyum begitu manis.

"O-Orihime?" gagapku seraya melihat sekeliling, ini masih di kedai ramen, Renji dan Rukia masih ada, tapi kenapa ada Orihime? Apa aku sedang berkhayal?

"Iya, ini aku. Apa kabar?" Orihime menangkup pipiku, dan menarikku hingga menghadap padanya, aku masih belum sadar saat Orihime memiringkan wajahnya hendak menciumku, mataku terbelalak lebar saat melihat wajah dingin Rukia dari balik bahu Orihime, dia menyeringai samar mencemoohku.

_Sial!_

"Tunggu!" tanganku sontak terangkat dan mendorong Orihime hingga menjauh dariku. Dia mengerang penuh kecewa atas penolakanku, tapi aku masih belum terima semua kenyataan ini. Kenapa...

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

Thanks for your support Guys. I'm glad that my fiction be accepted.

Thanks for all the reviews.

And I'm gonna update again on June 25th, 2012

* * *

**This is part of chapter 3 :**

"_LEPASKAN AKU, BAJINGAN!" umpatnya, memukulku tanpa henti._

"_Kau sebut apa barusan?" ulangku yang tidak segan-segan melemparnya di ruang tengah, dia sampai tersungkur dengan wajah hampir mencium lantai._

"_BAJINGAN! KAU BAJINGAN!" pekiknya lagi._

"_KALAU KAU SEBUT AKU BAJINGAN, KAU SEBUT APA MEREKA?" balasku dengan suara yang tak kalah kerasnya, aku marah sekali melihatnya yang begitu terluka dan tidak pernah melihat kenyataan di depan matanya. Napasku memburu pembuluh darahku, membakar tiap sel dalam tubuhku. Rukia menatapku penuh kemarahan, matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat._

"_Kau marah?" Aku berlutut dan memberi tatapan mencemoohku padanya, aku menghinanya terang-terangan. "Marahlah pada mereka yang telah berbuat seperti ini padamu! Marah pada ketidakberdayaanmu untuk melawan! Marah dan bangun dari keterpurukanmu. Kau mau biarkan mereka menertawakanmu yang melihatmu menyedihkan seperti ini, melihatmu yang menangis dan terus meminta mati. Cih! Kau cuma membuatku muak! Kau pikir orang akan kasihan hanya dengan melihatmu yang seperti ini?" aku mendorong kepalanya kuat-kuat ke belakang, dia hampir terjatuh lagi, tapi kali ini ia bisa menahan diri, matanya memberiku kemarahan yang lebih mengerikan begitu dia berhasil mempertahankan posisinya._

.

.

* * *

_So See You Guys On The Next Chapter_

Xx - - **Brainless** - - xX

June 15th, 2012


	3. Chapter 3 : Hate & Resentment

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing**_

* * *

_**THE HATRED OF BETRAYAL**_

**An IchiRuki's Fanfiction**

**Author: Brainless Creation**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Hate & Resentment **_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aku memusatkan pandanganku, dan ternyata benar Orihime! Aku masih mengenali rambutnya yang bergelombang indah, rambutnya yang sewarna dengan matahari terbenam, bulu matanya yang panjang dan tertata, matanya yang selalu menatap manja, dan yang terakhir dadanya…

"Kenapa kau di sini?" itulah kata-kata yang bisa aku ucapkan untuk menyapanya. Karena seharusnya dia di Amerika, menjalani kariernya sebagai model. Bukankah dia pergi mencampakkanku (ah, bahasaku terlalu masochist) cuma untuk mengejar cita-citanya? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia di sini? Dia bahkan membiarkan beberapa orang menyorotnya dengan kamera ponsel, lebih tepatnya menyorot kami sih.

"Aku kembali. Apakah kau tidak ingin melihatku, Ichigo?" suara merengeknya kembali lagi. Aku cepat sekali lemah kalau mendengar suaranya yang seperti ini, tapi…

Renji menyikutku, dan membuat mataku melihat kea rah dagunya terangkat, tiga orang yang membawa kamera di bahu mereka tengah bergegas masuk ke kedai ramen untuk meliput tingkah Orihime.

"Sepertinya kau lupa kalau kau yang pergi _meningalkanku_, Orihime. Bahasa mu dengan 'aku kembali' tidak tepat kau ucapkan untukku."

"Drama kacangan!"

Aku sontak menoleh ke Rukia yang sudah menghabiskan kue berasnya, dia menatapku dari sudut matanya, dan aku sempat mendengar desis "cih!" dari mulutnya. Dia langsung beranjak dari kursi dan segera menuju pintu kedai.

"Rukia! Kau mau kemana?"

Rukia tidak sedikitpun menoleh atau menjawabku, dia terus mengarah ke pintu, cepat-cepat aku mengejarnya dan menarik tangannya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kedai.

"L-E-P-A-S!" geramnya dengan mata membara marah, belum sempat aku melepas tangannya, dia menghentakkan tanganku kuat dan berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ichigo…" Orihime berlari dan langsung memelukku, dia bergelayut manja sambil merangkul lenganku kuat-kuat.

"Kau-"

Aku tidak sempat menghindar lagi saat tiga orang dengan kamera itu masuk dan langsung menyorotku serta Orihime. Langkah Rukia tertahan saat tiga orang itu membawa kerumunan lain di belakangnya, sepuluh atau lima belas orang dengan kaos bertuliskan 'WE LOVE ORIHIME'.

"Nona Orhime, inikah pria yang pernah Anda sebut sebagai cinta yang akan Anda kejar?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka, mengarahkan microphone pada Orihime yang tidak juga melepaskanku, padahal aku sudah berusaha lepas darinya.

Ini tidak baik, Orhime selalu menggunakan media untuk membuat semua berita besarnya. Sensasi untuk mengangkat popularitasnya. Aku berkelit sebisa mungkin saat Orihime melirikku, hendak bicara pada media.

"Rukia!" Rukia berhasil keluar dari kedai, dia bahkan tidak mendengarkan panggilanku. Bisa gawat kalau sampai media melihat wajahnya, bisa-bisa keluarganya langsung menyerangku dan menuntut Rukia pulang. Dan jauh lebih gawat kalau dia pergi dan tidak kembali, dia bisa ditangkap orang yang mungkin akan memerasnya.

"Renji!"

Renji yang masih terbengong di depan counter seperti baru tersadar, dia mendekatiku, dan seperti mengerti kode yang aku berikan, dia langsung merangkul tangan Orihime.

"Hallo, Cantik. Masih ingat aku, kan?" kata Renji keras-keras seraya menarik Orihime menjauh dariku, saat aku terlepas dari Orihime aku langsung berlari mengejar Rukia.

"Hallo semuanya, aku Abarai Renji, teman Orihime sejak lima tahun lalu. Salam kenal, oh aku… "

Aku mendengar kicauan Renji yang berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang, bahkan Orihime sendiri sibuk melepaskan diri dari rangkulan kuat Renji. Di saat seperti inilah aku membutuhkan Renji, si nyentrik itu tidak salah sudah memilih rambut warna merah dengan model nanas.

Mataku bergerak cepat mencari sosok Rukia. Aku menoleh ke seberang jalan, tapi kosong, di kananpun kosong, di kiri apalagi. Aku putuskan untuk mengambil jalur yang tadi aku lewati saat berangkat tadi, aku hanya bisa berpikir kalau Rukia akan pulang, aku tidak ingin berpikir kalau ia pergi dan mencari jalan lain, terlebih lagi kembali berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Rukia!" aku berteriak sekuat mungkin berharap ia akan menjawabku sekalipun kemungkinannya hanya 0.1%, aku tetap berharap ia akan menjawabku.

Aku berlari lagi menuju gang lain saat aku melirik pintu apartemenku masih tertutup rapat, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Rukia. Tidak mungkin ia ada di dalam apartemen, kuncinya aku pegang. Kemana dia pergi? Cepat sekali kaki kecilnya berlari!

Sial! Dimana aku harus mencarinya.

Aku bergegas menuju jalan utama, berusaha menemukan sosok Rukia di antara kumpulan orang. Saat aku melihat seseorang yang nampak mirip dengan Rukia, aku menarik tangannya, tapi saat orang itu berbalik ia bukan Rukia.

"Kau cari siapa, Ichigo?"

Aku hampir menabrak Pak Kyoraku yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket, ia menggandeng Nanao bersamanya.

"Rukia, kau lihat Rukia?" kataku cepat, napasku memaksaku tidak bicara terlalu banyak.

"Perempuan barumu itu?" gumam Pak Kyoraku dengan senyum meledek, dan aku hanya mengangguk cepat agar ia segera menjawabku. Lebih cepat aku menjawab, lebih cepat selesai dia bicara.

"Aku tidak lihat sih!" jawab Nanao setelah bertukar pandang dengan Pak Kyoraku.

"Permisi!" aku segera meninggalkan mereka, kembali menyusuri jalur yang mungkin Rukia lewati.

Aku menyisir semua jalan dan gang terdekat dengan apartemen, napasku memburu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia pergi seperti ini, tidak…

Tapi kemana perempuan itu pergi? Sialan! Dia selalu saja membuatku pusing!

Aku menelepon Pak Urahara, menanyakan apakah ia sempat melihat Rukia di sekitar bengkel, tapi pria hobi bertopi itu hanya tertawa lebar, meledek sikap cemasku yang menurutnya berlebihan. Setelah mengakhiri sambungan telepon 'yang tak berguna' dengan Pak Urahara aku langsung menghubungi Renji, menyakan apakah ia melihat Rukia kembali ke kedai, tapi dia malah mengeluhkan sikap tidak bersahabat Orihime.

"Mungkin dia pulang ke rumahnya!" sahut Renji sebelum menutup telepon.

Mungkinkah Rukia kembali ke rumah keluarganya? Tapi tidak mungkin, dia benci berada di sana.

Aku berpikir sejenak, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mengenalinya dan… membawanya kembali ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki untuk mendapat uang hadiah itu?

Tidak! Aku harus bisa lebih tenang, tidak mungkin sesederhana itu, tidak mungkin Rukia kembali ke rumah itu dengan suka rela, tidak mungkin! Juga tidak mungkin orang-orang akan semudah itu mengenalinya sebagai seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

Aku akan menunggunya pulang, kalau sampai besok dia tidak juga kembali, aku akan menelepon dan bertanya apakah ia sudah benar-benar pulang.

Iya, lebih baik seperti itu.

* * *

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang sudah berubah warna menjadi abu-abu kusam, aku melihat pola rembesan air di sana, warna di bagian pinggir yang lebih gelap dari bagian tengahnya, membentuk pola bunga yang tidak beraturan. Aku melakukannya karena berharap dengan begini aku bisa terpejam, tapi ternyata mataku sendiri mengibarkan bendera perang padaku.

Aku tidak bisa tidur, dan terus saja kepikiran tentang Rukia, bagaimana jika ia benar-benar sudah kembali ke rumah itu?

Andai aku tahu kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya…

Jam demi jam berlalu, sudah dini hari, tapi aku tidak juga bisa merapatkan mataku. Sial! Hanya gara-gara satu perempuan aku jadi tidak bisa tidur nyenyak begini, padahal besok aku masih harus kerja.

"Ichigo!"

_Duk Duk Duk_

Aku segera terlonjak dari tempat tidur, itu suara Ulquiorra, kalau aku tidak cepat membukanya dia bisa menghancurkan pintu yang sudah reyot itu.

"Ichigo! Buka! Bangun, cepat!"

"Sebentar, Stoic!" umpatku sambil berlari membuka pintu.

"Kenapa?" semburku begitu pintu terbuka. Wajah Ulquiorra yang sudah pucat, terlihat semakin pucat, napasnya memburu dan dia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Ru-Rukia… dia…"

"Rukia? Dimana dia?" aku mengguncang bahunya, mendesak dia bicara.

"Di-di…"

"Ngomong yang jelas, Ulqui!" aku lebih keras mengguncangnya.

Ulquiorra berusaha mengumpulkan napasnya yang hilang, dia membutuhkan beberapa detik, sedangkan aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar dia bicara.

"Aku...aku menemukan dia dikerjai komplotan Nnoitra! Aku berusaha membawanya pulang, tapi dia mengamuk, bahkan berusaha melukai diri."

"Lalu kenapa kau tinggal dia sendirian?" hardikku seraya berlari keluar apartemen.

"Ada Szayel bersamanya, tapi kami tidak cukup untuk menghentikannya yang terus berusaha menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tidak terkendali, dia tidak waras! Dari mana sih kau berpikiran memacari perempuan gila begitu!"

Aku tidak lagi mendengarkan ucapan Ulquiorra dan berlari secepat aku mampu, meminta Ulquiorra memberi petunjuk jalan sementara temanku itu berlari di belakangku, kepayahan mengimbangi lariku.

"Belok kanan, dia di belakang toko roti Chess!" kata Ulquiorra, aku langsung berbelok dan menuju tempat yang Ulquiorra bilang.

"Tenang saja, malaikat maut akan datang. Semua akan berakhir, tenang saja, Rukia… Kau akan tenang, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu lagi…"

Aku berdiri kaku di tempatku, lima langkah dari tempat Rukia berada. Di hadapannya ada Szayel yang melirikku penuh prihatin, wajah cerahnya hilang sama sekali, menatap simpati pada Rukia.

"Tenang saja, malaikat maut akan datang. Semua akan berakhir, tenang saja, Rukia… Kau akan mendapatkan kedamaian, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu lagi…"

Aku mendekati Rukia yang terus menyenandungkan lagu yang sama, seolah itu adalah mantra yang sangat ampuh untuk membuatnya tenang. Dia berjongkok di aspal, bajunya kotor dan bagian depan kaosnya koyak, menunjukkan bagian atas dadanya, dia bergerak ke depan dan belakang dengan kedua tangan menutup telinga rapat-rapat, pipinya kotor dan basah bercampur air mata sementara matanya terbuka lebar.

"Aku akan mati, ya.. aku akan mati… Jangan takut, semua akan baik-baik saja, tidak sakit, kematian tidak akan menyakitiku…"

"Ichigo…" bisik Szayel dengan mata menatapku simpati.

Aku tahu, kami semua tidak tega melihat kondisi Rukia. Tanganku terkepal kuat menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang ulu hatiku, aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku merasa begitu sakit melihat Rukia yang seperti ini.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padanya?" geramku menatap Ulquiorra yang berdiri beberapa langkah dariku, menjaga jarak.

"Aku dan Szayel baru pulang dari bengkel, dan pas lewat ada suara teriakan perempuan. Aku kontan mendekat, dan aku lihat Rukia sedang dikeroyok tiga orang bawahan Nnoitra. Aku kira tidak sampai terjadi sesuatu sih, tapi aku tidak tahu detailnya, karena kami langsung menghajar mereka. Saat kami ajak pulang, perempuan mu malah ngamuk begitu. Aku sentuh sedikit saja dia langsung berteriak seperti aku akan membunuhnya saja," jelas Ulquiorra dengan wajah bingung.

"Bajingan!" aku mengepalkan tangan semakin erat, kemarahan membara dalam dadaku. Mereka tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Lalu bagaimana?" sambung Szayel yang beranjak dari tempatnya, mengambil tempat di samping Ulquiorra.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang, dan memastikan Nnoitra menyesal telah membiarkan bawahannya melakukan ini padanya," kataku seraya mendekati Rukia. Aku berjongkok di depannya, mencoba menatap matanya, tapi yang aku temukan hanya tatapan kosong.

"Rukia…" ragu aku menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tangannya.

"ARGGH! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! BAJINGAN! BRENGSEK! MATI KAU!" Rukia memukul membabi buta, salah satu bogemnya tepat mendarat di pipiku, sontak aku terhempas duduk di aspal, tapi aku tidak kalah kuat, aku menarik kedua tangannya, menahan dia kembali memukul.

"LEPAS! MANUSIA KOTOR! LEPAS! ARGH! LEPAS!"

"RUKIA!" pekikku berusaha menyadarkannya, namun dia terus meronta, menendang sejadinya.

"Ichi-"

"Jangan mendekat! Dia bisa makin tak terkendali!" pintaku saat Szayel bergerak menghampiriku.

"Jangan…" rintih Rukia seketika, seolah seluruh tenaganya untuk melawanku hilang semuanya, dia menunduk dalam sementara aku tidak sedikitpun merenggangkan cengkramanku di tangannya, terlebih melepas tangannya. "Aku mohon ja-Jangan… Sakit… Aku sudah sebegini sakit… Jangan lagi…" desisnya bercampur isak tangis.

"Ini aku, Rukia. Aku tidak akan melukaimu!"

Rukia menyentak kepalanya hingga hampir beradu dengan kepalaku, matanya penuh kemarahan dan benci, aku sampai merasakan tatapan muaknya padaku. Tidak ada lagi aura kesakitan atau merintih seperti yang baru saja ia rengekkan. Matanya merah membara kemarahan.

"BILANG ITU PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI!" umpatnya, dan dia kembali memberontak, dia berteriak histeris dan terus menendang, memukul, berusaha lepas dariku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya aku memukul tengkuk Rukia, sangat keras hingga dia hilang kesadaran.

"Maaf…" bisikku seraya membawa Rukia masuk dalam dekapanku. Hatiku benar-benar nyeri melihatnya. Selama aku bernapas tidak pernah sekalipun aku bertemu seseorang seperti Rukia, seolah seluruh dunianya telah rusak, selama bertahun-tahun dia berada dalam ketakutan, selama bertahun-tahun ia menderita hingga seperti ini. Rukia yang malang, betapa aku merasa begitu malu dengan putus asa yang sering menyerangku ketika menghadapi kenyataan hidupku sendiri. Semua yang aku alami tidak ada seujung jari pun penderitaan yang harus Rukia alami.

"Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan sampai dia seperti ini?" celetuk Szayel saat aku menggendong Rukia dalam lengkungan tanganku.

"Apapun itu aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka," kataku seraya melangkah dari belakang toko.

"Wanita barumu agak aneh. Dia seperti orang kelaian jiwa," jawab Ulquiorra, tapi aku tidak memiliki desakan untuk menjawabnya. Aku berjalan cepat membawa Rukia pulang, sementara Ulquiorra mengikutiku di belakang dan Szayel memilih pulang langsung. Dia tidak banyak komentar lagi setelah melihat wajahku, seperti dia tahu kalau aku sedang diliputi kemarahan.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu untuk dia?" tanyanya saat kami sampai di apartemen, dia membukakan pintu apartemenku dan menunggu hingga aku membaringkan Rukia di tempat tidurku.

"Tidak perlu, Ulqui."

"Oh... ya sudah, aku pulang."

Ulquiorra kembali ke pintu.

"Ulqui."

"Apa?" dia menahan tangannya yang hendak menutup pintu.

"Terima kasih," gumamku sungguh-sungguh. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa jadinya jika dia dan Szayel tidak

"Bukan masalah," jawabnya sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup.

Aku kembali ke tempat tidur, memerhatikan wajah pucat Rukia yang kotor, bajunya tidak jauh lebih bersih. Sekujur tubuhnya berbercak kotor, entah apa yang telah dilakukan mereka pada Rukia. Semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk, semoga mereka belum benar-benar menyentuhnya.

Aku ke kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk serta satu baskom air. Tidak tega melihat wajahnya yang kotor dan terdapat luka gores di dahinya saat aku menyibakkan rambutnya, padahal luka akibat dia mengadu kepalanya dengan pintu loker di bengkel waktu itu belum sembuh. Dia ini seperti tidak pernah merasa sakit karena terus saja menyakiti dirinya seperti ini. Setiap kali aku mendengarnya merintih sakit, aku justru tidak melihatnya datang dari sakit di tubuhnya, tapi dari satu tempat di hatinya.

Aku tidak melihat luka ini tadi, luka itu berdarah, namun sudah kering. Aku mengumpat karena aku tidak memiliki kotak P3K sama sekali, akhirnya aku hanya membersihkan wajah Rukia. Aku mengusap lukanya dengan handuk bersih, dan itu membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini, Rukia…" bisikkku seraya menyentuh pipinya perlahan. Tulang pipinya menonjol parah, dia terlihat seperti tengkorak berjalan. Dia merupakan potret lain dari kejamnya dunia, dan kekejaman manusia yang menghuni di dalamnya.

Baju Rukia kotor dan bau got, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tidur seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang tidak pantas, tapi aku harus, jika tidak Rukia bisa…

Jantungku berdegub begitu kencang, berkali-kali ku telan ludah karena sepertinya jakunku akan melompat keluar karena terlalu tegang. Ketika ku raih keliman kaosnya dan mulai mendorongnya ke atas dadanya, aku melihat gundukan kecil dadanya yang tertutup bra. Aku melihat dadanya, tapi aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu untuk tujuan jahat, mungkin dia akan mengamuk jika sudah bangun nanti, tapi aku harus mengganti bajunya.

Aku membeku, tanganku tertahan saat gulungan kaos mencapai bagian atas dada Rukia.

Bagaimana aku harus menggambarkan keadaan tubuh ringkih Rukia?

Aku melihat bekas luka di punggungku saja sudah cukup mengingatkanku pada saat-saat mengerikan _itu_, tapi Rukia… aku baru kali ini melihat badannya secara utuh. Penuh bekas luka, baik itu yang sepertinya sudah lama ataupun yang masih baru. Detak jantungku mereda seketika, sakit itu kembali padaku. Aku melepas kaos Rukia, lalu beralih pada celananya hingga Rukia hanya terbaring dengan pakaian dalamnya.

Mataku terbuka sepenuhnya, hingga ku kira akan melompat keluar.

Melihat Rukia seperti ini sama sekali bukan membangkitkan gairahku sebagai seorang pria. Melihatnya malah membuatku begitu hina telah menjadi makhluk satu spesies dengan Kouga dan komplotan Nnoitra.

Di bawah penerangan lampu kamar yang redup, aku bisa melihat jelas rentetan bekas luka yang memenuhi tubuh Rukia. Di paha kanannya ada beberapa lebam ungu dan berwarna biru, sedangkan di kiri terdapat banyak sekali bekas sayatan kecil-kecil, seperti dia telah membuat setiap kulit di tubuhnya berdarah. Di perutnya, lengan atas bahkan sampai bahu, terdapat lecet yang terlalu banyak. Aku merasakan perutku teraduk, membuatku terduduk di lantai, mengatur napasku sendiri agar lebih tenang.

"Rukia…" desisku lirih. Ku raih tangannya yang terkulai di sisi tempat tidur.

"Siapapun yang telah melakukan ini padamu, mereka semua adalah binatang," bisikku seraya mengecup punggung tangannya yang kotor.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang perempuan yang seharusnya bisa menjadi seorang putri dengan segala kekayaan dan posisinya yang sebegitu terhormat dari kalangan bangsawan, bisa menjadi sosok yang terbuang seperti ini. Dia cantik, tapi tertutup. Dia terlihat tegar dan bisa melawan seisi dunia demi pendiriannya, namun di saat yang sama aku melihat kerapuhannya yang begitu nyata.

_Ibu, sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu berusaha tampak tegar di hadapanku._

Aku membersihkan sekujur tubuh Rukia, sangat hati-hati karena takut akan menyakitinya. Ku basuh setiap kulitnya dengan handuk basah, dan setelah aku membersihkannya aku memakaikan kaosnya yang tersisa.

"Jangan takut, Rukia… Aku di sini... tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu. Aku bersumpah…" Aku mengecup puncak kepalanya, lalu menyelimutinya.

Dia akan baik-baik saja, dan aku tinggal membuat perhitungan dengan komplotan Nnoitra. Preman Bajingan itu harus menerima balasan yang setimpal karena tidak bisa mendidik anak buahnya dengan becus. Beraninya menyentuh Rukia dengan tangan kotor mereka.

* * *

Aku tersentak dari tidur nyenyakku saat mendengar langkah kaki berisik menuruni tangga reot apartemen. Aku tidak percaya orang itu tidak pernah berusaha memperbaiki apartemen bobrok ini, padahal kami sudah cukup taat membayar sewanya. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan nasib penghuninya, dia biarkan saja tangga reot begitu. Sepertinya dia lebih suka melihat tambang uangnya masuk rumah sakit karena jatuh dari tangga, dari pada mengorbankan sedikit uangnya untuk memperbaiki tangga. Tidak salah banyak orang yang menyebutnya Mata Keranjang Super Pelit.

Aku memijat pelipisku kuat-kuat, sakit kepalaku benar-benar parah. Aku menggeleng cepat untuk mengenyahkan sakit yang tidak tahu tempat ini.

Rukia!

Aku yang tertidur di depan tv langsung berlari menuju kamar, lupa sama sekali dengannya. Aku sengaja tidak tidur satu ruangan, atau dia akan mengamuk begitu melihatku, terlebih lagi mengingat kejadian semalam dan bajunya yang sudah ku ganti. Aku pasti dibilang pria mesum olehnya, bahkan bisa resiko dicakar berulang kali.

"Rukia..." aku membuka pintu kamar sedikit demi sedikit, mengintip dari celah pintu. Kagetnya aku begitu mendapati Rukia terduduk di tempat tidur, matanya menatap kosong lantai kamar yang kusam. Dia duduk dengan begitu tenang, membuatku curiga. Ini tidak normal, orang yang keseimbangan emosinya sudah terganggu seperti dia bisa setenang ini setelah melewati penyerangan yang membuatnya berteriak histeris.

"Kau sudah bangun?" aku memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sebelahnya, namun tidak cukup berani untuk membuat kontak dengan tubuhnya. Aku menunggu reaksinya, dan dia tetap diam. Aku kembali menyebut namanya, kali ini dalam bisikan pelan nyaris tidak terdengar.

Dia menggerakkan kepalanya dengan sangat lambat, aku tertegun begitu mata biru gelapnya mengena mata hazelku. Kosong dan tanpa emosi, dia persis badan tanpa jiwa. Rukia yang pertama kali aku temui seperti ini, persis seperti ini setelah ia mengamuk dan berusaha membocorkan kepalaku dengan asbak. Apa emosinya selalu terbalik seperti ini? Dia akan tenang seperti patung, atau kucing jinak setiap kali habis mengamuk dan meluapkan emosinya?

Sialan! Kenapa tidak aku baca lengkap analisa dokter Ukitake waktu itu.

Dia menatapku untuk beberapa saat, tidak fokus, lalu detik kemudian dia menghela napas berat dan pendek. Aku tertegun saat ia memeluk selimutnya lebih erat untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mati di sini, kenapa tidak kau serahkan aku pada keluarga Kuchiki?" gumamnya tanpa intonasi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?" sergahku, memintanya menatapku.

"Kenapa? Cih!" dia mencemooh dan menyeringai padaku. "Berapa banyak yang kau minta? Mereka akan memberikan berapapun yang kau minta, tinggal hubungi mereka dan kau akan kaya mendadak. Orang miskin seperti kalian memang hidup dari penderitaan kan? Sekarang kau bisa mewujudkan mimpimu, atau kau mau terus bermimpi? Kau harus tahu satu hal..." Rukia mendongak dan menunjuk hidungku, "Bermimpi terlalu tinggi akan membuatmu dimakan oleh mimpimu itu," lanjutnya, seringainya menunjukkan betapa bencinya dia pada kata 'mimpi'.

"Kau pikir aku hanya memikirkan uang? Aku tidak-"

"Apa? Apa yang bisa kau pikirkan selain uang? Manusia yang tidak tahu tempatnya hanya akan mengalami kesialan."

"Kau ini bicara apa, hah? Baru bangun sudah meracau tidak jelas!" umpatku yang langsung beranjak dari ranjang.

"Apa permintaanku begitu sulit untuk dikabulkan? Aku hanya ingin mati..." Suaranya yang tiba-tiba berubah lirih membuatku berbalik dan menatapnya, mendapatinya sekali lagi menatap ruang kosong di seberangnya, seolah dunia yang sedang ia pandangi adalah dunia yang berbeda dengan duniaku. Apa yang sebenarnya bisa membuatnya kembali menginginkan kembali hidupnya?

"Jika kau ingin mati, langkahi dulu mayatku!" hardikku seraya melangkah keluar dari kamar. Entah mengapa aku marah sekali, marah padanya, marah pada diriku sendiri yang begitu mudah terpancing setiap kali dia mengangkat topik ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau peduli! _Mereka_ tidak pernah peduli, _mereka_ tidak pernah sekalipun melihatku, lalu untuk apa kau peduli padaku?" pekiknya histeris.

Aku melihat air mata itu kembali menetes, begitu mudahnya benda itu membasahi pipinya.

"Kuchiki Rukia..." aku berucap sambil mengadu gigiku, menahan amarah yang membara dalam diriku.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA _MENJIJIKKAN_ ITU!" dia semakin tidak terkendali, matanya menatapku penuh amarah.

Ku pacu langkahku kembali mendekatinya, menariknya turun dari tempat tidur, menyeretnya dengan paksa.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BAJINGAN!" umpatnya, memukulku tanpa henti.

"Kau sebut aku apa?" ulangku yang tidak segan-segan melemparnya di ruang tengah, dia sampai tersungkur dengan wajah hampir mencium lantai.

"BAJINGAN! KAU BAJINGAN!" pekiknya lagi.

"KALAU KAU SEBUT AKU BAJINGAN, KAU SEBUT APA MEREKA?" balasku dengan suara yang tak kalah kerasnya, aku marah sekali melihatnya yang begitu terluka dan tidak pernah melihat kenyataan di depan matanya. Napasku memburu pembuluh darahku, membakar tiap sel dalam tubuhku. Rukia menatapku penuh kemarahan, matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat.

"Kau marah?" Aku berlutut dan memberi tatapan mencemoohku padanya, aku menghinanya terang-terangan. "Marahlah pada mereka yang telah berbuat seperti ini padamu! Marah pada ketidakberdayaanmu untuk melawan! Marah, dan bangun dari keterpurukanmu. Kau mau biarkan mereka menertawakanmu? Melihatmu menyedihkan seperti ini, melihatmu yang menangis dan terus meminta mati. Cih! Kau cuma membuatku muak! Kau pikir orang akan kasihan hanya dengan melihatmu yang seperti ini?" aku mendorong kepalanya kuat-kuat ke belakang, dia hampir terjatuh lagi, tapi kali ini ia bisa menahan diri, matanya memberiku kemarahan yang lebih mengerikan begitu dia berhasil mempertahankan posisinya.

" Buka matamu, Rukia! Jika kau memang ingin membuang nama Kuchiki, maka buang jauh-jauh nama itu! Benarkah kau membenci nama itu? Atau kau memang masih berharap mereka akan menerimamu lagi? Kau mau mengemis belas kasihan mereka? Kau tidak dendam? Kau tidak ingin membuat mereka merasakan apa yang kau rasakan? Atau kau hanya akan membiarkan dirimu kalah dan berusaha mati dalam keputusasaanmu sendiri?"

Aku memicingkan mata dan kembali ku dapati api kemarahan dalam dirinya semakin berkobar, tangannya mengepal begitu erat, matanya menyala oleh kebencian, membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"Cih! Jangan bercanda! Lihatlah dirimu, kau memang cuma bisa menangis! Teteskan saja terus air matamu itu! Teruslah menangis, pada akhirnya kau cuma jadi bangkai dan mereka akan tertawa semakin keras begitu melihat mayatmu!" tandasku. Aku kehabisan napas, namun tidak sedetikpun ku alihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" geramnya dengan tangan terkatup kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Apa? Memangnya aku bilang apa tadi? Yang mana?" cecarku tetap dengan wajah jijik yang sama. Lalu aku melanjutkan, "Kalimat mana yang kau mau aku ulang? 'Kau cuma bisa menangis'? 'Membiarkan mereka menertawakanmu'? Oh, atau yang... 'kau akan menjadi bangkai'?" gelakku penuh kemenangan, menunjukkan sisi gelapku sepenuhnya pada Rukia.

"TUTUP MULUTMU, KEPARAT!"

Aku tidak cukup cepat menyadarinya, Rukia menerjangku dan menghantam pipiku dengan tinjunya, tidak hanya sekali, dia melakukannya dua kali, namun untungnya aku bisa menahan pukulannya yang kedua.

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti kau tahu segalanya! Dengar, kau ti-"

"HA.. HA.. HA... HA... !" aku tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, membuat Rukia terbengong, namun tangannya tidak melepaskan kerah kaosku begitu saja, dia masih menatapku penuh kebencian.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" sergahnya sambil mengguncangku kuat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sekuat ini..." gumamku yang kemudian memecahkan tawaku lagi. Jujur saja pipiku berdenyut sakit sekali, seperti dihantam keras-keras dengan tongkat kasti oleh Omaeda dari jarak dekat.

"Jangan tertawa!"

Aku menyerah dan menjatuhkan diriku di lantai, dan Rukia yang masih mencengkramku langsung ikut dan jatuh di atasku. Sengaja ku letakkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepala, menjadikan kedua tanganku sebagai sandaran, sok bersikap santai sambil memperhatikan mata biru gelapnya masih mengobarkan amarah yang membludak. Tapi aku tidak salahkan itu, karena aku yang sudah memancingnya. Napasnya memburu degub jantungnya yang sepertinya mampu aku dengar. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat perempuan rapuh ini begitu diliputi kemarahan.

"Ini yang harusnya kau lakukan," kataku tanpa melepas pandangan darinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" akhirnya dia melepaskan kaosku yang sudah kelewat melar dan belel. Dia terduduk di sampingku, sangat kaku, dan kilat kemarahan di matanya berganti dengan kebingungan.

"Rukia..." Penuh keraguan aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih pipinya yang masih menyisakan luka bekas penyerangan anak buah Nnoitra semalam. Dia menghindari tanganku secara reflek, tapi dalam sekejap ku raih tangannya, mencegahnya lari dariku.

"Jangan lari lagi,"bisikku. "Kau sudah sangat terluka karena mereka. Tidak seharusnya kau meratapi nasibmu. Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa Tuhan memberikanmu kesempatan hidup agar kau bisa membalas mereka? Kau tidak dendam dan ingin membalas apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu?"

Rukia terbelalak, membulatkan sepenuhnya bola mata indah itu.

"Ya... Balas mereka, buktikan bahwa kau lebih kuat dari mereka, bahwa kau juga bisa menghancurkan mereka lebih dari apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ha?" alisku berkerut dalam mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku kadang kesal juga karena dia sering kali melafalkan kata itu. Padahal menjawabnya saja perlu penjelasan panjang lebar kan? Sudah tahu aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara, aku kan orang teknik, langsung praktek dan masuk ke intinya tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa kau berniat menolongku?" kecurigaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya, aku kehilangan alasan untuk menutupi motif utamaku. Aku tidak mungkin dengan gamblang mengatakan padanya bahwa aku...

"Uang? Kedudukan?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan hartamu," desisku tanpa beban.

"Lalu?"

Aku berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Jawaban yang harusnya terdengar cukup kuat namun juga tidak terlalu naif untuk ia cerna. Jika alasanku tidak cukup kuat, maka dia akan mengira aku hanya memanfaatkan keterpurukannya untuk meraup keuntunganku sendiri. Aku menyadari kedudukannya dalam keluarga bangsawan itu, aku pun memang butuh uang, tapi setelah aku melihat semua bekas luka di tubuhnya, aku tidak lagi tertarik pada uang yang dijanjikan Kuchiki Byakuya. Aku justru muak, dan ingin menghajar wajah mereka semua tanpa tersisa.

Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku ingin melihat bagaimana Rukia akan bertahan hidup. Emosinya yang tidak pernah bisa terkendali itu akan menghantarkannya pada kehidupan yang seperti apa?

_Ibu, ini pertama kalinya aku ingin melihat hidup seseorang hidup selain hidupku sendiri._

"Tidak bisa menjawab? Kau mendadak bisu?" desaknya lagi, kali ini matanya benar-benar memberikan sorot intimidasi yang menyebalkan. Bukankah sedetik lalu aku yang masih mendominasi? Sekarang kenapa jadi dia yang berada _di_ _atasku_? Secara pribahasa dan harfiah!

"Ha! Rukia..." nada suaraku panjang dan aneh, padahal tadinya aku ingin memberi kesan gelap dan mengerikan, tapi kenapa jadi begini? Aku berdehem dua kali untuk mengembalikan pita suaraku ke semula. "Jangan kira seluruh dunia ini seindah kehidupan putrimu dulu. Aku bertahun-tahun hidup di dunia keras dan penuh kesengsaraan. Kau pikir kau bisa hidup dengan badan ringkihmu itu?"

"Siapa bilang aku mau hidup?" celetuknya.

"Lagi-lagi!" aku menudingnya emosi, "Sekali lagi kau menyinggung kalimat itu, ku buat kau menyesal seumur hidup!" ancamku.

"Kau kira aku akan percaya kalau kau bilang kau akan membantuku hidup di dunia keras yang kau banggakan itu? Ditambah kesengsaraan yang kau sukai itu?" ucapnya sinis.

"Siapa yang suka hidup sengsara? Orang bodoh saja yang suka hidup dalam kesengsaraan," protesku tidak terima. Dia menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, memberi kesan sindiran tingkat tinggi untukku.

_Perempuan Sial! _

Aku benar-benar benci melihat caranya tersenyum.

"Kau! Kaulah orang bodoh itu. Harus ku tunjuk?" katanya dalam jeda tiap kata yang panjang, seolah aku kesulitan dalam memahami kata-katanya.

"Heh! Perempuan Si-"

"Ichigo~!"

Oh tidak! Itu suara Pak Kyoraku, bagaimana ini? Habislah aku karena sudah membuat keributan lagi. Baru jam enam, dan aku sudah beradu mulut dengan Rukia. Ini buruk! Pasti si Stoic itu lagi yang mengadukanku. Awas saja kau, Ulqui. Ku kutuk kau sampai ke tulang kalau kau yang benar-benar mengadukanku ke Pak Pemilik!

"Diam di situ! Kita belum selesai!" tegasku sebelum beranjak dari lantai, menuju pintu apartemen yang masih terkunci rapat.

"Aku punya waktu seharian untukmu!" jawabnya keras-keras, penuh dendam.

"Ow...!" Pak Kyoraku menerobos masuk begitu pintu apartemenku terbuka, dia melihat Rukia yang terduduk di lantai, dan entah mengapa matanya seolah tidak mau berpindah dari Rukia. Aku baru saja ingin bertanya, tapi dia keburu berbalik dan menatapku lama.

"Kalian punya waktu seharian untuk apa?" bisiknya, mengulang kalimat yang Rukia katakan tadi.

Kenapa begitu dia yang mengatakan jadi memberi kesan lain ya? Seperti Rukia sedang menggodaku saja.

"Hah..." dia menghela napas berat sambil memijat tengkuknya. "Harus berapa kali ku bilang, Ichigo? Kau boleh melakukan _apapun_ dengan perempuanmu, tapi jangan buat keributan."

"Apa? Apa maksud Anda Pak Pemilik? Kami tidak melakukan..."

"Sudah, sudah, aku mengerti. Lihat saja baju kalian berdua itu. Ck, ck, ck! Lain kali lebih lembutlah sedikit!" Pak Kyoraku menepuk bahuku dan berjalan keluar apartemenku, masih dengan decak yang sama. Aku bingung dengan kata-katanya, memangnya ada apa dengan baju kami?

Baju kami...

Ya Tuhan! Aku baru sadar, pantas saja...

Aku menepuk dahiku tidak percaya, dan Rukia yang terduduk di lantai memberi sorot mata bingung yang sama.

Pantas saja Pak Kyoraku berpikir seperti itu. Rukia mengenakan kaosku yang luar biasa kebesaran, dan bahunya terekspos hingga bagian atas dadanya, terlebih lagi sorot mata pasrahnya itu. Aku juga sama saja, kaosku yang melar karena tadi ditariknya sudah terlihat kusut bukan main, seperti habis dibuka dengan paksa.

Sial! Ini benar-benar tidak baik. Aku pun beralih dari pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat lagi, melengos dari tempat Rukia duduk.

"Kenapa? Kau mau kabur, hah?"

Aku menghela napas dan segera mengambil handuk dari gantungan. "Simpan saja tenagamu!" tandasku sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan menghindar! Aku benar-benar belum selesai!" Rukia menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Arghhh! Rasanya aku mau gila menghadapinya. Dia lebih parah dari Ulqui sekalipun, perempuan memang makhluk mengerikan. Mereka bisa jadi begitu ngotot kalau sudah niat seperti ini.

"_STOP_!" seruku dari dalam kamar mandi, dan suara pukulan di pintu langsung berhenti seketika. Hampir saja dia menghancurkan pintu kamar mandi reyot ini.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir macam-macam." Aku membuka kaos dan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di badanku, lalu melihat tubuh atletisku di cermin, mengagumi tiap lekuk sempurna yang terbentuk karena kerja kerasku di bengkel. Namun sekali lagi aku terpaku pada bekas luka yang mengintip dari balik bahuku.

"Aku hanya ingin kau lebih tegar, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu. Kalau kau mau marah ya marah, balas mereka yang telah menyakitimu. Anggap kita senasib dan aku..." aku terdiam, bingung memilih kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang.

"Aku pikir... aku pikir..." Argh! Kenapa otak cerdasku jadi buntu begini? Apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa kata yang tepat?

"Pikir apa? Kasihan?" tembaknya buru-buru.

"Sedikit."

"Lalu sisanya?" kejarnya tidak juga mau mengalah. Harus segamblang itu aku menjelaskannya? Argh! Menyebalkan!

Aku menatap diriku di cermin, saat melihat bekas lukaku, aku merasa sakit yang sama menyerangku ulu hati.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat ada nyawa tersia-sia sementara yang lain berkorban nyawa agar seseorang tetap bertahan hidup," gumamku sambil melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin. Ya, aku bicara pada diriku sendiri, bukan pada Rukia.

Ini sangat mengesankan! Aku hidup dalam semua penderitaan ini hanya untuk melihat perempuan seperti Rukia, perempuan yang mengingatkanku kembali pada rasa sakit dan kehilangan yang mengerikan itu. Ulu hatiku sampai menyengat sakit ke seluruh sel dalam tubuhku.

Terdengar suara hentakan di pintu kamar mandi, dan sesuatu merosot turun hingga terdengar menyentuh lantai. Itu pasti Rukia yang bersandar pada pintu. Apa dia tidak sadar pintunya sudah tidak kuat lagi? Salah satu engselnya bahkan hampir lepas!

"Aku akan balas dendam... Aku benar-benar ingin balas dendam pada mereka karena telah membuatku seperti ini. Apa kau mau membantuku?" Suara Rukia terdengar tidak jelas, namun aku bisa menangkap keraguan dan ketakutan dalam suaranya. Dia terbiasa sendiri, aku tahu itu. Terbangun seketika dengan perasaan marah untuk membalas pasti begitu aneh untuknya. Keinginan itu datangnya begitu cepat, secepat ia kehilangan keberanian itu ketika ia menyadari tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menopangnya. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya, meyakinkannya bahwa ia mampu untuk berdiri tegak sekalipun duka yang ia derita lebih parah dari itu.

"Sejak rasa sakit itu ada di hatiku. Aku tidak menginginkan hal lain selain kematian. Tapi kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam? Tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkan aku bertemu malaikat maut. Aku hanya ingin cepat menyudahinya!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'duk' berulang kali, sontak aku menarik handuk dari gantungan dan melilitkannya di pinggangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rukia?" seruku seraya meraih slot pintu kamar mandi.

"Hilangkan rasa sakit di hatiku ini. Aku ingin mati! Mati! Mati!"

"HENTIKAN!" aku menarik Rukia, merenggut bahunya kuat dan menjauhkannya dari dinding.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus melakukannya, jika tidak rasa sakit ini akan terus menyerangku!" dia berontak habis-habisan. Kami berkutat di lantai, saling ngotot tidak mau kalah. Ku kunci tangannya di atas kepalanya, membuatnya berhenti menggeliat untuk lepas dariku.

"Kau pikir bisa menghilangkannya dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri?" gertakku.

Rukia terengah, dan menyeringai begitu lebar, hingga aku berpikir sedang melihat tokoh antagonis dalam film pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tidak! Dia kumat lagi. Dia bukan lagi Rukia yang ku kenal, dia sudah merubah kepribadiannya lagi.

"Lihat bagaimana kemaluanmu itu?" cemoohnya dengan mata melirik bagian bawah badanku. Aku tersentak dan menunduk reflek, melihat _junior_-ku sedang menggantung lunglai, menjadi bahan pameran gratis di depan Rukia.

"Tutup matamu, Perempuan Mesum!" bentakku yang sudah kepalang panik menarik handuk yang tergeletak di lantai untuk menutupi pinggulku.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Mesum, hah?" lagi-lagi Rukia memberikan seringai seramnya padaku.

"Cukup!" aku mengangkat satu tanganku ke mukanya, mencegahnya bicara lagi. Aku merasa seperti semua darah menghindari kepalaku, aku yakin sekarang muka ku sudah pucat tak karuan karena harga diriku sebagai pria sejati baru saja jatuh, anjlok karena Rukia tidak bereaksi sama sekali saat melihat juniorku. Padahal banyak perempuan yang mengatakan bahwa ukurannya sangat mengagumkan, bahkan anak-anak di bengkel saja banyak yang ngiri, tapi Rukia bisa-bisanya pasang muka begitu. Sial! Mengingatnya saja membuatku minder. Dia pasti pernah melihat yang lebih besar dari ini.

"Sekali lagi kau berani menyakiti dirimu, kau akan tahu akibatnya!" ancamku yang kembali menunduk untuk mengacungkan telunjukku di hidungnya.

"Kau mau apa? Aku tidak pernah takut dengan ancamanmu!" balasnya.

"Kita lihat saja seperti apa kemampuanmu untuk bertahan," sahutku datar. "Aku tidak yakin kau akan bertahan kalau aku menciummu sampai kau sulit untuk bernapas," celetukku seraya menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jariku, lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata. Ini dia gaya penakluk wanita andalanku, dan ternyata mempan. Aku tertawa begitu keras begitu melihat rona merah mewarnai wajah pucat Rukia. Aku berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Dasar perempuan! Tetap saja kena gombal kalau aku sudah beraksi. Ha ha ha, Ichigo, kau memang hebat!

Aku mengangkat daguku tinggi-tinggi.

Namun aku tetap tidak tahu kemana garis alur kehidupan ini akan membawaku & Rukia. Kebencian dan dendam dalam dirinya itu, akankah akan membawanya pada keinginan untuk menghancurkan orang-orang yang telah menyakitinya?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. And please leave me some review about the plot.

Am I made the words to harsh for you Guys?

I don't hope so.

Please enjoy this story to the next chapter on July 5th, 2012

* * *

Glimpse of chapter 4:

"_Yang mana orangnya Rukia?" Pak Urahara mengisyaratkan Rukia agar lebih maju lagi, tapi Rukia hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi, dia seperti melihat kumpulan orang asing saja saat melihat satu persatu wajah anggota Nnoitra._

"_Szayel, ada yang kau kenali?" Pak Urahara beralih pada Szayel, tapi pria kekanakkan dengan rambut pink itu hanya mengendikkan bahu._

"_Sorry Pak! Aku bukannya mau cuci tangan, tapi saat itu gangnya terlalu gelap, jadi aku tidak lihat jelas juga muka si pelaku," jawabnya tanpa beban._

"_Ngomong yang jelas, Kaki Bau!" umpatku geram._

"_Aku memang tidak lihat jelas, Senior Pemarah! Ulqui saja yang matanya super jeli pasti tidak bisa lihat, cuma Rukia yang bisa melihat jelas pelakunya sebelum dibawa ke belakang toko Chess," jelas Szayel tetap tenang, namun dia sepertinya marah sekali saat aku menyebutnya si Kaki Bau._

"_Ada yang kau ingat, Rukia?" desak Pak Urahara karena Rukia tidak juga megeluarkan suaranya._

"_Ingat? Siapa?" ucap Rukia seketika._

"_Orang yang menyerangmu, Bego!" selorohku emosi, tapi Rukia malah pasang wajah kalemnya mendengar umpatanku._

"_Aku diserang? Kapan? Aku tidak ingat." _

* * *

Xx - - **Brainless** - - xX

June 25th, 2012

* * *

**PS:** _Guys, if you really eager to read chapter 4. I can make it faster, but before I do that, can I at least received over 50 reviews before July 5th? Or... Am I just can dream on because im still a newbie & dont deserved this kind of expectation? _

_But once again, it's up to you Guys._

_One thing you should know, that I really appreciate your attention for my fiction._


	4. Chapter 4 : How Can?

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing**_

* * *

_**THE HATRED OF BETRAYAL**_

**An IchiRuki's Fanfiction**

**Author: Brainless Creation**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: How Can? **_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aku mandi secepat kilat, karena waktuku sudah banyak terbuang gara-gara Rukia. Seragam bengkel yang bersih ku ambil dari jemuran belakang, dan memakainya untuk melapisi celana pendek serta kaos oblong yang ku kenakan. Ku perhatikan sekeliling, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kemana perginya perempuan itu?

Aku berlari ke kamar dan membuka pintu sampai menjeblak terbuka, tapi Rukia tidak ada di sana. Tempat tidurku sudah rapi lagi, selimut terlipat dengan eloknya di sisi kasur. Cih! Ini sih bukan tempat tidurku kalau kondisinya sudah begini. Aku melongok dari jendela, melihat keluar lingkungan apartemen, dan di parkiran sudah mulai berkurang kendaraan yang terparkir. Sudah cukup siang rupanya, aku harus cepat berangkat atau Pak Urahara akan memotong gajiku karena terlalu rajin datang terlambat.

"Rukia..." aku meraih dompet yang tergeletak di dekat tv. Dompetku tidak terlalu berharga sih, uangnya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi ku pikir untuk gaya juga perlu kan? Masa' pria dewasa tidak bawa dompet pergi-pergian. Kan tidak lucu kalau aku kena razia tanda pengenal dan ditahan gara-gara jadi orang tak beridentitas.

"Rukia!" aku keluar apartemen, melihat kanan kiri dengan seksama. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya, dimana dia? Jangan-jangan...

"Rukia!" aku berteriak lebih keras seraya menuruni tangga, melompati dua-dua sekaligus.

"Hei, Ichigo! Kau jadi gila sejak kau punya perempuan baru! Kau terus berisik, tahu tidak?" protes Stark saat aku melintas di depan apartemennya yang terbuka.

"Kau lihat dia?" tanyaku seraya mengerem kakiku.

"Lihat baik-baik!" Stark mengangkat dagunya ke arah bawah, tepat di ujung anak tangga turun.

"Seharusnya kau jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan biarkan Ulqui menebar pesonanya. Yang aku yakin si Stoic seharusnya tahu perempuan itu tidak akan bisa membayar asuransi, lalu kau pikir untuk apa dia mendekatinya? Bukannya dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perempuan?" celoteh Stark tanpa ragu-ragu.

Aku terdiam, dan berpikir sejenak. Ada benarnya juga pernyataan Stark. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sekritis itu. Lalu bagaimana mungkin Rukia semudah itu bergaul dengan makhluk bernama pria? Padahal aku saja sampai harus dapat cakaran dua kali agar ia bisa lebih tenang menghadapiku.

"Ulqui susah aku tebak, tapi dia orang yang paling jujur. Kalau dia memang tertarik padanya dia pasti akan bilang langsung," sahutku.

"Semoga saja benar," gumam Stark yang menggaruk janggutnya dan masuk lagi ke apartemen.

Aku masih menjaga posisiku, melihat Rukia yang berdiri di ujung tangga dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Ulquiorra. Wajah Rukia tanpa ekspresi, wajah datar itu justru membuatku takut, menunjukkan bahwa Rukia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan keberadaan Ulquiorra. Dia bisa tenang dengan pria lain, tapi kenapa selalu mengamuk setiap kali aku berusaha mendekatinya? Perempuan ini sungguh membuat tiga perempat otakku terpakai untuk memikirkannya, padahal kan aku paling cuma pakai setengah dari otakku, itu pun hanya untuk urusan mekanik.

"Hei, Ulqui! Kau belum berangkat?" pekikku, dan berlari mendekati mereka berdua.

Rukia menoleh padaku dan dia berjengit sesaat ketika sorot mata kami bertemu. Reaksi macam apa itu?

"Kau keluar apartemen?" Aku sangaja melotot dan tidak memindahkan pandanganku sedikitpun darinya.

"Aku tadi ke apartemenmu, mau tanya sedikit masalah mobil, karena dari tadi aku starter tidak bisa juga. Tapi ada Rukia, jadi aku ajak dia ngobrol sebentar, dan tak ku sangka dia bisa membetulkan mobilku," jelas Ulqui sambil menunjuk mobil sedannya. Aku heran, kenapa jadi dia yang menggantikan Rukia menjawab pertanyaanku?

"Ow, jadi kau bisa mekanik juga?" aku menuding Rukia terang-terangan, alisku terangkat tinggi memintanya untuk menjawabku.

"Sedikit," jawabnya samar, suaranya seperti berbisik. Apa-apaan sikap malu-malunya itu? Apa karena ada Ulqui?

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak kerja di bengkel? Kau bisa sedikit membantuku untuk membiayai hidupmu?" sindirku sambil mendengus kesal.

Ulqui mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau kasar sekali? Ku pikir memang sudah seharusnya kau menanggung biaya hidupnya. Dia kan perempuanmu!" celetuk Ulqui, dan yang aku yakin dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan otak kirinya untuk menyaring kata-katanya.

"Aku bukan-"

"Sudah! Sekarang ikut aku ke bengkel, siapa tahu ada yang bisa kau kerjakan. Dari pada kau bengong seharian di rumah," kataku menyalip ucapannya. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia ucapkan, karena itu aku menghentikannya. Aku tidak ingin Ulqui berubah anggapan kalau Rukia bukan perempuanku, dia bisa berpikir macam-macam kalau tahu Rukia bukan perempuanku. Dia kan pola pikirnya persis sirkuit komputer, ibarat kata satu pasword sudah dia tahu, dia akan hacker sampai ke jeroan isinya.

"Sekalian aku antar saja, anggap saja aku berterima kasih karena perempuanmu sudah membantuku." Ulqui berjalan menuju mobilnya dan membukanya.

"Ayo!" aku mengajak Rukia, tapi dia tetap memberikan reaksi berjengit yang sama. "Kenapa mukamu begitu? Kau kira aku ini penyakit menular?" seruku kesal melihat sikapnya yang jadi super pemalu begini. Ini kepribadian lainnya. Aku jadi penasaran, berapa banyak karakter yang bisa ia tempatkan untuk menjaga dirinya dari keterbukaan?

"Ti-tidak usah teriak begitu aku juga mengerti," gumamnya seraya melangkah mendekati pintu yang Ulqui bukakan.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa duduk di depan? Duduk di belakang sana!" aku membukakan pintu belakang, dan dia masuk tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kau tidak merasa keterlaluan? Biasanya kau lembut kalau sama perempuan," protes Ulqui begitu memutar untuk masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Tidak perlu urus urusan orang lain!" gerutuku kesal.

"Dasar Strawberry Tamperamen!" balasnya cuek. Ulqui ya Ulqui, sekalipun mengumpat wajahnya tetap saja sama. Heran, bisa-bisanya orang dengan karakter seperti dia bisa sukses di bisnis asuransi. Bahkan yang membuatku masih bingung sampai sekarang, dia mau-maunya tinggal di tempat lingkungan kelas bawah begini padahal dia terbilang sangat mampu untuk menyewa tempat yang jauh lebih mewah.

Rukia duduk di jok belakang dengan tenang, matanya melihat ke luar, ke arah jalan tanpa sedikitpun terganggu dengan obrolan khas cowok antara aku dan Ulqui.

Yah, Ulqui mengangkat subyek kepulangan Orihime dan mendengar dari Renji kalau aku sempat bertemu perempuan berbadan seksi itu. Dia bertanya bagaimana reaksiku, dan aku menjawab datar, tapi lalu dia ungkit-ungkit masalah aku dulu pernah bersama Orihime. Mulutnya persis Renji kalau sudah berkoar (atau malah sebaliknya?). Bilang aku pernah cerita begitu nikmatnya bercinta dengan Orihime-lah, mengungkit aku pernah meminjam uangnya untuk membelikan pakaian dalam hitam berenda untuk Orihime sebagai hadiah ulang tahun wanita seksi itu dan sebagai gantinya aku bisa tidur dengan Orihime, bersenggama seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Aku sih biasa saja, karena bagiku itu sudah lewat. Tapi Rukia tidak bereaksi. Apa ini wajar? Apa dia tidak merasa jijik dengan cara kami membicarakan makhluk hawa dengan cara begini? Umumnya sih mereka akan meringis mual begitu mendengarnya. Rukia sepertinya memiliki masalah dengan pengaturan emosinya.

Kami sampai di bengkel lebih cepat, aku tidak jadi terlambat dan Ulqui langsung gas mobilnya tanpa ampun. Aku yakin pedal gasnya bakal teriak-teriak karena sudah diperlakukan semena-mena begitu.

"Hei, Ichigo!" Renji mengangkat tangannya tinggi dari pintu depan bengkel. Dia sudah mengalungkan kunci motornya di tangan. "Hari ini aku mau dinasi di rumah pelanggan dulu, kau bisa tangani yang di sini kan?" cerocos si kepala nanas tanpa jeda sama sekali.

"Pak Urahara ada?" tanyaku seraya melirik Rukia yang berjalan lurus mengikutiku, kami berdua sama sekali tidak memerhatikan ucapan Renji, untungnya Renji tidak mudah tersinggung.

"Ada di dalam! Tapi kenapa dia ikut?" Renji melirik Rukia sambil berbisik padaku.

"Anggap aku sedang berspekulasi hari ini," celetukku sambil melangkah santai menuju ruang yang bertuliskan 'Dilarang Masuk Kalau Tidak Mau Memberi Uang', itu khas Pak Urahara. Semua untuknya harus diukur dengan uang, termasuk hubungan percintaannya dengan Yoruichi, nona cantik berkulit gelap yang bekerja di konsultan pajak. Aku yakin dia mendekati wanita itu juga karena tidak ingin banyak terlibat masalah hitung menghitung pajak bengkelnya yang sudah terlalu banyak mengalami pungutan liar.

Aku mengetuk pintu dua kali, menunggu aba-aba untuk masuk dan ketika mendapat kodenya aku menerobos masuk menyusul Rukia yang ku dorong agar masuk lebih dulu. Suasana ruang Pak Urahara begitu sederhana, tidak ada banyak peralatan atau pajangan. Dia pria simple yang hanya memikirkan uang, jadi di ruangannya pun ia berhemat, tidak banyak dekorasi, tapi kalau mau melihat ke laci mejanya, ada edisi lengkap majalah Playboy di sana, dan segala macam koleksi film porno dia juga punya. Dari yang sekelas anime hentai, hardcore, yaoi bahkan yuri. Terkadang aku berpikir bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menonton itu semua?

"Ada apa Ichigo?" Pak Urahara tengah melakukan pembukuan, kalkulator dan kipas terbagi rata di kedua tangannya.

"Aku ingin kau memperkerjakannya," kataku langsung pada intinya.

Pak Urahara yang tadinya tidak mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali dari barisan angka di kertas, mendongak untuk melihat objek yang baru saja aku sebut dengan kata ganti 'nya'. Dia agak kaget, tapi dia mengalihkannya dengan mengibaskan kipas di tangannya.

"Memang bisa apa dia? Kau tahu aku tidak memperkerjakan orang yang tak berguna. Aku tidak butuh pelengkap penderita," tandasnya cepat.

"Dia mengerti mekanik sedikit, dan kalau memang dia tidak begitu pintar dalam hal teknis, kau bisa membuka fasilitas cuci mobil. Ku kira dia bisa melakukan hal mudah begitu."

Pak Urahara mengangkat dagunya, menimbang ucapanku sambil memerhatikan Rukia baik-baik. Dia mungkin masih berpikir mengenai status Rukia yang masuk dalam daftar pencarian keluarga Kuchiki, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak bisa menampung hidup dua orang, apa salahnya memanfaatkan potensi yang ada?

"Ok! Kita coba dua minggu ini. Kalau ternyata dia tidak berguna, kau bawa pulang dia dan jangan bawa lagi ke sini. Pantang ada wanita di bengkel, di sini sarangnya serigala. Kau mau dia dimakan hidup-hidup?"

"Cih! Kita lihat saja siapa yang berani mendekatinya, aku saja tidak mau!"gumamku dan Pak Urahara mempersilahkan kami pergi sambil tertawa keras. Mungkin pernyataanku benar, siapa yang berani menyentuhnya? Selain karena Rukia agak-agak tidak 'stabil', dia juga adik dari bangsawan itu, mereka pasti sudah mikir jutaan kali sampai berani melakukannya.

Rukia masih memasang wajah yang sama. Aku sendiri takut kalau dia bisa lepas kendali sewaktu-waktu. Bagaimana kalau ada di antara anak-anak bengkel yang (sengaja atau tidak) berbuat kasar? Dia pasti sudah melempar semua jenis benda berat di sini, yang terparah ya melempar dongkrak ke muka orang.

"Jaga kelakuanmu! Jangan bertindak sembrono dan jangan coba melukai diri sendiri." Aku sengaja memperingatkannya dari awal, dan dia mengangguk dengan cepat. Tumben anak ini begitu penurut?

"Lho? Kau ada di sini? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Szayel muncul dari ruang loker, dia baru saja mengganti seragam bengkelnya. Rambutnya terdorong ke belakang saat ia memakai topinya dengan arah terbalik.

Rukia memberi raut wajah bingung, dia mungkin tidak ingat siapa orang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya semalam. Mungkin bagi Szayel ini juga tidak lazim, karena semalam Rukia masih berteriak histeris dan meminta malaikat maut menjemputnya, tapi sekarang Rukia malah tenang dan mampu memberikan raut wajah yang benar.

"Semalam kau-"

"Ikut aku, Szayel!" aku menekap mulut Szayel, menariknya menuju ruang loker lagi.

"Kau tunggu di situ! Jangan bergerak sampai aku kembali!" tegasku sebelum menutup pintu ruang loker dan membawa tahananku masuk.

"Apa-apaan sih!" umpat Szayel saat aku melepas bekap tanganku dari mulutnya, dan begitu aku cium telapak tanganku, aku menyesap bau lemon yang begitu kental, ku pikir bakal bau got tujuh rupa!

"Tumben sepagi ini mulutmu sudah wangi?" celetukku sanksi.

"Aku baru saja _melakukannya _dengan Isane," bisiknya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Memangnya dia mau denganmu? Pagi-pagi begini pula!" protesku tidak terima. Isane memang incaran Szayel sejak lama, tapi perempuan itu selalu menolaknya karena tahu tabiat jorok Szayel di bengkel. Isane pelanggan tetap bengkel kami, karena itu dia tahu semua tabiat Szayel.

"Kau beri dia obat, kan? Atau malah jampi-jampi?" tudingku tanpa ampun.

"Sembarangan! Kau belum tahu jurus ampuhku sih. Begitu kena jurusku dia langsung- beh... klepek klepek!" Szayel menggerakkan tangannya seperti seekor burung yang jatuh tumbang dari terbangnya.

"Jurus apa?" kejarku.

"Oh, itu tidak bisa aku beberkan padamu. Aku tidak mau kau juga merebutnya dariku. Sudah berapa banyak perempuan yang kau rebut gara-gara muka nyebelinmu itu!"

"Kau sebenarnya mau bilang aku ini lebih tampan darimu, kan?" balasku penuh kebanggaan.

"Sialan! Percaya dirimu setinggi langit. Ngomong-ngomong mau bilang apa sampai menarikku ke sini?"

Aku hampir lupa urusan satu itu.

"Mengenai Rukia-"

"Kenapa dia?" selorohnya tanpa memberiku kesempatan sampai selesai bicara.

"Makanya dengar dulu!" aku mendorong kepalanya, dan dia terlihat kesal aku sudah membodoh-bodohinya. Yah, biar bagaimanapun aku ini seniornya di bengkel ini.

"Pertama! Jangan ungkit masalah semalam, dia bisa mengamuk lagi."

Szayel mengangguk cepat sekalipun mukanya menunjukkan tanda tanya yang begitu banyak.

"Kedua! Dia akan bekerja di sini. Kau harus membantunya, ajari dia. Kalau dia tidak bisa bekerja di sini, aku bisa mati kelaparan karena harus menanggung hidup dua orang," kataku lagi.

Szayel mengangguk, sepertinya dia cukup mengerti dengan alasanku kali ini.

"Ada yang ketiga?" celetuknya.

"Tidak ada!" tandasku.

"Kalau begitu aku mau tanya!"

"Apa?"

"Dia adik dari bangsawan Kuchiki. Dia pernah dirawat di rumah rehabilitasi, berarti dia gila?"

"Aku tidak tahu," aku menunduk dan ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan Szayel dengan anggukan kepala. Karena orang waras manapun akan beranggapan Rukia tidak waras kalau melihat kondisinya semalam. Aku tahu dia mengalami trauma, aku pernah membaca hal sejenis itu di koran. Tapi apakah seseorang itu bisa dibilang normal jika berkeinginan untuk menyakiti diri sendiri? Ingin mati?

"Kau yakin tidak akan membawanya ke keluarga Kuchiki? Mungkin uangnya cukup untuk kau foya-foya bersama puluhan gadis striptease," gumamnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Otakmu ini isinya cuma cewek?" lagi-lagi aku menepak kepalanya keras-keras.

"Anjrit! Sakit tahu!" umpatnya sambil mengusap kepalanya berulang kali.

"Makanya kalau bicara saring dulu!"

"Tapi kan tidak perlu memukul kepalaku! Dasar Senior Semena-mena!" umpat Szayel.

Aku meninggalkan ruang loker dengan Szayel mengekorku.

Rukia tidak ada di tempat terakhir aku meninggalkannya, aku melihat sekeliling dan mendapatinya sedang memegang obeng dan motor yang dari kemarin belum selesai di kerjakan Szayel. Motor modifikasi yang tangkinya selalu bocor, entah apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memperbaikinya. Szayel stress minta ampun tuh, dia belum sampai menuntut ilmu kanuragan yang lebih untuk menerawang permasalahan motor klasik itu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Rukia meraih benda lain dari kotak perkakas.

"Sebenarnya ini salah. Bukankah seharusnya diselesaikan dulu tangki bahan bakarnya, lihat seal di dalamnya ada dua lapis, yang atas tidak masalah, tapi lihat yang bawahnya, banyak airnya, jadi harus dibersihkan, ini bisa merusak mesin. Kau ini montir bukan sih?" celetuk Rukia sambil memutar tutup atas tangki.

"Gila! Ternyata kalau sudah ngomong mulutnya tajam begitu?" sahut Szayel sambil nyengir kuda.

"Memang!" jawabku reflek dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Seketika Rukia menoleh dan siap melempar pompa bahan bakar yang sedang ia pegang. Aku membalasnya sambil melotot tajam, mengangkat dagu menantangnya, tapi lalu ia beralih dan tidak mempedulikanku.

"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa diremehkan," desis Szayel seraya mendekati Rukia, dan mereka bekerja sama untuk memperbaiki motor yang menjadi PR Szayel sejak lama.

Yah, ku harap ini awal yang baik sejak Rukia ada di depan apartemenku. Ini adalah wajah bersahabat pertama yang ia berikan padaku, mungkin karena bertemu orang baru yang memperkenalkannya dengan dunia baru. Melihat kelihaiannya dalam mengotak-atik mesin membuatku makin bertanya, dulunya bangsawan seperti apa dia dibesarkan? Bukankah seharusnya perempuan bangsawan cenderung elegan, manis dan punya etika tinggi. Tapi Rukia begitu bertolak belakang, dia pemarah, labil, dan sulit diprediksi, ditambah lagi dia mengerti meknik yang seharusnya menjadi bidang laki-laki.

Membutuhkan waktu dua jam bagi Rukia untuk menguras isi tangki bahan bakar, Szayel saja kalah lincah dengan gerakan tangan Rukia. Aku yang kali ini bertugas membetulkan rantai motor empat tak milik pelanggan lain, mau tidak mau jadi sering melirik mereka berdua yang malah kelihatan sangat bersinergi membetulkan benda berumur itu.

"Pak Urahara!"

Aku menjulurkan kepalaku untuk melihat keluar bengkel, melihat lewat atas jok motor yang sedang ku perbaiki.

"Woi! Ada orang tidak, atau mau ku ratakan bengkel mu ini, hah?"

Sontak seisi bengkel keluar dan mendekati pintu masuk. Szayel, aku dan Renji, kecuali Rukia yang sepertinya terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya sampai menoleh pada suara garang seperti tadi saja dia tidak bereaksi.

"Mau apa kau, Nnoitra?"

Mendengar nama itu membuatku langsung berdiri tegak dari posisi duduk. Tadinya aku berniat memberikan balasan untuk komplotan itu nanti malam, tapi ternyata mangsanya sudah datang sendiri mengantarkan nyawa.

Pak Urahara keluar sambil mengibas kipasnya dan menghampiri sepuluh orang yang berkerumun di depan bengkel dengan sikap sangat santai. Bos kami memang tidak pernah takut pada apapun, dia bisa menghajar komplotan Nnoitra dalam sekali libas, tapi dia si pecinta kedamaian, jadi dia masih berbaik hati memberi jatah bulanan pada komplotan preman tak berotak itu agar tidak mengundang polisi datang dan mengobrak-abrik bisnisnya.

"Uang keamanan kami bulan ini belum kau bayar!" bentak Nnoitra penuh percaya diri, dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan tongkat baseball di tangannya, siap untuk menyerang.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Pak Urahara.

"Apa kau mau bilang aku ini berusaha memerasmu? Perjanjian kita sudah jelas, kan?"

"Siapa yang kau tugaskan untuk mengambil uangmu?"

"Apa pedulimu? Sekarang bayar!"

Pak Urahara tersenyum dan membentangkan tangannya di depanku, karena aku sudah siap dengan kunci pas ukuran bogem di tanganku. Ingin aku lempar tepat ke kepala Nnoitra.

"Aku sudah berikan ke Yammy, dia bahkan membawa uang keamanan bulan ini dan bulan depan."

Nnoitra melihat sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan Yammy yang sepertinya belum ia sadari kalau anak buahnya yang berbadan bongsor itu tidak ada.

"Jangan membohongiku, Pebisnis Licik!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Brengsek!" umpatku panas.

"Tahan, Ichigo. Ini bukan masalahmu," celetuk Pak Urahara.

"Siapa bilang bukan urusanku? Dia tidak pernah becus mengurus anak buahnya, semalam saja dua anak buahnya menyerang Rukia! Selera kalian sudah serendah itu, sampai perempuan dekil berbadan lurus saja masih kalian seran g, hah? Atau kau sudah tidak mampu membeli pelacur di tempat Harribell?" selorohku, tanganku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi untuk menghajar mereka.

"Ku robek mulutmu besarmu itu, Anjing!" balas Nnoitra balik panas.

"Benar begitu?" tanya Pak Urahara sambil melirikku, dan aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, karena Pak Urahara seperti langsung mengerti lewat sorot mata marahku yang tergambar jelas.

"Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja Szayel dan Rukia," jawabku kesal.

Pak Urahara berjalan berbalik dan menghampiri Rukia yang masih asik mengoprek motor, sampai tangannya penuh dengan bercak hitam. Dia tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan perdebatan kami, seperti tengah berada di dunianya sendiri. Dia hanya mendongak sedikit saat Pak Urahara menghampirinya.

"Rukia, ikut," Pak Urahara hanya memberi isyarat, dia tidak lantas menarik Rukia seperti yang pernah aku lakukan. Pak Urahara sangat mengerti dengan kondisi Rukia, entah mengapa aku sering berpikiran kalau pria ini bisa menghadapi orang dengan mudah hanya dengan melihat aura wajah. Seperti paranormal kelas tinggi.

Rukia beranjak dari motor dan mengikuti Pak Urahara tanpa banyak tanya. Penurut sekali dia? Apa karena sadar kalau Pak Urahara adalah bosnya sekarang?

Rukia melangkah dengan santai, dan melihat semua orang yang memasang wajah bengis mereka saat membalas sorot mata datar extra dingin dari Rukia.

"Selain Yammy, siapa anggotamu yang tidak ada sekarang?" tanya Pak Urahara tanpa melewatkan acara menggerakkan kipasnya.

"Aku tidak hapal, memangnya kau mau apa?" jawab Nnoitra santai, dia bahkan sampai menjilat bibirnya sampai rata, membuatku jijik dan ingin menggunting lidah panjangnya itu.

"Yang mana orangnya Rukia?" Pak Urahara mengisyaratkan Rukia agar lebih maju lagi, tapi Rukia hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi, dia seperti melihat kumpulan orang asing saja saat melihat satu persatu wajah anggota Nnoitra.

"Szayel, ada yang kau kenali?" Pak Urahara beralih pada Szayel, tapi pria kekanakkan dengan rambut pink itu hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"_Sorry_ Pak! Aku bukannya mau cuci tangan, tapi saat itu gangnya terlalu gelap, jadi aku tidak lihat jelas juga muka si pelaku," jawabnya tanpa beban.

"Ngomong yang jelas, Kaki Bau!" umpatku geram.

"Aku memang tidak lihat jelas, Strawberry! Ulqui saja yang matanya super jeli pasti tidak bisa lihat, cuma Rukia yang bisa melihat jelas pelakunya sebelum dibawa ke belakang toko Chess," jelas Szayel tetap tenang, namun dia sepertinya marah sekali saat aku menyebutnya si Kaki Bau.

"Ada yang kau ingat, Rukia?" desak Pak Urahara karena Rukia tidak juga megeluarkan suaranya.

"Ingat? Siapa?" ucap Rukia seketika.

"Orang yang menyerangmu, Bego!" selorohku emosi, tapi Rukia malah pasang wajah kalemnya mendengar umpatanku.

"Aku diserang? Kapan? Aku tidak ingat."

Szayel yang pertama kali melempar sorot mata tidak percayanya padaku, dia terlihat lebih shock dari pada saat ia menerima kenyataan kalau Isane pernah mengatainya si Kaki Bau. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu keajaiban yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau manusia seperti Rukia bisa hidup di dunia ini. Dia semalam menangis, meraung dan mengamuk habis-habisan, tapi kenapa dia bisa lupa? Apa sikap dinginnya tadi pagi juga karena dia juga lupa kalau habis diserang? Pantas saja dia bisa bersikap kalem dan datar sebangun dari tidur.

"Kau tidak ingat semalam-" Szayel sampai tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan Rukia menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala polos dan lugu.

"Dia tidak normal," bisik Szayel padaku, dia sampai bergidik ngeri saat melirik Rukia.

"Lihat, kan?" Nnoitra kembali membasahi bibir tipisnnya, bahkan ujung lidahnya hampir menyentuh ujung dagunya yang lancip. "Semua tuduhanmu itu cuma gertakan, tidak ada yang benar. Sekarang berikan uangnya!"

"Aku tidak akan bayar sampai kau seret Yammy ke sini, aku mau dia mengaku kalau dia sudah membawa kabur uang bulananmu. Aku tidak akan membuktikannya sendiri, kau lihat kan aku punya CCTV?" kata Pak Urahara sambil menoleh ke beberapa kamera yang terpasang di pojok-pojok ruang bengkel.

"Jadi kau mau menuduh anak buahku?" tantang Nnoitra.

"Banyak omong! Bawa saja Yammy kesini, kalau dia tidak mengaku akan ku habisi dia sampai ke tulang!" ancam Pak Urahara yang sudah kehabisan stok sabarnya.

"Ow, ternyata kau bisa marah juga ya..." ledek Nnoitra kegirangan. "Baik, aku buktikan sendiri ucapanmu. Kalau ternyata Yammy tidak menerima uangnya, kau harus bayar tiga kali lipat!"

"Seribu kali lipatpun aku tidak peduli! Sekarang pergi dari sini!" usir Pak Urahara tetap dengan nada suara terjaga.

"Ok! Kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya!" Nnoitra melambai santai dan pergi tanpa beban.

"Ichigo..." Pak Urahara menepuk bahuku pelan saat hendak memasuki ruangannya, tapi ia berhenti dan berbisik padaku, "Rukia tidak aman terus berada di sini. Kau bisa membahayakan nyawanya jika sampai Nnoitra mengenalinya sebagai adik dari bangsawan itu."

"Aku tahu, Pak!" jawabku pelan.

"Karena itu cepat selesaikan, jangan perpanjang lagi. Tempatnya bukan disini, seharusnya kau sadar itu sejak pertama kali kau membawanya ke siini," lanjut Pak Urahara seraya kembali melangkah santai dengan sandal kayunya yang bersuara khas.

"Untung Renji sedang pergi, kalau ada Renji pasti si kepala nanas itu sudah habis-habisan menghajar mulut kurang ajar si Nnoitra itu!" komentar Szayel sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi kupikir Rukia perlu dibawa ke psikiater," lanjut Szayel lagi, setengah berbisik.

Aku melirik Rukia sesaat, dan terperanjat saat melihat wajah polos lugunya yang menatapku penuh kebingungan. Siapapun akan tahu kalau itu raut wajah tidak mengerti yang sebenarnya, dia tidak sedang pura-pura. Jadi dia benar-benar tidak mengingat kondisinya semalam, tidak sama sekali merasa aneh dengan bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya akibat serangan semalam.

Bagaimana bisa?...

* * *

Pekerjaan di bengkel menguras banyak tenaga, tapi untungnya Hanatarou dan Keigo datang tepat waktu, jadi kami bisa overshift tepat waktu. Pak Urahara sendiri sepertinya sedang berhati lapang hari ini, karena dia membayarkan uang gajiku tepat waktu, biasanya tunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan tugasku dulu baru ia memberikan gajiku.

"Cepat pulang, dia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini," ucapnya saat aku menerima amplop cokelat dari tangannya. Aku mengerti dengan pasti siapa yang dimaksud Pak Urahara, tapi aku tidak lantas menurutinya karena aku tidak akan langsung membawa Rukia pulang. Akan sangat membosankan kalau kami pulang cepat di malam minggu seperti ini, karena biasanya Ishida & Renji akan mengajakku melihat sekeliling kota sambil cuci mata, tapi sejak ada Rukia aku jadi lebih mengurangi intensitas waktu jalan-jalanku. Rukia tidak bisa dilepas begitu saja seperti sapi gembala, kalau sapi gembala bisa aku giring pulang dengan mudah dengan sekali sambit, kalau Rukia aku sambit yang ada aku malah dibalas sambitan yang lebih parah.

"Kenapa kau naik bis ini? Bukan seharusnya naik bis itu?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk bis dengan warna yang berbeda dari yang kami naiki sekarang. Rukia cepat sekali mengingat tempat dan jalan, baru aku ajak melenceng sedikit dari jalur kami berangkat saja dia dapat dengan mudah menyadarinya.

"Aku mau beli cemilan dulu," celetukku asal.

"Memangnya kau punya uang?" sahutnya dengan mata memicing skeptis.

"Kau nantangin, hah?" aku menunjukkan amplop yang masih tersegel rapi dari kantongku.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku minta kau belikan aku sandal?"

Aku melirik kaki Rukia reflek, dan kenyataan itu seperti menohokku tanpa ampun. Rukia mengenakan sandal hotel tipis yang aku pungut dari tong sampah dekat pembuangan akhir apartemen Pak Kyoraku. Mau tidak mau aku menghela napas, sepertinya hari ini aku harus lebih ikhlas sedikit untuk merelakan sebagian uangku untuknya.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah punya uang akan aku ganti," lanjut Rukia saat melihat keraguan dan ketidakrelaan di wajahku. Dia tidak memberikanku sorot mata memohon yang biasanya diberikan perempuan penjual kenikmatan tubuh di tempat Harribell, tapi dia meminta dengan penuh keyakinan kalau dia bisa mengganti apa yang akan aku berikan padanya. Perempuan ini tahu benar bagaimana harus memperjuangkan kebutuhannya sendiri. Yah, mungkin karena darah bangsawan yang mengalir di dirinya, karena itu dia bisa menempatkan dirinya dengan benar.

"Kapan kau akan punya uang?" jawabku sambil berjalan dan meninggalkannya di kursi bis, tapi dengan cepat ia menyusulku dengan langkah ringkihnya untuk menuruni bis bersama beberapa penumpang lain.

"Aku sudah bekerja di bengkel, apa aku tidak akan mendapat bayaran? Kau pikir aku bisa kerja dengan sukarela?" jawabnya seraya memperlebar langkah untuk mengejarku. Aku suka melihat bagaimana ia berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kakinya denganku, dia jadi persis seperti anak anjing yang takut tersesat, padahal waktu awal dia selalu berusaha keras untuk menjauh dariku.

"Memang!" sahutku sambil tersenyum meledeknya dan mempercepat kakiku.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau lagi akh-!"

Aku lantas berhenti, dan menoleh ke belakang, namun yang aku lihat hanya kerumunan kepala dan badan. Kemana perginya Rukia?

"Rukia?" aku mendorong beberapa orang yang menghalangi pandanganku. Dia seharusnya berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dariku.

"Rukia?" instingku menajam seketika saat aku tidak juga mendapati keberadaannya di antara orang di pinggir jalan dan trotoar.

"Dimana kau? Jawab aku, Sialan! Rukia!" umpatku sambil menjulurkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri, mencari keberadaannya. Kenapa aku jadi panik begini? Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia setelah ia merepotkan dan menganiayaku seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja! Dia belum menerima pembalasanku...

"Berdarah..."

Aku berbalik cepat saat mendengar suara rengek tak jelas dari belakangku, dan benar saja. Rukia terduduk di bahu jalan sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Kenapa?" aku berjongkok di depannya dan dia menampakkan wajah tanpa emosi saat mendongak. Detik berlalu, dan bodohnya aku malah menunggu reaksinya, karena yang aku terima selanjutnya adalah tindakan paling memalukan yang pernah aku terima dari seorang perempuan (dan hanya perempuan sial satu ini yang berani melakukannya pada wajah tampanku!), Rukia melempar sandalnya tepat mengenai hidungku.

"Gara-gara sandal bututmu itu! Kau senang melihatku berjalan pincang sekarang?" umpatnya dan menjambak rambutku tanpa ampun.

"Sakit!" keluhku sambil melepaskan jarinya yang mencengkram rambutku, sampai rasanya mau tercabut semua rambutku yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Sini aku lihat! Kau ini tidak bisa ya hidup sehari saja bebas dari luka-luka begini?" aku menyentuh kakinya, tapi dia malah mundur dan berdiri tegak.

"Tidak usah! Simpan semua uangmu itu! Aku tidak butuh," jawabnya seraya melangkah tertatih-tatih.

Lagi-lagi... Aku menghela napas berat setiap kali melihat perubahan sikapnya yang begitu cepat ini. Tapi aku mengejarnya dan mengekornya, tapi kenapa juga aku masih bawa-bawa sandal butut yang sudah robek ini?

"Aku belikan kau sandal. Berapa ukuranmu? Berhenti! Kau bisa membuat lukamu infeksi kalau kau paksa jalan begitu!" protesku karena dia tidak juga berhenti dan terus saja berjalan, seperti dia tahu saja kemana harus jalan.

"Berhenti ku bilang! Memangnya kau tidak merasa sakit?" kataku seraya menarik ujung kaosnya. Aku cukup berpikir cerdas untuk tidak menyentuhnya secara langsung, atau dia akan mengamuk seketika, apalagi ini tempat umum.

Rukia berbalik dan tetap pasang tampang yang sama. "Sakit atau tidak bukan urusanmu! Kenapa tidak kau selesaikan saja semuanya sekarang? Serahkan aku pada mereka dan kau bisa mendapatkan uangmu. Itu cukup menguntungkan untukmu kan?" selorohnya tanpa beban.

"Kau lagi-lagi mengatakan hal se-"

"Ichigo!"

Aku sontak menoleh begitu mendengar suara perempuan yang begitu ku kenali itu menyebut namaku.

Sial! Kenapa harus bertemu Orihime di sini? Saat seperti ini pula, saat Rukia kembali menjadi manusia yang berisi emosi labil.

"Kita pulang, tunda perdebatan ini sampai kita berada di apartemen." Aku mengacungkan peringatanku ke Rukia yang masih memberikan sorot mata menuding yang sama.

"Memangnya kau kira aku ini budakmu? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku!" balasnya, sama sengit dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan banyak omong. Kau masih ingin sandal atau tidak?" celetukku seraya menariknya untuk mengikutiku.

"Kau kira aku ini anak kecil? Lepas! Aku tidak mau-"

"Ichigo!"

Orihime ngotot sekali mengejarku. Padahal aku sudah susah payah lepas darinya kemarin, dan kenapa takdir sepertinya ingin sekali mempermainkanku dan membuatku terjebak dalam situasi konyol begini. Aku melihat kanan kiri mencari jalan untuk kabur, dan akhirnya aku membawa Rukia masuk ke salah satu toko _fashion_ dan menariknya ke salah satu bilik ruang ganti.

"Untuk kali ini diam! Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Orihime lagi," ancamku seraya melongok dari celah kain penutup ruang ganti. Orihime masih berkeliaran dengan mata bergerak cepat memindai isi toko. Aneh, dia bisa berkeliaran sebebas itu tanpa diekor kamera, apalagi managernya. Biasanya model sepertinya akan ribut pergi kemana-mana.

Perhatianku beralih pada Rukia yang memilih tenang mengikutiku. Tapi selang beberapa detik dia memelototiku, dia berkata : "Cih! Bukannya kau cinta sekali dengan perempuan berbadan seksi begitu?" Rukia menyeringai lebar, menunjukkan barisan gigi putihnya yang terawat apik. Bahkan di ruang ganti remang begini saja aku masih bisa melihat kilau giginya. Padahal kalau aku pikir-pikir lagi kapan dia sempat menyikat giginya selama tinggal di apartemenku? Aku hanya punya satu sikat gigi, jangan-jangan...

"Silahkan sebelah sini, Tuan Kuchiki. Kami sangat berharap Anda berminat membeli toko ini karena toko ini memang ingin kami jual karena pemiliknya harus pindah keluar kota."

"Aku akan pertimbangkan."

Rukia yang berdiri di hadapanku berubah kaku seketika, matanya membelalak lebar dan seperti terkunci semua pita suaranya karena dia mengatupkan mulutnya begitu rapat, seperti takut satu kata saja akan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Ka.. Kakak ..." gagap Rukia yang masih menatap ruang kosong di alam bawah sadarnya. Sontak aku membekap mulutnya, membawa Rukia masuk dalam pelukanku. Aku melihat dengan jelas ketakutan di matanya, bahkan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar saat melafalkan nama yang tidak sempat ia selesaikan.

Aku merangkulkan tanganku begitu erat, memastikan agar Rukia tidak mengeluarkan suara macam apapun yang bisa menarik perhatian orang.

"Hei!" aku tersentak saat tirai penutup ruang ganti tempat aku dan Rukia bersembunyi terbuka lebar, dan seorang pria penjaga toko bertolak pinggang memelototiku."Apa yang kalian lakukan di toko kami?" serangnya saat aku tidak bergerak dari tempatku.

"Maaf, kami salah toko!" jawabku seraya memboyong Rukia berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti. Aku memastikan tidak ada Orihime terlebih lagi orang bersuara berat yang tadi lewat di dekat kami. Aku yakin kalau orang itu adalah salah seorang bangsawan Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah congkaknya saat mengucapkan kalimat 'aku akan pertimbangkan'.

"Rukia? Kau masih hidup?" tanyaku saat kami mencapai teras toko, tapi Rukia tetap bungkam, sorot matanya kosong dan tak bernyawa. Akhirnya aku membimbingnya agar duduk di bangku kosong dekat taman kecil yang dikelilingi pohon pinus tinggi tepat di seberang toko yang kami masuki tadi. Setidaknya tempat ini cukup aman dan tersembunyi dari pandangan siapapun yang keluar dari toko tadi, lagipula aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat kakinya yang terus mengalirkan darah, harus segera diplester.

"Kau bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku belikan kau plester dan sandal. Ok? Tidak akan lama, jangan bergerak sedikitpun!" kataku, yang aku dapati cuma sikap diam Rukia, karena itu aku berpikir tidak akan bahaya meninggalkanya sebentar di sini, toh si Kuchiki dan Orihime ada di toko lain di seberang kami.

Aku berlari menuju toko kelontong terdekat dan membelikan sepasang sandal karet murahan ditambah sebuah plester. Si penjaga toko menyebutkan jumlah uang yang harus aku bayar, tapi saat aku memberikan uangku dia bilang tidak ada kembaliannya. Sontak aku merogoh semua kantong dan saku di badanku, tapi tidak aku temukan sepeserpun.

"Ditukar dulu ya!" kata si penjaga toko, dan aku melirik sebentar keberadaan Rukia yang masih duduk manis tak bergerak bak patung di bangku.

Aku menerima uang kembalianku setelah menunggu hampir lima menit, dan saat aku menerimanya tiba-tiba saja hujan turun, deras sekali. Aku berlari menghampiri Rukia yang masih terduduk tenang, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, dan aku melihat darahnya yang mengalir bercampiur air hujan di badan jalan.

"Kenapa kau tidak berteduh?" protesku begitu melempar sandal di hadapannya. Lalu aku meraih kakinya dan memasang plester di telapak kakinya yang terluka. Kelihatannya percuma, tapi lebih baik dari pada terbuka dan terus berdarah seperti tadi. Setelah selesai memasang plesternya aku duduk di sebelahnya, membiarkan kami berdua diguyur hujan sementara orang-orang berlomba-lomba untuk berteduh.

"Sesakit itu luka di kakimu, sampai tidak bisa bergerak?" tanyaku seraya menengadah melihat langit hitam kelam, membiarkan wajahku diterpa titik-titik besar air hujan yang berjatuhan dari langit.

Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara di hadapannya, menampung air hujan di telapak tangannya. "Mungkin kalau aku bisa melupakan semuanya dan melihat dunia dari sudut pandang lain, pasti tidak akan ada rasa sakit seperti ini," gumamnya sambil mengikuti ulahku, dia mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat langit yang hanya berupa payung hitam yang penuh dengan jarum-jarum hujan yang tidak akan bosan menerjang. Rukia menoleh padaku, kepalanya hanya miring sedikit dari posisinya, namun dengan jelas aku bisa melihat kilatan luka mendalam di seluruh wajahnya, sorot matanya, bahkan dari caranya menarik sudut bibir.

"Sudah selesai?" kejarku saat ia kehilangan senyum mirisnya.

Rukia menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak akan pernah selesai. Berulang kali pun tidak akan pernah usai," bisiknya sambil memeluk diri erat-erat. Aku yakin sekarang dia kedinginan, tapi dia tidak tampak akan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Rasa takutku lebih besar dari bayanganku sendiri," gumamnya kembali menekuri trotoar jalan yang dibanjiri air hujan. Belasan orang berlari melewati kami menciptakan percik air yang membasahi wajah kami, tapi Rukia tetap tenang. Apalagi yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang?

"Dulu aku melihatnya sebagai seorang malaikat penyelamat yang akan selalu menaungiku dari badai macam apapun. Tapi sekarang aku melihatnya seperti melihat malaikat penyiksa yang akan membuatku menderita hingga aku tidak akan pernah sanggup mencapai mautku sendiri. Dulu... sekalipun wajahnya dingin tanpa emosi, dia selalu hangat. Dulu... sekalipun dia selalu menunjukkan punggungnya padaku, aku masih berkeyakinan bahwa kepercayaanku padanya adalah sebuah kebenaran yang harus selalu aku pegang teguh."

Rukia membungkam mulutnya dan melihat lurus jalan kosong yang disinari lampu jalan remang.

"Semua orang boleh tidak percaya padaku, semua orang bisa menyebutku apapun yang mereka mau, asalkan di suatu tempat yang tak ku ketahui sekalipun, dia ada dan tetap percaya padaku." Rukia menarik napas dalam dan hembusan yang ia hasilkan adalah hembusan napas berat yang tertahan beban berat, tidak hanya wajah dan matanya, namun helaan napasnya pun mencerminkan luka dan duka yang ia rasakan jauh di dalam hatinya. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang meredup, dan seperti akan menumpahkan air mata.

"Pelacur, wanita jalang, cewek penggoda, perempuan murahan, tak bermoral, apapun itu aku terima. Aku hanya ingin satu tempat di hatinya untuk aku bernaung, untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak pernahkah dia melihat bahwa aku begitu mengharapkan uluran tangannya, aku ingin ia memberikan harapan yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan dari siapapun. Aku tahu hidupku tidaklah seberharga itu dimata semua anggota keluarga. Tapi aku tidak perduli, selama ia ada, selama ia menerimaku, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Tapi... kenapa di antara semua makhluk di bumi ini, justru dia yang... " Rukia menekap wajahnya, menyembunyikan air mata yang hendak menetes.

"Aku yang terluka, aku yang disakiti, lalu kenapa aku yang harus menerima semua hukuman? Apakah Tuhan begitu benci padaku karena telah terlalu tinggi menggantungkan harapanku?"

Rukia merenggut bagian depan kaosnya begitu erat, aku bisa melihat tarikan napasnya yang pendek dan terdesak. Terlihat jelas sesak yang melandanya, dia pasti sudah begitu lelah menerima semua kenyataan ini. Aku tidak pernah mengalami pengkhianatan sepertinya, tapi aku bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya tersakiti hingga seperti itu.

"Berapa kalipun aku berusaha untuk berdiri, tidak akan ada gunanya. Seperti apapun aku menyakiti diriku sendiri, tidak pernah sekalipun rasa sakit di hatiku hilang. Bukankah tidak apa-apa jika Tuhan mencabut nyawaku? Aku hanya salah satu nyawa dari makhluk ciptaan-Nya? Lagipula dengan ketiadaanku, aku tidak lagi menghujat ketidakadilan-Nya padaku, dengan ketiadaanku tidak ada lagi manusia yang meratapi nasib yang telah Dia tuliskan untukku. Biarkan aku mati, cabut nyawaku, bunuh aku..." bisik Rukia yang tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah kaosku, matanya yang basah menatapku. Dia menarik tanganku dan memukulkannya di kepalanya, dia terus melakukannya sambil berbisik : "Bunuh aku, bunuh aku, ku mohon..."

Aku tidak bergerak, ku biarkan dia melampiaskan seluruh emosi yang melandanya. Dia bisa berteriak minta mati setiap saat, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya. Tidak akan pernah, Tuhan...

"Rukia..." aku menangkup kedua wajah Rukia, menatap kolam kebiruan itu lekat-lekat. "Jika dia tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau harapkan, aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku percaya padamu," desisku tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

"Kenapa?" jawabnya tetap dengan wajah bersedih yang sama.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal sebaliknya.

"Kau tidak ingin uang?" desak Rukia lagi, matanya menatapku tajam, menuding dan penuh kecurigaan.

Aku tetap bungkam.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik jika kau menyerahkanku pada mereka. Apa kau bodoh? Aku tambang emasmu, kan? Kau bisa hidup mewah, dan meminta apapun yang kau mau. Kau bahkan bisa mengoperasi luka di punggungmu sampai tidak berbekas, kau hanya perlu menyerahkan mayatku pada mereka."

Aku terkesiap mendengar kalimatnya yang tajam dan tak berperasaan. Bukan karena dia menyebutku bodoh, bukan karena dia menyadari niatku untuk memperalatnya sebagai lahan pencarian uang, tapi karena dia telah menyinggung luka di punggungku.

"Luka di punggungmu... Kenapa bisa ada luka seperti itu?" ucapnya datar.

Dia pernah melihat bekas lukaku?

"Luka seperti itu sepertinya bukan luka baru yang bisa kau dapatkan sehabis berkelahi di jalanan," lanjutnya lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang kita pulang," aku beranjak dari bangku dan berdiri menunggunya untuk menyusulku.

"Apa begitu menyakitkan sampai kau sendiri tidak mau mengingatnya?" dia masih terus meracau, tapi aku tidak menanggapinya. Aku menariknya bangun dari bangku taman, menuntunnya menelusuri jalan menuju jalan pintas menuju apartemen.

Aku merasakan ingatan itu kembali mengejarku. Ketakutan dan kengerian untuk mengulangnya kembali dalam benakku saja sudah membuatku tidak mampu berdiri tegak. Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengingatnya lagi jika itu hanya akan membunuh keinginanku untuk tetap berdiri tegak di dunia ini. Aku hidup, dan seharusnya aku bersyukur karena aku masih mampu bernapas. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara sirine ambulans dan mobil polisi dalam benakku, berulang kali mendengung tanpa ampun, membuatku melihat kembali genangan darah malam itu.

"Ichigo... Ichigo..." tarikan napas pendek dan sesak itu terus mengulang namaku, seolah takut aku akan hilang dari pandangannya. Mata yang berair menangisiku padahal dirinya sendiri sudah diujung pertahanannya melawan maut.

Tidak! Jangan ingatkan aku lagi pada malam itu...

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, fave add, & alert add also.

I know that you guys really eager to know about Ichi's past, but let's save it for another chapter. Story still goes on & please enjoys the next chapter on July 22th, 2012

.

.

* * *

Little waves of chapter 5:

"_Apa dia temanmu?" Pak Gin melirik Rukia yang terduduk santai di samping tas peralatanku._

"_Itu pacarnya," celetuk Ulqui yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Pak Gin._

"_Benarkah?" Pak Gin berputar dan menghampiri Rukia. Aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang santai, namun entah mengapa aku seperti sedang melihat ular yang merayap mendekat ke mangsanya._

"_Siapa nama pacarmu, Ichigo? Kau tidak memperkenalkannya padaku?" _

"_Bukan begitu, Pak. Aku tidak enak, Anda lihat sendiri kami kotor dan bau oli," kataku beralasan._

"_Aku tidak pernah keberatan untuk kotor sedikit kalau bisa berkenalan dengan pacar dari montir yang kupercaya," gumam Pak Gin dengan suara santai, manis namun terkesan tajam mencari kebenaran._

"_Salam kenal. Aku Gin Ichimaru." Pak Gin mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia, tapi Rukia tetap diam dan melihat pria konglomerat itu seksama, dia bahkan berani menatap penuh-penuh pria yang seharusnya memberi kesan 'ngeri' padanya._

"_Selamat siang, tapi saya tidak bisa menjabat tangan Anda," kata Rukia datar, dan Pak Gin menarik turun tangannya, tidak tampak tersinggung sama sekali._

"_Menarik sekali, apakah adik dari bangsawan Kuchiki selalu bersikap tidak sopan seperti ini?"_

_Baik aku maupun Rukia sama-sama membeku di tempat. _

_Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana perubahan raut wajah Rukia. Expresi datarnya hilang sama sekali, berganti dengan kemarahan dan kebencian yang begitu kental._ _Aku tidak heran dengan reaksi Rukia, karena Pak Gin baru saja menyebutkan nama yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar. Aku bergerak cepat mendekati Rukia, tapi tidak cukup cepat karena seketika saja Rukia menerjang Pak Gin hingga pria ia jatuh tersungkur di rerumputan, lalu Rukia berteriak histeris, dia kembali mengamuk._

.

.

.

_**So guys, how do you think Gin doing here? **_

_**I just can explain to you on next chapter, so... see you.**_

Xx - - **Brainless** - - xX

July 5th, 2012


	5. Chapter 5 : The Start of Conspiracy

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing**_

* * *

_**THE HATRED OF BETRAYAL**_

**An IchiRuki's Fanfiction**

**Author: Brainless Creation**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Start of Conspiracy **_

* * *

Malam terlihat begitu bersahabat memberi keremangan dalam ruang apartemenku yang pengap tanpa pendingin ruangan. Aku tidak pernah percaya akan mengalami hal seperti ini dalam hidupku. Bajingan sekalipun tidak seharusnya mengharapkan ini terjadi, tapi sekarang ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku melihat wajah yang berpeluhnya di antara cahaya malam yang menerebos masuk gorden buluk nan belel di kamarku. Kalau sudah begini aku jadi ikut bersyukur juga gorden di kamarku bolong di beberapa tempat, persis peta buta yang menunjukkan benua-benua tanpa nama di bagian dunia antahberantah. Setiap celah menjatuhkan cahayanya di tubuh indah yang terbaring lemah penuh pengibaan di bawahku. Tiap lekuknya memberi sensasi paling indah yang pernah aku alami.

Gila! Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini melihat tubuh polos seorang perempuan. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, tubuh Orihime jauh lebih seksi, lebih berlekuk, lebih berisi, lebih berdawai, lebih, lebih, lebih, pokoknya segala macam kelebihan aku tempelkan untuk Orihime. Namun yang satu ini sepertinya tidak bisa aku bandingkan dengan kelas Orihime, tubuh satu ini tidak terlalu berlekuk, tapi lurus dan kurus, tulang rusuk, bahu, selangka semuanya mencuat hingga terkesan hanya kulit membungkus tulang.

Lalu dimana letak seksinya? Aku sudah bilang ini tidak bisa dijadikan perbandingan yang sekelas, mungkin kalau aku masukkan ke kelas motor, ini sih sama saja membandingkan motor bebek keluaran tahun jebot dengan motor Harley, tapi motor bebek ini justru menarik karena langka dan antik, bukan karena mahal tapi karena hanya aku yang tahu dimana letak keindahannya. Tidak perlu ber-_body _besar dengan lekuk indah, karena entah mengapa aku justru lebih suka melihat si 'motor bebek' dengan _body_ gering dan hanya tinggal rangka ini.

Tidak salah kan? Ku harap sih tidak. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi kalau ternyata ini yang terjadi.

Aku menyentuh tempat yang sebelumnya hanya mampu aku jadikan mimpi-mimpi panjangku.

Sialan! Menyentuhnya bisa membuatku seperti terbang seperti ini, ditambah lagi desahannya yang lemah dan terputus-putus, seolah dia akan hancur kalau aku lebih memaksanya lagi.

"Ja-jangan Ichigo. Hentikan, Akh!"

Oh tidak! Caranya menyebut namaku saja sudah membuatku merinding tak karuan.

Ku raba kulit di tubuhnya yang penuh dengan bekas luka, jari-jariku yang kasar terasa jauh lebih lembut dari kulitnya yang berbekas luka lama yang sudah mengering. Namun itu tidak cukup menghentikanku untuk menyentuhnya, aku ingin lebih. Aku sangat ingin membenamkan diriku di dirinya.

Rukia menutupi wajahnya, tapi cepat-cepat aku menurunkannya. Aku tidak terima dia menutupi raut wajah indah seperti itu. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang dibelai-belai kenikmatan, dan perlu ditekankan kalau aku yang membuatnya merasakan seperti itu. Kesal juga sih mengingat kamar yang lampunya padam, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Besok aku pastikan akan aku tambah lubang di gordenku, biar tambah banyak cahaya yang masuk. Atau aku nyalakan saja lampunya?

"Rukia.." bisikku sambil menempelkan bibirku di daun telinganya, dia menoleh ke arah sebaliknya. Dia sepertinya tergelitik karena aku sengaja menghembuskan napasku banyak-banyak di sana. Semakin ia menghindar justru semakin ingin aku _menghabisinya_.

"Ah... ah... ja- Ah..." dia mendesah dengan begitu manis. Karena ia mengeluarkan suara seksi seperti ini, malah membuatku ingin menyentuhnya lebih dalam. Ku julurkan lidahku dan menyentuh puncak payudaranya yang kecil. Seperti madu, aku menyesap madu yang begitu lezat dari sana. Ku sentuh seluruh permukaan payudaranya sementara yang lain aku remas perlahan. Tidak, ini akan membuatku gila. Aku sudah terlalu tegang, seperti akan meledak sepenuhnya. Itu.. ah, sudah di ujung pertahananku, tapi aku belum selesai. Aku harus menahannya sebentar lagi.

"Rukia..." bisikku di puncak dadanya, ku gigit sedikit kulitnya, dan dia menggeliat liar, mengalungkan tangan kurusnya di bahuku.

"Aku benci sentuhan semua laki-laki, tapi sentuhanmu..." gumamannya terhenti begitu ku selipkan jariku di antara pahanya, mencari tempat sensitif itu dan mulai memainkan jariku di sana.

"Sebutlah namaku, Rukia. Aku bersumpah aku membuatmu merasakan arti sebenarnya bercinta..." desisiku di telinganya.

Aku bergerak semakin dalam, dan semakin aku menyentuhnya, semakin dia mendesah liar. Aku mendengar erangannya yang erotis, jemarinya merenggut bahuku, dan ketika kukunya yang sudah pernah mencakarku terbenam di kulitku membuatku malah semakin terdorong untuk lebih menyentuhnya.

"Kau milikku, Rukia..." aku membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan melihat daerah yang baru saja aku belai-belai itu seperti tengah memanggilku, memintaku agar segera memberikan kenikmatan yang ia inginkan. Aku menyeringai senang, akhirnya aku akan merasakannya, memasuki rongga sempit itu dan mulai bergerak memompanya. Aku tidak sabar lagi...

Ku jilat ujung-ujung jariku yang basah oleh esensinya, dan wajah pucatnya merona melihat aksiku. Aku suka melihat bagaimana ia memalingkan wajah karena malu, dia terlihat sangat manis saat seperti ini. Lalu bagaimana raut wajahnya jika aku membuatnya merasakan puncak kenikmatan nanti.

"Mungkin akan sedikit sakit, Rukia. Tapi tahan sebentar, kau akan terbiasa dengan cepat..." rayuku begitu menunduk dan mulai mengarahkan kebanggaanku sebagai laki-laki ke rongga mahkota menggoda milik Rukia.

Sebentar lagi... aku merasakan jantungku berdegub cepat, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi. Ini dia ...

"Hei! Bangun!"

Ha? Suara siapa tadi? Bukannya aku sedang di kamar dan bercinta dengan Rukia? Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya dulu, baru...

"Hei, Strawberry! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Bangun!"

Siapa sih yang mengganggu momen indahku? Brengsek!

"Dia sepertinya mimpi jorok, lihat saja _batangannya_ sampai berdiri begitu!"

Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini. Siapa yang kalau bicara suaranya dingin dan tidak tahu aturan ini.

"Bangun, Ichigo!"

Aku berteriak kesal sambil menghentakkan tanganku keras-keras, marah sekali aku sudah diganggu seperti ini. Tidak tahu ini saat-saat genting yang tidak boleh terlewat?

"BRENGSEK!" umpatku seraya terduduk, dan melihat sekeliling. Hilang semua sensasi nikmat tadi dalam seketika, akan benar-benar ku bunuh orang yang sudah berani menginterupsi saat-saat terpenting dalam hidupku. Apa tidak pernah tahu kalau aku sudah tidak _melakukannya_ sejak lama? Anjrit!

"Nah, lihat kan?"

Huh? Ulqui? Apa yang dia lakukan di kamarku?

Aku menoleh ke pintu masuk kamar. Rukia berdiri sambil bersandar pada ambang pintu, matanya datar sih, tapi seringai di bibirnya membuatku mau bunuh diri saja rasanya.

"Ku kira kau sudah cukup bertualang, ternyata dalam mimpi saja kau masih bisa ereksi, hah? Dasar Playboy Kacangan cap _Horny_!" umpatnya seraya berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan kamar.

"Apa-apaan perempuan itu? Beraninya bicara begitu padaku!" aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, tapi seketika aku kembali terduduk karena denyut yang tak tertahankan dari organ di antara selangkanganku.

"Keluarkan dulu, baru kau bisa jalan!" celetuk Ulqui seraya menyusul Rukia.

"Hei! Kalian bersekongkol mengerjaiku ya?"

"Ngapain? Kau sendiri yang mimpi basah!" sahut Ulqui asal. "Kau pasti lupa kalau hari ini kau janji membetulkan mobil Pak Gin, Strawberry! Aku harus memaksamu bangun karena Rukia tidak bisa membangunkanmu yang terus saja mendesah. Memangnya kau sedang mimpi tidur sama siapa sih?" gerutu Ulqui yang sekarang semena-mena menyalakan televisiku, dia duduk dengan santainya di tengah ruangan sambil menyeruput segelas kopi. Gelas siapa yang ia pakai itu?

"Jangan sembarangan pakai gelasku, Stoic!"

"Nanti kalau sudah selesai juga aku cuci. Kalau aku rabies, baru kau boleh protes begitu!" sahut Ulqui.

Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi, memilih untuk menyimpan baik-baik sisa tenagaku dari pada menanggapi Ulqui, karena aku harus menyelesaikan _aktivitas_ yang tertunda dalam mimpiku.

"Kau mimpi tidur dengan Orihime?" kejar Ulqui lagi, kali ini dia bahkan menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Masalah untukmu?" celetukku sambil membasuh muka berkali-kali.

Tapi kalau aku ingat-ingat lagi, bagaimana mungkin aku mimpi seperti itu dengan perempuan berbadan paling lurus yang pernah aku temui seumur hidupku? Apa aku terlalu putus asa sampai tidak bisa membawa perempuan lain yang lebih menggiurkan masuk ke mimpiku? Anjrit! Rukia tidak hanya mengganggu ketentraman hidup nyataku, tapi juga sudah merusak mimpiku. Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanku sebagai laki-laki.

Ulqui menerebos apartemenku, dan aku tahu apa penyebabnya, seperti yang dicerocoskan mulut tajam si muka datar itu. Semua karena aku hampir lupa kalau hari ini aku janji untuk memperbaiki mobil konglomerat berambut silver itu. Sebenarnya pria berdasi itu memiliki lima mobil, dan kebetulan salah satunya rusak, sudah hampir satu bulan aku menunda perbaikan, tapi pria itu tidak mau memberikan pekerjaan itu pada petugas bengkel lain. Dia bilang sih kasusnya turun mesin, dan hanya aku yang mengerti masalah mobil tua dan antik, itu versinya Ulqui. Padahal aku bukan ahlinya dalam otomotif antik, dan katanya lagi mobilnya Pak Gin dan aku itu seumuran. Karena kami seharusnya sudah sama-sama lapuk. Si mulut tajam itu suka sekali membuatku geram.

Aku tidak kenal dengan Pak Gin, Ulqui yang memperkenalkanku pada pria itu, karena dia salah satu nasabah Ulqui. Dulu dia masih memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan Pak Ichimaru, tapi setelah mereka cukup dekat dia memanggilnya dengan Pak Gin. Ulqui beruntung sekali mendapat nasabah seperti Pak Gin, karena sekali saja pria itu sudah percaya pada seseorang, dia akan memberikan kepercayaannya tanpa batas. Bayangkan saja, semua benda dan orang dalam rumahnya, serta seluruh keluarganya dia asuransikan via Ulqui. Dari rumah, tanah, asset, perusahaan, ayah, ibu, istri, pembantu, bahkan sampai kucing anggoranya semua dia masukkan dalam kalkulasi asuransi. Memang hidup penuh resiko, tapi masa' sampai kucing juga?

Ulqui orang yang berkomitmen tinggi, terlebih lagi ini masalah pelayanan ke nasabah utamanya, jadinya dia juga konsen, dan imbasnya... demi memenuhi kebutuhan nasabahnya dia mengacaukan mimpi ku yang indah. Sial!

"Aku antar, sekalian aku kawal kau ke sana." Ulqui meraih kunci mobilnya, sementara aku dan Rukia masih berdiri di depan apartemen.

"Memangnya aku ini tawanan atau pembunuh berantai? Sampai perlu kau kawal segala!" protesku seraya merogoh saku dan berniat meninggalkan uang makan untuk Rukia.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melirik istri Pak Gin lagi, kau itu seperti magnet untuk wanita berambut pirang!" protesnya yang berbalik dan menungguku menyusulnya. "Kau tunggu apalagi sih?" Ulqui menggaruk kepalanya yang sepertinya bebas dari ketombe, terlebih lagi kutu.

"Kau di rumah?" aku berdiri menjulang di depan Rukia, sementara Rukia pasang tampang polosnya sambil mendongak penuh-penuh. Terkadang aku kasihan juga kalau melihat dia yang terpaksa menerima kenyataan beda tinggi kami yang terlalu jauh begini.

Rukia bengong lama, dan aku sedang mempertimbangkan, apa aku harus mengajak Rukia atau tidak. Pertama, dia bisa mengamuk dengan mudah, dan itu akan mempersulitku. Kedua, kakinya masih pincang pasca kemarin, nanti yang ada dia cuma menyusahkanku karena jalannya yang luar biasa lambat. Sudah langkahnya kecil karena faktor kaki pendeknya, ditambah lagi pincang. Nggak kebayang deh leletnya dia jalan nanti. Mungkin keong saja kalah!

"Aku tidak perlu kerja ke bengkel?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Kau tidak kerja kalau aku tidak kerja!" jawabku tegas.

"Oh, berarti kalau kau tidak makan aku juga tidak makan? Lalu kau mau bilang, kalau kau sakit aku juga akan sakit? Cih! Dramatis sekali, kau kira aku ini peliharaanmu yang akan ikut kemanapun tuannya pergi?" cerocosnya tanpa jeda sama sekali. Aku menghela napas berat. Kenapa kata-kata yang ia ucapkan selalu terkesan sadis dan tajam begini sih? Padahal niatku bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak bisa melepaskan sedikit saja perhatianku darinya. Dia bisa saja mengamuk seketika dan kehilangan kontrol, memangnya aku sempat berpikir dia akan menurut padaku? Mendengar apa yang aku bilang saja sudah syukur!

"Stop!" aku mengangkat tanganku dan menekap mulutnya, mencegahnya kembali berkoar saat ia mulai membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Apa?" semburnya seraya menurunkan tanganku dari mulutnya. Untungnya tanpa acara mencakarku.

"Kalian ini seperti kucing dan anjing! Tidak bisa sehari saja tidak ribut?" aku menoleh ke pintu apartemen yang berada tepat di sebelahku dan sosok gemuk Omaeda memenuhi pandanganku. Dia sibuk mengunyah roti besar di tangannya-separuhnya sudah ia telan-

"Makan saja yang becus, Babi Air!" celetuk Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Kurang ajar!" umpat Omaeda.

"Tahan! Tahan! Sabar, sabar, sabar ya... Omaeda yang ganteng..." seruku, langsung berdiri di antara Rukia dan Omaeda.

"Rukia! Minta maaf," geramku yang masih menjaga jarak tinju binti bogem mentah tanpa ampun milik Omaeda agar tidak mengenai Rukia. Pria bongsor dengan berat di atas 175kg ini bisa menumbangkan Rukia dalam sekali tinju. Tapi aku juga kesal dengan mulut Rukia yang kasarnya minta ampun. Dia bisa mengucapkan kata-katanya tanpa pikir panjang siapa yang ia hadapi. Coba kalau tidak ada aku, Rukia mungkin sudah babak belur nggak karuan!

"Minta maaf?" ulang Rukia skeptis, matanya memicing tajam.

"Iya!" tegasku.

"Sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tuh, kan! Dia memang cari ribut!" sekarang giliran Omaeda yang ikut tersulut.

"Rukia..." erangku dalam kemarahan tertahan, karena menahan beban badan Omaeda di tangan kurusku begini sama saja dengan angkat semen belasan sak.

"Sudah, minta maaf saja, Rukia!" celetuk Ulqui yang berdiri santai sambil bersandar di railing tangga turun, aku bisa melihat Ulqui sedang menikmati saat-saat aku terjepit begini. Dia memang sahabat yang senang melihat temannya susah, tapi susah kalau melihat temannya senang. Teman model Ulqui memang... Herannya, kenapa juga aku masih awet berteman dengannya?

Rukia melirik Ulqui sebentar, tapi kemudian dia menunduk dan saat mendongak lagi wajah congkaknya hilang sama sekali. Dia meraih bahuku dan menyuruhku mundur dari medan perang.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena dia!" desisnya seraya menatap mataku dalam-dalam, kemudian ia menjulurkan tangan kepada Omaeda. "Maaf..." bisiknya cepat dan tegas. Aku, Ulqui dan Omaeda sama-sama bengong melihat perubahan sikapnya yang luar biasa cepat.

Apa maksudnya dengan melakukannya bukan karena _dia_? Dia siapa yang dimaksud? Ulqui? Omaeda?

"Jangan ulangi lagi! Aku benar-benar terganggu setiap kali kalian berkelahi!" jawab Omaeda yang akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Rukia. Tangan Rukia begitu kecil, sampai aku tidak lagi melihat jari-jarinya saat Omaeda menjabat tangannya. Omaeda mengguncang tangan Rukia sekali, tapi seketika Rukia berjengit, menarik tangannya secepat kilat dari genggaman Omaeda, dan begitu ia mundur, punggungnya menabrakku. Detik awal ku kira ia akan pingsan atau kembali mengamuk, karena itu aku meraih bahunya, tapi ia berbalik dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.

Dia gemetar. Dia ketakutan karena baru saja bersentuhan dengan makhluk bernama pria. Aku ingat betul bagaimana ia ketakutan saat aku pertama kali menyentuhnya, jadi tidak heran kalau sekarang ia begitu ketakutan saat berjabat tangan dengan Omaeda. Lagipula kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti itu kalau dia sendiri takut?

"A.. a..." suara Rukia tidak keluar, hanya decit kecil suara yang mampu ia hasilkan. Omaeda menatapku bingung, mungkin dia sendiri sedang mencari-cari dimana salahnya sampai Rukia bereaksi seperti ini. Tapi aku langsung merangkulkan tanganku di bahu ringkih Rukia, dan menyentuh belakang kepalanya dengan tanganku yang bebas. "Dia tidak akan menyakitimu," bisikku di puncak kepala Rukia, memastikan hanya dia yang akan mendengar ucapanku.

"Mulai lagi deh..." senandung Ulqui sambil bersiul. "Kalian ini pasangan paling aneh!"

" Tidak usah heran begitu, Omaeda. Kadang mereka bisa mesra, kadang juga bisa mengeluarkan aura saling membunuh. Namanya juga Ichigo dan Rukia," lanjut Ulqui santai.

"Hah, terserahlah..." gerutu Omaeda yang kembali masuk ke apartemennya sambil membanting pintu apartemennya tepat di ujung hidungku.

Rukia menjauh dariku, tapi kepalanya masih tertunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian, bisa-bisa kau babak belur karena tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu," gumamku seraya menggenggam tangannya, membawanya turun ke parkiran bersamaku. Entah mengapa dalam hati aku seperti akan mengembangkan senyum, karena sepertinya aku sudah bisa membuatnya secara tidak sadar mempercayaiku. Rukia bisa saja bermulut besar dan memiliki kata-kata tajam, tapi ketika dia sedang terdesak seperti tadi, dia akan mencariku, berlari padaku. Hore! Rukia sudah berhasil aku taklukan. Ichigo... Ichigo... kau memang hebat!

* * *

Rumah Pak Gin luar biasa besar. Saat masuk saja aku harus registrasi di pos security, rumahnya dijaga ketat. Aku hanya tahu dia konglomerat dan menjabat di salah satu kursi petinggi negara, tapi apa jabatannya saja aku tidak mengerti. Dia ganteng, kaya dan berpengaruh, pantas saja Matsumoto Rangiku yang mantan artis itu langsung kepincut dengan pria tersebut.

"Kau bawa ini," aku menyerahkan tas peralatan yang lebih ringan ke Rukia.

Ulqui jalan duluan dengan tas tangannya yang berisi laptop. Dia tetap saja berbisnis di saat seperti ini.

Aku membawa tas yang lebih besar dengan peralatan yang lebih berat, tapi kemudian aku tersadar satu hal. Kami sekarang berada di rumah seorang pejabat, dan mungkin saja mereka akan mengenali Rukia dengan mudah. Lalu bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar mengenali Rukia dan melaporkan pada keluarga Kuchiki mengenai keberadaan Rukia? Ini bisa gawat.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Strawberry?" seru Ulqui yang berjarak beberapa langkah di depan kami.

"Sebentar, aku periksa peralatanku. Takut ada yang kurang," jawabku seketika.

"Kenapa tidak periksa sebelum berangkat tadi?" protes Ulqui sambil memberenggut kesal melihatku.

"Lupa! Kau duluan saja, nanti ku susul!" jawabku, dan Ulqui menurutiku untuk masuk lebih dulu.

"Memangnya apa yang tertinggal?" tanya Rukia.

Aku melihat sekeliling dan mencari benda yang bisa aku gunakan untuk menyamarkan identitas Rukia. Aku melihat ke dasbor mobil Ulqui, tidak ada benda khusus. Akhirnya aku membuka tas peralatanku, dan meraih kain lap bekas oli, sengaja menyapukannya ke telapak tanganku, lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi ku tangkup wajah Rukia dalam tanganku, membuat wajah bersihnya langsung hitam berbekas telapak tanganku yang berlumuran oli.

"Apa-apaan sih?" protes Rukia seraya membanting tas tepat mengenai kakiku, tapi aku tahan sebisa mungkin. Aku cuma meringis pelan saat merasakan jempolku berteriak kesakitan dan mengangkat kakiku sedikit, memeriksa sekenanya, asalkan tidak berdarah ku pikir tidak apa-apa.

"Kau mau mereka mengenalimu?" bisikku seraya menunduk berpura-pura memeriksa kakiku. Rukia tersentak sesaat dan sepertinya setuju dengan pemikiranku.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pergi," gumamnya seraya berlalu menuju pintu masuk kami tadi, tapi aku menahannya dan saat melihat rumput yang bekas ia jejak aku melihat ada karet gelang berwarna cokelat. Ini bisa aku gunakan juga untuk menyamarkan wajah Rukia.

"Jangan, kau bisa membantuku memperbaiki mobil Pak Gin. Lebih cepat selesai, lebih cepat kita dapat uang. Aku janji akan belikan kau sepasang baju baru. Bagaimana?" bisikku sambil mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya hingga hampir bertaut, dia sepertinya sudah mencurigai aku punya maksud lain, terlihat jelas dari caranya membalas sorot mataku.

"Pikir apa lagi? Aku sudah merelakan kakiku bengkak gara-gara kau timpa tas barusan!" tegasku yang sudah memaksa tingkat dewa. "Sini!" aku menarik Rukia kembali mendekat padaku, lalu ku putar hingga dia membelakangiku, langsung saja ku sisir kasar anak rambut yang berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya ke belakang, lalu ku kumpulkan untuk membuatnya jadi model ekor kuda. Ku pakai karet gelang yang ku temukan tadi untuk menyatukan semuanya.

"Sempurna!" pujiku pada diri sendiri, dan aku kembali mengusapkan tanganku di pipinya. Muka Rukia benar-benar pasrah, dia hanya menatapku lurus saat aku meninggalkan noda hitam lain di wajahnya.

"Jangan tertawa!" umpatnya saat aku tidak tahan lagi menahan senyum karena melihat wajah pasrahnya.

"Maaf.. maaf... Ayo!" aku membawanya masuk menyusul Ulqui.

Kami memasuki gerbang kedua rumah berukuran super besar itu. Aku sering melihat rumah-rumah mewah di televisi, tapi memasukinya sangat berbeda sekali rasanya. Ada pekarangan yang aku kira adalah lapangan bola yang dikelilingi taman mawar yang wanginya membuat kepalaku pusing. Bagaimana tidak? Aku seperti masuk ke rumah bordir saja begitu mencium wangi semerbak mawar yang begitu tajam. Lalu aku dan Rukia langsung diarahkan ke bagian garasi belakang, tempat mobil antik Pak Gin parkir.

"Ini mobil yang akan diperbaiki," kata kepala pelayan, dan aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Aku bisa melihat Ulqui sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Pak Gin, pria berambut silver pendek yang matanya selalu melengkung menandakan sang pemiliknya selalu senang. Bagaimana tidak senang dengan segala kekayaaan dan posisinya yang luar biasa seperti ini, dia pasti terus senang, tidak perlu banyak berpikir.

Rukia membuka tas peralatan, mengeluarkan beberapa alat pokok untuk membuka mesin.

"Kau mengerti sekali mekanik otomotif, apa sebelumnya kau pernah kerja di bengkel?" celetukku sambil memeriksa mobil secara menyeluruh.

Rukia menoleh sesaat dan menunjukkan wajah datarnya padaku. Aku menunggunya bicara, namun tidak membiarkan dia menyita perhatianku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat," tuturnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengingat hal seperti tu," komentarku yang membuka kap depan setelah berkali-kali mencoba menyalakan mobil tapi tidak juga berhasil.

"Harus aku cerita padamu?" tanyanya balik, membuatku geram dan gondok setengah mati menghadapi sikapnya yang satu ini. Selalu mengundang perdebatan dan gontok-gontokan! Kesel banget kalau sudah begini.

Rukia mengekorku, dia ikut melihat bagian dalam mesin yang beberapa kabelnya ku tarik keluar, tapi tidak sampai lepas dari rangkaiannya.

"Tidak usah mengawasiku begitu! Kau seperti Pak Urahara saja!" protesku saat kepalanya ikut menjulur melihat bagian dalam mesin mobil.

Rukia melirikku tajam, seperti akan menghantam kepalaku dengan tangannya, tapi yang ia lakukan kemudian malah menahan tanganku yang hendak membongkar aki mobil. Bukannya kontak langsung dengan kulitku, dia malah menarik bagian siku baju montirku. Aku sempat berjengit karena ku kira dia akan mengeplak kepalaku.

"Mobil antik rentan dengan komponen, jangan sembarangan dilepas. Lebih baik kau coba dulu fungsinya, kalau sudah tahu tidak berfungsi baru kau lepas," katanya lagi.

"Yang montir kau atau aku?" celetukku kesal. Habisnya aku tidak suka dia mengguruiku, memangnya siapa yang paling mengerti masalah mesin? Dia atau aku?

"Tidak perlu marah begitu, kan? Aku cuma kasih saran, tidak terima ya sudah!" sahutnya seraya duduk di bebatuan garasi yang berpola oval. Dia duduk sambil bertopang dagu dan melihatku, memperhatikan setiap langkah yang aku ambil untuk memperbaiki mobil, tapi aku melakukan sarannya untuk tidak mencopot aki. Mau tidak mau aku harus akui analisanya benar seratus persen, aku gegabah kalau main lepas saja semua komponen tanpa memeriksanya dulu.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi mobilku?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dari badan mesin, menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Sosok tinggi kurus berdiri menjulang di sampingku, sontak aku menegakkan diri. Aku tidak menyadari kedatangannya, dia bahkan tidak terdengar melangkahkan kakinya saat mendekat. Untungnya aku tidak jantungan.

"Sejauh ini belum terlihat masalahnya dimana, tapi sepertinya tidak sampai turun mesin," jelasku.

"Sayang sekali kalau sampai mobil ini tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Aku membelinya dari gaji pertamaku," kata sang konglomerat lagi. Aku berpikir kembali saat ia menyatakan membelinya dari gaji pertama, padahal kalau aku pikir-pikir lagi, mobil antik ini berharga sama dengan dua buah rumah mewah di distrik elit. Sekalipun mobil ini dulunya bisa lebih murah, tetap saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa gaji pertama yang diterima kongolomerat ini sampai bisa membeli mobil antik yang bahkan untuk membelinya saja aku butuh memikirkannya ulang sampai otakku kempis.

"Apa dia temanmu?" Pak Gin melirik Rukia yang terduduk santai di samping tas peralatanku.

"Itu pacarnya," celetuk Ulqui yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Pak Gin.

"Benarkah?" Pak Gin berputar dan menghampiri Rukia. Aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang santai, namun entah mengapa aku seperti sedang melihat ular yang merayap mendekati mangsanya.

"Siapa nama pacarmu, Ichigo? Kau tidak memperkenalkannya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu, Pak. Aku tidak enak, Anda lihat sendiri kami kotor dan bau oli," kataku beralasan.

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan untuk kotor sedikit kalau bisa berkenalan dengan pacar dari montir yang kupercaya," gumam Pak Gin dengan suara santai, manis namun terkesan tajam mencari kebenaran.

"Salam kenal. Aku Gin Ichimaru." Pak Gin mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia, tapi Rukia tetap diam dan melihat pria konglomerat itu seksama, dia bahkan berani menatap penuh-penuh pria yang seharusnya memberi kesan 'ngeri' padanya.

"Selamat siang, tapi saya tidak bisa menjabat tangan Anda," kata Rukia datar, dan Pak Gin menarik turun tangannya, tidak tampak tersinggung sama sekali.

"Menarik sekali, apakah adik dari bangsawan Kuchiki selalu bersikap tidak sopan seperti ini?"

Baik aku maupun Rukia sama-sama membeku di tempat. Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana perubahan raut wajah Rukia. Expresi datarnya hilang sama sekali, berganti dengan kemarahan dan kebencian yang begitu kental. Aku tidak heran dengan reaksi Rukia karena Pak Gin baru saja menyebutkan nama yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar. Aku bergerak cepat mendekati Rukia, tapi tidak cukup cepat karena seketika saja Rukia menerjang Pak Gin hingga pria ia jatuh tersungkur di rerumputan, lalu Rukia berteriak histeris, dia kembali mengamuk.

"Rukia!" pekikku seraya menarik bahunya agar menjauh dari Pak Gin.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU!" seru Rukia yang kembali melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke wajah Pak Gin, kali ini dia bahkan melakukannya lebih brutal dari yang pernah aku lihat. Dia biasanya tidak seliar ini ketika aku menyebut nama keluarganya, mungkinkah karena orang asing yang menyebutkan nama itu hingga dia bereaksi lebih parah dari biasanya?

"Jadi kau benar-benar gila seperti yang pernah dibilang orang-orang?" desis Pak Gin dalam helaan napas mengejek yang begitu kentara. Aku melebarkan mata saat melihat kedua tangan Pak Gin berhasil mengunci tangan Rukia yang berusaha meninggalkan bekas biru dan keunguan di wajah pucatnya.

"Ichigo! Rukia kenapa lagi sih?" Ulqui berdiri di samping Pak Gin, memisahkan Pak Gin dari Rukia, dan membentengi Pak Gin dari serangan lain yang Rukia layangkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ulquiorra, aku terbiasa menghadapi _kegilaan_ wanita di sekelilingku," kata Pak Gin tetap dengan nada suara riang mengerikan, dia tersenyum hingga ujung bibirnya tertarik begitu lebar, matanya menyipit sempurna dengan keriangan yang tak wajar.

"JANGAN BICARA!" pekik Rukia lagi, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menahan kemarahan. Aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang naik dengan cepat karena kondisi emosinya yang tidak stabil.

"Rukia..." aku berbisik di telinganya, memeluknya erat-erat, sambil berharap ia akan mengerti bahwa aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya, aku justru mencegahnya terluka karena menyerang seseorang yang tidak bisa ia lawan dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" dia memberontak sejadinya, menggeliat kasar dan mencakar tanganku yang mengunci batang tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Kumohon... Ingat kalau kau telah membuang nama itu, kau tidak perlu mengamuk seperti ini. Mereka hanya orang yang tidak tahu apa yang kau alami. Tenanglah... Ada aku, kau tidak akan terluka hanya karena mereka menyebut nama itu," gumamku selembut mungkin. Aku berbisik begitu lambat dan pelan di telinganya, memastikan hanya dia yang mendengarku, memastikan bahwa ia meresapi tiap kata yang aku ucapkan penuh ketulusan. Aku tidak bisa terus melihatnya mengamuk seperti ini, dia membahayakan semua orang, tidak hanya dirinya, tapi juga pekerjaanku, bahkan konglomerat ini bisa membinasakanku hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya.

"A-Aku tidak ingin mendengar nama itu lagi..." rintih Rukia dalam tarikan napas pendek.

"Sst.. aku mengerti. Tidak apa semua orang membencimu, sekalipun _dia_ membuangmu pun tidak apa. Masih ada aku, nama itu tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu..." desisku yang perlahan merenggangkan tanganku yang mengalungi tubuhnya, karena dia perlahan tapi pasti aku mendengar napasnya yang kembali ke ritme awal. Pertahanan dan seluruh kemarahannya turun dalam sekejap, aku memutar tubuhnya, dan membuat wajahnya tersembunyi sepenuhnya di dadaku.

Perhatianku beralih pada Pak Gin yang masih memasang wajah senangnya. Dia terlihat sangat senang bahkan cenderung terhibur dengan kondisi Rukia yang mengamuk habis-habisan. Yang aku tidak mengerti adalah kejeliannya dalam mengenali Rukia. Rukia sudah aku buat sedemikian rupa agar tidak menyerupai dirinya sebagai seorang adik bangsawan. Ternyata usahaku sangat sia-sia, hanya dalam selintas pandang orang berambut silver ini dapat mengenali Rukia, dia bahkan tidak ragu-ragu, terlebih lagi menahan diri untuk menyindir Rukia yang malah berakibat pada tidak stabilnya emosi Rukia. Rukia terlihat begitu marah dan benci setiap kali menyinggung keluarganya, nama itu seperti momok dan mimpi buruk tak berkesudahan untuknya.

"Ulqui, apa kau bercerita tentang Rukia pada Pak Gin?" tembakku langsung pada Ulqui yang masih berwajah bingung dan panik.

"Mana mungkin aku membicarakan pacarmu! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan bisnisku," jawab Ulqui yang balik sewot.

Pak Gin tertawa kecil, menunjukkan sekilas gigi putih bersihnya. "Aku bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah. Siapa yang tidak mengenali adik dari orang bertangan besi seperti Kuchiki Byakuya," gelak Pak Gin, dan aku sampai harus menahan Rukia yang kembali bergulat dalam pelukanku begitu mendengar nama keluarganya disebut.

"Bisakah Anda tidak menyebut nama itu?" pintaku dengan gigi gemeretak kuat karena menahan amarah yang mendidihkan otakku yang sudah terlanjur panas. Karena orang ini sengaja sekali memancing suasana yang sudah keruh bukan main.

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi bukankah itu terkesan tidak sopan?" sanggahnya tanpa perubahan nada bicara sama sekali.

"Sopan atau tidak, aku tidak peduli!" tegasku lagi, dan kali ini Pak Gin menghapus senyum di wajahnya, mungkin dia sudah sadar kalau aku sangat marah dengan sikapnya yang menyepelekan semua ini. "Maaf Pak, aku besar di jalanan. Aku tidak bisa bersopan santun jika itu yang Anda harapkan sekarang," lanjutku.

"Aku mengerti. Tentu saja kau panik begitu melihat pa-car-mu mengamuk seperti itu," sahut Pak Gin sambil mengangguk dalam, dan dia menekankan ucapannya saat ia menyebutkan status Rukia yang disebutkan Ulqui barusan.

Ulqui yang terlihat sangat panik. Jelas sekali aku lihat sorot mata tidak sukanya padaku. Aku sadari hal itu, dia pasti sudah gondok habis-habisan karena aku sudah mengancam koleganya yang paling berharga, dan beresiko akan membuangnya karena telah membawa teman yang sama sekali tidak menghormati kedudukan orang penting seperti Pak Gin.

"Haruskah aku panggilkan dokter Ukitake untuknya? Sepertinya dia butuh sedikit penenang," sindir Pak Gin lagi. Aku sudah berusaha sabar menahan amarah yang tak henti-hentinya mendorongku untuk meninju wajah Pak Gin, tapi orang ini terus saja melontarkan kata-kata tak bersahabat yang justru membuatku lebih ingin menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

"Pak Gin..." geramku sambil mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat.

"Pulang..." rintih Rukia tiba-tiba. Aku merasakan tangannya yang mengapit bagian depan baju montirku, begitu kuat dan dia terus menggumamkan kalimat yang sama detik kemudian.

"Jangan salah paham, Ichigo. Aku mengerti benar kondisinya, aku panggilkan dokterku." Pak Gin meraih ponselnya dan dia bergumam sebentar, aku tidak mengerti mengapa begitu cepat dia bicara hingga saat aku tersadar telah hadir seseorang berseragam putih, wanita berambut hitam panjang yang dikepang rapi.

"Anda memanggil untuk membawa hipnotik-sedatif, ada apa Pak?" tanya wanita dengan wajah keibuan itu.

"Di sana, Retsu," kata Pak Gin sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke depan, tepat di mana aku sedang memeluk Rukia erat-erat.

Wanita berwajah menenangkan itu menghampiriku, dan dia tersenyum dengan sangat lembut, seolah dia tahu kalau aku akan menghentikannya yang membawa-bawa jarum suntik di tangannya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku saat wanita itu mengacungkan jarum suntik yang ia sentil tiga kali.

"Kau harus menenangkan Rukia, Ichigo! Kau mau dia mengamuk terus?" sahut Ulqui yang menghampiriku dan dia menarik sebelah kanan tangan Rukia, menyodorkannya pada wanita bernama Retsu tadi.

"Ini obat penenang, dosis ringan untuk pasien dengan kondisi emosi labil," jawabnya tetap dengan wajah tenang yang sama. Aku ingin menolak, tapi melihat situasi yang tidak memungkinkan aku mengikuti aba-aba Ulqui yang memintaku tetap menahan tubuh Rukia sementara ia mempertahankan tangan Rukia tetap terjulur untuk menerima suntikan cairan berwarna bening itu.

"Rukia..." bisikku berusaha mengacaukan gumamannya yang tiada henti melafalkan kata pulang.

Aku merasakan hatiku ikut mengkerut mendengar suaranya yang lemah. Dia meminta pulang, lalu tempat mana yang ia maksud? Apakah rumahnya? Apartemenku? Ataukah suatu tempat di dunia ini? Dia yang terbuang apakah masih memiliki tempat yang patut ia sebut sebagai tempat untuk pulang? Tempat yang bisa ia jadikan perlindungan, untuk menyamankan dirinya.

"Dengar aku, Rukia. Kau ingin membalas mereka, kan? Kalau begitu jangan pernah kau merasa tersakiti karena apa yang mereka perbuat padamu. Kau harus lawan rasa takutmu, yakinlah bahwa kau bisa membalas semua perbuatan mereka. Bencilah mereka dengan segenap hatimu, biarkan kebencian itu menelan semua ketakutanmu, marahlah, dendam pada mereka yang telah menyakitimu." Aku terus berbisik dengan mata memberi kode agar sang dokter segera menyuntikkan cairan penenang itu.

Obat disuntikkan dengan cepat ke tangan Rukia, dia tidak menunjukkan wajah kesakitan sama sekali, seolah jarum yang menembus aliran darahnya tidak pernah ada. Dia malah mendongakkan kepalanya, menunjukkan wajah basahnya padaku. Air matanya menetes membasahi wajahnya, namun wajahnya menunjukkan kekosongan, dia menatapku dalam-dalam, seolah memintaku untuk membaca jauh ke dalam hatinya.

"Kalau aku berhasil membalas mereka, aku ingin mati bersama mereka, atau kau bisa membunuhku bersama mereka. Bisa kan?" desisnya dalam bahasa bibir lemah. Aku terbelalak melihat senyum tipisnya yang penuh duka, senyum memohon yang begitu kentara di antara dukanya. Namun belum sempat aku menjawabnya, dia kehilangan kesadarannya, terkulai lemah dalam lengkungan tanganku.

"Bilang apa dia?" celetuk Ulqui yang melepaskan tangan Rukia.

Aku menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya yang tersenyum, itu pertama kali aku lihat, namun entah mengapa aku tidak ingin mengingat wajah dengan senyum putus asa seperti itu. Hidup dalam penderitaan adalah hal yang akrab untukku, tapi senyum karena putus asa bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa aku terima.

"Ichigo. Biarkan dokterku merawatnya," ucap Pak Gin yang mengarahkan tangannya pada koridor dimana dokter tadi datang.

"Silahkan," tutur sang dokter tetap dengan ketenangan yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Aku menghormati Anda, Pak. Tapi apa maksud Anda melakukan ini?" tembakku langsung. Aku tidak bisa menerima kebaikan dengan segala maksud yang terselebung, terlebih lagi Pak Gin bukan orang yang aku kenal seperti Ulqui. Aku mengenal Ulqui dengan baik, mulutnya tajam, tapi dia jujur, beda sama sekali dengan konglomerat berwajah licik ini. Aku merasa kehadirannya adalah ancaman besar bagi Rukia, karena orang ini bisa dengan mudah memainkan lidahnya untuk menghasut Rukia. Dia tahu kondisi Rukia dengan baik, tapi malah sengaja memperkeruh keadaan.

"Kita bicara setelah kau melakukan dua hal," jawab Pak Gin, dan kali ini senyumnya bertambah lebar. Aku terdiam menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya, dan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat untuk menahan kemarahanku kembali mengabutkan akal sehatku.

"Pertama, biarkan dokterku merawatnya. Kedua, perbaiki mobilku. Baru setelah itu kita bicara," sambungnya dengan alis terangkat tinggi mempertanyakan jawabanku.

"Apa Anda kira aku akan percaya begitu saja?" desisku skeptis, dan reflek aku benarkan posisi Rukia dalam pelukanku.

Pak Gin mendenguskan tawanya, membuat matanya jauh lebih sipit dari sebelumnya, lalu berkata dengan sangat santai : "Apa kau punya pilihan lain?"

Dia tahu benar bagaimana harus bernegosiasi dan memojokkan orang. Dia tahu aku tidak punya senjata untuk melawannya, sehingga satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa lolos dengan aman adalah mengikuti aturan mainnya. Sialan! Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau orang ini bisa begitu berbahaya. Aku datang hanya untuk mencari tambahan penghasilan, tapi malah masuk dalam jebakan serigala.

"Ichigo, aku yakin Pak Gin bukan orang jahat. Kalau dia bermaksud tidak baik, dia tidak akan membiarkan dokter menenangkan Rukia. Kau pikir dia tidak bisa mengirim pengawalnya untuk menendangmu keluar dari pada menawarkan bicara baik-baik," sahut Ulqui pelan.

Logika Ulqui paling masuk akal, tapi tetap saja aku tidak percaya orang yang ia sebut. Orang itu licik, dan aku bisa mengendus niat terselubung di balik sikap baiknya. Dia persis orang dengan prinsip _Take & Give_ atau _Give & Take_, pokoknya salah satu di antaranya.

"Lagipula ngapain kau pacaran sama perempuan gampang ngamuk seperti dia sih? Sudah ku bilang kau seharusnya balikan sama Orihime!" tambahnya sengit.

"Jangan ikut sembarangan bicara, Ulqui. Kau tahu aku percaya padamu. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia, ku habisi kau. Dan jangan ungkit masalah ini pada siapapun!" geramku dengan gigi beradu kuat.

"Kenapa kau jadi mengancamku? Perempuanmu duluan yang mencari gara-gara! Aku yang seharusnya tanya asal usul perempuanmu itu! Siapa dia sebenarnya? Gara-gara dia kacau semua urusan bisnisku!"

"Tutup Mulutmu, SIALAN!" umpatku lepas kendali, aku menatap Ulqui garang.

Ulqui mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, dia sepertinya baru menyadari kemarahan yang aku tahan sekuat tenaga. Dia hanya mengeluarkan desis suara 'cih!' tertahan sebelum beralih meninggalkanku, membiarkanku membawa Rukia ke tempat yang diarahkan oleh dokter Retsu.

"Mari..." Dokter Retsu menunjukkan jalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu geser berwarna cokelat tanah. Di futon tebal tengah ruangan aku membaringkan Rukia, menyelimutinya sementara dokter Retsu menyodorkan segelas air dingin untukku.

"Pasien yang mengalami trauma, seharusnya mendapatkan perawatan khusus lewat hipnoterapi, tapi sepertinya teman Anda ini tidak melanjutkan perawatannya," kata Dokter Retsu membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan hal seperti itu," jawabku sekenanya.

"Tidak harus mengerti, tapi jika Anda benar-benar ingin teman Anda sembuh. Jangan pernah memutus jalur pengobatannya, dan ciptakan lingkungan yang nyaman bagi pasien untuk berinteraksi. Kurang lebih buat pasien merasa nyaman dengan sekitarnya, dan itu sangat dibutuhkan untuk membantu proses penyembuhan. Sebelum ini siapa dokter yang menanganinya?"

Aku bungkan seribu bahasa, tidak bisa aku beberkan dengan gamblang semua tentang Rukia sekalipun dia dokter si pria konglomerat yang berhasil memegang kartu As ku.

"Dia akan tertidur selama empat jam, itu cukup untuk memberikan waktu untuknya istirahat sementara Anda memperbaiki mobil Pak Gin. Aku akan menjaganya," tutur dokter lagi, menyerah karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Terima kasih," jawabku seraya meneguk air dalam sekali tenggak, dan beranjak dari ruangan.

Saat aku kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara, aku mendapati Pak Gin sedang mengotak atik mobilnya didampingi Ulqui, tapi begitu aku datang mereka berdua mundur memberi ruang padaku.

Waktuku hanya empat jam sampai Rukia terbangun, dan aku harus berhasil memperbaiki mobil ini sampai Rukia terbangun nanti. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa aku orang pertama yang ia lihat nanti, aku tidak ingin dia kembali lepas kendali dan membuat keributan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Pak Gin lagi saat aku membongkar tas peralatan untuk mengambil testpen, memeriksa jaring aliran power mesin utama.

"Beri aku waktu tiga jam, Pak. Setelah itu kita bisa bicara empat mata," jawabku tenang.

"Ok, aku tunggu. Aku melanjutkan urusanku dengan Ulquiorra dulu kalau begitu," ucapnya riang. Dia dan Ulqui pun meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku berkutat habis-habisan dengan mesin yang sebenarnya kurang begitu aku kuasai, karena jujur saja mesin antik seperti ini menjadi spesialisasi Szayel dan Renji, aku sendiri kurang begitu memahami karena aku belajar mekanik otomotif secara otodidak. Tapi seperti yang Rukia bilang, mobil antik tidak bisa sembarangan mencopot komponennya karena terlalu rentan.

Tiga jam aku gunakan sebaik mungkin, dan untungnya mobil ini tidak sampai turun mesin, kalau sampai turun mesin aku tidak terbayang berapa lama waktu yang harus aku habiskan untuk memperbaikinya, termasuk mencari spareparts yang pastinya sulit dan harus _indent_ dalam proses pengadaannya. Pak Urahara sendiri belum tentu bisa membantuku dalam hal ini.

Aku menghela napas berat. Ulqui... siapa sangka kalau kau ternyata menghantarkan aku dan Rukia ke orang yang paling berbahaya? Sudah konglomerat kelas atas, pejabat, licik, sulit ditebak, dan yang paling parah, dia mengetahui dengan baik seluk beluk Rukia. Entah seperti apa dia akan memanfaatkan kondisi ini?

Apa dia juga berminat pada uang yang ditawarkan keluarga Kuchiki untuk kepulangan Rukia?

Atau ada permasalahan lain antara dia dengan keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki? Karena dari nadanya menyebut Kuchiki Byakuya sebagai si tangan besi, cukup membuatku berasumsi kalau hubungan keduanya tidak terlalu baik.

Brengsek! Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi duniaku jadi jungkir balik begini hanya karena kehadiran Rukia.

Aku berhasil menghidupkan kembali mobil antik keluaran empat puluh tujuh tahun lalu itu. Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah melihat bagian rangka mesin, di sana tertera angka 1965, mobil hanya dengan kapasitas dua orang penumpang ini merupakan keluaran Jerman, aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak uang yang harus pria itu keluarkan untuk mendapatkan mobil ini. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang, karena aku sudah berhasil memperbaiki mobil ini hanya dalam dua jam.

"Permisi."

Aku berbalik dan melihat seorang pelayan membawa baki yang berisi segelas air berwarna merah dengan batu es di dalamnya, sontak aku baru menyadari betapa hausnya aku karena dua jam berkutat dengan mesin rumit.

"Silahkan diminum," ucap pelayan sambil menyodorkan bakinya, karena dia tidak bisa meletakkan minumannya, tidak ada meja sama sekali.

"Terima kasih," kataku yang langsung menerimanya dan meneguknya habis.

"Tuan Gin meminta saya mengantarkan Anda ke ruang tamu utama jika Anda sudah selesai memperbaiki mobilnya," tutur sang pelayan itu lagi takut-takut. Dia memberitahuku untuk mengikutinya ke keran dekat kolam ikan, mengarahkanku untuk mencuci tangan dan wajah yang berlumuran oli serta kotoran mesin. Aku membasuh semua bagian yang kotor dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang diserahkan pelayan.

"Pak Gin tahu aku sudah selesai memperbaiki mobilnya?" tanyaku begitu mengembalikan handuk.

"Mungkin Tuan Gin melihat dari kamera yang ada di taman, jadi beliau tahu kalau Anda sudah selesai memperbaiki mobil," jawabnya sambil menunjuk kamera ukuran sangat kecil di sisi lampu taman. Aku membelalak kaget, aku tidak menyadari ada kamera seperti itu. Selain ukurannya sangat kecil, dan tidak terlihat seperti kamera CCTV, aku tidak menyangka saja dia juga ternyata memasang kamera di daerah taman yang seharusnya menjadi tempat rekreasi keluarga.

"Oh," kataku dengan mulut membulat sekenanya.

Aku melangkah dengan arahan pelayan itu, menyusuri koridor panjang dengan dinding-dinding pintu kertas bergaya Jepang klasik, persis di film-film yang aku tonton di tivi buramku. Setelah melewati koridor panjang yang sepertinya tidak akan berujung, kami berbelok menuju koridor lain yang salah satu sisinya terbuka mengarah pada taman kecil dengan kolam ikan koi berwarna merah dan emas. Di tengah taman aku mendapati istri Pak Gin yang super cantik dan mantan model, Rangiku, tengah menyusun beberapa pot bunga bersama seorang wanita paruh baya dengan buku dan pena di tangannya.

"Bukan seperti itu Nyonya, untuk mendapatkan nilai estetika yang lebih, Nyonya harus meletakkannya di antara bunga mawar dan lili," ucap wanita tua itu sambil mencatat di bukunya.

Aku bisa melihat wajah kesal Rangiku yang mengikuti arahan wanita tua itu. Dalam hati aku tertawa melihat betapa kuatnya dia mengikuti tatakrama kelas konglomerat setelah melewati hari-harinya yang bebas dan seenak udelnya selama menjadi model. Yah, itulah hidup, jungkir balikpun tidak apa kalau untuk mengejar cita-cita, mau itu cinta ataupun ekonomi, terserah, yang pasti itu motivasi yang tertanam dalam diri manusia, dan aku sendiri mengakui hal itu.

Tapi sumpah! Rangiku itu tetap seksi sekalipun sudah menikah, sayang aku terlambat untuk menarik perhatian wanita itu.

"Lewat sini," ucap pelayan, membuyarkan lamunanku sendiri.

"Oh, ya." Aku langsung mengikuti pelayan yang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Ichigo!"

"Ya?" aku berbalik dan melihat Rangiku melambaikan tangannya padaku, dia tersenyum dengan sangat lebar ke arahku.

"Apa kabar? Kau datang untuk memperbaiki mobil Gin?" pekiknya riang, dan saat ia bicara sambil melambai, aku melihat dadanya yang bergerak seiring badannya. W-O-W, Wow! Dadanya berisi sekali sampai aku sendiri lupa kalau dia sudah jadi milik orang. Air liurku sampai mau menetes, andai aku bisa meremasnya sekali saja.

"Baik. Iya, aku datang untuk memperbaiki mobil Pak Gin," jawabku setelah mengembalikan kesadaranku dari angan-angan tentang dada model berumur di atas tiga puluh tahun itu. Aku pertama kali mengenalnya secara tidak sengaja saat Ulqui mengenalkan Pak Gin padaku saat mereka memperbaiki mobil mereka ke bengkel Pak Urahara. Wanita itu selalu ceria, dan yang membuatnya terlihat manis ya tahi lalatnya itu, sungguh jarang melihat wanita cantik dengan tahi lalat sepertinya, terlebih lagi seorang model. Biasanya mereka akan mengoperasinya atau membuang tahi lalat seperti itu untuk menyempurnakan kecantikan mereka kan? Mungkin hal itu juga yang dilihat Pak Gin pada diri Rangiku, wanita itu cantik dengan caranya sendiri, tidak seperti aku yang justru melihat dada besarnya.

Rangiku mengangkat jempolnya di udara, entah memuji hasil kerjaku atau meng-ok-kan jawabanku, tapi dia berkutat lagi dengan aktivitas awalnya menyusun bunga dan pot-pot yang aku sendiri tidak menyadari apa kegunaannya.

Aku memasuki ruangan yang pintunya telah dibuka lebar-lebar oleh pelayan. Kakiku melangkah dengan ragu, hingga aku memastikan dulu isi ruangan dengan menjulurkan kepalaku, dan di ruangan besar yang hanya berisi sebuah meja dan beberapa bantal duduk simpuh yang mengelilingi meja cokelat itu. Pak Gin duduk di salah satu bantal dan tengah menyesap tehnya penuh khidmat.

Kurang ajar! Aku sudah ketar ketir mengejar waktu membetulkan mobilnya, dia justru bersantai di atas penderitaanku. Kenapa nasibku selalu seperti ini sih? Susah benar cari uang tambahan, sampai harus melewati cobaan berliku begini. Ya Tuhan, kapan aku bisa duduk santai seperti Pak Gin? Mimpi pun harus ada batasnya ya? Hah... belum bermimpi sudah terbangun duluan. Nasib, nasib.

"Silahkan, Ichigo. Aku sudah lihat mobilku bisa jalan lagi seperti semula, kau memang hebat," pujinya seraya meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan menuangkan isi poci kecil ke cangkir lain yang masih menganggur.

Aku menarik bagian lutut seragam bengkel sebelum duduk dengan bersila melipat kaki. Tidak lantas aku minum teh yang dituangkan konglomerat itu, aku meneliti dulu wajah tenangnya yang justru mencurigakan bagiku, jangan-jangan teh yang disuguhkan sudah dia kasih obat macam-macam.

"Ulquiorra dimana?" tanyaku sambil lihat kanan kiri, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Si Stoic.

"Sudah pulang, dia ada janji dengan nasabah lain. Nanti kau pulang diantar sopirku saja," jawab Pak Gin cepat.

Aku tidak berpikir sama sekali dengan kepulanganku nanti seperti apa, jalan kaki juga tidak masalah buatku. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Ulqui tidak bisa aku yakinkan dan malah nyerocos tidak jelas tentang Rukia dan ketidaknormalannya ke orang-orang yang ia kenal.

"Jadi?" Pak Gin duduk santai dengan alis terangkat tinggi setelah berkerut sesaat.

"Bukan Anda yang seharusnya bertanya," jawabku lugas, aku tidak biasa menggunakan pendahuluan panjang lebar layaknya karya tulis apalagi pidato para pejabat.

"Aku tidak akan tersinggung karena sopan santun bukanlah hal yang harus untukmu," sahut Pak Gin sambil mengangguk.

"Aku ingin Anda bicara sejelas mungkin! Apa yang akan Anda lakukan pada Rukia?" Mataku menatap pria berambut silver itu dalam-dalam, aku tidak akan mengalihkan pandanganku, jika tidak aku akan melewatkan satu saja raut wajahnya yang mungkin bisa memberi petunjuk mengenai niatan sesungguhnya yang ia simpan dalam hatinya.

"Menurutmu apa?" komentarnya mengembalikan pertanyaanku, dan ini dia taktik yang sering aku lihat dari para pejabat, yaitu membalikkan kata-kata untuk menjatuhkan lawan.

"Aku tidak tahu!" sahutku tegas, karena dengan begini akan memutus jalannya untuk mengorek keterangan lain dariku.

"Kau selalu langsung pada intinya ya. Jiwamu memang benar-benar orang teknik!" gumam Pak Gin yang kemudian tertawa kecil. Dia menyesap tehnya perlahan dan lambat, pertama-tama dia hirup uap yang menguar dari cangkir berukuran super kecil itu, lalu menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit, namun tanpa suara tentunya. Dia tahu benar bagaimana bersopan santun, aku tidak heran kalau Rangiku sampai dia didik sedemikian rupa untuk berada dalam taraf standar yang telah ia tentukan.

"Aku ingin menawarkan sebuah kerjasama," gumamnya sambil meletakkan kembali cangkirnya. Dia menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit, menciptakan seringai antagonis yang begitu kental. Anjrit! Orang ini makin diperhatikan makin bikin aku kesal, rasanya ingin membuat wajah mulusnya itu babak belur. Dia percaya diri sekali, seperti aku ini anjingnya yang akan mengikuti semua kata-katanya.

"Jika itu tentang mengembalikan Rukia ke keluarga Kuchiki, aku akan menolak!" selorohku tegas, tanpa memikirkan resiko apa yang akan menyerangku nanti.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan, Ichigo! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan jarang ini lewat begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa dengan mudah mencari kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan seperti ini," katanya lagi tetap dengan seringai yang sama.

"Kenapa aku tidak punya pilihan?" kataku mendebatnya terang-terangan.

"Karena pada akhirnya Rukia tetap akan kembali ke keluarga Kuchiki. Kau seharusnya sadar bahwa dia bukan perempuan yang bisa kau pertahankan untuk tinggal bersamamu. Kau tidak sadar posisimu? Karena itu aku menawarkan kerjasama ini padamu, dari pada kau tidak mendapatkan apa-apa pada akhirnya nanti?"

Aku mencerna tiap kata yang ia sampaikan padaku, tapi aku tidak melihat sama sekali ada celah untuk mengembalikan kata-katanya yang hampir kesemuanya benar. Aku sadar bahwa Rukia harus kembali ke keluarga itu. Mau atau tidak! Karena mereka akan terus mencarinya. Rukia adalah salah satu penerus keluarga Kuchiki, dan merupakan sebuah corengan besar kalau mereka tahu Rukia tinggal sebagai gembel di apartemen reyotku.

"Aku tidak ingin mempersulitmu, Ichigo. Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, dan apa yang aku inginkan kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang Rukia inginkan," tuturnya perlahan, lambat, hingga terkesan ia tengah mengeja tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti apa yang ia maksud dengan 'Rukia inginkan'. Apa dia mengetahui alasan Rukia kabur dari rumah sakit?

Berusaha memeras keluarga Kuchiki hingga jatuh miskin, meminta bagian harta atau motif apa yang melatarbelakanginya? Aku jadi kepikiran seperti sedang mengisi teka teki silang di koran bekas Pak Kyoraku. Sayangnya otak yang ku miliki kapasitasnya kecil untuk berpikir cerdas, makanya aku tidak akan lulus dalam uji sejenis.

"Apa yang Anda inginkan. Lagipula memangnya Anda tahu apa yang Rukia inginkan?" tanyaku dengan dagu terangkat tinggi bangga, karena sejauh ini hanya aku yang mengetahuinya.

"Membalas dendam keluarga yang telah memperlakukan dengan sangat buruk, bukankah itu sangat jelas untukmu, Ichigo?" gelaknya, dia terlihat sedang menahan tawanya. Apa aku ini terlihat seperti seorang komedian sampai dia tertawa seperti itu? Masalah ini serius, seharusnya dia sadar ini menyangkut hidup seseorang yang bahkan tidak menginginkan hidupnya lagi. Betapa sulitnya aku meyakinkan Rukia untuk tidak lagi meminta mati setiap saat, dan sekarang orang ini dengan entengnya mengatakan tahu apa yang Rukia inginkan adalah balas dendam dan dia berusaha mengambil keuntungan dari semua itu. Ini konyol sekaligus mengerikan!

"Kau hanya cukup membantu Rukia kembali ke dirinya yang semula. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan ku berikan, bahkan aku bisa mengatur agar Dokter Ukitake kembali menyembuhkan Rukia," tambahnya sebelum aku mengelurkan komentar lain.

"Apa tujuan Anda melakukan semua ini?" akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang mampu mengalir di otak cerdasku.

Dia membuang pandangannya sejenak untuk melihat keluar pintu geser yang ia buka dan menghadap bagian lain taman luasnya. Matanya memang tidak terlihat sama sekali, namun aku bisa merasakan aura nostalgia dan mengenang yang kental dari dirinya. "Sederhana saja. Tujuanku hanya satu, yaitu menghancurkan keluarga bangsawan itu," desisnya pelan dan perlahan.

"Ke-"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan lebih dari ini," selanya sambil mengembalikan wajahnya padaku.

Aku membungkam mulutku seketika, menutup semua rasa ingin tahu yang membludak dalam benakku. Orang ini sungguh pencerminan misteri yang nyata, bukan hanya dari penampilan dan wajahnya yang tidak bisa ditebak, tapi juga dari kata-katanya yang tidak pernah menyampaikan sesuatu secara gamblang.

Aku ingin sekali mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa mengikuti permainan yang ia ciptakan, tapi aku sendiri sadar dengan sendirinya bahwa pilihanku hanya ada satu, yaitu mengikuti skenario yang ia buat untuk ku dan Rukia. Lalu bagaimana semua ini harus aku jalani? Akankah Rukia bisa kembali ke dirinya yang semula? Lalu kalau Rukia sudah kembali, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Aku mengerti pertanyaan yang berkutat dalam benakmu," ucapnya sambil merubah posisi duduk dengan bersila mengikutiku, namun satu kakinya ia angkat ke dadanya. "Aku ingin menghancurkan keluarga itu dengan tangan Rukia. Biarkan dia kembali memasuki keluarga itu dan dengan sendirinya dia akan menghancurkan keluarga yang begitu ia benci. Prinsipnya mudah, tinggal mengikuti strategiku, dan kalian akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan, akupun begitu. Jadi tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan dalam hal ini," sambungnya lagi tetap dengan nada tenang nan riang.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu," tandasku.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kepercayaanmu, aku hanya butuh kau untuk meyakinkan Rukia. Rukia mengalami gangguan jiwa, jangan lupakan itu! Berada di dekat orang yang ia percaya akan mempermudah ia sembuh dari sakitnya."

"Dengan kata lain aku hanya sebagai tiang penopang?" ulangku yang tiba-tiba merasakan denyut nyeri di ulu hatiku. Bukankah sejak awal aku dan Rukia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun? Tapi kenapa begitu orang ini memperjelas kedudukanku, aku justru merasa aku hanya sebagai alat yang suatu saat bisa dicampakkan begitu saja ke tempat sampah. Sialan! Hidupku apa harus sebegini murahnya di mata orang-orang sejenis konglomerat ini?

"Terserah bagaimana kau menyebut dirimu, tapi inilah kondisinya."

Aku mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, menahan diri yang sudah begitu terdesak untuk menghajar orang satu ini.

"Semua tergantung bagaimana caramu meyakinkan Rukia, karena bagiku tidak ada keuntungan sama sekali sekalipun aku membiarkan kalian kembali ke keluarga Kuchiki. Aku tidak butuh uang sama sekali, tapi aku butuh balas dendam, dan ku kira kita memiliki motif yang sama, bukan? Jadi kalau ternyata kalian tidak berguna untukku, lebih baik aku buang kalian jauh-jauh. Bukankah itu lebih baik?" bisik Gin sambil menatap mataku dalam-dalam, aku melihat iris matanya yang berwarna merah terang. Orang ini memiliki warna mata yang tidak lazim!

Aku harus menyetujuinya dengan segala keberatan yang aku rasakan sekarang, lalu bagaimana kami harus memulai semua skenario ini?

Aku tersadar dari kebimbanganku sendiri saat melihat Pak Gin mengangkat ponselnya dan melihat layarnya cepat, lalu senyumnya mengembang cepat. "Rukia sudah bangun," ucapnya.

Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan satu katapun, aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan pintu ruangan tempat aku dan bicara diketuk untuk meminta izin. Aku mendapati wajah menyejukkan dokter Retsu pertama kali, lalu seiring pintu menggeser semakin lebar, wajah Rukia menyapa pandanganku. Dia terlihat sangat mengantuk dan... yang anehnya lagi, matanya kosong, persis seperti saat aku melihatnya terbangun setelah malam ia diserang anak buah Nnoitra. Kosong seperti ia baru saja membiarkan semua emosinya pergi, terbang jauh entah kemana.

"Rukia sangat tenang, saya sendiri kurang begitu mengerti apakah ini pengaruh obat atau memang dia sudah tenang secara total," jelas dokter Retsu sambil membimbing Rukia untuk duduk di sampingku. Aku sontak meraih tangannya saat ia hendak duduk, menahan agar ia tidak jatuh ke lantai, dan dia tidak sama sekali menghindari sentuhanku. Dia selalu seperti ini, berarti sudah menjadi pola jiwanya untuk sekosong ini pasca ia mengamuk.

"Terima kasih, Retsu. Kau bisa kembali," kata Pak Gin yang mengusir dokternya dengan sangat halus.

"Permisi." Dengan begitu dokter Retsu menghilang dari pandangan kami, dan sekarang tinggal kami bertiga berada dalam ruangan.

"Jawabanmu?" ucap Pak Gin dengan badan condong ke arahku.

Aku menoleh pada Rukia yang terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, matanya menerawang pada hamparan rumput hijau di taman seberang kami. Kolam biru gelap di matanya itu memberikan kekosongan tak bertepi, seolah pemiliknya sedang membiarkan jiwanya berjelaga melewati putaran waktu yang tidak bisa ku temukan. Ah, kenapa bahasaku jadi puitis seperti ini? Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Ishida, sampai-sampai bahasaku seperti skenario film yang ia tuliskan.

Giliran aku yang menunduk dalam-dalam sekarang. Aku tengah memperkerjakan bagian lain dari otakku untuk memikirkan tawaran Pak Gin. Tapi sepertinya karena terlalu lama tidak dipakai, jadi agak lama memberikan pencerahan padaku.

"Jika aku memberikan keuntungan padamu, kau bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat semua keinginan balas dendammu terwujud?"

Aku tersentak dari pikiranku sendiri begitu mendengar suara datar, dalam dan penuh putus asa Rukia. Ku lihat wajahnya masih sama, pandangannya pun masih mengarah pada tempat yang sama, tapi kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya itu sangat penuh kesadaran. Dia sedang berada dalam kesadaran jiwanya yang utuh.

Aku bingung bukan karena nada bicaranya, tapi dari mana dia tahu kalau topik pembicaraan aku dengan Pak Gin adalah masalah balas dendamnya pada keluarganya sendiri? Bukankah dia bersama dokter berambut kepang tadi? Kami hanya berdua di ruangan ini, lalu kenapa?

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Pak Gin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak butuh jawaban _abu-abu_," sahut Rukia tegas.

Pak Gin terlihat terpukul mendengar kata-kata Rukia, mungkin dia berharap bisa mengacaukan perhatian Rukia dengan memberikan jawaban seperti itu, tapi sayang sekali Rukia berada dalam mode geniusnya sekarang. Tapi pria kurus itu dengan cepat merubah raut wajahnya, menjadi si pemilik seringai misterius yang tak bisa terbaca. Sejak bicara dengannya, baru kali ini aku melihat tembok pura-pura di wajahnya runtuh.

"Sejauh itu mengandung unsur _Take & Give_, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali," kata konglomerat berambut silver itu.

"Rukia, bagaimana bisa kau tahu-"

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian dari ruang sebelah."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Jadi kau pura-pura tidur tadi?" tebak Pak Gin.

"Tapi aku tidak mendengar jelas karena mereka terlambat memindahkanku ke ruangan sebelah. Lagipula siapa yang tidak bangun mendengar suara berisik Montir Tidak Becus ini. Jarak lima puluh meterpun aku bisa mendengar suaranya," jawab Rukia sambil melirikku datar, tapi kata-katanya membuat seluruh darah dalam diriku mendidih hingga ubun-ubun. Sialan, dia bisa santai begini setelah menghina orang?

"Jaga ucapanmu, Perempuan Gila! Mentang-mentang aku sudah baik padamu, kau jadi ngelunjak begini hah?"

"Cih! Gila? Kau baru sadar kalau aku sudah gila? Kemana perginya otakmu selama ini?" balasnya dengan seringai seirama dengan seringai Pak Gin.

Heran, kenapa dia tidak marah? Malah tertawa sinis begitu sambil menatapku tajam. Seolah kegilaannya adalah hal paling wajar yang ia dengar dari mulut orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Sialan!" umpatku menahan geram.

"Pertengkaran pasangan yang sangat romantis," celetuk Pak Gin yang menatap aku dan Rukia bergantian. Aku tidak komentar, Rukia juga tidak bereaksi, dia malah kembali pasang wajah datarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu, Ichigo?" kata Pak Gin lagi, mengembalikan kami semua pada topik yang sejenak kami tinggalkan.

Aku melirik Rukia sesaat, dan dia sepertinya menyadarinya karena ia langsung menoleh padaku, menatapku penuh-penuh, namun sekali lagi aku tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari sorot matanya yang bosan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban sekarang, lagi pula aku merasa tidak bisa mempercayai Anda dengan mudah Pak," kataku hati-hati.

"Benarkah?" Pak Gin mengerutkan alisnya hingga hampir bertaut. "Apakah pengalaman dua tahun dipenjara membuatmu sulit untuk mempercayai orang lain?"

Mataku membulat sempurna mendengar kalimatnya, seluruh nadi dalam darahku seperti menegang dan tiap denyutnya memberikan sakit yang amat sangat, hingga detak jantungku terasa di telinga, membawa kemarahan yang begitu besar ke diriku. Aku kalap dan menerjang Pak Gin, sontak aku mencengkram kerah bajunya, menguncinya tetap berada di lantai.

"Aku rela masuk penjara _lagi_ jika bisa menutup mulut busukmu, BRENGSEK!" pekikku seraya menarik dan menghentakkan kembali Pak Gin di lantai, suara berdebam kepalanya yang membentur lantai kayu bergema di ruangan.

"Wow! Kau cukup mengerikan kalau sudah marah seperti ini," gelaknya yang tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan kemarahanku yang siap menghantamnya hidup-hidup, menghancurkan tiap tulang yang berada di tubuhnya. " Aku tidak tertarik untuk memasukkanmu ke penjara, jadi aku tidak akan menarik tawaranku untukmu. Kau bisa membunuhku di depan Rukia?"

Aku menghentakkan kepalaku begitu cepat untuk melihat Rukia yang ada di belakangku, dan ternyata ia mencengkram ujung baju montirku, tapi aku tidak menyadarinya. Tensi kemarahan dalam diriku merosot seketika, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini. Bukan karena aku takut masuk penjara _lagi_, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya... sendirian... tak memiliki tempat untuk pulang... seperti aku _dulu_...

"Baik!" aku membanting Pak Gin ke lantai, dan berdiri sambil menarik tangan Rukia. "Aku ikuti permainanmu. Silahkan atur semua sesukamu, tapi jangan pernah menyentuhnya!" ancamku seraya menoleh pada Rukia saat menekankan kata 'nya' di akhir kalimatku.

"Sampai jumpa kalau begitu," sahutnya tetap dengan suara riang yang dibuat-buat.

Orang ini licik, dia bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat tujuannya tercapai, dan aku telah masuk dalam jebakannya. Sekarang Rukia harus menjadi pemeran utama dalam semua siasat busuk pria konglomerat itu.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini semua?" tanyaku saat aku kembali untuk mengambil tas peralatanku.

"_Ingin_?" ulangnya dengan suara skeptis yang kental. "Kau berkata seolah aku sangat mengidamkan melakukan semua itu," lanjutnya mencemooh.

"Ok, aku ganti kata-kataku. Bukan _ingin_ tapi _terpaksa_!" tegasku lagi.

Rukia tidak langsung menjawab, dia malah membantuku membawa satu tas di tangannya, lalu berjalan santai menjauhiku.

"Rukia!" hardikku kesal, dan dia menoleh padaku dengan sangat lambat.

"Aku tidak melihat ada dampak buruk memanfaatkan uluran tangannya," jawab Rukia seraya melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyaku lagi, berharap kali ini akal waras Rukia yang akan menjawabku, tapi dia malah mengangguk dalam penuh keteguhan hati.

Sialan! Kalau begini kami sama-sama masuk dalam lahan penuh ranjau. Tadinya ku pikir dia bakal menolak mentah-mentah, tapi malah jadi seperti ini. Kalau begini untuk sesaat aku berharap dia kembali mengharapkan kematiannya, jadi tidak perlu berpikir balas dendam, kan kalau sudah begitu aku tidak perlu menerima kerjasama dengan konglomerat itu.

Hah... Kampret! Kalau begini aku sama saja dengan menyerahkan diriku. Lalu jalan seperti apa yang akan kami lewati nanti? Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini semua.

Lalu kenapa Pak Gin menyelidiki diriku hingga sedetail itu? Bajingan itu benar-benar KURANG AJAR! Dia niat sekali ingin memanfaatkan aku dan Rukia. Kalau aku bisa simpulkan, dia sudah lama mengincarku, dia tahu kalau Rukia ada denganku, karena itu ia memanfaatkan momen mobil rusaknya untuk membawaku dan Rukia masuk ke jebakan tikusnya melalui Ulqui. Aku harus berhati-hati menghadapinya.

Tapi diluar semua itu, aku bersyukur karena Rukia tidak bertanya lebih jauh perihal diriku yang dipenjara, jika sampai ia mempertanyakan hal itu, maka itu sama saja dengan aku harus membuka semua ingatan yang selalu membuat kepalaku sakit setiap kali bangun tidur.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, fave add, & alert add also. I appreciate for silent reader too.

About my gender let us leave that behind, i hope that you guys still enjoy reading even without knowing my gender.

I make this chap longer than other because i cant update faster, maybe i just can do it on the end of August. I need to prepare another twist part of this fiction. Just be patient okay?

.

* * *

Part of chapter 6:

"_Rukia?" Kami terdiam saat melihat seseorang berdiri kaku di dekat koridor dengan logo restoran di sebelah kanannya, dia melihat kami dalam-dalam, dia melotot melihat Rukia yang berdiri di dekatku. "Kau benar Rukia kan?" Dia berlari, dengan postur badan yang (yah, aku harus akui sih!) sedikit lebih besar dariku, dia dengan cepat menghampiri kami, kaget di wajahnya tidak hilang juga. _

"_Kau kenal-" ucapanku tertahan di ujung lidah, karena Rukia terpaku pada sosok berambut biru terang itu. Semua tentang orang itu biru, dari rambut, warna mata, bahkan aku berharap warna giginya juga biru, tapi sayangnya warna giginya putih bersih. Rukia tidak memberikan warna wajah ketakutan seperti yang ia tunjukkan saat melihat dokter Ukitake, dia seperti tidak percaya melihat pria itu, bahkan saat pria itu tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, dia tetap diam. Apa-apaan wajahnya itu?_

"_Siapa kau?" tanyaku seraya menghentakkan tangannya dari Rukia, dan menarik Rukia hingga berdiri di belakangku._

"_Kau yang siapa? Aku temannya. Minggir!" seru orang itu marah, dia bahkan mendorongku sepenuh tenaga, dan kali ini aku sepertinya menemukan saingan Stark, bertemu satu lagi orang tinggi besar dengan tenaga luar biasa._

"_Brengsek! Jaga tanganmu!" protesku saat berusaha kembali berdiri membentengi Rukia._

"_Anda salah orang," ucap Rukia dengan sangat tenang saat mendorong turun tangan orang itu dari bahunya._

"_Kau kenapa? Ini aku, Grimmjow! Kau lupa? Ayolah, jangan bercanda, Pendek! Kau tidak lucu sama sekali," cerocos orang itu sambil tertawa._

_Pria bernama Grimmjow itu sepertinya dari kelas atas, dari penilaianku terhadap penampilan dan baju yang ia gunakan sepertinya cukup bermerek, dan aku yakin dia memang salah satu dari kenalan Rukia. Mungkin salah satu anggota keluarganya, anak dari teman bisnis kakaknya, atau semacamnya. Tapi melihat reaksi Rukia yang begitu tenang, dan mampu mengendalikan diri setelah orang itu menyentuhnya, dia justru terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. _

_Ada apa antara Rukia dengan orang ini? _

"_Kau dengar dia, kan? Kau salah orang! Lagipula kau tidak malu bicara dengan gembel seperti kami?" ejekku seraya menarik tangan Rukia untuk mengikutiku menuju pintu keluar._

"_Rukia! Kau pasti Rukia, aku tidak akan salah!" orang itu masih saja ngotot, bahkan dia mengejar kami hingga ke parkiran, dia berusaha kembali mencekal tangan Rukia._

"_Hei Tuan!" aku mencengkram kerah baju pria itu tanpa sungkan lagi, "Apa kau tuli? Kau tidak dengar apa yang ia katakan?" balasku, tapi dia balas melotot padaku, dia bahkan merenggut kerah kaosku, tapi aku sih tidak masalah. Toh, kaosku sudah melar, jadi dia tarik juga sama sekali tidak bisa mencekikku, beda dengan apa yang aku lakukan padanya sekarang. Bersyukur juga pakai baju loakan begini._

"_Ada masalah denganmu? Aku bicara dengannya, kenapa kau yang emosi?" seru Grimmjow yang mengguncangku berkali-kali. _

"_Tentu saja, dia.. dia..." aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa status Rukia untukku._

"_Aku bukan orang yang Anda maksud, silahkan pergi sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah. Kami bukan orang sopan seperti Anda yang bisa menahan diri, jadi lebih baik Anda pergi sebelum kesabaran kami habis," tutur Rukia datar._

_Tapi aku sendiri bertanya-tanya, kenapa Rukia harus bersembunyi dari orang ini? _

_Oh, aku tahu! Mungkin Rukia takut orang ini akan memberi tahu keberadaannya pada keluarganya, pasti itu._

"_Jangan bicara seolah kau tidak mengenalku, Rukia! Sial! Apa yang membuatmu menghilang begitu saja? Kau-"_

.

.

* * *

_**Another character just appears. What do you think?**_

_**I just can reveal it on next chapter, so... see you guys.**_

Xx - - **Brainless** - - xX

July 22nd, 2012


	6. Chapter 6 : How To Face The Evil

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing, but sure i want to own Bleach**_

* * *

_**THE HATRED OF BETRAYAL**_

**An IchiRuki's Fanfiction**

**Author: Brainless Creation**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: To Face The Evil**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Terdengar langkah kaki lambat dan tenang di belakangku, aku tidak berkeinginan menoleh atau mengecek siapa yang mendekatiku, paling juga Szayel atau Renji. Tidak mungkin si introvert Hanatarou berani meresikokan wajahnya untuk ku hajar. Terlebih lagi Rukia, perempuan kurang waras itu justru sudah alergi dekat-dekat denganku. Pak Urahara juga tidak mungkin, dia sedang sibuk menghitung pengeluarannya bulan ini, jadi aku biarkan saja orang itu makin mendekat. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan satu detikpun untuk memperbaiki mobil satu ini, karena Pak Urahara menjanjikan tiket makan ramen gratis jika aku bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum sore ini.

Langkah itu semakin dekat, setiap suara yang diciptakan membuatku makin malas membayangkan wajah pemiliknya. Suara kaki yang diseret itu sepertinya aku pernah kenal, ditambah lagi...

"Woi!" Aku sampai meringis kesakitan gara-gara seseorang yang tak berotak menepak bahuku seperti memukul jemuran kasur. Siapa lagi yang doyan bikin sensasi begini kalau bukan si kacamata Ishida. Aku sudah mengira si biang onar ini yang datang. Dan gara-gara dia hampir saja aku terbentur kap mobil, akibat terlalu ekspresif merasakan sakit di bahuku.

"Hei Kacamata Mellow!" geramku sambil tetap memasang kepala aki di mobil yang sedang aku perbaiki. Ku tarik napas panjang-panjang yang justru membuat bau aki kering menusuk hidungku, aku berusaha menyabarkan hati dan otak yang panasnya minta ampun.

"Hmm?" sahut si kurang ajar, tetap kalem.

"Sekali lagi kau berani begitu, ku tuang oli rambut birumu itu!" ancamku sampai terdengar bunyi 'krek' dari kepala aki yang sedang ku pasang, terlalu kencang aku drat sampai hampir lewat dari batas kunciannya, untung tidak sampai lepas lagi, kalau dol aku bisa kena ganti. Setiap kali si kacamata ini datang, duniaku seperti kedatangan jin kedua setelah Ulqui.

"Aku cuma menyapa teman yang sudah lama hilang dari peredaran. Kalau kau berani merusak asetku, ku bawa fotomu ke sutradaraku!"

"Jangan sembarangan!" Aku berbalik dan melotot padanya, kali ini kerah bajunya berada dalam cengkramanku, sengaja aku membelalak padanya, menjadikannya musuh terberatku hari ini, seharusnya dia sadar sudah melakukan dua kesalahan besar hari ini. Karena sekali lagi dia mengangkat permasalahan klasik yang seharusnya sudah selesai kami bahas bertahun-tahun lalu.

Ishida mengendikkan bahu dengan santainya, wajahnya sih datar-datar saja, tapi sorot matanya itu membuat darahku naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau bisa jadi bintang film atau model, kau cuma butuh bilang 'iya' dan mesin ATM akan pindah ke apartemenmu," cerocosnya tanpa jeda sama sekali, dan dia menurunkan tanganku dari kerah bajunya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, membuatku tak bisa melampiaskan amarah lagi gara-gara sikap datarnya yang justru menurunkan emosiku untuk menghajarnya. Kangen juga rasanya membuat pipinya sedikit biru seperti tiga bulan lalu saat kami berkelahi gara-gara ia tetap memaksaku memasukkan CV untuk jadi bintang dramanya. Dia bilang mukaku punya potensi-lah, tinggi badanku cocok-lah, postur badanku yang proporsional-lah, semua jenis pujian dia lancarkan, tapi maaf saja aku tidak akan jatuh dalam taktiknya.

"Jangan ungkit itu lagi, atau nanti ku UNGKIT KAU SAMPAI KE LUAR BUMI!" Ku dorong kepalanya keras-keras.

"Strawberry Kurang Ajar! Kau tahu betapa mahalnya kepalaku? IDIOT!" Dia balas mendorong kepalaku hingga aku terjengkang jatuh ke kap mobil, dan tak ayal punggungku terkena ujung kap mobil yang masih menjeblak terbuka.

"SETAN! Sakit, GILA!" serapahku sambil mengusap punggungku yang berdenyut sakit.

"Kalian kalau ribut bikin gendang telinga mau pecah, tahu nggak?" Renji muncul dari ruang sparepart, dan kagetnya aku saat Rukia muncul dari belakangnya, membawa knalpot motor 250CC di tangan mungilnya. Aku hendak menyembunyikan Rukia dari pandangan Ishida, tapi tidak bisa lagi, karena tahu-tahu si kacamata itu menghampiri Rukia, bahkan terang-terangan dia mendorong Renji agar menyingkir dari ruang pandangnya.

"Mau apa kau?" ucap Rukia dengan nada tinggi, kelihatan marah dan tidak suka sih tapi dia sendiri malah mundur selangkah seperti ketakutan.

Ishida si muka tembok memang tidak pernah peduli kalau orang protes macam apapun ke dia. Karena sifat jeleknya itu juga dia masih terus mendekati Rukia, menelitinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, atau dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki? Pokoknya dia melihat bolak balik dari atas ke bawah, terus dari bawah ke atas, terus dia lakukan sampai lima kali.

Dia mengenali Rukia, aku yakin sekali dari caranya melihat Rukia, dia sedang berusaha meyakinkan kesehatan matanya yang tidak salah lihat, karena dia sampai membetulkan letak kacamatanya, bahkan menurunkannya agar bisa melihat langsung dengan matanya. GAWAT!

Aku sontak bergegas berdiri di antara Ishida dan Rukia, menyembunyikan Rukia dari Ishida.

"Itu pacarnya Ichigo, jangan coba-coba dekati. Sebaiknya kau jaga saja kucing anggoramu daripada ganggu ketentraman rumah tangga orang," celetuk si Kepala Nanas Merah mengingatkan Ishida.

Mata Ishida membuka lebar, sepertinya benar-benar terperanjat mendengar status perempuan yang sedang ia amati itu. "Ichigo, kau..."

Seketika ku bekap mulutnya sebelum ia berkicau macam-macam, dan dia melotot tidak terima dengan tindakanku. Aku tidak peduli! Segera saja aku seret dia masuk ke ruang sparepart dan menutup pintunya tepat di depan muka Rukia yang masih bingung melihat tingkahku dan Ishida.

"Mulai lagi pertengkaran Double I, sebut mereka I Kuadrat!" ku dengar Renji mengucapkan kata itu dengan santainya. "Ayo, Rukia! Motornya tidak bisa selesai kalau kita cuma dengerin pasangan romantis itu bertengkar!" lanjut Renji.

Sumpah! Akan ku hantam mulut lebar Renji! Beraninya menyebutku dan Ishida sebagai Pasangan Romantis? Amit-amit! Memangnya aku homo?! Jeruk Makan Jeruk, begitu? Sinting!

"Kenapa? Takut aku merebut pacarmu?" tanya Ishida yang mendengus bangga. "Aku tahu aku lebih keren darimu, Kepala Jeruk. Tapi menurutku kau tidak perlu cemas begitu," gelak Ishida sambil menempuk bahuku, menunjukkan betapa dirinya bisa berbesar hati. Kurang ajar, siapa yang pernah mengakui kalau dia lebih keren dariku? Nenek-nenek rabun mungkin!

Tapi aku jadi berpikir sejenak. Kenapa dia malah bilang begitu? Ku kira tadi dia mengenali Rukia dan akan berteriak habis-habisan mengenai status Rukia.

"Aku tidak akan merebutnya, aku cuma tertarik tampangnya. Sepertinya cocok untuk drama terbaruku. Kurus, tomboy, dan sepertinya penyakitan!" cerocosnya lagi.

"Kau melihatnya seperti itu?" ucapku cepat. Sebenarnya bukan sanksi bagaimana caranya melihat Rukia yang aku permasalahkan, tapi caranya menilai status dan keberadaan Rukia bersamaku. Dia ternyata tidak mengenali Rukia sebagai bangsawan Kuchiki, mungkin karena penampilan Rukia yang lusuh dan kumel, ditambah lagi rambutnya ia ikat asal, sehingga kesan feminimnya hilang sama sekali dalam balutan seragam bengkel yang kebesaran.

"Memangnya ada lagi? Tapi kenapa seleramu bisa banting setir begitu? Putus asa mengejar cewek-cewek montok?" celetuknya.

"Sialan! Asal kau tahu saja, Kacamata! Aku tidak pernah kehilangan pesonaku sampai harus jatuh harga diri obral murah ke cewek papan gilasan seperti itu," kataku berbangga diri, sampai kepalaku terangkat tinggi ke udara.

"Banggalah setinggi langit, tapi tetap saja kau ini cuma ditinggal setelah mereka puas tidur denganmu," sahut Ishida sambil merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan habis ku tarik-tarik.

"Tidak perlu dibahas! Tetap saja aku yang unggul dari kalian semua,"sanggahku yang mengembalikan posisi kembali menjadi satu satu.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kau ke sini?" mataku melirik Ishida penuh kecurigaan, tapi dia malah nyengir, tambah mencurigakan untukku. "Tumben kau ke sini! Biasanya kalau hari kerja sibuk berkurung di kamar cari ilham, tahu tuh datangnya dari mana," ledekku.

"Aku mau antar undangan. Ada pertemuan konglomerat dan pebisnis kelas atas malam ini, siapa tahu kau bisa dapat tawaran debut. Dari sutradara, produser, aktris, aktor, model, bahkan sampai investor akan berkumpul di sana. Ini kesempatan besar kan?" Ishida nyerocos sambil melihat sekeliling ruang sparepart, terlihat sekali dia ingin melihat apapun di ruangan, yang penting bukan melihat tampangku. Tampaknya melihat wajahku bisa menurunkan percaya dirinya.

"Kau angkat topik ini lagi? Serius? Mau kepalamu bocor?" ancamku sambil mengangkat salah satu kardus berisi aki baru, membidiknya tanpa ragu.

"Aku cuma menawarkan, kalau tidak mau ya terserah." Ishida mengendikkan bahu, cuek saja dengan ancamanku.

"Bukannya kemarin kau libur? Tapi begitu aku ke apartemenmu kata Omaeda kau pergi."

"Iya, kemarin aku ada kerjaan di tempat temannya Ulqui," jawabku seraya melangkah mendekati pintu, merasa agak lega karena apa yang aku takutkan tidak terjadi.

"Pas turun tangga aku papasan dengan seorang pria ringgi berambut putih panjang. Dia mencarimu juga. Ya, ku bilang saja kau sedang pergi."

Aku sontak menghentikan seluruh gerakanku. Tanganku yang hendak meraih handle pintu ruangan jatuh kembali ke samping badanku, dan detak jantungku memburu begitu berusaha mengingat sosok yang sangat jarang berciri seperti yang diucapkan Ishida. Seseorang dengan rambut panjang putih itu, hanya satu orang yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidupku.

"Kau tahu siapa namanya?" tanyaku dalam suara tertahan karena lidahku kaku bukan main.

"Ukitake," jawab Ishida tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Aku kenal betul otak Ishida yang cerdas di atas rata-rata, karena itu dia bisa dengan cepat membuka memorinya, dan karena itu juga aku mendapati ketakutan mengejarku begitu ia melafalkan nama dokter yang telah merawat Rukia itu.

Seperti dugaanku, dokter itu mendatangiku, dia pasti melihat data yang aku tinggalkan di meja resepsionis Rumah Rehabilitasi Psikologi miliknya. Ichigo Bego! B-E-G-O, BEGO! Kenapa harus aku tinggalkan alamat sebenarnya di sana? Itu sama saja aku meninggalkan remah kue untuk mereka telusuri! Brengsek! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengecoh dokter itu, atau dia akan menemukan Rukia dan mengembalikan Rukia ke rumahnya.

"Hei! Kenapa Bengong? Kesambet?" Ishida menepuk bahuku dan aku mendapatinya sudah berdiri di sebelahku, menarik handle lalu membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Dia melangkah keluar mendahuluiku, aku mengekornya dan kami kembali ke mobil yang tadi masih aku perbaiki.

"Tidak! Aku hanya bingung ada orang seperti itu mencariku," jawabku cepat, mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya.

"Aku juga heran! Jarang-jarang ada orang bersih dan rapih begitu mencarimu, paling mau nagih hutang."

Aku tidak komentar dengan vonis sadis dari Ishida, karena aku tahu kalau orang sepertiku tidak pernah kenal orang kelas atas begitu.

"Drama tentang apa yang sedang kau tulis sekarang?" aku mengecek beberapa kabel yang menyambung ke aki, kelihatannya tidak ada yang salah. Dengan begini mobil siap aku tes, dan aku bisa dapat tiket makan gratis dari Pak Urahara. Yah, begitulah Pak Urahara. Dia kelihatannya memang perhitungan, tapi untuk beberapa kasus, khususnya untuk customer prioritasnya, dia bisa menggunakan cara motivasi macam apapun untuk mempercepat cara kerja anak buahnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu?"

Aku tetap diam, dan pura-pura menyibukkan diri melihat kondisi selang karburator. Aku sengaja melakukannya agar si kacamata tidak lagi membahas tentang orang bernama Ukitake, kalau tidak ia akan menjadi kembaran Ulqui, tukang ikut campur masalah orang.

"Tentang anak kelainan jiwa yang mencari kakaknya," jawab Ishida yang sok-sokan melihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan, dia mengerutkan alis saat aku menutup kembali kap mobil begitu keras. Aku membanting kap mobil secara tidak sengaja. Aku hanya tidak yakin dengan pendengaranku sendiri, dan kebetulan seperti ini sangat jarang.

"Tentang anak kelainan jiwa?" ulangku yang sedikit banyak merasa Ishida telah menyinggung kondisi Rukia yang sekarang, ternyata mata seorang penulis tidak salah dalam mengenali karakter seseorang. Ishida pasti telah berkali-kali melakukan riset, jadi dia bisa melihatnya sekalipun sekilas saja. Kondisi Rukia menggambarkan dramanya (secara garis besar).

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Ishida mengikutiku yang pindah ke bagian kemudi dan mulai menstater mobil, setelah mobil benar-benar menyala aku membiarkan kondisi sampai mesin panas.

"Beh... Pantas!" kataku sambil bedecak berulang kali.

"Kenapa?" Dia balik bingung melihatku. Sengaja aku biarkan dia bingung sementara aku kembali membuka kap mobil, takut ada yang salah dengan kinerja mesin.

"Soalnya otakmu jadi ikut terbalik hari ini, tidak biasanya kau banyak bicara."

"Yah, memang sih. Orang di studio juga banyak yang bilang begitu," katanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sudah benar.

"Untung kau sadar..." tambahku santai.

"Itu namanya pendalaman tokoh, tahu!" ralatnya tidak terima vonisku.

"Iya... iya... terserah mulutmu mau bilang apa!" tandasku mengakhiri pembicaraanku dengan Ishida, tapi dia terus mengekorku dan mulai membahas lagi masalah skenarionya yang mengalami kebuntuan, dan butuh masukan dariku mengenai karakterisasi tokoh dalam skenarionya. Menurutnya aku memiliki cukup banyak referensi mengingat diriku yang sudah amat sangat lama bergelut dalam dunia keras dengan karakter berbeda-beda dari tiap orang di dalamnya.

Aku lupa bagaimana awal mulanya aku bisa kenal dengan Ishida, tapi beginilah jadinya kami sekarang. Dia sering ke tempatku atau aku yang iseng main ke tempatnya untuk bicara sedikit agar ia bisa membuka pikirannya, sekalian aku numpang makan. Tapi kebanyakan akan berakhir dengan keinginan gobloknya yang terus saja memintaku berubah pikiran dan mau jadi model atau artis, yang penting terjun ke dunia yang sama dengan Orihime.

Sungguh! Terima kasih! Kalau dia tahu aku punya luka _itu_ di punggung, aku yakin dia akan berpikir ratusan, ribuan, bahkan jutaan kali untuk memaksaku menuruti permintaannya.

Tapi sekali lagi aku harus waspada lebih, karena dokter Ukitake mulai bergerak mencariku. Keberadaan Rukia di apartemenku tidak lagi seaman perkiraanku.

* * *

Hari ini tepat satu minggu sejak aku terakhir kali bertemu dengan Pak Gin, sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah mendengar lagi kabar darinya. Mau itu permintaan pertemuan, penuturan siasat, atau sedikit salampun tidak pernah aku dengar, Ulqui juga tetap seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berbeda sejak saat itu. Padahal aku sempat berteriak padanya, tapi mengingat Ulqui dan aku sudah terlalu sering adu mulut, jadi kami akan kembali seperti biasa sekalipun sampai tonjok-tonjokkan sampai babak belur.

Rukia sendiri mengalami perkembangan yang jauh lebih baik beberapa hari belakangan ini, dia mulai bicara dengan nada biasa, intensitas amukannya sih masih sama, tapi dia tidak lagi sebrutal sebelumnya. Hanatarou & Keigo saja bisa ngobrol dengan santai saat jam istirahat di bengkel.

Rukia memiliki jiwa pekerja keras dan ngotot yang tidak bisa dilawan, kalau sudah yakin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu, dia akan memaksa semua orang untuk percaya padanya. Kemarin saja dia sempat berdebat dengan Pak Urahara masalah turun mesin motor yang dikerjakan Renji. Renji sudah angkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, sampai bulu ketiaknya yang bak hutan belantara itu terlihat saat menyatakan bendera putihnya untuk menangani motor keluaran tahun 1970 itu. Tapi Rukia bersikeras menyatakan bisa, kontan Pak Urahara meragukannya.

Yah, namanya juga Rukia. Dia tidak akan berhenti di satu titik, terlihat jelas dari caranya meminta mati berulang kali. Orangnya keras kepala! Dia bertaruh bersedia pergi tanpa perlu bayar gaji kalau dia tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Wah, ini baru seru! Aku tersenyum pada Szayel yang sampai menunda kepulangannya waktu itu. Dan.. Aku cuma bisa bilang WOW! Karena Rukia benar-benar bisa membetulkan motor super tua itu sampai starter dan lari dalam kecepatan penuh sekalipun cuma mencapai 80km/jam. Entah dari mana ilmu kanuragan montirnya itu, tapi yang pasti dia hebat. Hingga saat ini masih tanda tanya besar bagiku, dari mana dia bisa belajar otomotif. Besar dalam keluarga serba kecukupan yang menuntutnya menjadi seorang wanita terhormat dengan segala macam etika dan tatakrama, sepertinya kemungkinan akan mendekati nol untuknya bisa belajar hal bersifat pria seperti ini.

Tapi tinggalkan saja hal itu. Yang penting, dengan keahliannya dia bisa mengurangi beban hidup kami. Lebih baik dengan dua tambang dari pada bergantung pada satu penghasilan saja.

Karena itu jadilah aku bermalas-malasan saja hari ini, tidak perlu cari sambilan lagi karena jujur saja gaji Rukia kemarin cukup dan masih lebih untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami berdua selama seminggu ini. Pak Urahara membayarnya lebih tinggi dari standar karyawan baru, karena Rukia cukup berpengalaman sih! Aku tidak iri sama sekali, tapi kalau begini dia bisa besar kepala karena bisa menyaingiku.

"Hei! Kau mau tiduran sampai kapan?" Rukia menyodok pinggulku dengan ujung kakinya. Aku tiduran sambil ngemil kripik kentang di depan tv, dan memang sih aku menghalangi jalannya yang mau keluar pintu, tapi apa perlu menyodokku pakai kaki begitu? Dikiranya aku ini bangkai hewan di pinggir jalan?

"Kau tidak punya tangan?" hardikku kesal, berdecak sambil melotot padanya.

"Makanya jangan tiduran di situ! Minggir! Aku mau beli baju dalam, semua pakaian dalamku sudah tidak muat!" katanya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mewarnai pipi tirusnya, tapi aku yang sedang tiduran justru bisa melihat jelas warna wajahnya yang langka itu.

"Memangnya kau sudah tambah ukuran berapa? Dada masih rata, pinggul masih kerempeng, pantatmu juga tidak ada. Bisa-bisanya pakaianmu tidak muat lagi." Mata jernihku memindah badannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dan aku tidak menemukan perkembangan sama sekali, semua masih sama ukurannya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya.

"Dasar Otak Mesum! Bukannya tidak muat gara-garaa aku yang tambah besar, tapi semua baju yang kau berikan itu sudah melar! Kedodoran kalau aku pakai! Masa' harus aku ikat pakai karet gelang ujungnya?" jawabnya marah, dan rona itu makin menjadi.

Aku berusaha keras menahan seringai yang memaksa keluar di bibirku, habisnya melihatnya yang seperti ini adalah penghiburan khusus untukku.

"Oh..." gumamku membulatkan mulut. Memang sih, aku belikan dia baju murahan, tidak heran kalau sekarang tidak layak pakai lagi. Kalau membayangkan kata-katanya aku jadi geli sendiri. Tidak bisa aku lanjutkan khayalan dalam benakku ketika memikirkan dia pakai pakaian dalam yang diikat ujungnya karena kebesaran. Kocak! Sumpah!

"Pfft!" aku membekap mulutku yang nyaris keceplosan tertawa.

"Kenapa? Lucu? Tertawa sana sampai mulutmu robek!" cacinya sambil menatapku sinis. Terlihat sekali dia benci sekali padaku yang membuat hal sesensitif ini sebagai bahan tertawaan. Tapi ini memang lucu kok, aku suka meledeknya yang bisa bereaksi normal, dia terlihat lebih hidup. Jika aku bandingkan dengan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku seperti bertemu dengan mayat hidup. Tidak hanya dari tampak luarnya yang pucat, kurus dan tak bertenaga, tapi juga aura kelam yang ia keluarkan. Satu hal yang aku syukuri bahwa semuanya berangsur membaik.

"Ehm.." aku berdehem untuk menghilangkan tawa yang ku tahan di tenggorokan, lalu berkata, "Kalau kau mau beli, ya beli saja. Nggak usah marah begitu. Silahkan Tuan Putri..." aku beranjak dari tidurku, duduk di lantai sambil mempersilahkannya lewat layaknya pelayan pribadinya yang baik hati.

"Tapi aku..." dia tampak ragu untuk melangkah dan kembali menoleh padaku. Tatapannya antara malu, ragu dan gengsi, sepertinya aku tahu apa maunya nona satu ini.

"Kenapa? Mau aku temani? Memangnya nggak malu beli pakaian dalam sama cowok?" celetukku asal, alisku terangkat tinggi menunggu jawabannya yang akan membuatku mendengus senang, karena pada akhirnya dia tetap membutuhkanku.

"Tentu saja malu! Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana tokonya!" katanya lagi setengah berteriak.

"Tidak usah teriak begitu!" balasku dengan suara keras yang sama. Dia tampak kaget dan kembali tertunduk dalam, sepertinya tengah menyesali perbuatannya padaku. Apa mungkin? - Semoga saja!

"Hah... Dasar! Ya sudah, aku antar! Jangan lupa bawa uangmu," kataku seraya bangun dan menaikkan celana pendekku yang sempat turun ke pinggul.

Segera saja kumatikan tv, dan kami berdua keluar apartemen setelah Rukia memasukkan beberapa lembar uang pecahan besar ke saku celana pendeknya. Dia tidak punya dompet, karena itu aku tidak bilang dia harus membawa dompet. Rukia menungguku mengunci pintu, aku memutar kunci dua kali, memastikan tidak lewat dan tidak mudah dibobol.

"Kalian mau jalan-jalan?"

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara berat yang tak lain milik Stark, dia tengah merangkul mesra badan istrinya, Mila Rose, wanita berbadan sintal dan berkulit gelap itu seksi sih, pas sekali dengan seleranya Stark, apalagi wanita itu suka sekali memakai pakaian dengan bagian dada agak terbuka. Tapi sayangnya terlalu gelap menurutku. Kalau kami melakukannya saat lampu padam, aku tidak bisa membedakan mana badannya mana yang bantal guling.

"Iya Pak."

Kaget aku melihat Rukia menunduk dalam, sopan sekali menjawab pertanyaan Stark. Membuyarkan lamunan jorokku seketika. Aku hanya tidak bisa percaya kalau yang tadi menjawab itu Rukia, ku kira roh jiwa penasaran lain sedang merasukinya, tapi setelah menjawab dia menatapku tajam. Aku jadi yakin kalau dia memang masih Rukia.

"Kemana? Jarang lihat kalian akur." Kali ini Omaeda yang setia nampang di depan apartemennya langsung komentar, dan herannya Rukia tidak menjawabnya, malah melangkah turun menuju tangga.

"Orang bertengkar, salah. Akur, diprotes. Maumu apa sih?" sahutku menggantikan Rukia, karena aku kira tadinya Rukia juga akan menjawab pertanyaan Omaeda. Ternyata Rukia pemilih juga, dia tidak mau bicara ke orang yang tidak ia inginkan. Tipikal wanita bangsawan yang sombong, dan aku tidak heran ia masih membawa-bawa sifat dasarnya itu.

"Maunya kau kasih aku paket makan gratis tiap hari," seru Omaeda bercanda.

"Tenang saja, Buldoser Cap Tronton! Kalau aku jadi orang kaya, aku jamin kau bisa makan gratis tiap hari!" sahutku seraya mengekor Rukia. Aku melihat langkah kaki Rukia yang sudah mantap sekali, padahal kalau diingat-ingat seminggu lalu dia masih begitu lemah dan tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Sedikit demi sedikit dia berubah. Apa mungkin yang dibilang Pak Gin itu benar, kalau Rukia sudah bergantung padaku?

Kami berbelok melintasi parkiran yang dibatasi rumah Pak Kyoraku yang terdiri dari dua bangunan besar. Entah ia isi apa rumah sebesar itu, plus ada dua lagi. Rumah utama bercat pink bunga sakura, dan satu lagi berwarna hitam, sangat kontras, sampai banyak orang beranggapan bahwa satu rumah untuk melakukan pertemuan keluarga dan satu lagi untuk melakukan transaksi mafia Pak Kyoraku. Entah rumor itu benar atau tidak, tapi aku pernah beberapa kali melihat Pak Kyoraku menerima tamu dalam jumlah banyak, yang semuanya memakai jubah hitam, entah itu kelompok mafia atau bukan. Pak Kyoraku bukan tipikal yang mudah ditebak dengan semua penampilan luarnya.

"Ichigo! Tadi ada telepon untukmu!"

"Apa, Pak?" aku melihat Pak Kyoraku berteriak dari lantai dua rumah utamanya, dan Nanao berdiri di sampingnya sambil melambai-lambaikan selembar kertas di tangannya.

"Tadi ada yang mencarimu, tapi dia meninggalkan pesan karena aku bilang aku harus panggil kau dulu," tambah Pak Kyoraku.

"Lempar saja Pak! Memangnya dari siapa?" tanyaku seraya menghampiri teras rumahnya, dan menangkap kertas yang dilempar Nanao setelah diremas sampai jadi gumpalan kecil.

"Dari orang bernama Ichimaru!"

_Deg_! Sekali saja mendengar nama orang itu bisa membuat jantungku kehilangan detaknya. Seluruh darahku beku seketika mengingat bagaimana seringainya yang mengirim udara dingin di sepanjang tulang punggungku, membuat bulu tengkukku berdiri semua. Bahkan aku harus menelan ludah ketika membuka kertas pesan dari Nanao.

"Kau ada bisnis apa dengan konglomerat itu?" seru Pak Kyoraku lagi.

"Dia memperbaiki mobil orang itu." Rukia menggantikanku menjawab Pak Kyoraku, karena suaraku hilang sama sekali saat membaca barisan huruf yang rapi khas tulisan tangan seorang perempuan. Yang ku kenal baik sebagai tulisan Nanao, bukan tulisan Pak Kyoraku.

Tertulis dengan jelas di kertas lecek itu :

_Sopirku akan menjemputmu di halte depan apartemenmu lima menit lagi._

Hanya sebaris, tapi aku mengerti benar kemana arahnya semua ini.

"Dia bilang apa?" Rukia menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik kertas di tanganku, membacanya cepat.

"Jadi dia akan memulainya sekarang?" ucap Rukia tenang, dia bahkan tidak segan membuang kertas pesan itu ke tong sampah di pojok teras.

Aku melihat langsung ke kolam biru gelap miliknya, mencari keraguan atau ketakutan yang mungkin bisa aku manfaatkan, tapi yang ada hanya mata kosong tanpa ekspresi. Wajah bosan dan datarnya sudah kembali, dia bahkan sudah membuang jauh-jauh rona kemerahan yang indah tadi dari wajah pucatnya. Entah mengapa aku berpikiran seperti akan memasuki babak lain dalam hidupku, karena bertemu Rukia seperti menjadi titik balik perubahan ritme dalam keseharianku yang berputar di poros yang sama berulang kali.

"Kau tunggu apa lagi?" dia berjalan meninggalkanku, lurus ke arah halte yang menjadi satu-satunya halte yang berada dekat dengan apartemenku. Halte tua itu seperti sudah berumur ratusan tahun karena besi-besinya sudah karatan tak terurus, tidak ada upaya perawatan sama sekali, dan tiap langkah yang aku ambil seperti akan membawaku ke dunia lain, terasa begitu berat, namun tidak ada pilihan lain untukku. Disini aku hanya menjadi alat penopang, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Brengsek! Kalau ingat hal itu aku jadi kesal sendiri!

Baru saja kami menginjakkan kaki berjarak lima meter dari halte, seseorang berjas menghampiri kami, menyapa dengan sangat sopan dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sopir dari keluarga Ichimaru dan ditugaskan untuk menjemput kami. Tidak banyak basa-basi lagi, kami masuk dan mengikuti kemana sang sopir membawa kami. Jalur yang diambil bukan jalan menuju rumah konglomerat itu, tapi ke hotel berbintang kelas atas. Bodohnya plus parahnya, aku dan Rukia pakai pakaian kumal begini.

Aku pakai kaos putih yang ujung bawahnya melebar karena terlalu keras aku peras setiap kali aku cuci, bahkan beberapa tempat berbercak oli, noda tidak hilang karena aku malas menyikat, dan kaos belel itu ku pasangkan dengan celana abu-abu pendek selutut dengan motif kotak-kotak, warnanya benar-benar sudah tidak jelas antara abu-abu atau buluk menipis. Sementara Rukia pakai kaos kebesaran yang panjangnya sampai pahanya, sampai terkesan pakai kaos daster, dan dia pakai celana pendek hitam totol-totol putih. Aku belum mandi karena tadi bangun siang, boro-boro menyisir rambut, karena ku pikir tadi kami mau pergi ke toko biasa, buat apa merapikan diri. Apalagi Rukia, rambutnya diikat asal, beberapa ujungnya mencuat tak beraturan, mukanya kusut pula. Hah... kami benar-benar gembel sejati!

"Di sini?" tanyaku saat sopir membukakan pintu untuk kami.

Mobil parkir di lobby depan hotel dengan logo besar GI Hotel. Aku bisa menebak siapa orang yang menjalankan tempat ini, GI pasti inisial nama si konglomerat itu. Dia sengaja mengajak kami ke sini untuk menunjukkan kekayaannya yang lain. Entah ada berapa lantai total bangunan ini, karena aku harus mendongakkan kepalaku sejauh mungkin agar bisa melihat puncak gedung.

"Iya, Tuan Gin meminta saya mengantar Anda ke sini," jawabnya yang langsung mengarahkan kami menuju lift.

Beberapa orang menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kami yang tidak semestinya masuk ke lingkungan serba ... apa kalau mereka bilang? Elit? Ya, sepertinya itu memang kata yang cocok! Yang tidak cocok ya keberadaan kami di tempat ini. Kami seperti kutu pembuat gatal, tapi aku sih cuek saja, Rukia juga terlihat tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan pandangan menghina orang-orang berdasi dan bergaun mahal itu.

Kami langsung di antar ke sebuah kamar di lantai 15 dari 35 lantai yang ada dalam gedung ini (aku tahu dari nomor yang tertera di lift) dan kamar yang kami masuki bernomor 1501.

"Permisi Tuan, tamu Anda sudah tiba," ucap sang sopir seraya mengetuk pintu kamar tiga kali.

Pintu kamar terbuka, namun yang menyapa kami bukan Pak Gin, tapi seorang lain yang berjas dengan model yang sama.

"Silahkan," ucap orang itu yang langsung mengantarkan aku dan Rukia menuju ruang tengah yang berisi sofa dengan Pak Gin menduduki salah satu sofa satu dudukan.

"Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi," ucap Pak Gin sambil tersenyum lebar menyambut kami.

"Selamat datang dan terima kasih sudah bersedia datang," kata Pak Gin pada kami berdua. Sekali lagi seringainya membuatku merinding, pria licik ini membawa kengerian tersendiri untukku.

"Apa kami punya pilihan lain?" jawabku sambil melirik seisi ruangan yang luar biasa berkilauan karena isinya cuma barang-barang mahal dan terlihat bukan buatan sembarangan.

"Jawaban yang tajam seperti biasa. Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertele-tele. Hari ini aku ingin kita memulai semuanya."

"Mulai dari mana?" tanya Rukia yang duduk sambil melipat tangan di dada, dia tampak angkuh sekali sekarang, seperti ratu ditaktor yang meminta upeti terbesar dari rakyatnya yang miskin bin melarat.

"Melanjutkan pengobatanmu," ucap Pak Gin tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Rukia hanya berkedip sesaat, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan berteriak atau lepas kendali. Dia tengah mengatur ritme dalam jantungnya, karena terlihat helaan napasnya yang lambat dan diatur sedemikian rupa. Aku kagum dengan pengendalian yang sudah bisa ia pakai, andai dia bisa begini sejak pertama kali bertemu, pasti aku tidak perlu menerima cakaran akibat amukannya.

"Menurutmu itu yang terpenting sekarang?" balas Rukia, mengembalikan jawaban pada Pak Gin.

"Untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa kau bisa kembali berada di tengah-tengah mereka, sehingga kau bisa dengan mudah menjalankan skenarioku? Jawabannya ya!" tutur Pak Gin yang kemudian bersandar sepenuhnya di sofa dengan _cover_ kulit hitam itu. Dia mendenguskan napas penuh kepercayaan diri, mengapitkan jari-jarinya dan menjadikannya sandaran dagu lancipnya, lagi-lagi ia mengobservasiku dan Rukia tajam.

"Cukup masuk akal. Tapi perlu kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan kembali ke tengah-tengah mereka. Jika kau ingin membalas dendammu, sebaiknya kau atur rencana lain. Kembali ke sana adalah hal terakhir yang akan aku lakukan seumur hidupku," sahut Rukia tenang. Dia memberikan pose yang sama, menantang Pak Gin terang-terangan. Aku sih duduk santai menikmati intensitas ketegangan yang perlahan menguar karena Rukia mengajukan syarat yang sepertinya tidak pernah diduga oleh konglomerat Ichimaru ini.

"Begitu?" ulang Pak Gin dengan wajah penuh tipu daya, dia tertawa lebar, meletakkan kembali kedua tangannya ke pangkuan, dan duduk dengan tubuh condong ke depan. "Wah, seperti dugaanku. Kau memang sulit ditebak, sekarang kau membuatku harus memulai semuanya dari nol," tutur Pak Gin tetap dengan senyum lebar, namun penekanan dalam katanya sangat mencerminkan ketidaksukaannya pada cara Rukia mendesak untuk merubah semua rencananya. Aku bahkan bisa mendengarnya tengah mengadu giginya demi menahan diri dari kemarahannya, mencegah topengnya runtuh.

"Lalu dokter mana yang akan kau tunjuk? Kau tidak takut doktermu akan berkhianat dan melaporkan keberadaan Rukia? Semua bisa jadi sia-sia dalam sekejap mata jika kau salah pilih," cemoohku tanpa ragu, ikut meragukan rencananya.

"Kemungkinan itu ada, termasuk kau sendiri mungkin bisa melaporan keberadaan Rukia, Ichigo," desis Pak Gin datar dengan kepala tertengleng ke arahku, melihatku dengan sudut matanya, dan sekilas iris kemerahan miliknya terlihat olehku.

"Apa maksudmu?" geramku seraya menggebrak meja, hingga poci, cangkir dan segala macam snack di meja di tengah-tengah kami sempat terangkat di udara.

"Aku hanya ingin mempertegas, bahwa siapapun bisa menjadi pengkhianat dalam hal ini," seloroh Pak Gin tanpa merubah sikapnya sama sekali. Orang ini terlihat sangat percaya diri, aku dan Rukia sama-sama tahu, siapa saja bisa mengadukan keberadaan Rukia ke keluarganya, tapi nyatanya sampai saat ini Rukia masih bisa hidup tentram di apartemen reyotku. Jadi bisa aku ambil kesimpulan bahwa orang di sekitarku cukup bisa aku percaya untuk menjaga rahasia keberadaan Rukia, tidak seperti dia yang justru sulit aku baca niat dan aksinya.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan mengobati Rukia?" desakku, mengesampingkan kemarahan dan kesal karena dia ikut meragukanku, karena aku tahu dia hanya ingin menghasutku hingga aku lepas kendali.

Jeda sebentar dalam udara di sekitar kami, dan akhirnya bibir tipis pria konglomerat itu terbuka. "Ukitake!" jawab Pak Gin singkat, bahkan terlalu singkat hingga aku berpikir aku sedang mengalami gangguan pendengaran, gangguan otak dan gangguan mata! Aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa konglomerat sekelas Ichimaru Gin akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa dokter Ukitake adalah dokter yang disewa oleh keluarga Kuchiki, dan bisa saja dokter itu memberi informasi keberadaan Rukia pada keluarganya?

"Tidak perlu kaget seperti itu Ichigo, aku telah menyiapkan semuanya, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas." Pak Gin menarik sudut bibirnya lebar-lebar, menunjukkan betapa terencana semua ini, dan aku hanya anak ingusan yang terlalu banyak berpikir.

Aku sudah ketar ketir begini, tapi Rukia malah duduk dengan santainya, seolah sangat menikmati berada di ruangan mahal dan mewah ini dengan desiran angin dingin dari AC yang membawa aroma kopi berkualitas tinggi ke hidung kami. Rukia sepertinya belum sadar kalau Pak Gin baru saja menyebut nama orang yang pernah merawatnya dulu, karena dia tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Datar saja wajah yang ia tunjukkan.

"Dokter Ukitake bisa dipercaya, dia orang yang bersedia melakukan apapun. Dia sudah menganggap Rukia seperti anaknya sendiri, jadi dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang bisa menyakiti Rukia," lanjut Pak Gin lagi.

Apa yang diucapkan Pak Gin mungkin benar, tapi kebenaran itu hanya Rukia yang bisa meyakinkannya.

"Sementara Rukia menjalani pengobatannya, kau juga akan mendapat pendidikan agar kau bisa masuk ke perusahaanku, Ichigo. Dengan begitu konspirasi ini akan lebih mulus dengan keberadaanmu sebagai _penggerak_."

"_Penggerak_?" ulangku dengan alis bertaut dalam.

"Aku akan menghancurkan bisnis _K_- _mereka_, karena itu cara yang paling jitu menjatuhkan mereka. Keluarga itu akan jatuh miskin, dan mengemis belas kasihanku sebagai orang yang menguasai semua bisnis mereka," sambung Pak Gin tanpa melepaskan seringainya.

Aku melihat mulutnya yang mengerem untuk mengucapkan nama Kuchiki dan merubahnya menjadi subjek _mereka_, ternyata orang ini cukup sadar bahwa menyebut nama itu hanya akan membuat Rukia lepas kendali lagi. Haram bagi Rukia mendengar nama keluarganya sendiri.

"Apa yang dilakukan mereka hingga kau dendam seperti ini?" ucap Rukia tiba-tiba, akhirnya ia melibatkan dirinya dalam pembicaraan ini, namun dia mengangkat topik lain yang tidak pernah terpikir untuk aku tanyakan. Rukia menatap Pak Gin lurus, tidak terlihat gentar sama sekali sekalipun pria berambut silver itu menguarkan aura tak bersahabat tepat ketika Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sepertinya itu adalah pertanyaan sakral yang tak bisa dipertanyakan kepada orang ini.

"Oh, Rukia... Jangan bertanya segamblang itu padaku. Kau pikir aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur?" ucap Pak Gin yang merubah raut wajahnya kembali jadi topeng seringai penuh kebahagiaan.

"Dengar aku, Mata Sipit Penuh Akal Bulus! Kau tidak bisa menutupi motifmu sementara kau mendesakku menjalankan semua misi busukmu! Kau pikir aku akan sukarela melakukannya tanpa alasan kuat?" sembur Rukia kesal, dan jujur saja aku tersenyum dalam hati mendengar sebutannya untuk Pak Gin, si Mata Sipit Penuh Akal Bulus. Rukia yang panas seperti ini, sepertinya adalah lawan yang seimbang bagi Pak Gin.

"Kau selalu kritis seperti ini, Rukia?" balas Pak Gin yang melupakan catatan penting bahwa Rukia tidak suka diakal-akali seperti ini.

"Aku terlalu sering melihat sandiwara orang-orang seperti kalian di setiap pertemuan bisnis tak berguna. Aku memang tidak berperan, tapi menjadi pajangan di sana telah cukup membuatku muak melihat kepura-puraan kalian sementara hati kalian menghujat dan menghina orang, bahkan berpikir untuk menghancurkan sebanyak kalian bisa. Menyedihkan!"

Pak Gin tertawa keras sekali, namun tawanya bukan tawa senang, tapi tawa mengejek, dia pasti sadar bahwa kata-kata Rukia telah menusuk ke tempat yang tepat. Sandiwara yang Rukia sebutkan pasti hal yang paling nyata terlihat dari para pebisnis kelas atas seperti mereka.

"Aku sepertinya tidak bisa mengelak, ya?" seloroh Pak Gin saat tawanya selesai. Pak Gin melirikku yang tengah memusatkan perhatian pada raut wajahnya, dan dia melanjutkan, "Secara garis besar kau bisa bilang aku dendam pada Kakakmu yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku, karena sikap arogannya, dia merebut bisnis besar keluarga kami, hingga ayahku bunuh diri dan setelahnya ibuku menyusul. Di usia 10 tahun aku sudah menjadi yatim piatu, ironis bukan? Tapi sejak saat itu aku berusaha keras kembali membangun apa yang telah hancur, dan sekarang, setelah semuanya berdiri kokoh, giliranku untuk menghancurkan orang itu. Apa penjelasan itu cukup untukmu, Nona Pemarah?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan, menerima semua penjelasan Pak Gin, yang entah benar atau bohong. Semua kebenaran hanya ia yang tahu, nanti aku akan luangkan waktu untuk mencari sedikit informasi untuk orang ini.

Detik kemudian kami lewati dalam diam, tidak ada yang bicara hingga terdengar ketukan di pintu dan seseorang bersuara, "Tuan, tamu Anda sudah tiba."

"Oh, tepat waktu..." senandung Pak Gin seraya beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan kopi yang sedang ia nikmati penuh jiwa dan raga. Cih! Konglomerat seperti mereka bisa sekali menunjukkan wajah seperti apapun yang mereka mau sekalipun dalam hati mereka isinya berbeda sama sekali. Karena seharusnya Pak Gin sadar bahwa aku sedari tadi mengintai gerak-geriknya, berusaha mencari celah di mana aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang berbeda, bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk mencopet dompetnya untuk melihat isinya, sungguh akan menyenangkan melihat rahasia orang ini terpampang di depanku. Anggap saja sebagai balas dendam karena dia telah menyinggung masalah keberadaanku di penjara tempo hari.

"Silahkan."

"Rukia?"

Baik aku maupun Rukia sama-sama terlonjak dari sofa saat mendengar suara riang penuh keterkejutan, suara lembut kebapakan namun sarat dengan cemas. Aku melihat sosok tinggi berambut putih itu tersenyum getir, dan tiap langkah yang ia ambil untuk mendekati kami seperti berada dalam keraguan. Orang ini sepertinya tidak bisa percaya dengan matanya sendiri.

Seiring mendekatnya dia kepada kami, aku melirik Rukia yang justru menyeret langkahnya mundur menjauh, matanya membelalak sempurna. Seharusnya reaksi ini yang ia tunjukkan saat Pak Gin menyebut nama dokter Ukitake, tapi kenapa dia seperti baru sadar setelah melihat orangnya langsung? Apa dia sudah lupa nama dokter ini? Apa dia jadi idiot gara-gara terlalu sering membenturkan kepala ke tembok saat berusaha bunuh diri?

"Ternyata benar kau Rukia..." dokter itu menjulurkan tangan hendak meraih Rukia, tapi Rukia justru mengambil jarak yang lebih, menghindari ujung jari kurus dokter Ukitake yang hendak menyentuh bahunya. Entah ini reaksi jijik pada makhluk bernama pria ataukah memang ia membenci orang ini secara pribadi. Aku tidak bisa membedakannya ketika Rukia memasang ekspresi yang sama.

Brengsek! Pak Gin sudah merencakan ini semua. Aku seharusnya mencegah Rukia bertemu orang ini.

"Maaf dokter," ucapku seraya merangkul bahu Rukia dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan yang lain aku gunakan untuk menutup pandangan Rukia. Ku tarik Rukia hingga bersandar padaku, dan seketika aku merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang gemetar, seolah kena gempa lokal. "Dia tidak akan menyakitimu, ada aku, tenang saja..." bisikku tepat di telinganya, dan aku sendiri terkejut setelahnya saat mendapati jemari Rukia meraih pergelangan tangan kiriku, merenggutnya begitu kuat, seolah ia tengah bergantung padaku sepenuhnya.

Aku tidak berucap apapun setelahnya, karena yang aku dapati selanjutnya adalah tensi gemetarnya berkurang drastis, napasnya yang memburu, perlahan berirama normal. Tiba-tiba timbul keinginan untuk merengkuh tubuh ringkihnya dalam lengkungan tanganku, aku ingin melindunginya. Tapi kalau seperti ini kondisinya, aku jadi merasa seperti pawangnya Rukia.

Hah... nasibku! Gin Keparat! Aku lagi-lagi kepikiran pernyataannya masalah keberadaanku untuk Rukia.

_Penopang_!

Aku sempat meliriknya yang tetap duduk dengan santai, menonton kami sepertinya hiburan menyenangkan untuknya.

"Justru aku yang minta maaf." Ucapan dokter Ukitake lembut, mengembalikan perhatianku padanya.

"Aku tahu Rukia pasti akan kaget, tapi aku terlalu senang bisa melihatnya lagi sampai tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku begitu khawatir begitu mendengar dia kabur, dan tempo hari aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu Ichigo, tapi kau tidak ada di rumah. Ternyata kau benar-benar bersama Rukia. Terima kasih telah menjaganya selama ini," cerocos dokter itu dalam helaan napas pendek-pendek. Kalau ku perhatikan lagi, dokter ini sepertinya pesakitan juga. Wajahnya pucat, napasnya pendek dan tersengal-sengal, hingga aku berpikir dia akan pingsan setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Anda berkata seperti aku ini babysitter bayaran saja," celetukku dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku, tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Rukia sudah se-"

"Sudah-sudah... Duduklah dulu dokter Ukitake. Kita akan membicarakan progress penyembuhan Rukia," potong Pak Gin yang kemudian beranjak dari sofa nyamannya, menepuk bahu dokter Ukitake dan menggiring pria berambut putih panjang itu untuk duduk di sofa tepat di sebelahnya. Sementara aku sengaja membawa Rukia duduk di sebelahku, tentu saja setelah aku meyakinkan bahwa Rukia sudah tenang, aku tidak mau berakhir dengan diseret keluar oleh bodyguard Pak Gin dan ditendang keluar hotel karena Rukia kembali mengamuk dan tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Kau kurus sekali, Rukia..." kata dokter Ukitake yang masih berusaha mendapatkan sorot mata Rukia.

"Dokter..." gumam Rukia yang sedang tertunduk dalam, menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya di balik rambutnya yang berjatuhan ke depan. "Apakah dokter datang untuk menyembuhkanku?" ucap Rukia lagi.

Satu hal yang aku simpulkan, bahwa otak Rukia benar-benar waras kali ini. Dia sepenuhnya nalar dengan pembicaraan kami mengenai proses penyembuhannya tadi. Jadi tadi kenapa wajahnya biasa saja, dan baru kaget saat melihat dokternya langsung? Apa emosinya kembali acak aduk? Aku seperti sedang main tebak-tebakan saja, memahami Rukia tidaklah mudah. Dia bisa memberikan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dimengerti orang awam di situasi yang sangat berbeda.

"Kau tidak sakit, Rukia. Kau hanya kehilangan harapan karena tidak ada lagi tempat untuk bergantung. Bukankah selama di klinik aku terus berkata bahwa kau bisa tinggal denganku, dan jangan lagi meminta mati. Kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri, Rukia..." seloroh dokter Ukitake buru-buru, seolah takut Rukia akan memotong ucapannya dan kembali membantahnya.

"Anda dokter baik. Aku tahu itu sejak pertama kali melihat Anda, karena itu aku berpikir kalau aku bicara dengan Anda, mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur, maka Anda akan memberikan apa yang aku minta. Tapi aku salah, Anda tidak pernah membiarkanku mati, malah menugaskan suster 24 jam untuk mengawasiku. Tapi apa kali ini aku bisa percaya pada Anda?" Rukia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan lambat, dan dia memberikan tatapan tajam sanksi pada dokter Ukitake, bukan mata ketakutan, bukan kaget sampai matanya seperti mau melompat keluar seperti tadi. Dia sudah mengatur kembali wajahnya. Rukia, Rukia, seharusnya kau jadi pemain sinetron, model, atau apapunlah mereka menyebutnya. Caramu mengatur raut wajah dalam sekejap mata seperti aktris profesional saja.

"Ck,ck, ck!" Pak Gin berdecak sambil memberikan tepuk tangan riang untuk Rukia, dia tersenyum sambil mempertontonkan gigi putihnya. "Rukia memang selalu gamblang seperti biasa, tapi aku bisa jamin dokter Ukitake tidak akan membocorkan rahasia besar ini. Iya kan, dokter?" Pak Gin menoleh pada dokter Ukitake, mencari persetujuan dari dokter yang masih menatap Rukia penuh takjub, seolah tidak pernah bisa menepis keterkejutannya sendiri yang bisa melihat Rukia dalam keadaan utuh dan hidup.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika itu akan menyakitimu," jawab sang dokter sambil menghela napas berat.

"Ok, jadi kita semua sepakat?" Pak Gin seenaknya saja menarik benang merah pembicaraan kami.

Aku duduk santai sambil bersandar di sofa, menunggu pernyataan Rukia. Aku tidak berperan apa-apa dalam hal ini kan? Jadi biar saja sang bintang utama yang memutuskan, toh aku bisa dengan bebas lepas tangan kalau aku memang sudah bosan menjadi peran pembantu dalam drama menyebalkan ini.

"Kapan jadwal pertemuan pertama?" tanya Rukia yang duduk tegak sambil menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih cangkir kopinya.

"Seminggu dari sekarang?" celetuk Pak Gin.

"Tidak masalah, tapi setelah jam 5. Aku harus kerja sampai jam 5," ucap Rukia santai.

"Kau masih mau kerja?" selorohku sambil menggaruk kepala yang rasanya dihinggapi ratusan kecoa. Habisnya melihat Rukia yang bisa menerima semua dengan cuek begini aku justru merasa kesal, sampai merasa perlu untuk menggaruk kepala sendiri. Seharusnya dia ada menunjukkan sedikit jual mahal, keberatan, pertahanan diri, atau semacamnya-lah agar tidak terlihat kami ini mudah sekali untuk dirayu dan dijebloskan ke permainan seperti ini.

"Memangnya aku bisa hidup tanpa kerja? Kau bisa mengangkat hidungmu tinggi-tinggi karena aku sudah numpang hidup di tempatmu," jawabnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Oh... Untung masih sadar!" desisku cepat.

"Sialan! Jaga mulutmu itu, Cowok _Horny_!"

"Brengsek! Kau yang jaga mulutmu!" balasku yang sudah sampai pada batas kesabaran.

"Ternyata Rukia juga bisa berwajah seperti ini?" ucap dokter Ukitake yang ternyata memperhatikan kami sampai sedemikian rupa. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat Rukia jauh ke kedalaman matanya, kesenangan dan kekaguman di matanya sungguh membuatku yakin kalau orang ini benar-benar terlalu menyayangi Rukia.

"Dokter, aku minta kau benar-benar buat dia balik normal. Dia kalau sudah ngamuk persis macan! Semuanya dia embat, dihajar sampai dia puas," tambahku sebelum membuat blokade untuk menghindari pukulan tangan Rukia ke kepalaku.

"Tentu, dan aku senang karena orang sepertimu yang berada bersama Rukia sekarang," desis dokter itu dengan senyum hangat. Entah mengapa aku seperti merasa berada dalam situasi yang aneh, seperti sedang menerima kabar gembira kalau dokter Ukitake -yang dalam bayanganku berperan sebagai seorang ayah- tengah tersenyum senang menerima lamaranku, dan beryukur karena akulah orang yang akhirnya melamar Rukia. Bayanganku terlalu jauh tidak sih? Tapi memang itu yang aku rasakan sekarang, mau situasi apa lagi coba kalau melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu?

"Tenang saja, semua akan berjalan lancar jika tidak ada yang berkhianat," gelak Pak Gin, justru membuatku kesal dengan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Dia menyindirku pasti! Aku yakin itu.

"Kalau begitu..." Rukia beranjak dari sofa, " Aku pergi, karena ku rasa tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan lagi."

"Kau buru-buru sekali, Rukia." Pak Gin melihat Rukia dalam-dalam.

"Kami ada urusan penting," jawabku menggantikan saja aku masih ingat tujuan utama kami keluar apartemen, yaitu... Tada! Membeli pakaian dalam untuk Rukia! Aku berharap bisa bertemu wanita seksi di sana, melihat mereka mempertontonkan body mereka dengan pakaian dalam hitam berenda yang membuat liurku menetes, bahkan kalau perlu sampai mimisan juga tidak apa-apa. Hah... surga dunia...

"Permisi," ucap Rukia seraya melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Oh ya, satu lagi..." Rukia berbalik menatap Pak Gin sementara aku terus melangkah menuju pintu, dan menunggunya. "Jangan pernah mengundang kami ke tempat mewah seperti ini, kau benar-benar suka melihat kami tampak memalukan, bukan?" lanjut Rukia seraya berbalik menghampiriku.

"Ha... ha... ha... Rukia memang mengerikan..." celetuk Pak Gin sebelum kami benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

"Argh! Berurusan dengan konglomerat itu benar-benar menguras tenaga," protesku saat kami berada dalam lift.

"Kau harus hati-hati, dia bisa berbuat curang, dan justru bisa berbalik menghancurkan kita semua," sahut Rukia.

"Seharusnya yang bilang seperti itu aku, A-K-U! Kau yang justru tidak menujukkan sama sekali keberatan!"

"Aku tahu ini sama artinya mempertaruhkan kepala sendiri, tapi apa boleh buat? Aku begitu ingin membalas mereka," kata Rukia dengan nada pasrah, membuatku hampir menjitak kepalanya karena dia bisa-bisanya bicara seperti itu sementara aku mencemaskannya. Kenapa juga aku cemas begini? Apa yang membuatku senang dengan mencemaskan kutu seperti Rukia? Melihatnya saja merupakan penyakit berat untuk mataku.

"Jadi kau tetap mau pergi ke toko?" tanyaku saat kami melangkah keluar dari lift, langsung ke lobby dengan puluhan pasang mata melihat kami, tapi aku sih cuek saja, sama dengan Rukia, dan parahnya lagi Rukia malah mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan tak berbentuk, dia terlihat jauh lebih gembel setelah menggaruk rambutnya sampai kocar kacir kemana-mana.

"Mau apa ke toko?" tanyanya tenang dan berhenti melangkah, dia lalu mengangkat kaki kanannya dengan meninggalkan sandalnya, mengecek telapak kakinya sebentar.

"Kau lupa rencanamu sendiri? Kenapa kakimu?" tanyaku seraya mendekat.

"Sepertinya ada duri. Sakit, tap-"

"Rukia?" Kami terdiam saat melihat seseorang berdiri kaku di dekat koridor dengan logo restoran di sebelah kanannya, dia melihat kami dalam-dalam, dia melotot melihat Rukia yang berdiri di dekatku. "Kau benar Rukia kan?" Dia berlari, dengan postur badan yang (yah, aku harus akui sih!) sedikit lebih besar dariku, dia dengan cepat menghampiri kami, kaget di wajahnya tidak hilang juga.

"Kau kenal-" ucapanku tertahan di ujung lidah, karena Rukia terpaku pada sosok berambut biru terang itu. Semua tentang orang itu biru, dari rambut, warna mata, bahkan aku berharap warna giginya juga biru, tapi sayangnya warna giginya putih bersih. Rukia tidak memberikan warna wajah ketakutan seperti yang ia tunjukkan saat melihat dokter Ukitake, dia seperti tidak percaya melihat pria itu, bahkan saat pria itu tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, dia tetap diam. Apa-apaan wajahnya itu?

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku seraya menghentakkan tangannya dari Rukia, dan menarik Rukia hingga berdiri di belakangku.

"Kau yang siapa? Aku temannya. Minggir!" seru orang itu marah, dia bahkan mendorongku sepenuh tenaga, dan kali ini aku sepertinya menemukan saingan Stark, bertemu satu lagi orang tinggi besar dengan tenaga luar biasa.

"Brengsek! Jaga tanganmu!" protesku saat berusaha kembali berdiri membentengi Rukia.

"Anda salah orang," ucap Rukia dengan sangat tenang saat mendorong turun tangan orang itu dari bahunya.

"Kau kenapa? Ini aku, Grimmjow! Kau lupa? Ayolah, jangan bercanda, Pendek! Kau tidak lucu sama sekali," cerocos orang itu sambil tertawa.

Pria bernama Grimmjow itu sepertinya dari kelas atas, dari penilaianku terhadap penampilan dan baju yang ia gunakan sepertinya cukup bermerek, dan aku yakin dia memang salah satu dari kenalan Rukia. Mungkin salah satu anggota keluarganya, anak dari teman bisnis kakaknya, atau semacamnya. Tapi melihat reaksi Rukia yang begitu tenang, dan mampu mengendalikan diri setelah orang itu menyentuhnya, dia justru terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

Ada apa antara Rukia dengan orang ini?

"Kau dengar dia, kan? Kau salah orang! Lagipula kau tidak malu bicara dengan gembel seperti kami?" ejekku seraya menarik tangan Rukia untuk mengikutiku menuju pintu keluar.

"Rukia! Kau pasti Rukia, aku tidak akan salah!" orang itu masih saja ngotot, bahkan dia mengejar kami hingga ke parkiran, dia berusaha kembali mencekal tangan Rukia.

"Hei Tuan!" aku mencengkram kerah baju pria itu tanpa sungkan lagi, "Apa kau tuli? Kau tidak dengar apa yang ia katakan?" balasku, tapi dia balas melotot padaku, dia bahkan merenggut kerah kaosku, tapi aku sih tidak masalah. Toh, kaosku sudah melar, jadi dia tarik juga sama sekali tidak bisa mencekikku, beda dengan apa yang aku lakukan padanya sekarang. Bersyukur juga pakai baju loakan begini.

"Ada masalah denganmu? Aku bicara dengannya, kenapa kau yang emosi?" seru Grimmjow yang mengguncangku berkali-kali.

"Tentu saja, dia.. dia..." aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa status Rukia untukku.

"Aku bukan orang yang Anda maksud, silahkan pergi sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah. Kami bukan orang sopan seperti Anda yang bisa menahan diri, jadi lebih baik Anda pergi sebelum kesabaran kami habis," tutur Rukia datar.

Tapi aku sendiri bertanya-tanya, kenapa Rukia harus bersembunyi dari orang ini?

Oh, aku tahu! Mungkin Rukia takut orang ini akan memberi tahu keberadaannya pada keluarganya, pasti itu.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tidak mengenalku, Rukia! Sial! Apa yang membuatmu menghilang begitu saja? Kau-"

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri dan langsung melayangkan tinjuku tepat ke perut orang itu.

"Akh!" erangnya yang kemudian mundur beberapa langkah.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya tanganku gatal sekali ingin menghajar seseorang," ucapku yang reflek membawa Rukia berlari bersamaku karena security hotel mengejar kami, berusaha menangkap pelaku penganiayaan terhadap salah satu tamunya. Berurusan dengan pihak yang berwajib sungguh menyebalkan, jadi lebih baik kami kabur saja.

"Cepat, Rukia!" pekikku saat kami berbelok menuju halte bis, tapi Rukia yang kakinya kecil tidak pernah bisa menyamai lebarnya langkah kakiku, aku gemas sendiri melihatnya, segera saja aku menangkap tangannya, menyeretnya untuk mengikutiku dan kami tepat waktu. Bis sedang berjalan lambat meninggalkan halte setelah menaikkan beberapa penumpang.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

AN:

Hi Guys, long time no see.

Thanks for your awesome review.

I really appreciate for all your kindness Guys. But Sorry... I have my own reason to not blow up myself. But I hope we can get through to know each other next time.

For all readers (especially Voidy): Sorry too for my lack grammar, description or intelligence on choosing words. I dare myself if I can improve it.

So this is chapter 6. How do you think?

Still creepy? Just let me know.

About Ichigos pasts, it's really something i can tell you another time. Not soon.

I can promise the next chapter on September 16th (maybe) Just hope i can make it.

No glimpse for this time, but on chapter 7 Rukia will tell Ichigo another part of her lifes & you will find out more twist & swirl about Ichigos feelings (Develop? Maybe!).

So see you...

Xx - - **Brainless** - - xX

August 21st, 2012


	7. Chapter 7 : Another Part of Destiny

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing, but sure i want to own Bleach**_

* * *

_**THE HATRED OF BETRAYAL**_

**An IchiRuki's Fanfiction**

**Author: Brainless Creation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Another Part of Destiny**_

* * *

.

.

"Pak sopir!" pekikku berusaha mengejar bis yang justru makin jauh dari jangkauanku.

Napas Rukia kentara sekali megap-megap, aku tidak tega memaksanya mengikuti lebar langkah kakiku yang dua kali darinya. Tapi kalau aku mengikuti larinya yang persis keong, sama saja aku menyerahkan leherku untuk digorok security hotel.

Kenapa sih semuanya yang berhubungan sama Rukia selalu nyusahin begini? Pertama harus sembunyi-sembunyilah karena takut dia dikenali, belum lagi harus menebalkan kadar sabar setiap kali menghadapi sikapnya yang angot-angotan, dan sekarang harus lari-lari gara-gara satu orang yang ngotot mengaku sebagai temannya. Jangan-jangan, besok ada kakek-kakek keriput yang bakal ngaku-ngaku jadi kakeknya. Gila! Hidup perempuan sepertinya benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi. Mungkin paranormal kelas internasional saja sulit membaca garis tangannya.

"Hah... hah..." tarikan oksigen ke paru-paruku mulai menipis. Rupanya aku sudah menjelang uzur. Stamina belum apa-apa sudah loyo begini.

"Tunggu!" seruku seraya berlari lebih cepat, tidak peduli saat Rukia hampir terjerembab ke aspal. Aku lihat security hotel belum berhenti mengejar kami, karena itu aku memaksa menjulurkan tangan dan menggebrak bagian belakang bis. Berulang kali ku pukul, akhirnya kendaraan yang dicat dengan tulisan Kuchiki's Corps itu bis berhenti. Aku sempat ngeri saat Rukia berhasil mengambil napas, aku takut dia membaca tulisan di bis. Akhirnya aku menghentakkan tangannya, tidak memberi waktu untuknya melihat badan bis. Kalau sampai dia baca, bisa terbayang bagaimana jadinya nanti.

Kami pun naik secepat kilat.

"Bahaya tahu!" protes sang pengemudi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Maaf Pak... maaf... kami buru-buru!" sahutku.

Kami baru bisa menghembuskan napas lega saat kami bisa duduk di kursi belakang dengan napas tersengal-sengal, merasakan seluruh darah dan detak jantung memburu ketenangan kami.

Bis kembali melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, dan saat aku menoleh, aku mendapati dua orang petugas keamanan itu nampak kecewa karena tidak bisa menangkap kami.

"Nyaris saja..." keluhku seraya mengibaskan tangan ke wajah yang luar biasa panas. Tidak ada banyak reaksi dari perempuan berambut hitam legam di sebelahku. Rukia duduk tenang menatap kursi di seberangnya, melihat ruang kosong yang hanya bisa melihat olehnya. Dia kembali menjadi seseorang yang tak ku kenal. Entah pergi ke mana jiwanya mengembara. Dunia yang ia mliki tidak pernah bisa aku sentuh.

Aku sengaja membiarkan waktu yang kami lewati hanya diisi diam dan derum mesin bis yang begitu halus. Rukia menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya selama kami berada dalam bis. Dia tidak ingin bicara, hanya itu yang mampu aku baca dari bahasa tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin membuka percakapan apapun terlebih lagi kalau aku bertanya tentang orang serba biru itu. Aku juga bukan orang yang super penasaran sampai harus mengorek rahasia orang, karena itu biarkan saja dia simpan sendiri rahasianya.

Kami turun di halte dekat pertokoan obral setelah melewati dua pemberhentian. Halte yang ini jauh lebih baik dari halte dekat apartemenku, mungkin karena letaknya dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan (kelas bawah sih). Di sini hampir semua tersedia, dari mainan anak, peralatan dapur, sampai pakaian, semuanya diobral dengan harga murah di toko-toko sekitar sini. Tapi yang dijual bukan barang loakan seperti yang biasa aku beli. Semua barang baru yang berlebel sisa ekspor dengan kualitas nomor satu.

Kalau Ishida bilang sih semua barang yang dijual di sini cenderung barang dari _black market _jadi harus hati-hati memilihnya, bukan hanya karena kondisi barang yang bisa menyerupai kucing dalam karung, tapi juga banyak yang kualitasnya jelek tapi dengan tampilan luar bagus ikut terselip di antara barang yang benar-benar bagus. Si Kacamata Mellow Dramatis itu memang sudah seharusnya jeli, kan dia sudah pakai kacamata. Kalau sudah pakai kacamata masih rabun juga... itu sih kebangetan!

Aku menggiring Rukia menuju salah satu lokal yang berisi pakaian dalam wanita, ke salah satu toko langgananku. Toko dengan cat warna cerah itu dapat dilihat dengan mudah dari halte dan pinggir jalan utama. Mataku berjelaga mencari wanita-wanita berbadan sintal untuk aku kagumi, tapi semangat yang sedari tadi menggebu di dadaku merosot seketika, karena ternyata tokonya sepi, tidak ada wanita seksi sama sekali. Ah, gigit jari deh...

"Hei, Ichigo. Cari apa?"

"Hei, Nell!" aku berbalik dan mendapati Nell berdiri di ambang pintu ruang ganti, kontan aku mendekatinya. Sang pemilik toko yang berbadan hampir sama menggiurkannya dengan Rangiku itu menyambut senyumku dan aku dengan senang hati menerima saat ia mendekat, langsung mengecup kedua pipiku.

Hah... inilah keuntungan punya pesona lebih, diminta atau tidak aku bisa menerima hal-hal menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Pacar barumu?" tanya Nell begitu melepasku dan melihat Rukia yang berdiri kaku memperhatikan kami.

"Ehmm, apa aku harus jujur? Kau tidak takut sakit hati?" jawabku sampai menggelayutkan tanganku di pinggul Nell, bersikap semesra mungkin agar ia bersedia memberikan kecupan ringan seperti tadi, dan harapanku benar-benar terwujud saat ia kembali menyapukan bibir lembutnya di pipiku.

"Memangnya aku tidak bisa menebak seperti apa hubungan kalian? Kau pikir, selain keluarga apa statusmu sampai rela mengantarnya beli baju dalam segala? Kau tidak pernah punya saudara perempuan, kan?" bisik Nell.

Entah mengapa aku merasakan tusukan hebat di satu sisi dadaku. Mendengar Nell menyebut saudara perempuan, mau tidak mau membuatku mengingat satu waktu dalam hidupku yang hampir terhapus sepenuhnya dari benakku. Kalimat Nell benar-benar membuat ingatan itu bangkit lagi. Benarkah aku tidak pernah punya saudara perempuan? Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya. Aku tidak bisa mengakuinya. Apakah aku pantas menyebut hal seperti itu sekarang?

"Kenapa bengong?" Nell mengusap pipiku perlahan, kelembutan tangannya membawaku kembali ke alam sadar, membuyarkan pikiranku saat menatap mata indahnya. "Ah, tapi aku suka kalau kau bersikap nakal seperti ini. Apa malam ini kau kosong?" bisiknya padaku, tepat setelah mengecup sudut bibirku. Kenapa tidak pas di bibir sih? Aku jadi gemas sendiri.

"Malam ini? Emm, ku rasa bisa ku atur nanti. Tunggu kabar dariku..." bisikku seraya menjauh darinya.

"Setelah tutup toko, ok?" sahut Nell yang lalu menghampiri Rukia, melayani pelanggannya dengan sangat profesional.

"Pakaian seperti apa yang dicari?" tanya Nell sambil melihat ke arah mata Rukia tertuju, yaitu tempat gantungan puluhan pasang pakaian dalam wanita.

"Carikan saja pakaian dalam untuk ukuran anak SD, Nell!" celetukku asal, dan akibatnya aku mendapat sorot mata penuh aura algojo hukuman mati dari Rukia.

"Memangnya berapa umurnya, Ichigo? Sepertinya dia cukup pendiam," komentar Nell lagi, seraya mengambilkan beberapa pasang pakaian dalam yang menurutnya cocok dengan ukuran Rukia.

"Aku tidak bisa sebut. Lagipula bukankah umur hal yang sensitif bagi perempuan? Yang pasti dia sudah lewat dari 18 tahun," celetukku, dan Nell tertawa mendengar sahutanku.

"Silahkan." Nell menyerahkan pakaian dalam yang sudah ia pilihkan dari deretan koleksi tokonya di gantungan display.

"Aku duduk di sana, kau pilih saja," kataku seraya menunjuk sebuah kursi menganggur di dekat menekin cowok yang dibalut baju setelan kantoran.

Gayaku benar-benar seperti bos. Sok menyuruh pilih baju sesuka hati, padahal nanti yang bayar Rukia juga, bukan aku. Yah... yang penting kan sombong dulu! Gaya dulu, _Bro_! Kere' atau kaya kan bisa diatur nanti.

Sengaja aku memilih toko Nell, bukan hanya bisa sedikit bergenit ria dengan Nell, aku juga mempertimbangkan kemungkinan Rukia akan mengamuk lagi kalau aku bawa ia ke toko yang pelayannya cowok. Dia tidak bisa kontak langsung, kalau kontak langsung dengan makhluk bernama pria, aku tidak tahu seperti apa kemungkinannya nanti. Sedikit bonyok, banyak memar, sejumput baret, atau bahkan beberapa jahitan, semua bisa terjadi kalau Rukia sudah lepas kendali.

Aku terdiam saat melihat Rukia mengambil beberapa pakaian dalam bermerk, dan aku akui seleranya benar-benar tinggi. Dia bisa menempatkan dirinya dengan baik sekalipun dia berada di toko kelas bawah seperti ini. Dia bisa memilih dengan baik, padahal kalau ku lihat pasti susah mencari pakaian dalam bermerek di antara tumpukan pakaian dalam lain yang murah-murah dan merek yang pasaran.

"Sudah?" tanyaku saat Rukia membawa tas plastik berwarna putih.

"Dia memilih baju yang pas dengan ukuran badannya, aku yakin dia bukan orang biasa. Seleranya di atas rata-rata," ucap Nell saat kami berjalan menuju pintu keluar toko.

"Mungkin dia punya insting tukang jahit," aku menyela Rukia lagi, tapi sasaranku malah pasang wajah datar yang sama sekali tidak asik diajak adu mulut. Nell melihat sikap Rukia, dan tersenyum mengejek padaku. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia melihat ada wanita yang mengacuhkanku.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung." Nell membungkuk dalam mengantar kami sampai pintu tokonya. "Ichigo, jangan lupa nanti kabari aku ya," seru Nell seraya melambai melepas kepergian kami.

Aku mengangkat jempolku untuk menjawab Nell.

Lumayan, aku bisa menghabiskan malam ini bersama Nell, dan setidaknya aku bisa melepaskan gairah yang sudah tertahan beberapa lama karena tidak bisa bercinta. Apalagi kalau mengingat otakku akhir-akhir ini hanya dipenuhi Rukia, dan konspirasi mengerikan dengan Pak Gin.

Hari sudah sore saat kami sampai di apartemen. Matahari sudah tenggelam jauh dan meninggalkan jejak berwarna jingga di kaki langit. Jarang sekali aku melihat langit berwarna seperti ini, karena biasanya aku berangkat pagi ke bengkel. Terkadang pulang dari bengkel sih sore, tapi aku masih menghabiskan waktu ke toko ramen atau tempat lain. Kalau mengingat hari-hariku sebelum kedatangan Rukia, aku jadi ingat betapa banyak waktuku saat itu untuk kelayapan, tapi sekarang... Hah, sudahlah!

Saat aku hendak memasukkan anak kunci le lubangnya, aku melihat tempelan pengumuman baru di pintu apartemenku, di sana tertulis :

_Kepada seluruh penghuni apartemen:_

_Besok akan dilakukan renovasi untuk apartemen bernomor ganjil, jadi simpan barang-barang kalian di lemari atau kami tidak tanggungjawab kalau ada yang hilang._

Aku sadar apartemenku bernomor ganjil, tapi apa perlu menempelnya di pintu ku? Sedangkan di pintu apartemen lain tidak ada sama sekali. Sepertinya si pelaku tidak sadar kalau pintuku sudah tidak terlihat lagi warna aslinya karena terus ditimpa tempelan-tempelan pengumuman tidak jelas. Dari promosi asuransi abal-abal, iklan paket pendidikan murah, jasa pembasmi serangga, bahkan sampai sedot wc.

Kami masuk ke apartemen bersamaan, aku langsung membanting badan di lantai, meluruskan kaki dan pinggang yang pegal minta ampun. Akibat lari-lari tadi sendiku baru berteriak sakit sekarang, makanya aku langsung rebahan, sementara Rukia berjalan lurus menuju sudut ruangan tempat keranjang bajunya. Sikap Rukia tidak menunjukkan perubahan sama sekali. Dia tetap diam dan datar, sama seperti sikap yang ia berikan untuk orang bernama Grimmjow. Raut wajah Rukia tidak bisa aku terjemahkan, andai aku ini guru kesenian atau paranormal mungkin aku bisa, tapi sayangnya aku ini montir. Wajah Rukia sewarna dengan wajah yang aku temukan setelah dia selesai mengamuk di tempat Pak Gin, padahal dia kan tidak mengamuk sama sekali tadi. Lalu kenapa ekspresinya bisa kosong seperti itu, sementara dia belum meluapkan emosi sama sekali?

Sekali lagi teka-teki silang bermain di benakku. Aku tidak bisa jawab, jadi lebih baik aku buang jauh-jauh saja cemas yang tidak penting itu. Toh kalaupun aku pikir tidak akan berakibat apa-apa untuk Rukia, terlebih aku, tidak ada untungnya sama sekali.

Sepuluh menit kemudian kami duduk di depan televisi sambil menyantap kue beras yang aku beli sambil jalan pulang tadi. Rukia menyantap kue berasnya dengan khidmat, tenang dan kalem. Melihatnya yang seperti ini justru membuatku takut, nanti nggak ada apa-apa, tahu tahu aku diterjang dan dicakar-cakar. Siapa yang tahu perempuan labil sepertinya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenal orang bernama Grimmjow tadi?" tanyaku seraya meneguk air untuk membilas rasa pedas yang membakar mulutku.

Rukia mengangguk sekali, sangat samar, tapi kemudian dia tidak bicara dan menyuapkan kue beras lagi ke mulutnya yang masih penuh.

"Pelan-pelan dong makannya. Takut banget nggak kebagian," kataku seraya mengambil potongan lain santapan kami.

Rukia seperti tidak mendengar ucapanku dan kembali menjejalkan kue beras lain ke mulutnya, dia mengunyah super cepat, lalu meneguk air satu gelas tanpa jeda sama sekali.

"Gila! Kau itu doyan apa lapar?" celetukku seraya menarik mangkuk berisi kue beras, menjauhkannya dari Rukia yang melahap seperti orang kesetanan. Jangan-jangan nanti mangkuknya dia makan juga.

"Shi-nwhi." Dia bicara sambil menjulurkan tangan, memintaku mengembalikan kue beras ke tempatnya semula.

"Kunyah dulu yang di mulut!" tandasku tanpa ampun. Habisnya aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia menghabiskan kue beras yang aku beli dengan uangku ini. Kalau belinya pakai uang dia sih aku tidak peduli. Mau bilang aku kikir? Pelit? Terserah!

Rukia mengikuti perintahku, mengunyah isi mulutnya dan menelan dengan cepat. Satu detik terlewat, dua detik, tiga detik, dan detik keempat yang aku perkirakan benar-benar terjadi. Dia tersedak, terbatuk sampai berkali-kali sambil memegangi tenggorokannya.

"Tuh, kan! Sudah ku bilang pelan-pelan!" aku memberikan gelas airku, menyuruhnya meneguknya sementara tanganku yang lain menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Ukhuk! Ukhuk! Ukh... Ukhuk..." Rukia menyemburkan lagi air yang ia tenggak, tapi dia cepat-cepat minum lagi, dan berselang dua tiga kali tarikan napasnya yang pendek dan tersengal, akhirnya ia bisa bernapas normal sekalipun wajahnya merah terbakar dan matanya berair.

"Sudah?" tanyaku seraya mengusap matanya yang basah, dan dia mengangguk dalam dua kali. "Makanya pelan-pelan. Kalau kau sebegitu sukanya kue beras, aku bisa belikan lagi! Tidak usah makan seperti gembel yang dua hari nggak pernah makan begitu," celetukku seraya memberikannya segelas air lagi.

"Mau lagi?" aku mengangkat wadah kue beras ke mukanya, dan dia menggeleng sambil mengusap air matanya yang masih menetes.

"Pedas banget ya? Sampai nangis begini," kataku lagi, dan mengusap air matanya yang lagi-lagi menetes di pipinya. Entah mengapa aku merasa airmatanya agak berlebihan. Sebagai catatan. Dia cuma tersedak! Pedas sih memang, tapi sepertinya airmatanya terlalu banyak.

Dia terdiam dan menatap mataku sesaat, membiarkanku melihat mata biru gelapnya yang berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapannya itu, karena itu aku menyibukkan mataku untuk melihat tempat jejak air matanya, tempat dimana aku mengusapkan jari-jariku. Pipi dan air matanya sama hangatnya di bawah kulitku. Kulitnya terasa kasar, sekaligus terasa lembut, menggelitikku sampai aku merasakan dadaku ikut bergemuruh. Seketika aku tertegun meneliti tiap lekuk wajahnya. Andai tidak ada bekas luka itu dia pasti dia terlihat cantik, bukan seperti preman atau narapidana yang baru keluar dari tahanan. Bulu matanya panjang, alisnya rapi, bentuk wajahnya bagus, bibirnya juga...

"Kau keterlaluan sih!" umpatnya tiba-tiba, membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Serentak aku sadarkan seluruh sel dan organ dalam tubuhku untuk kembali pada fungsi awalnya. Tadi pandangan dan otakku sempat diselimuti setan buta sampai kepikiran kalau Rukia itu cantik. Hah... seputus asa itukah aku?

Segera ku pasang tampang marah dan kesal (agak terlambat sih). "Kok?" kataku seraya menghentikan tanganku yang membasuh air matanya.

"Kalau pesan jangan yang ekstra pedas begini! Kau mau bikin aku buang-buang air?" sahutnya emosi.

"Lho?! Aku suka pedas, masalah untukmu? Lagipula aku beli memang untukku, bukan untukmu. Kau saja yang kepede-an! Aku tidak menawarkanmu untuk ikut makan. Kau saja yang tidak tahu malu, main makan makanan orang!" seruku sewot, bahkan sambil mendelik membalas sorot mata tajamnya yang menuding.

"Brengsek! Pelit! Kikir! Perhitungan! Awas kau!" Dia menunjuk-nunjukku penuh dendam sambil berjalan menuju bagian belakang apartemen, tempat kami menjemur baju.

"Aku memang pelit! Baru sadar? Kau pikir aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang karena apa?" celetukku sambil menyantap lagi kue berasku yang tersisa dua potong.

Aku melihat Rukia kembali dengan membawa setumpuk pakaian di tangannya, dan meletakkannya di keranjang dekat televisi.

"Kok tidak ada bajuku?" tanyaku dengan polosnya setelah melihat helai demi helai baju yang ia letakkan dalam keranjang.

"Angkat sendiri, Orang Kikir!" celetuknya cuek.

"Dasar Cewek Pendendam!" umpatku seraya beranjak dan segera mengangkat jemuranku.

Rukia kalau sudah ngambek begini wujudnya ya? Baru tahu aku. Dia bisa dendam sampai seperti ini, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir lagi kan dia yang salah. Pertama, dia tersedak gara-gara makan terlalu cepat; kedua, masalah rasa kue beras juga itu kan seleraku, seharusnya dia berterima kasih dong karena aku sudah bersedia membaginya. Perempuan Aneh nan Labil!

Aku melipat pakaianku tepat di samping Rukia. Sesekali aku meliriknya yang masih saja pasang tampang macan kelaparan! Tapi aku tidak mau kalah dan balas melotot, bahkan aku tambah dengan desis mencemooh untuknya. Sampai lima belas menit lalu perempuan ini masih datar seperti jalan tol baru diaspal, super datar! Tapi setelah ia makan dan tersedak, dia benar-benar jadi orang lain.

Abaikan saja masalah kepribadian Rukia yang rumit itu.

Setelah selesai melipat semua baju aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Mandi selama dan sebersih mungkin, karena hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Nell. Ah, senangnya hatiku... Si badan seksi itu akan melepaskan gairahku yang sudah tertahan selama berminggu-minggu. Tapi kejadian seminggu lalu gara-gara aku mimpi basah tidak jelas itu, nggak akan masuk hitungan sebagai pelepasan gairah. Aku tidak mengakuinya sebagai kenikmatan duniawi, itu pemaksaan karena aku harus menyelesaikannya di kamar mandi. Dan lagi-lagi derita itu karena Rukia yang sembarangan masuk ke mimpiku. Kalau ku pikir-pikir lagi, semua sial yang ku dapat akhir-akhir ini gara-gara Rukia.

Ku jernihkan kepalaku dengan mengguyurkan air dari shower. Ku basuh badanku sedemikian rupa, sampai saat aku tersadar sabun cair yang tadinya masih sebotol sekarang tinggal setengahnya. Waduh, boros deh! Masa' baru kemarin beli sabun selang seminggu langsung beli lagi. Padahal aku selalu ngomelin Rukia agar hemat-hemat dalam memakai sabun mandi, tapi malah aku sendiri yang melanggar peringatan itu.

Ku pakai boxer dan kaos oblongku, lalu keluar kamar mandi sambil menggosok rambut yang masih basah.

Aku mencari-cari Rukia di ruang tengah, tapi tidak ada, di kamarku juga tidak ada. Aku hendak keluar apartemen, tapi posisi kunci tidak berubah dari tempat terakhir aku letakkan, jadi Rukia tidak keluar apartemen, lalu di mana dia? Dengan cepat jantungku memacu, perempuan gila ini suka sekali membuatku ketar ketir mencemaskannya.

"Rukia?" panggilku yang berlari ke bagian belakang, tempat aku meletakkan peralatan dapur, dan saat aku lihat peralatan dapur berbahaya seperti pisau, korek api, dan benda pecah belah lain masih di tempatnya aku sedikit menurunkan tensi tegangku. Berarti dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti dugaanku. Langkah kakiku ragu mendekati pintu kecil menuju tempat jemuran baju. Aku memutar handle pintu yang hampir lepas itu, dan begitu pintu terbuka aku mendapati Rukia berdiri di salah satu sudut kosong, matanya menerawang melihat langit gelap dengan jejak-jejak akhir kemerahan matahari. Wajahnya pucat, seolah seluruh darahnya turun ke kakinya. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku lihat dari kekosongan di wajah tirusnya, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan hingga dia kembali menjadi jiwa kosong seperti ini.

"Rukia..." panggilku ragu.

Dia menoleh, dan wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap kosong, namun aku menangkap kesedihan di sudut matanya. Wajah pucat pasi itu menunjukkan harapan samar yang bisa aku tangkap dengan begitu jelas. Kekosongan dalam sorot matanya seolah menelan semua keinginannya untuk menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, sehingga Rukia tidak menjawabku, dia melangkah melewatiku.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang baru saja ia lihat hingga seperti ini? Karena di setiap jejak langkahnya aku melihat keraguan, kelemahan yang tidak ia tunjukkan sama sekali tadi.

Rukia masuk ke kamar mandi, dan yang aku dengar kemudian adalah suara air mengalir. Aku terdiam sejenak, mencari-cari dimana salahku sampai membuatnya jadi pendiam begitu. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang salah, kecuali marahnya tadi gara-gara kue beras. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Aku mengendikkan bahu pasrah, mungkin dia memang punya masa-masa tertentu yang membuatnya merubah sikap dalam sekejap. Persis kalau perempuan lagi haid kan suka ngambek nggak jelas tuh. Pak Urahara saja sering mengeluh kalau Yoruichi sedang dalam masa seperti itu.

Ku buka lemari baju, mengeluarkan beberapa pakaianku yang paling bagus (dalam standarku). Setelah membongkar habis isi lemari, pilihanku jatuh pada kemeja lengan panjang dan celana jeans biru yang warnanya paling jelas di antara jeansku yang lain. Ku gulung lengan kemeja hingga batas siku, menyisir rambut dengan tambahan sejumput gel rambut yang aku beli tahun lalu. Ku lihat wajahku di cermin lemari yang sudah retak di bagian ujung sampai tengahnya. Aku masih bisa menyelamatkan cermin zaman prasejarah itu setelah ku solasi, setidaknya wajah tampanku masih terlihat di cermin retak itu. Sekilas saja cukup untuk melihat pantulan diriku, penampilanku cukup keren, menjanjikan sekali.

Satu jam lagi sebelum tutup toko Nell, perjalanan ke toko Nell cuma setengah jam. Aku tunggu setengah jam lagi saja, dari pada aku bengong setengah jam menunggunya melayani pelanggan. Aku kembali ke ruang tengah dan suara kucuran air dari kamar mandi belum berhenti juga. Berapa banyak air yang ia pakai untuk mandi?

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi berulang kali.

"Rukia! Dari tadi kau belum selesai juga? Kau buang-buang air?" panggilku.

"Jangan boros pakai air! Bisa diomel Pak Kyoraku kalau kau terlalu banyak memakai air. Penghuni lain bisa tidak kebagian!" protesku dengan tangan tidak berhenti menggedor pintu yang bergerak parah saat ku hantam.

Aku terdiam, menunggu respon, tapi yang terdengar hanya suara kucuran air.

"Rukia? Kau mandi atau bertapa?" Aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi lagi, tapi ngeri juga dengan kondisi pintu yang sudah parah begini, akhirnya ku pilih untuk menunggunya menjawabku. Siapa tahu suaranya tidak terdengar karena aku terlalu keras memukul pintu. "Rukia? Kau dengar tidak sih?" seruku kesal, karena setelah jeda satu menit lebih aku tidak juga mendengar respon darinya.

Hanya suara air yang terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Jangan pancing emosiku lagi, Rukia!" ancamku sambil memegangi handle kamar mandi. Tidak ada jawaban lagi dan aku benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran, aku terobos pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Aku sudah menutup mata, tidak rela mata sehat dan berhargaku melihat badan lurus Rukia yang telanjang, yang pasti bisa aku bayangkan tertutup banyak bekas luka. Jika aku melihatnya, maka akan merusak selera bercintaku malam ini.

Aku tetap menutup mata, menunggu suara atau reaksi berteriak histerisnya karena aku sadar sudah menerobos daerah teritorialnya. Berkali-kali tarikan dan helaan napas terlewat, tapi tidak ada teriakan apa-apa, masih suara air saja yang menyapa telingaku. Aku pun memaksa mataku terbuka, aku mendapati Rukia terduduk di lantai kamar mandi masih dengan pakaian lengkap, tepat di bawah shower yang mengalirkan air deras ke badannya. Air dingin itu ia biarkan membasahi badan ringkihnya. Dia duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya, kepalanya tersembunyi sempurna di balik rambutnya yang lepek.

Aku berhambur mendekat dan memutar keran shower sampai tertutup rapat hingga yang tersisa hanya berupa tetesan air.

"Kau kenapa? Pusing? Sakit?" tanyaku cemas seraya meraih bahunya untuk bangun dari lantai. Aku berusaha tidak tampak panik ataupun marah. Rukia yang seperti ini seperti bom waktu yang tidak pernah aku ketahui arahnya, dia bisa mengamuk seketika jika aku salah memilih sikap untuk menghadapinya. Aku berusaha membawanya berdiri, tapi Rukia tidak bergerak.

"Kau bisa sakit, Idiot!" aku memaksanya bangun dengan menghentakkan tangannya untuk berdiri mengikutiku, dan segera saja aku lucuti pakaiannya. Awalnya ku kira dia akan berteriak memprotesku, tapi dia tetap seperti patung yang bernapas.

Tubuh Rukia yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun terpampang di depanku, tapi gariahku tidak bangkit sama sekali, tidak seperti mimpi basah yang ku alami beberapa minggu lalu. Tubuh Rukia justru membuatku takut untuk menyentuhnya, aku tidak ingin menyentuh bekas luka terlebih lagi luka di tubuhnya yang mungkin bisa membuatnya kesakitan lagi.

Ku tarik handukku yang menggantung di dinding untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak bereaksi sama sekali, dia kembali menjadi seonggok tubuh tak beremosi. Ini begitu aneh untukku, karena dia bahkan tidak mengamuk saat aku menyentuhnya. Aku sendiri tidak peduli sekalipun jantungku berdegub aneh, tapi degub aneh ini sama sekali bukan nafsu untuk meniduri perempuan, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki gairah untuk _menyentuhnya_. Ku lilitkan handuk di badannya dan menggiringnya ke ruang tengah, menyambar keranjang bajunya dan ku ambil pakaiannya dengan asal, ku pakaikan secepat aku mampu karena aku tidak tahan melihatnya yang gemetar kedinginan.

Bibirnya membiru, jemarinya bahkan keriput karena terlalu lama diguyur di bawah air shower. Entah berapa lama dia membiarkan badannya kedinginan? Yang pasti sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia berdiam di kamar mandi. Aku hanya bersyukur dia tidak lagi membenturkan kepalanya di tembok, atau melakukan hal lain yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya.

Aku bisa digiring polisi lagi kalau sampai mereka menemukan seorang perempuan meninggal di kamar mandiku, apalagi perempuan itu bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki. Hukuman mati adalah hal pasti yang akan dijatuhkan hakim padaku.

Ku periksa Rukia yang sudah tertutup kaos oblong dan celana panjang yang ku lipat sampai batas betisnya, memastikan bajunya cukup untuk menghalau dingin yang ia rasakan. Tapi melihat wajah datarnya sungguh membuatku kesal, entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras! Kenapa mengguyur badanmu? Kau mau mati kedinginan, hah?" cecarku yang kemudian menyeretnya ke kamarku, mendudukkannya di tengah tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya rapat-rapat, hingga yang tersisa hanya wajahnya.

Pandangannya kosong. Dia tidak sedang bersamaku, hanya itu yang mampu aku pikirkan sekarang. Tarikan dan helaan napas Rukia begitu pelan dan perlahan, seolah tiap tarikannya ia lakukan dengan sekuat tenaga, seperti tiap oksigen ia dapatkan dengan membayar ratusan juta saja. Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan lain hingga ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, menoleh padaku, memperlihatkan wajah tirusnya yang berwarna akibat beberapa luka lebam dan kebiruan.

"Ku kira hatiku sudah mati sejak lama..." gumamnya perlahan, matanya berair seketika, kemudian ia menjatuhkan badan ke tempat tidur, membelakangiku sepenuhnya. Tangannya yang gemetar merenggut ujung selimut begitu kuat. Jeda sunyi yang ia buat mengirim ketidaknyamanan dalam tiap usaha untuk mengisi kebutuhan paru-paru kami.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengannya lagi, tidak percaya kalau ternyata aku masih bisa merasa sakit seperti ini," desisnya lagi dengan suara serak tertahan, kepedihan dalam nada suaranya begitu nyata di telingaku, dan entah mengapa aku merasa ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan orang bernama Grimmjow.

Jika ini memang mengenai pria biru itu, aku hanya bisa ternganga tidak percaya melihat sikap adik Kuchiki Byakuya ini.

Rukia sulit ditebak, dia bisa menahan hatinya sedemikian lama untuk meluapkan perasaannnya sendiri sejak tadi pagi. Dia bisa mempertahankan sikap normalnya setelah bertemu orang dari masa lalu yang begitu berpengaruh untuknya (jika aku boleh berasumsi). Aku meraih bahunya dan memintanya berbalik untuk menatapku yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, tapi dia menahan diri, tidak rela aku melihatnya yang meratapi kelemahannya sendiri.

Namun satu hal yang harusnya dia sadar, bahwa aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian.

Dia terlihat begitu rentan, seperti guci mahal yang akan hancur berkeping-keping kalau disentuh terlalu kuat. Karena alasan itu juga ku raih wajahnya dan memintanya membalas sorot mataku. Aku ingin memastikan kalau dia masih sadar sepenuhnya, tetapi dia menolak. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menundukkan kepala begitu dalam. Aku bisa melihat kepedihan dalam kolam kelam birunya begitu nyata, hingga ia sendiri tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain melihat betapa terlukanya dia.

Walau bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar menahan pedihnya sendiri dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya lebih lama lagi. Tanpa ragu lagi aku berbaring dan membawanya masuk dalam pelukanku. Dia masih berusaha membentengi dirinya dariku. Ku raih tangannya yang menahan jarak antara kami, ku bawa tangannya melingkar di pinggangku sementara tanganku melingkar di punggungnya, merengkuhnya lebih dalam ke jangkauanku.

Betapa rapuhnya dia saat seperti ini, hingga ia tidak lagi memiliki daya dan upaya untuk melawan. Dia cuma berpasrah saat aku menyentuh kepalanya, mulai membelai dengan perlahan rambutnya yang masih setengah kering.

Dia hanya terdiam dalam pelukanku, hingga aku hampir mengira ia telah jatuh pingsan karena tidak sanggup menahan dingin, tapi kemudian dia barsuara.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi, tapi dia selalu muncul untuk menghancurkanku. Semua hanya pura-pura, semua sama saja, tidak ada satupun tempat untukku. Tidak pernah ada penerimaan dengan tangan terbuka untukku, di manapun tidak pernah ada," rintih Rukia dengan jemari mengepal merenggut kemejaku. Dia tengah menahan pedih mengenang lukanya sendiri. Aku bisa merasakan saat tangannya semakin erat menarik kemejaku.

"Aku menyesal pernah mengenalnya, menyesal seumur hidup pernah mencintainya. Aku begitu bodoh pernah membiarkan hatiku bergantung pada kebaikannya." Jeda dalam suara Rukia memberikan ketidaknyamanan tersendiri untukku. Udara di sekelilingku terasa semakin berat oleh aura kelam Rukia, sedih dan duka dalam hatinya mengalir bersama isak tangisnya yang terselubung.

"Ketika duniaku selalu dipenuhi tentangnya. Ketika semua yang ada dalam benakku hanya dirinya. Tapi... tidak pernah sekalipun aku ada dalam benaknya. Tidak pernah..." desis Rukia dengan suara tertahan.

Aku ternganga, hampir menjatuhkan rahangku dari sendinya saking kagetnya. Orang tadi ternyata... seperti itu kedudukannya di hati Rukia. Ok, jadi Rukia pernah mencintai orang tadi, karena itu pula orang bernama Grimmjow tadi terlihat begitu terpukul Rukia mengatakan tidak mengenalnya. Kalau aku nilai, sepertinya orang itu masih ada perasaan sama Rukia. Lalu kenapa mereka bisa jadi seperti itu?

Aku suka melihat drama sakit hati seperti ini, apalagi kalau sampai si tokoh utama perempuan ngejar-ngejar si cowok sambil nangis beleberan nggak jelas. Tapi itu kalau di tv! Kalau nyata begini aku jadi miris juga jadinya.

"Senyum yang ia berikan selama bertahun-tahun di depanku, ternyata hanya kebohongan. Selama dua tahun kuliah kami begitu dekat dan entah mengapa dia masih bertahan memberikan senyum kebohongan seperti itu. Aku yang berharap mungkin suatu saat nanti bisa memiliki teman, merasakan bagaimana mencintai dan dicintai, memimpikan akan bisa mengalami hari-hari yang aku harapkan. Tetapi sekali lagi aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa terlalu tinggi aku telah menggantungkan harapanku. Bertahun-tahun terpuruk karena perlakuan bejat dari Kouga, membuatku mengiba pada diri sendiri bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa menyayangiku setulus hati.

"Aku berharap Grimmjow orangnya. Tapi... Harapan itu hilang seketika saat dia mulai menjauhiku. Aku tidak cukup peka dan terus berusaha berada di dekatnya. Semakin aku berusaha dia justru semakin menjaga jarak di antara kami. Aku pun menyerah. Aku tidak akan berusaha mendekatinya. Hingga tiba saat kami tidak sengaja berpapasan di perpustakaan. Ia sedang bersama teman perempuan sekelasnya. Aku berusaha tetap bersikap normal dan tersenyum sekalipun terasa begitu janggal, tapi yang aku dapatkan malah wajah sinis dan penuh kebencian saat mata kami bertemu. Lalu tanpa sebab yang jelas dia berkata pada temannya sambil melirikku, '_Kalau kau membenci seseorang, tidak bisa bilang di depan orangnya langsung, kan?'_ Dia berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku. Apa yang telah aku lakukan hingga ia membenciku?" Rukia terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku berpikir keras, hingga seluruh diriku tersadar sepenuhnya. Aku membuang jauh-jauh semua sisa-sisa perasaanku saat itu, tidak ada gunanya aku tahu apa kesalahanku padanya karena tidak akan merubah apapun. Dia sudah membenciku. Dan di antara keputusasaanku, akhirnya hari menyedihkan itu benar-benar tiba untukku, hari dimana aku harus membuang seluruh hati dan harapanku. Seperti keluarga _busuk_ itu membuangku."

Rukia merenggangkan cengkraman tangannya, nada putus asa dalam suaranya tergambar jelas dari tangannya yang jatuh lemah di sisi tubuhku.

"Sejak orang terakhir yang ada dalam pengharapanku juga membuangku, aku camkan dalam hatiku... Bahwa tidak akan ada belas kasih untukku di dunia ini. Siapa yang mau dekat dengan manusia kotor sepertiku? Mimpipun tidak! Karena itu, mati adalah jalan terakhir yang aku pilih. Aku memilih mati sebagai ujung dari semua usahaku untuk bertahan, karena saat aku berharap yang terburukpun tidak pernah terjadi padaku.

"Tuhan tidak menjawab do'aku. Dari harapan besar suatu saat akan ada yang menolongku, namun pertolongan itu tidak kunjung datang. Aku berpikir mungkin harapanku terlalu muluk, akupun tidak mengharapkan lagi kehadiran seseorang yang akan menolongku. Harapanku berubah menjadi usaha agar aku lebih tegar. Aku bertahan, tapi tidak pernah bisa menghentikan semua siksaan. Hingga pada akhirnya aku menyerah untuk meminta semuanya. Aku berharap sekujur tubuhku mati rasa! Hati, otak, perasaan, semuanya! Agar tidak lagi merasa sakit. Tapi Tuhan tidak pernah mengabulkannya dan akhirnya aku memintaNya mengambil hak hidupku. Jangan lagi biarkan aku terpuruk lebih jauh dalam lubang hitam tanpa ujung seperti ini, karena aku tidak sanggup lagi menyalakan harapan hampa yang tidak pernah terwujud..." Rukia terisak. Aku tetap diam dan menepuk punggungnya sambil sesekali mengelusnya.

Apakah memang ada manusia yang menerima kemalangan bertubi-tubi sepertinya?

Dan orang bernama Grimmjow adalah duka lain yang menambah keputusasaannya. Jadi ku pikir tidak ada salahnya tadi aku sempat mendaratkan tinjuku di perut Bajingan serba biru itu. Aku bahkan berpikir alangkah baiknya jika orang itu memang pernah ketumpahan pewarna jeans sewaktu dalam kandungan, habisnya semua yang ia punya warnanya biru. Mungkin hatinya jadi biru keruh juga sampai bisa berlaku seperti itu pada perempuan seperti Rukia yang notabene memiliki kualifikasi perempuan yang cukup bisa diperhitungkan sebagai adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya.

Bukan sebuah kekeliruan. Tidak salah, sama sekali tidak salah kalau Rukia jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Di tengah keputusasaannya dia berharap akan mendapat secercah cahaya untuk menguatkannya. Melihat seseorang menawarkan kebaikan di tengah keterpurukan, pasti akan diterimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Aku seperti sedang melihat sosok diriku yang dulu... Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan menjadi seorang pemimpi, aku berjuang dengan tanganku sendiri agar mampu tetap berdiri tegak di dunia yang serba tidak adil ini.

"Jangan mengingatnya jika kau tidak ingin, itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit," bisikku seraya mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak lagi membuka ingatan tentangnya, tapi begitu melihatnya, semua..." ucapan Rukia menggantung di udara, dia menggelengkan kepala berulang kali, seperti menghapus serangga yang hinggap di kepalanya. Dia pasti teringat lagi pada si Brengsek itu.

Tapi lalu ia kembali membuat pita suaranya bergetar, "Aku tahu menghapusnya sama seperti menghilangkan _noda_ yang ditorehkan Kouga padaku. Tapi kenapa dia justru marah aku menghilang dari hidupnya? Kenapa dia berwajah seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang karena orang yang ia benci pergi dari pandangannya? Aku bahkan ingin kami saling melupakan satu sama lain, itu akan jauh lebih baik."

Rukia menarik napas panjang, memberi waktu pada dirinya sendiri untuk istirahat, namun air matanya tidak berhenti menetes, hingga kemejaku basah oleh air matanya.

"Betapapun aku berusaha menyakiti diriku, memaksa diriku melupakannya, tidak pernah bisa. Menumpuk sakit hatiku dengan duka pelecehan dari Kouga pun ternyata tidak cukup, sebanyak apapun luka yang ku terima tidak pernah bisa mengubur, apalagi menggantikan luka yang ia berikan padaku. Sebelum harapan itu terlanjur ada seharusnya aku tersadar bahwa cinta, kasih sayang, belas kasih atau omong kosong semacamnya, tidak akan pernah datang untukku."

Tubuh Rukia bergetar hebat, isakan tangisnya semakin keras, dan aku semakin erat memeluknya.

Rintihannya, keluhannya, semuanya membuatku sadar dan semakin mengerti keputusannya sendiri. Dia menyerah setelah melihat genggaman tangannya kosong, bahwa tidak ada yang bisa ia gantungkan lagi. Dia merasa terbuang dan tidak punya alasan lain untuk bertahan hidup. Rukia bukannya tidak berusaha sama sekali menahan bebannya, dia berusaha, bahkan sangat keras, tapi apa yang terjadi ketika wadah yang ia punya tidak cukup lagi untuk menampung semuanya?

Semua berubah menjadi putus asa, tidak ada lagi keinginannya untuk bertahan ketika semua upayanya sia-sia. Keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hidup adalah klimaks, puncak dari segala pengharapannya yang tidak pernah terwujud, tidak pernah didengar. Perempuan ini terluka terlalu dalam sampai tidak mengenali lagi mana emosi yang harus ia tunjukkan ketika ia begitu terguncang.

Malam bergerak perlahan, dan aku membiarkan Rukia menangis dalam pelukanku. Akupun melupakan semua keinginanku untuk bertemu Nell, bayanganku untuk melewati malam dengan bercinta berubah menjadi malam sunyi mendekap tubuh ringkih yang terus terisak tanpa henti. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun lagi untuk menghibur Rukia, aku tahu yang ia butuhkan bukan kalimat penghibur, tapi seseorang yang mau mendengarnya, mau menerima keluhannya yang tak pernah tersuarakan.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantunya? Benarkah dengan membantunya membalaskan dendam pada keluarganya sudah cukup?

Desir dalam darahku terasa menyelimuti jantung saat aku menatap wajah basah Rukia. Mataku tidak bisa berpindah dari wajah tenangnya yang terlelap. Hingga tanpa ku sadari tanganku meraih wajahnya, mengusap pipi yang dipenuhi jejak air mata yang mengering. Ku dongakkan wajah tentramnya dan akhirnya dorongan untuk menyapukan bibirku di bibirnya tidak terelakkan. Kepedihan dalam dadaku terpanggil saat aku menyentuh bibirnya yang dingin dan lembut. Seolah seluruh duka dalam hatiku ikut muncul ke permukaan untuk melengkapi semua luka dan sakit hati Rukia.

Aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa hatiku sudah cacat, karena itu aku berusaha tampak sehat dengan segala kewarasan yang aku punya, tetapi Rukia berbeda, dia tidak lagi memiliki harapan dan aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian. Tidak akan ku biarkan dia menjadi diriku yang kedua. Terpuruk dan terluka sendirian...

Sulur-sulur hangat itu semakin dalam menyelimuti hatiku, mengirim sensasi nyaman saat aku memeluk tubuh ringkih Rukia lebih dalam lagi, merasakan hembusan napasnya yang perlahan teratur, membiarkannya semakin dalam terlelap dipelukanku untuk malam ini.

Ya, untuk malam ini akan ku biarkan benteng pertahananku melemah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari Senin datang lagi, dan seperti Senin-Senin yang lainnya, penyakit malas bangunku kumat. Terlebih lagi semalam aku baru saja melewatkan malam yang tak biasa. Aku dan Rukia tertidur satu ranjang, dengan posisi tidak nyaman karena aku harus kedinginan semalaman, sementara Rukia luar biasa hangat. Selain karena selimut, dia juga tidur dalam dekapanku. Untuk satu malam aku berubah jadi malaikat baik hati, meminjamkan tempat tidur dan badanku untuk Rukia, dan kalau ku pikir-pikir lagi, aku jadi merasa kasihan pada diriku sendiri (pastinya Nell juga). Malam indah kami terpaksa tidak terwujud. Apa aku bisa minta dijadwalkan ulang? Semoga!

Aku mau bangun, tapi rasanya malas sekali mengangkat badan, mata juga rasanya masih sepet banget.

"Hei! Kau tidak berangkat ke bengkel?"

Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku dalam sekali pandang dan mendapati Rukia sudah rapi dengan seragam bengkelnya. Rambutnya diikat model ekor kuda, dan wajahnya tidak lagi sepucat semalam. Rona di pipinya berwarna merah indah, dia terlihat lebih hidup. Terkadang aku bingung, kemana sikap panik dan tangis pedihnya semalam? Dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menerkamku, padahal semalam kami tidur bersama (secara harfiah). Lalu dia juga bisa tenang begitu bangun tidur melihatku ada di sampingnya? Ini ketidaknormalan lain yang ditunjukkan perempuan tak terprediksi ini. Namun aku tetap terpesona melihat rona wajahnya, sebagai akibatnya aku tersenyum menarik sudut bibirku secara tidak sadar.

"Kenapa kau?" tembak Rukia sambil mengerutkan alis

"Sarapan..." gumamku untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan menggeleng cepat, membuang pikiran aneh dalam otakku. Aku memegangi perut yang sekarang malah benar-benar bergerumul meneriakkan 'lapar' berulang kali. Aku berharap besar Rukia akan menyediakan sarapan untukku setelah melihat wajah memelasku, tapi kemungkinan itu mendekati nol.

Aku menggaruk rambutku yang sudah tak berbentuk, dan kembali diserang malas untuk bangun. Akhirnya aku rebahan lagi, menarik selimut hingga leherku, tapi sang selimut malah basah. Aku baru ingat semalam Rukia ku bungkus pakai selimutku, jadi selimut semata wayangku ini bukan cuma basah kena air matanya, tapi juga basah karena rambutnya yang belum kering.

Seketika aku memaksa badan duduk tegak, tapi sekonyong-konyong ingatan semalam menerebos masuk ke otakku. Saat aku mencium Rukia, mencuri ciuman saat dia sedang tertidur.

Argh...! Aku pasti sedang tidak waras. Bisa-bisanya mencium perempuan seperti dia? Aku gila! Benar-benar GILA! Namun entah mengapa lembut bibirnya membekas di bibirku, sehingga menuntun mataku untuk melihat bibirnya yang pagi ini terlihat begitu pucat tak berwarna dan kering.

"Kenapa?" Rukia menautkan alisnya lebih dalam lagi melihat sikapku.

Aku menggeleng, menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa dadaku jadi sesak begini melihat bibirnya? Untung dada, bukan celana yang ku pakai, kalau celana yang ku pakai ikut sesak, apalagi sempit gara-gara si junior membesar, itu lebih tidak normal lagi! Masa' aku bisa terangsang melihat cewek lecek, kumal, dan tak berbody seperti Rukia?

"Kau bisa beli roti di minimarket seberang?" kataku akhirnya. Perhatianku berpindah lagi saat perut lagi-lagi berbunyi, aku tidak bisa menahan lapar yang menyerang tanpa henti, sampai perih sekali seperti ini.

"Untuk apa?" Sekarang giliranku yang mengerutkan alis.

"Tadi temanmu yang kurus itu datang dan mengantar nasi kotak. Dia bilang semalam orang dari rumahnya mengantar makanan dan masih banyak," jawab Rukia sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

"Ulqui?" tanyaku ragu, dari cara Rukia menyebut orang dengan sebutan 'kurus', aku langsung kepikiran Ulqui. Di antara semua temanku yang pernah Rukia temui, ya Ulqui yang paling kurus. Persis tengkorak berjalan.

Rukia diam, sepertinya dia tidak cukup pintar untuk mengingat nama orang yang sudah berkali-kali dia temui.

"Tumben!" komentarku seraya masuk kamar mandi, setelah menyambar handukku yang teronggok di lantai kamar, bekas semalam mengeringkan Rukia.

"Aku sudah panaskan," sambung Rukia sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar mandi. Mata besarnya melirik meja berkaki pendek depan tv yang sudah tertata beberapa piring dengan berbagai macam lauk yang tidak aku mengerti namanya, kecuali satu porsi mie kecap yang menjadi favoritku. Sedangkan yang lainnya entah tumis sayuran apa, tapi sepertinya enak, apalagi lauk itu sudah didampingi sepiring nasi putih. Ini pagi pertama dalam hidup sendiriku, mendapatkan diriku bangun tidur dan sudah punya hidup manusia utuh saja.

Satu hal yang mengganjal di kepalaku. Ulqui didatangi keluarganya, bukan hal yang biasa. Dia termasuk orang yang jauh dari keluarganya, makanya aku tidak pernah tahu kalau keluarganya masih berhubungan dengannya. Bertahun-tahun aku dekat dengannya, tidak pernah sekalipun aku mendengar keluarganya datang berkunjung, bahkan menelepon saja tidak pernah.

Seusai mandi aku duduk di depan tv dan melihat berita pagi, sambil membagi sarapanku dengan Rukia. Berhubung nasi cuma ada satu piring, aku membaginya jadi dua. Awalnya Rukia menolak keputusanku, dan memaksa adalah cara ampuh untuk membungkam mulut perempuan keras kepala ini. Aku membagi dua semuanya. Nasi dan lauk.

"Aku tidak butuh sarapan," seloroh Rukia saat aku mulai menyuapkan nasi ke mulutku.

"Kalau aku bilang makan ya makan. Disuruh makan susah banget sih?! Sekali-kali menurut kenapa?" cerocosku dengan mulut penuh, membuat beberapa butir nasi terlempar keluar dari mulutku. Aku menatapnya garang, kesal karena dia sudah sangat berhasil merusak nafsu makanku. Kalau aku tidak nafsu makan, aku bisa _nafsu_ yang lain, sadar tidak sih?

"Tapi apa kau bisa kenyang makan sedikit?" gerutnya persis nenek-nenek renta sedang ngedumel.

"Oh..." aku menurunkan sendok dari mulut, menatapnya penuh-penuh sambil tersenyum meledek dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia bisa berhati lembut seperti ini. Garis heran di wajahnya mulai muncul ketika senyumku tidak juga hilang.

"Apa?" cecar Rukia yang tidak nyaman mendapatiku memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Aku menelan nasi di mulut, dan nyengir lebar melihat dia makin salah tingkah. Ah, yang begini baru benar! Dia seperti perempuan normal pada umumnya.

"Kau khawatir? Tenang... Aku tidak perlu kenyang, yang penting terisi. Tidak perlu bersikap lembut begitu, aku tidak butuh kasihan, pikirkan saja badan kurus keringmu itu. Kau lebih butuh makan," gelakku sambil berdecak berkali-kali, dan seketika warna merah di pipinya bertambah gelap. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan ucapanku, tapi dia menunduk selama beberapa detik dan saat mendongakkan wajah dia malah cemberut, mulai melahap makanannya.

"Kalau tersipu sikapmu jadi jelek ya," ledekku sambil tertawa kecil, senang bisa membuat pemilik rambut hitam ini jadi salah tingkah.

"Tutup mulutmu, Brengsek!" tandasnya seraya mengunyah makanannya.

"Sekali-kali bilang terima kasih tidak salah, kan? Kenapa kau suka sekali membalikkan sikap?" celetukku tanpa menghapus seringai geli di wajahku.

Tidak ada sahutan lain dari Rukia, tapi rona merah di wajahnya bertambah gelap. Ah, senangnya bisa menghibur diri pagi-pagi begini.

Aku makan super cepat, mungkin karena porsinya kecil, makanya aku cuma butuh beberapa kali suap untuk menghabiskannya, sementara Rukia masih menyantap sarapannya. Aku berjalan ke belakang untuk mengambil minum, sebagai balas jasa, aku ambikan juga untuk Rukia.

"Cepat makannya, kita bisa terlambat," celetukku karena kami sudah kesiangan dan bisa terlambat sampai bengkel kalau dia makan dengan sikap lemah gemulai begitu.

Rukia menyuapkan nasi banyak-banyak, mulutnya belum selesai mengunyah dia sudah memasukkan yang lainnya. Terlihat terburu-buru begitu melirik jam di dinding. Aku duduk santai sambil melihat beberapa berita politik, dan kesehatan. Di salah satu berita menunjukkan wajah Kuchiki Byakuya yang hendak berinvestasi dalam gabungan investor nasional untuk dunia drama dan kesenian. Untung saja beritanya hanya sekelebat, sehingga Rukia yang sedang berusaha keras menghabiskan makanannya tidak cukup peka untuk melihat isi berita.

"Eh, hari ini renovasi kan? Kau sudah beres-beres barangmu?" kataku yang baru ingat pengumuman di pintu, dan saat aku sadar seluruh ruangan tidak ada lagi barang yang terserak di lantai. Sepertinya Rukia bangun pagi sekali untuk merapikan semuanya.

"Sudah!" ucapnya, untuk menjawab pertanyaanku sekaligus mendeklarasikan acara makannya. Tangan mungilnya menumpuk piring-piring kosong untuk dibawa ke bak cuci.

Aku melihat mulutnya yang menggembung, masih mengunyah makanan.

"Sebentar..." pintaku, menahannya yang hendak melangkah ke dapur. Aku menghampirinya karena melihat noda hitam di sudut bibirnya, kecap mie tadi meleset dari gawang rupanya. Ku angkat tanganku, tapi saat hampir menyentuh tempat tujuan, Rukia mundur dan tampak kaget.

"Kalau makan yang benar!" sentakku, meraih belakang kepalanya, menahan ia menghindar lagi, dan dengan cepat menghapus kecap di sudut bibirnya. Rukia membeku menatapku, wajahnya terdongak memandangku sepenuhnya. Mata biru gelapnya seperti tengah menarikku untuk menyelam lebih jauh. Aku bisa melihat wajahku sendiri di matanya yang berbentuk bulat indah, bibirnya yang tipis dan mungil itu bergerak pelan dan aku tertegun saat melihat dia membilas bibirnya dengan lidahnya.

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi terlihat seksi? Virus yang semalam sepertinya menyerangku lagi.

Seketika itu juga jantungku kehilangan ritme normalnya, berdenyut cepat tak beraturan, terlebih lagi saat mataku kembali menangkap matanya. Aku terperanjat melihat pipinya kembali merona. Ditambah lagi rambutnya yang ada di telapak tanganku terasa begitu lembut, tengah membelai-belai pertahanan diriku. Dorongan dalam diriku muncul begitu saja, aku ingin menyentuh bibirnya lagi, sepertinya mencium bibir mungil itu akan membuatku sedikit terobati dari sakit rindu untuk bersenggama.

Bibir itu semakin dekat, entah aku yang mendekat atau dia yang mendekat, aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi, ku miringkan wajahku dan menghirup wangi sabun yang sama denganku, namun dari tubuh Rukia ada wangi lain yang begitu memabukkan, begitu tajam menggelitik hidung dan akal sehatku. Bibirnya semakin dekat, ku pejam mataku saat jarak itu hampir terhapus sepenuhnya.

"Kita terlambat!"

Aku terhenyak membuka mata, menegakkan badan sepenuhnya. Seperti ditampar keras-keras aku langsung memaksa menyadarkan diriku seutuhnya.

Rukia berdiri tegak dengan mata polos tanpa ekspresi, hilang sudah rona yang ku lihat beberapa detik lalu.

Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Aku ingin mencium Rukia? Beneran?

Ini gawat! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku terbawa seperti ini, terlebih lagi Rukia kan tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Bagaimana mungkin aku berhasrat untuk menciumnya, _lagi_! Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ingin menyentuh bibirnya. Ini pasti karena tidak tersalurkannya gairahku selama berbulan-bulan. Argh... Aku jadi frustasi sendiri! Ku jambak rambutku sendiri dan berbalik meninggalkan Rukia.

"Aku tunggu di bawah," tandasku seraya berjalan menuju pintu, mengabaikan raut wajah bingung Rukia yang melihat perubahan drastis pada sikapku.

Bis yang kami naiki berhasil mengantarkan kami sampai di bengkel tepat waktu, bahkan kami masih punya lima menit lagi untuk menarik napas akibat lari-lari kecil setelah turun dari bis tadi. Rukia sendiri tidak tampak keberatan saat aku memaksanya mengikuti kakiku, melangkah selebar mungkin untuk mengejar waktu. Intinya, dia jadi penurut.

"Pekerjaanku hari ini apa?" tanyaku pada Szayel yang sibuk menghitung stock oli dan minyak rem di rak.

Dia berpikir sejenak, tidak menjawabku langsung, tapi kalau dari tampangnya sih dia bukan berpikir mau menjawab pertanyaanku, karena yang ia lakukan selanjutnya malah mencatat sesuatu di buku kecilnya.

"Hei, Kaki Bau!" aku sengaja memukul bahunya keras.

"Mana aku tahu, Kepala Orange! Tanya Pak Urahara saja sana! Pagi-pagi sudah bikin orang naik darah!" jawab Szayel seraya membetulkan letak kacamata berwarna noraknya, terlihat sangat kesal dengan sikap serampanganku.

"Dia masih sarapan," celetuk Rukia yang berdiri di belakangku dan mengambil aki bekas yang diletakkan Szayel di dekat kaki rak.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" aku bingung mendengar ucapan Rukia yang tiba-tiba.

"Bosmu! Tadi bukannya kau yang tanya?" jawabnya sengit, matanya bahkan mendelik seram.

"_Bosku_? Bukannya _bosmu_ juga?" sahutku lebih keras, dan Rukia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya melengos pergi sambil membawa aki bekas ke belakang.

"Mau dibawa kemana aki-nya, Rukia?" Szayel berseru mengejar Rukia, terpaksa melepas tangan dan matanya dari deretan tipe oli untuk mesin diesel.

Aku sontak menarik kerah baju Szayel, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa lagi?" geramnya kesal.

"Dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh. Kau tahu tabiatnya kalau sudah berhubungan dengan komponen kan?" kataku menenangkan si rambut pink super pede itu.

"Iya sih, tapi kan itu aki mau dijual. Aku sudah catat jadi limbah," komennya sambil membolak balik buku catatannya dan melihat daftar barang yang sudah dia masukkan dalam daftar limbah.

"Begini saja, kalau sampai siang Rukia belum selesai, kau ambil dan bilang saja mau dijual. Kayaknya sih dia mau buat aki itu bisa dipakai lagi," kataku sambil lalu.

"Dia memang aneh," desis Szayel yang kembali ke pekerjaan awalnya.

Aku kembali ke bagian depan bengkel, melihat Hanatarou yang minggu ini sudah tukar shift dengan Renji. Dia adalah karyawan bengkel yang paling pemalu, dan gampang gugup, tapi sejak kedatangan Rukia dia jadi bersemangat, entah apa yang sudah Rukia bilang kepadanya. Sejak terakhir kali aku memergoki keduanya ngobrol (walaupun kebanyakan diamnya sih!) di belakang bengkel saat jam istirahat seminggu lalu, aku melihat perubahan dalam sikap Hanatarou yang biasanya selalu bekerja sendiri, sekarang kalau susah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dia akan meminta siapapun di bengkel untuk memberinya saran.

Efek kehadiran Rukia di bengkel begitu besar pengaruhnya, baik dari kinerjanya yang tak pernah ku sangka sangat profesional, maupun caranya membaur, namun tetap mempertahankan sikap tak banyak bicaranya.

"Se-selamat datang!" sapa Hanatarou yang buru-buru bangun dari knalpot yang tengah ia bersihkan. Dia membungkuk sangat dalam saat sebuah mobil mercy G Class model G 55 AMG parkir.

Aku tahu benar berapa harga mobil dengan model seperti itu, dan tidak heran kalau Hanatarou sampai membungkuk sedalam itu (sekalipun itu kebiasaannya) untuk memberi salam pada pelanggannya. Mobil berwarna hitam elegan itu parkir di bagian depan bengkel, dekat tempat cuci. Aku berdiri sabar menunggu sang pemilik keluar dan menyatakan kebutuhannya, jujur saja aku tidak cocok sebagai penerima tamu.

"Kau yakin di sini? Kelihatannya ini bengkel biasa. Apa mereka bisa?"

Aku memperhatikan pria berkaca mata hitam mengilat yang keluar dari pintu pengemudi. Rambut hitamnya pendek, namun ujungnya mencapai bahunya, di sebelah kiri kepalanya terdapat dua jepit rambut berwarna putih, namun rambut yang ada disana bukan hitam, tapi merah. Gayanya parlente sekali, sepertinya dari kelas atas, terlihat jelas dari pilihan kendaraan dan bajunya.

Seorang lagi yang duduk di jok depan penumpang tidak terlihat begitu jelas untukku, karena kaca mobil menggunakan film buram, hingga terkesan begitu privasi untuk para penghuni kendaraan mahal tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Pak?" Hanatarou memberanikan diri menghampiri si empunya mobil.

Pria berkaca mata itu terdiam, dan aku bisa merasakan tatapan merendahkannya begitu kental. Sekalipun tidak terlihat karena tertutup kacamata hitamnya, aku bisa tahu aura orang sejenisnya yang menganggap remeh siapapun orang dari kelas di bawah mereka.

"Mobilku tarikan koplingnya tersendat, kau bisa perbaiki dalam setengah jam? Aku ada janji satu jam lagi di kota sebelah!"

Hanatarou menoleh padaku yang berdiri di ambang pintu bengkel, dan aku hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak tahu dan tidak peduli.

"Coba tanya Pak Urahara!" jawabku santai, karena bagaimanapun pria yang identik dengan kipas itu tahu mengenai kemampuan kami, dan biar saja dia yang memutuskan kami bisa atau tidak mengerjakan mobil mewah itu. Toh aku tidak terlalu tertarik mengerjakan mobil orang sesombong pria berjepit rambut itu.

Aku memperhatikan lagi jepit rambut berwarna putih di kepala pria itu, ada dua jajar, dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat jepit rambut model itu. Ku coba ingat, tapi sulit sekali, atau mungkin memang si pemakainya saja yang mencoba tampil beda sehingga menarik perhatianku.

Tapi... jepit rambut warna putih... warna putih... warna putih. Dimana aku pernah melihatnya?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

How are you Guys?

Once again, thanks for reviews & add fave. Im proud that i can give you a piece of my mind.

And... sorry for all my lack, im not in good term right now.

I think i cant keep my promise to update today, because my schedule really made me insane, but thanks God still help me to fullfill my promise.

So this is chapter 7. How do you think?

Im still preparing for chapter 8, so i cant give you any glimpse, but the twist will get worse. You can guess it, right?

Just say... I can update on October 14. It's the best time that i can give to you Guys. Im here push my self to the limit, so please support me.

Till next chapter...

Xx - - **Brainless** - - xX

September 16th, 2012


	8. Chapter 8 : After Shock

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing, but sure i want to own Bleach**_

* * *

_**THE HATRED OF BETRAYAL**_

**An IchiRuki's Fanfiction**

**Author: Brainless Creation**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: After Shock**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hantarou berlari ke kantor, langkahnya yang tidak lebih besar dari Rukia terlihat sekali tidak sabar menempuh jarak hanya beberapa meter untuk mencapai pintu sakral ruangan Pak Urahara. Aku menunggu si pendek itu kembali sambil menghampiri pekerjaannya yang belum selesai, melihat knalpot yang ia bersihkan benar-benar kotor bahkan hampir karatan. Namun sekali lagi bayangan jepit rambut pria nyentrik di seberangku itu terus mengganggu pikiranku.

"Bengkel kalian satu-satunya di daerah ini?" tanya pria tadi, terdengar mencemooh dan separuh bertanya, reflek aku mengangkat pandangan dari knalpot di hadapanku, dan sekali lagi dibuat kesal saat melihat wajah angkuh pria dengan sejumput rambut merah itu.

"Anda harus jalan setengah jam lagi kalau mau mencari bengkel lain, atau mau dipanggilkan derek?" jawabku tanpa nada sopan sedikitpun.

Dia tidak menangkap intonasi tidak suka dalam suaraku, karena orang itu malah masuk dan melihat-lihat bagian dalam bengkel, meneliti isi etalase yang memasang beberapa komponen otomotif seperti aki, busi, lampu sign, klakson sweeper dan komponen kecil lainnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" aku berbalik ke arah suara berat di belakangku.

Pak Urahara muncul dari ambang pintu bersama Hanatarou, secara tidak sengaja mengarahkan sang calon pelanggan untuk kembali mendekati mobilnya. Pak Urahara sempat melotot padaku, memprotesku yang membiarkan orang asing menginvestigasi bengkelnya. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu menjawabnya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, mata Pak Urahara yang selalu ternaungi rambut warna bulu jagung itu, tidak terlihat jelas saat melihat mobil mewah di seberangku. Entah matanya sedang melihat nomor plat mobil atau melihat seorang lagi yang masih berdiam di dalam mobil. Bukan karena matanya punya kelainan ataupun jereng, tapi karena aku tidak bisa menebak kemana ia melihat dengan mata terbayang-bayangi rambut begitu.

"Tarikan koplingnya suka macet," kata orang berdasi tadi sambil ikut melongok saat Pak Urahara membuka kap depan mobil.

"Anda punya waktu berapa lama?" tanya Pak Urahara saat menutup kembali kap mobil dengan sangat hati-hati. Yah, sedikit banyak Pak Urahara tahu bagaimana harus memperlakukan mobil berdasarkan harganya. Namun dia begitu cepat memeriksanya, dalam sekejap sudah menutup lagi kap mobil, seperti tidak diperiksa saja.

"Setengah jam, tidak lebih," jawab orang itu singkat, tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun nada sombong bin berharga diri tinggi dalam suaranya.

Hergh! Kalau berhadapan dengan orang super sombong seperti dia aku jadi ingin sedikit menonjok wajah mulusnya.

"Baik, setengah jam!" ulang Pak Urahara seraya kembali melangkah mendekatiku. "Hanatarou!"

Hah? Pak Urahara mendekatiku, tapi yang dipanggil malah si Pemalu itu. Bagaimana ceritanya?

"Ya, Pak?" Hanatarou berlari kecil mendekati bos.

"Panggil Szayel, suruh dia tangani mobil ini." Pak Urahara melirik mobil di seberang kami, aku bisa melihat mata tajamnya tidak lagi menunjukkan binar cerah penuh jenaka seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada kami.

"Baik, Pak!" Hanatarou menghilang di balik pintu ruangan.

Pak Urahara semakin merapat padaku, aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Di mana pacarmu?" bisik Pak Urahara tenang.

Aku agak mengangkat alis dengan sebutan Pak Urahara yang terdengar janggal di telingaku, tapi kemudian aku menjawab, "Di belakang, lagi bongkar aki bekas. Memang kenapa, Pak?"

"Pastikan dia tetap di belakang," ucap Pak Urahara yang kemudian berlalu, membiarkanku kebingungan karena dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Memangnya Rukia melakukan kesalahan apa sampai harus dikurung dan dipastikan tetap tingal di belakang? Jadi mirip perempuan yang lagi dipingit menjelang pernikahan saja.

"Ichigo!" Szayel menepuk bahuku, membuyarkan lamunanku yang tak berujung. Aku mengangkat dagu, bertanya dalam isyarat.

"Gantikan aku catat stock, tinggal sedikit lagi sih!" kata Szayel seraya menyerahkan buku dan pulpennya.

"Matematikaku jelek. Kau yakin?" tanyaku seraya membuka bukunya dan melihat akhir catatannya di kata sparepart rantai.

"Masa' cuma hitung satu tambah satu kau tidak bisa? Kalah sama anak SD?" sindir Szayel terang-terangan, membuatku naik darah seketika. Padahal tadi niatnya ingin merendah, tapi malah jadi dihina begini. Sialan benar si kaki bau satu ini!

"Aku tidak pernah SD! Puas?" sahutku sewot.

"Bagus dong..." Szayel menyeringai mengejekku, dan melanjutkan, "Tapi setidaknya kau masih lebih pintar dari Si Kepala Nanas! Dia sih menghitung runut saja salah. Sudah sana!"

"Eh, berani nyuruh-nyuruh! Aku ini seniormu!" kataku sengit, tanganku melayang begitu saja menjitak kepalanya.

"Sakit, tahu!" protes Szayel kesal, tapi dia tidak membalasku, malah melangkah mendekati mobil si orang kaya. Dia tidak akan berani melawanku, hebat benar dia kalau berani melawanku. Selain aku ini seniornya, badanku lebih besar dari badannya, jadi dia harus pikir ratusan kali untuk melawanku.

Aku meninggalkan bagian depan bengkel, melanjutkan pekerjaan Szayel yang tertunda. Sementara si rambut pink (kecewek-cewekan) itu langsung membawa tas peralatannya ke bagian depan mobil. Aku tidak heran jika dia mengerjakan perbaikan di parkiran, tidak lagi repot-repot membawa mobil ke ruang repair di bagian samping bengkel (tempat dimana seharusnya kami bisa membongkar mobil). Orang kaya dan terpandang memang selalu meminta perhatian dan perlakuan khusus, dan beda dari orang pada umumnya. Kenapa di dunia harus ada prinsip begitu? Siapa coba orang pertama yang pertama mencetuskannya?

Ruang sparepart sudah seperti gudang persenjataan tentara yang habis di bom musuh. Padahal di menit aku meninggalkan Szayel, ruangan ini masih rapi, dan cuma selang beberapa menit sudah berantakan begini. Dia membongkar semua peralatan dan komponen di lantai. Ingin ku botakin saja kepalanya itu. Giliran begini aku yang kena sialnya.

Seharusnya pekerjaanku bisa selesai dalam sepuluh menit, tapi karena harus menghitung sambil merapikan barang yang berserakan di lantai, aku harus tambah ekstra waktu. Aku tahu Szayel membongkar semua stock dari rack untuk bisa disusun rapi lagi sesuai urutan dan tipenya. Sayangnya... Yah sayangnya, yang hobi bikin berantakan ruang sparepart ya aku dan Renji, sekarang aku kena batunya sendiri. Sial! Besok-besok nggak lagi-lagi deh ku acak-acak urutannya. Ternyata Szayel harus kerja extra tiap akhir bulan gara-gara tingkahku. Kasihan, kasihan, kasihan! _Sorry_ ya Szayel, aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata sesabar itu.

Selesai mencatat semua stock dan mengumpulkan barang-barang yang masuk kategori tak terpakai. Aku keluar dari ruangan, membawa beberapa knalpot karatan yang terselip di jajaran shockbreaker. Ku minta Hanatarou membantuku membawa barang-barang busuk lainnya ke belakang bengkel, digabung bersama barang-barang lainnya.

"Sebanyak ini barang yang rongsok?" tanya Hanatarou yang membawa semua barang-barang dalam satu trolly.

"Bulan ini banyak kendaraan yang ganti spareparts, sudah pasti bangkainya sebanyak ini," jawabku seraya melirik Szayel yang terlihat masih berkutat dengan mobil Mercy tadi. Aku baru mau berbalik, tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat Szayel menutup kap dan meminta si empunya untuk mencoba mobilnya.

Dia memang orang yang handal untuk urusan mobil baru & klasik. Szayel cepat belajar, tidak sepertiku yang otodidak dan ilmunya cuma itu-itu doang. Suara berisik trolly yang didorong Hanatarou membuatku bergegas mengejarnya karena aku tertinggal.

Agar bisa cepat sampai bagian belakang bengkel, kami harus menyeberang melewati ruang loker, ruang cuci dan kamar mandi. Hantarou sampai lebih dulu, aku bisa menebak dari suara berisik trolly tidak lagi terdengar.

"Hei, Hana-"

Langkahku terhenti tepat saat melihat punggung kecil Hanatarou membeku, kepalaku tertengleng melihat kemana arah pandangannya, karena jujur saja punggungnya yang tidak terlalu lebar itu menghalangi pandanganku. Mataku bergerak pelan, namun sontak aku ikut diam begitu melihat Rukia berdiri di seberangku, tepatnya di tengah tanah lapang tempat para pekerja bengkel menghabiskan waktu sambil main basket.

Tangan kecil Rukia memegang aki yang tadi dia ambil dari ruang sparepart, rambutnya berantakan seperti biasa, tapi sekarang tambah parah karena beberapa tempat di pipi dan dahinya hitam seperti dicoreng-coreng komandan menjelang perang gerilya. Sepasang kolam biru gelapnya memandang sosok tinggi di hadapannya, tatapannya tidak bisa aku baca (seperti biasa!), wajahnya pun kaku seperti boneka kayu. Seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah pria berdasi rapi. Rambutnya hitam legam sewarna dengan rambut Rukia, panjang sebahu, dan di kepalanya mengenakan hiasan rambut putih persis seperti orang yang tadi mengendarai mobil mercy di depan.

Hanya dalam sekilas pandang aku mengenalinya sebagai seorang Kuchiki Byakuya. Ya, orang yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Rukia sekarang adalah kakaknya, si mimpi buruk dalam hari-hari kelam Rukia. Aku ingin menarik Rukia, membawa lari Rukia dari hadapan orang itu, tapi kakiku seperti dipaku ke tanah, tidak bisa bergerak.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Rukia sekarang. Aku hanya menunggu dia berteriak histeris, melempar aki di tangannya hingga menimpa kepala pria bangsawan itu, memukulinya hingga tenaganya hilang, atau mencakar habis-habisan seperti yang ia lakukan padaku saat kami pertama bertemu. Baik pandangan Rukia maupun pria itu sama-sama datar dan dingin. Aku berharap pria itu akan terlihat senang telah menemukan adiknya yang telah hilang, tapi wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin dia kaget masih bisa menemui adiknya dalam keadaan sehat, atau malah ia berharap adiknya sudah mati. Entahlah, orang itu memang membenci Rukia sepertinya.

Aku sendiri bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin orang itu bisa sampai ke belakang bengkel? Mungkinkah dia orang satu lagi yang berada dalam mobil mercy tadi? Ini kebetulan yang membawa petaka, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Rukia dibawa orang itu pergi. Tidak akan!

"Itu Kuchiki Byakuya, kan?" bisik Hanatarou takut-takut, seolah menyebut nama orang itu adalah pantangan untuk orang miskin seperti kami.

Aku hanya mengangguk samar, bersyukur Hanatarou menyebutnya dengan pelan, sehingga Rukia tidak mendengar nama keluarga yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Hanatarou!" aku berbisik, membuat si pemilik nama mendongak ke arahku.

"Balik lagi ke ruang spareparts, ambilkan aki basah 75A untuk diesel," ucapku cepat. Aku harus mengurangi jumlah saksi dalam adegan menyedihkan ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang luar melihat Rukia berteriak histeris dan mengamuk. Rukia bisa tetap tenang hingga detik ini saja merupakan keajaiban untukku, karena itu aku harus mengusir Hanatarou.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hanatarou bingung.

"Aku mau periksa!" jawabku singkat. Hanatarou pun menurut sekalipun sempat terlihat bingung. Aku miris sendiri sudah mempersulit anak itu, karena aku tahu bahwa aki basah 75A kosong, tidak ada stocknya, jadi dia cari sampai beruban juga tidak akan ketemu. Aku hanya ingin ia menjauh selama mungkin dari semua drama ini.

Selepas Hanatarou pergi, aku kembali memperhatikan adik kakak yang masih bertukar pandang itu. Seolah sedang berusaha bicara dalam bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti, tapi nyatanya tidak ada kata yang mereka keluarkan, hingga akhirnya angin panas membawa debu dan daun kering pohon maple berhembus ke arah kami.

Rukia yang pertama kali merusak intensitas pandangan di antara keduanya, dia menunduk dalam. Kesempatan ini aku gunakan untuk membawa Rukia.

Sengaja ku banting keras-keras knalpot di tanganku ke atas trolly, membuat suara gaduh dengan suara besi saling beradu. Sontak keduanya menoleh ke arahku, perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan sempurna. Saat tatapan mataku bertemu Rukia, aku bisa melihat kelegaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di raut wajahnya. Aku seperti terpanggil dan langsung berlari ke arahnya, merangkul bahunya hingga wajahnya menghadapku, membelakangi Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kau anak baru sudah berani malas-malasan! Aku capek bongkar peralatan di ruang spareparts, tapi kau malah sembunyi di belakang!" omelku cepat, membuat Kuchiki Byakuya memperhatikanku. Sorot mata pria itu rumit sekali untuk ku pahami, tapi yang bisa aku simpulkan, orang ini benar-benar menelitiku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Entah apa yang salah denganku.

"Permisi!" aku sengaja pamit, tidak peduli dia menganggap aku sedang membawa kabur adiknya atau apa. Sebenarnya aku bukan ingin bersikap sopan nan ramah kepada orang ini, aku justru ingin menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Sampai tidak berbentuk lagi, jadi perkedel kalau perlu, tapi aku akan menghancurkan semua rencana kami dengan Pak Gin kalau berurusan dengan Kuchiki Byakuya sebelum waktunya. Yang terpenting sekarang menjauhkan Rukia dari orang ini. SEKARANG!

"Tunggu."

Jantungku berhenti bekerja sesaat. Ini dia! Dia akan membawa Rukia, ya, dia akan benar-benar membawa Rukia pergi kembali ke rumah mengerikan itu. Jantungku langsung bertabuh cepat begitu membayangkannya, seperti dipukul pemusik parade festival kota, begitu cepat dan berisik.

"Tadi aku bertanya pada _Nona itu_ dimana letak minimarket terdekat, tapi belum dijawab."

Tidak heran kalau Rukia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuchiki Byakuya, dan aku bersyukur Rukia tidak mengatakan satu kalimatpun. Mungkin berada di bawah tatapan mata berwarna abu-abu kelabu seperti itu telah membuatnya kehilangan lidah. Kenapa orang-orang dalam keluarga Kuchiki harus memiliki sepasang mata yang begitu memikat, seolah menarik ke dasar jurang setiap orang yang menatapnya.

Aku merasakan telingaku agak berdenging, mungkinkah telingaku sedang mengalami gangguan? Tadi dia bilang apa? _Nona itu_? Aku tidak salah kan? Jadi pria ini tidak mengenali adiknya sendiri? Beneran? Ini tidak masuk akal sama sekali!

Rukia tetap tertunduk, aku makin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya kalau seperti ini. Tempo hari ia begitu ketakutan, sampai gemetaran gara-gara mendengar suara Kuchiki Byakuya, tapi sekarang ia bisa tetap tenang, kali ini bukan hanya mendengar tapi berhadapan dengan orangnya langsung. Ada yang tidak normal di sini, dan yang jelas bukan aku! Dua orang ini benar-benar tidak normal.

Tapi mungkin juga sih, soalnya Rukia pakai seragam bengkel yang dua kali dari ukuran badannya, penampilannya berantakan, dan wajahnya juga sudah kotor tidak karuan begini, jadi bisa saja Kuchiki Byakuya tidak mengenali adiknya.

"Jalan lima menit ke arah jalan utama. Ada di sana!" tandasku sebelum membawa Rukia sambil mengomel dan meracau habis-habisan biar terlihat aku ini hanya senior yang marah pada junior pemalas seperti Rukia.

Langkah kakiku cepat, diburu pacu jantungku yang terasa hingga tenggorokan, aku tidak bisa meredamnya terlebih saat ku rasakan telapak tanganku mendadak berkeringat. Kenapa aku begitu takut? Kenapa aku amat tidak rela Rukia bertemu orang itu? Bahkan membayangkan Rukia yang dibawa pergi saja membuat kepalaku berkabut seketika.

Kami masuk ke ruang locker, napasku terengah-engah saat mendudukkan Rukia di bangku panjang. Aku menjadikan lutut sebagai tumpuan saat memosisikan diri di hadapan Rukia.

Wanita itu tetap menunduk dalam, namun tidak ada gemetar seperti yang aku takutkan, hanya udara dingin ruang loker yang aku rasakan. Tidak ada aura kelam, takut, atau apapun itu yang dipancarkan perempuan bertubuh kurus di hadapanku. Aku meraih bahunya hati-hati, mengguncangnya sekali sambil membisikkan namanya.

"Rukia?"

Rukia mendongak untuk pertama kalinya, membiarkan wajahnya muncul ke permukaan, masuk dalam jarak pandangku. Dia tenang, sangat tenang, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang amat sangat dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Seketika itu juga ku rengkuh dia masuk dalam pelukanku.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku," gumam Rukia. Suaranya datar, tidak ada nada mengiba, merintih ataupun merengek seperti yang ia lakukan semalam. Dia sangat tenang, tapi air matanya terus menetes. Ini pasti akibat ia menahan diri. Dia mampu menghentikan sikap luarnya, dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk, ataupun ketakutan, tapi sesungguhnya dalam hati ia begitu terguncang, sampai air matanya tidak bisa berhenti.

"Jangan ditahan..." hanya itu yang mampu aku katakan untuknya.

Rukia tetap diam untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, membawa tangisnya di bahuku dan bersandar sepenuhnya padaku. "Sakit... rasanya sakit sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa membalas dendam kalau aku lemah begini? Aku harus lebih kuat, air mata tidak akan melakukan apa-apa untukku!" desisnya marah, namun pedih juga kentara sekali dalam nada suaranya.

Aku tidak terbiasa menghadapi seorang wanita menangis, kalau menghadapi wanita yang menangis di tempat tidur karena bersenggama sih sudah sering. Tapi ini air mata sungguhan, air mata karena sedih, bukan air mata bahagia karena merasakan puncak kenikmatan. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Sssh... Yakinlah kau akan mampu bertahan. Kau bisa melewatinya hingga detik ini. Hanya tinggal bersabar sebentar lagi, Rukia." Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya, membiarkan kami berdua jatuh dalam kesunyian ruang loker. Ini tidak akan mudah untuknya, tidak setelah dia masih bisa terguncang sebegini hebat saat bertemu Kuchiki Byakuya. Dia sedang berada di ujung jembatan dan menunggu keputusan untuk terjun bebas atau berlari kembali ke garis awal. Sekali lagi, inilah kehidupan Rukia yang rumit.

Waktu berlalu, entah berapa lama berlalu, yang pasti lututku mulai kesemutan karena terlalu lama ku pakai untuk tumpuan.

"Ru-"

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO!"

Aku membeku saat pintu ruang loker terbuka. Aku menoleh dan menenglengkan kepala agak bingung. Tadi yang ku dengar memanggilku itu Szayel, tapi kenapa yang muncul di depan ruang loker justru Orihime? Telingaku sudah korslet berat ya?

"Ichigo?" tatapan Orihime jatuh pada Rukia yang masih berada dalam pelukanku. Aku tidak repot-repot melepas Rukia dari pelukanku, karena Rukia menjauh dariku perlahan. Tatapan bingung Rukia bergantian menatapku dan Orihime.

"Kau selingkuh!" pekik Orihime seketika.

Tunggu dulu? Sampai lima detik yang lalu ini masih mengenai Rukia, kan? Masih tentang Rukia yang menangis karena bertemu dengan kakaknya, lalu kenapa sekarang serangan berbalik padaku? Dari mana munculnya model ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ada di bengkel, bahkan berteriak aku ini selingkuh? Bukannya hubungan kami sudah sejak lama selesai?

"_Sorry_, aku sudah mencegahnya masuk di depan tadi. Tapi... salahmu sendiri susah dicari!" Szayel baru muncul di belakang Orihime, wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan yang mendalam. Jelas saja, semua orang di bengkel sudah tahu kalau hubunganku dengan model ini sudah lama berakhir. Aku juga sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk mencegah perempuan ini masuk ke bengkel kalau ada aku, tapi sekarang Orihime malah menerobos masuk dan memergokiku sedang memeluk Rukia. Aku tinggal menunggu teriakan yang lebih parah dari pada menyebutku 'selingkuh'.

"Jadi, perempuan ini pacar barumu?" pekik Orihime lagi. Matanya menunjukkan permusuhan yang amat sangat pada Rukia, membuatku hampir berpikir kalau matanya akan melompat keluar.

"Ini bukan urusanmu lagi, Orihime," tandasku seraya berdiri perlahan. Lututku harus menyesuaikan lagi dengan beban tubuh karena kesemutannya belum hilang juga. Aku memerhatikan Rukia yang masih bertanya-tanya, tapi ia menghapus air matanya cepat, berdiri tegak di sebelahku. Szayel sampai menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Rukia. Mungkin dia berpikiran akulah penyebab air mata itu.

"Bagaimana bisa bukan urusanku? Kau pacarku! Siapa perempuan jelek ini?"

"Jangan sembarang ngomong, Orihime..."Szayel berbisik ke Orihime, memperingatkan perempuan itu agar lebih berhati-hati menyangkut Rukia. Aku cukup tersulut saat mendengar Orihime menyebut Rukia 'jelek', sebenarnya yang jelek ya dia! Mungkin luarnya cantik tak terkalahkan, tapi sifat kekanakan, suka memonopoli dan seenak udelnya itu yang membuat semua kecantikannya hilang di mataku. Rasanya baru kemarin dia pergi meninggalkanku. Apa kalau bahasa percintaannya? Emmm... Oh ya! Mencampakkan! Dia mencampakkanku demi pekerjaannya, dan sepertinya cukup adil kalau sekarang kami tidak perlu mencampuri urusan satu sama lain.

"Dia pacarmu?" tukas Rukia seketika. Suara datarnya kembali lagi, bahkan sorot matanya sudah jadi dingin lagi. Kuchiki Rukia sudah kembali. Seperti biasa dia bisa dengan cepat merubah sikap dan suasana hatinya. Hanya sekali menjentikkan jari semuanya berbalik. Kalau melihat dia yang begini, aku jadi merasa basah di bahuku bukan airmatanya, tapi iler atau conge'ku yang pada mengalir. Perempuan ini punya terlalu banyak topeng!

"Iya, aku pacarnya!" sahut Orihime dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

"Orihime!" bentakku mengingatkannya untuk jaga mulut.

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Aku masih mencintaimu, Ichigo! Sejak aku kembali dari Amerika kau selalu menghindar. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi selalu tidak bisa. Aku juga dengar Ishida menyebut kau punya pacar bernama Rukia dan kalian kerja bersama." Mata Orihime tajam melirik Rukia saat menyebut kata 'pacar', tapi kemudian dia kembali menatapku dan berkata penuh penekanan, "Bagaimana bisa kau punya pacar lagi? Makanya aku langsung ke sini untuk bicara denganmu!"

Aku mengerutkan alis. Apalagi yang dikerjakan si Kacamata Mellow itu kepada Orihime? Setahuku Ishida tidak begitu dekat dengan Orihime, hanya kebetulan saja Orihime pacarku dan Ishida temanku. Itu pun dulu, tapi sekarang kami bahkan sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi. Pacar? Cih! Yang benar saja!

"Kapan kalian bertemu? Apa yang dia bilang? Harusnya ku jahit mulutnya sebelum bicara macam-macam!" geramku dengan gigi gemeretak menahan api kemarahan yang sudah membakar sebagian akal sehatku.

Orihime tampak ketakutan mendengar ancamanku, wajah beringas yang sedari tadi masih mampu ia pasang untuk Rukia, sekarang berubah menjadi sesosok tikus got ketakutan di pinggir saluran air.

"A-aku tidak sengaja mendengar dia menyebut namamu saat bicara dengan produser Hisagi di acara pertemuan insan seni nasional. Dia sedang mempromosikan skenario drama terbarunya, dan mengatakan akan mengajukan seorang calon untuk pemain utama wanita. Di-dia bilang orang itu pa-pacarmu, namanya Rukia, karena itu a..."

"SIALAN!"

Sontak ku tendang salah satu loker di dekatku sekuat tenaga, membuat kegaduhan lain di ruangan yang sudah cukup ramai. Orihime sampai menutup telinganya, sementara Szayel berjengit kaget. Aku menunggu reaksi heboh dari Rukia, tapi perempuan itu tetap tenang seolah tidak pernah mendengar suara apapun. Aku terlalu marah, marah pada mulut Ishida yang... yang...

Hah... seketika itu saja kemarahanku turun sampai level paling bawah.

Ishida tidak salah juga sih! BRENGSEK! Kalau saja aku memperingatkannya untuk tidak menyebut-nyebut nama Rukia pada siapapun, ini pasti tidak terjadi.

Sebentar!

Tadi Orihime bilang di pertemuan insan seni nasional? Apakah undangan yang waktu itu di antar Ishida? Dia bilang semua orang penting hadir dalam pertemuan itu, dari produser, sutradara, artis, bahkan sampai para investor. Jangan-jangan...

"Apa di sana ada..." aku menekap telinga Rukia sebelum menyebut nama terlarang itu, membuat perempuan di sampingku mengernyit penuh tanya. Segera saja ku alihkan kepalanya ke depan lagi, agar dia tidak melihat gerakan bibirku.

"Apa di sana ada Kuchiki Byakuya?" ucapku lagi. "Jawab ya atau tidak!" kataku lagi memperingatkan Orihime untuk tidak menyebut nama itu di hadapanku.

"Ya! Tentu saja orang sepenting di-"

"_STOP_!" Aku mengangkat tanganku di udara, menghentikan Orihime bicara lebih jauh, sekaligus melepaskan Rukia untuk kembali bebas mendengar.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ichigo?" tanya Orihime seraya mendekat. Dalam ruangan ini yang paling mengerti posisi permasalahan hanya aku dan Szayel. Pria berambut pink itu tahu Rukia adalah anggota keluarga Kuchiki, tapi dia tidak comel untuk ikut campur dalam permasalahan ini. Tapi ternyata Ishida, tidak sengaja membuat semua permasalahan ini terkuak di permukaan.

Darahku berdesir hebat, nadi-nadi dalam tubuhku berdenyut hebat begitu kenyataan ini menghantamku begitu cepat. Kuchiki Byakuya sengaja datang ke bengkel ini dengan alasan mobilnya bermasalah. Halus sekali cara orang itu untuk mencari kebenaran. Tapi begitu kebenaran terpampang jelas di hadapannya, kenapa dia justru bersikap seolah tidak mengenali Rukia? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan bangsawan itu? Keluarga Kuchiki memang berisi orang-orang yang sulit dimengerti.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Ichigo!" aku terkesiap, Orihime tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Aku tidak sadar sebelumnya karena terlanjur dibakar amarah, aku baru memperhatikan Orihime sekarang...

Tubuh seksinya membuatku menelan ludah cepat. Ini sungguh tidak baik! Tidak adil! Dia menggunakan kaos santai ketat dengan bagian dada rendah, membuat dua gunungnya menyembul keluar setengahnya, bahkan rok yang ia gunakan begitu pendek, hanya mencapai tepat bawah bokongnya yang sama penuhnya. Kalau dia membungkuk sedikit, aku pasti bisa melihat celana dalam yang ia gunakan. Semua begitu menggiurkan, terlebih lagi saat ia memelukku begitu erat, gundukan besar di dadanya bersentuhan dengan dadaku, hingga hasrat untuk meremasnya begitu kuat mendorongku. Pikiran untuk membaringkan perempuan ini di lantai, sekarang juga, dan langsung menikmati setiap lekuk tubuhnya hampir membuatku gila. Di lantai sekotor ini pun aku tidak permasalahkan. Aku ingin memompanya hingga dia berteriak minta ampun!

Tidak! Gairahku sudah membuat celana boxerku sempit seketika. Untung saja aku masih mengenakan seragam bengkel sehingga tidak akan terlihat bahwa di bawah sana sudah ada yang mengeras.

"Ya, Ichigo? Kita harus bicara, sekarang!" pinta Orihime yang merajuk seraya menjauh dariku hanya untuk melihat raut wajahku, yang justru membuatku merasa kehilangan saat terlepas dari kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Dan kau.. Minggir kau, Perempuan Jelek!" Orihime mendorong bahu Rukia, hingga perempuan kecil itu hampir terjatuh ke belakang.

"Orihime!" bentakku dengan tangan cepat menangkap pinggang Rukia, membantunya berdiri tegak lagi. Seketika saja hasratku untuk tidur dengan Orihime terkikis.

Rukia melirikku dengan ekor matanya, penuh kemarahan. Kenapa jadi marah padaku?

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Cowok _Horny_!" kontan aku menurunkan tanganku, agak tersinggung juga dengan sebutan Rukia, karena sekarang aku benar-benar berada dalam kondisi i_tu_.

"Dan kau!" Rukia menunjuk Orihime. Tangannya melayang begitu cepat, mendarat di pipi Orihime tanpa permisi lagi. Orihime berteriak keras sambil memegangi pipinya, kemarahan membakar akal sehatnya saat ia kembali tegak untuk membelalak pada Rukia.

"Beraninya kau!" ancam Orihime.

Szayel sampai bersiul melihat pemandangan menghibur ini. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, seringai senangnya terpahat permanen saat ia melirikku, terlihat sekali dia mengejekku karena sekarang dua orang perempuan sedang bertengkar karena seorang Ichigo. Bayangkan! Seorang Ichigo diperebutkan oleh model dan adik dari bangsawan Kuchiki. Sepertinya kalau terpasang di koran bakal keren abis tuh!

"Pertama! Itu balasan karena menyebutku 'jelek'," seru Rukia lantang. "Bercermin dulu sebelum bicara! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu berapa banyak kau menghabiskan uang untuk mengoperasi dada dan bokongmu, hah?" sembur Rukia tanpa ampun. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat matanya yang sungguh-sungguh menyerang orang lain dengan kesadarannya, bukan emosi tak terkendali, karena kata-katanya terdengar begitu waras di telingaku.

Wajah Orihime memerah, entah marah atau malu karena mendengar kebenaran dari ucapan Rukia. Tapi kalau ternyata ucapan Rukia benar, berarti selama aku berpacaran dengan Orihime... Aku bercinta dengan plastik dong? Kenapa nggak sekalian saja aku bercinta sama ember dan gayung di kamar mandi? Orihime... Sial!

"Dan yang kedua! Kau pikir aku mau pacaran dengan pria seperti dia?" Rukia menunjukku dengan dagunya, wajah angkuh dan sombongnya sempat membuatku minder serta berpikir, apa salahnya pacaran denganku?

"Pria sepertinya bisa aku dapatkan dengan mudah di pinggir jalan!"

Di pinggir jalan? Gila! Dia pikir aku ini trotoar apa?

Aku bertanya-tanya saat Rukia mendekat padaku, tadinya ku kira dia akan menamparku seperti yang ia lakukan pada Orihime, tetapi dia malah menarik bahuku hingga wajah kami bertemu, detik kemudian ia menekan bibirnya di atas bibirku. Aku membatu seketika saat bibirnya menciumku penuh hasrat, ciuman panas yang tidak pernah terbersit mampu dilakukan seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Dia semakin dalam menciumku, karena itu ku biarkan dia membawaku dalam permainan lidahnya. Aku menyapa rongga mulutnya, menyerangnya balik dan menyatakan bahwa aku yang pantas memimpin dalam ciuman penuh gairah seperti ini.

Detik berlalu, aku terhanyut semakin dalam terlebih ketika tanganku turun menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya. Gairah yang sempat tertahan itu bangkit lagi, membuat celanaku semakin sempit. Ini hal tergila, tersinting dalam hidupku! Aku terangsang karena ciuman Rukia, sekujur tubuhku panas, wajahku seperti terbakar. Badanku semakin condong ingin lebih dalam lagi mencium Rukia, tapi tiba-tiba Rukia menarik dirinya, matanya menatapku penuh kemenangan. Wajahnya memerah, dan aku yakin wajahku pasti berwarna sama dengannya, tapi tiba-tiba ia menyeringai lebar.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu semalam kau menciumku, Playboy Kacangan?" bisiknya tepat di telingaku, mengirim hangat napasnya menggelitik kulitku.

Aku membelalak kaget.

"Kau..." mulutku kehilangan fungsinya seketika.

Apa-apaan dia? Ja-jadi ini...

"Silahkan kau bawa dia. Ke nerakapun aku tidak peduli!" tandas Rukia yang berlalu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Aku ternganga melihatnya yang berjalan menuju pintu ruang loker, meninggalkanku yang kehilangan kinerja otak. Tidak bisa berpikir ketika kepalaku hanya dipenuhi hasrat dan gairah untuk bercinta. Malahan _batangan _sudah mengeras begini, napas juga terengah hebat mengiba pelepasan. Perempuan Sialan! Kurang ajar! Dia sengaja melakukannya, dia sengaja membangkitkan gairahku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja! KEPARAT! Dia menyiksaku sampai seperti ini hanya untuk membuktikan pada Orihime bahwa aku bukan pria berharga untuknya. ANJRIT!

"WOW! Ciuman _terpanas_ yang pernah aku lihat," komentar Szayel sambil bersiul kegirangan, bahkan wajahnya ikut merona.

"Aku akan membalasmu, _Pelacur_!" Orihime menjerit untuk melampiaskan kemarahan dan kekalahannya, tapi dia menyebut kata yang salah. Rukia kembali dari ambang pintu hanya untuk mendaratkan satu tamparan lagi di pipi yang sama untuk model berambut panjang itu. Orihime hampir menangis, namun ia menahan diri.

"Kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini!" ancam Orihime sungguh-sungguh, dan dalam sekilas ia memandangku, antara marah dan mengemis pembelaan, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya, terlebih lagi aku sendiri juga sedang menderita karena tingkah Rukia.

"Silahkan! Aku tidak takut!" tandas Rukia sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar ruang loker seperti hembusan angin.

"I-C-H-I-G-O!"

Sekujur badanku merinding mendengar suara menggeram tertahan menyebut namaku penuh kekesalan. Tanpa perlu ku tebak lagi, itu suara Pak Urahara. Keributan di bengkel adalah hal yang tak bisa ditolerir untuknya yang pecinta damai. Hanatarou berdiri tepat di belakang Pak Urahara, wajahnya seperti kucing yang ketahuan mencuri ikan. Entah apa yang sudah dikatakan bos padanya, atau sebaliknya, mungkin dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu pada Pak Urahara.

"Kau membuat masalah besar hari ini!" Pak Urahara melangkah ke arahku, di belakangnya Hanatarou mengekor, dan saat melangkah tegap seperti itu ia masih sempat memukul kepala Szayel dengan kipasnya, pukulannya membuat junior itu meringis kesakitan.

"Nona Orihime, ku pikir sekarang sudah waktunya Anda pulang. Manager Anda sudah hampir menabrakkan diri ke jalan raya karena ketakutan diketahui pers," tutur Pak Urahara, dan lagi-lagi tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya untuk mendekatiku. Orihime pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu kalimatpun, tapi air matanya sempat menetes saat ia menoleh padaku di ambang pintu ruang loker.

"Ck, ck, ck..." Szayel berdecak sambil menggeleng di depan ruang loker, sementara Hantarou menunjukkan wajah bingung.

"Masih berani nonton, Szayel? Hanatarou?" ancam Pak Urahara yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak, Pak! Tidak! Kami kembali kerja!" pekik Szayel yang langsung menarik Hanatarou lari kocar-kacir bersamanya.

Aku menelan ludahku berulang kali, bukan karena tenggorokanku kering, tapi karena ketakutan yang semakin menciutkan nyaliku. Efek aura intimidasi dari Pak Urahara persis dengan polisi yang sedang menginterogasi tertuduh. Aku yang jadi objek penderita sekarang.

Pak Urahara melebarkan kipasnya, mengibaskan angin ke wajahku.

"Senang?" ucapnya sambil melipat kipas lagi dan menepuk pinggulku, seolah tahu aku sedang di ambang batas pertahananku di bawah sana. "Ini kesekian kalinya kau membuat keributan di bengkel karena perempuan! Karena itu aku melarang ada perempuan di bengkel. Aku buat aturan itu hanya untukmu. Sadar tidak, Playboy Cap Badak?" umpat Pak Urahara dengan suara pelan, tapi penuh kemarahan tertahan.

"Kau sengaja membuat Hanatarou mencari aki yang tidak ada di rak agar kau bisa mesra-mesraan di sini? Pintar sekali akalmu, Anak Muda!"

"Bukan begitu, Pak! Kalau masalah Hanatarou, itu... aku-"

"Tidak ada pembelaan!" potong Pak Urahara tanpa belas kasih. Aku kontan mengunci mulutku, menjatuhkan pandangan pada sepatu kotor yang ku pakai.

"Aku sudah bilang di sini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk Rukia. Kau harus menjauh dari adik bangsawan itu. Aku sadar siapa pemilik mobil tadi, makanya aku minta kau pastikan Rukia tetap di belakang!"

"Tapi orang itu yang-"

"ICHIGO..." geram Pak Urahara.

"Maaf, Pak!" sekali lagi ku bungkam mulutku. Andai saja aku tahu kalau mobil tadi berisi orang dari keluarga Kuchiki, sudah ku kerangkeng Rukia di ruang spareparts, mencegahnya keluar selama orang itu ada di bengkel. Aku juga bodoh, tidak sadar dengan firasat sendiri. Makanya tadi aku tidak merasa asing saat melihat jepit rambut berwarna putih yang dipakai orang berambut aneh tadi. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, lalu aku bisa apa? Pak Urahara juga pakai bahasa penuh isyarat begiitu sih, mana aku sadar kalau ternyata maksud dia memintaku memastikan Rukia tetap di belakang untuk tujuan itu.

Kalau yang satu adalah Kuchiki Byakuya, lalu siapa orang dengan sejumput rambut merah yang tadi mengurusi mobil? Mungkinkah orang itu...

"Hah..." Pak Urahara menghela napas berat, seperti beban yang amat berat tengah ia bawa seumur hidupnya. Dia mengambil selangkah lagi mendekat padaku, lalu sepasang tangannya menyentuh bahuku. "Ichigo, kita orang dari dunia yang berbeda dari mereka. Aku sudah peringatkan kau untuk segera mengambil keputusan, jangan terlibat lebih dalam dengan orang seperti Kuchiki. Sekarang semua sudah terlanjur seperti ini, bahkan Orihime sudah tahu. Aku yakin semua semakin rumit kalau dia sadar siapa Rukia sebenarnya. Bagaimana kau akan menyelesaikannya?" tanya Pak Urahara yang perlahan melembut. Nada dalam suaranya bukan lagi seorang penyampai berita kematian, tapi seperti seorang bijak yang mengayomiku.

Pak Urahara orang baik, aku sadar itu, kalau dia tidak baik maka dia tidak akan memperkerjakanku yang punya riwayat tinggal di penjara. Dia juga bermaksud baik memperingatkanku untuk menjauh dari Rukia, tetapi...

"Aku sudah putuskan untuk menolong Rukia, Pak. Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya ke keluarganya, karena itu Rukia tetap tinggal denganku," tuturku jujur.

Pria berambut sewarna bulu jagung itu kembali menggeleng penuh sesal, helaan napasnya terdengar berat saat tangannya meremas bahuku.

"Terserah apa keputusanmu, semua menyangkut hidupmu. Aku hanya bisa memberi nasihat sebagai orang yang lebih banyak melihat kekejaman dunia." Pak Urahara melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku, berbalik meninggalkanku.

"Terima kasih, Pak!" ucapku tulus. Sebenarnya heran juga aku tidak mendapat satu jitakan atau pukulan seperti Szayel.

"Gajimu ku potong 10% untuk memperbaiki pintu loker!" seru Pak Urahara sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandanganku.

"Hah?"

Aku jatuh lemas di lantai. Ternyata pria itu tidak sepenuhnya berhati baik. Ku kira dia tidak melihat pintu loker yang melesak ke dalam gara-gara ku tendang tadi. Nasib... sudah menderita, masih juga harus kena potong gaji. Ini semua gara-gara Rukia! RUKIA... KAU MIMPI BURUK DALAM HIDUPKU!

"Mau di situ sampai kapan, Ichigo? Cepat kembali kerja!"

"Baik, Pak!" seruku seraya berlari berhambur dari ruang loker.

* * *

Angin semakin kencang bertiup, membawa debu dan daun-daun kering bersamanya. Setiap kali melihat potret seperti itu, ingatanku selalu kembali pada hari di mana Rukia bertemu dengan kakaknya. Kekosongan dalam pandangan keduanya seperti mencerminkan kekosongan hati kedua pemiliknya yang sebenarnya tidak pernah mencapai satu titik untuk saling mengerti dan memahami. Hingga detik ini aku masih bingung dengan kedatangan Kuchiki Byakuya yang hanya terkesan untuk memastikan keberadaan Rukia, namun ia tidak membawa pulang perempuan itu, bahkan bersikap tidak mengenalnya. Aku mengira-ngira lagi, mungkinkah jika mereka bertemu lagi, dia akan benar-benar meminta Rukia pulang? Siapa tahu?!

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, setiap kali matahari terbit aku terbangun dan melakukan kegiatan yang sama setiap kalinya, begitu juga dengan Rukia. Sekarang ada beda sedikit dalam pola kehidupan _kami_ di apartemen. Bukan hanya karena efek renovasi apartemen yang jujur saja aku acungi jempol untuk Pak Kyoraku. Dia merenovasi semua (total, keseluruhan!). Sekarang tidak ada lagi pintu kamar mandi yang reyot, bahkan lantaiku sekarang dipasang karpet, tembook kamar mandi sudah kembali ke warna asli (orange menyala), dinding lain juga di pasang wallpaper. Sekalipun wallpaper kelas murah aku tidak permasalahkan, karena tetap saja apartemenku terlihat baru lagi, tapi karena perabotku berasal dari zaman purbakala, terlihat sekali tidak imbang.

Saat aku tanya Pak Kyoraku, mengapa tiba-tiba berbaik hati merenovasi apartemennya? Dia cuma bilang kalau dia baru dapat proyek besar, dan sebagai wujud terima kasihnya dia merenovasi apartemennya habis-habisan. Aku sempat curiga, jangan-jangan dia merenovasi apartemen agar bisa menaikkan biaya sewa, tapi saat aku tanya, dia bilang tidak ada niat seperti itu. Entah proyek apa yang dimenangkan pria flamboyan itu.

Perubahan lain dalam pola kehidupan kami adalah...

Rukia dan aku tidur dalam satu ranjang.

Aku sendiri awalnya tidak percaya, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Tepatnya tiga hari lalu dia memintaku untuk tukar posisi. Dia mau aku tidur di ruang depan sementara dia tidur di kamar. Aku sebagai penguasa apartemen tidak terima. Sekalipun dia perempuan, aku tetap tidak bisa terima. Selain itu cuaca juga sangat dingin hari itu, bahkan sampai hari ini cuaca tiap malam pasti dinginnya minta ampun.

Aku menolak permintaannya malam itu, tapi dia langsung pasang wajah sedih malam itu. Seperti anak anjing hilang saja wajahnya saat itu, tapi aku tidak tergerak sama sekali dengan sikap merajuknya. Akhirnya dia memaksa masuk ke bawah selimutku, jadilah kami dorong-dorongan di atas tempat tidur. Persis anak TK yang berebut bantal.

"Cukup!" seruku kehabisan napas saat itu.

"Makanya biarkan aku tidur di sini!" Rukia tetap ngotot.

"Ok. Kita tidur sama-sama," kataku akhirnya, sekalipun keputusan ini agak meresikokan kami berdua. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan anggota badan kami saat kami berada di bawah alam sadar?

Rukia terkejut mendengar keputusanku, tapi setelah pasang wajah berpikir, dia mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa jeda lama-lama.

"Kau tidak takut aku serang?" tanyaku seketika.

"Kau kan tidak suka perempuan sepertiku. Kau sendiri yang bilang."

Aku manggut-manggut sendiri. Alasannnya benar juga sih!

"Aku tidak ikut tanggungjawab kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu saat aku tertidur! Camkan itu!"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Ok, sepakat. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengembalikan sesuatu," ucapku yang menyeringai lebar saat itu.

Rukia bertanya lewat sorot matanya.

Aku tidak memberinya banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Segera saja aku menangkup wajahnya, menyapukan bibirku di bibirnya, dia sempat meronta untuk lepas dariku, tapi tidak aku lepaskan sebelum aku puas bermain dengan lidahnya.

"Ciumanmu waktu di ruang loker!" kataku saat aku melepasnya. "Selamat tidur, Nona Berharga Diri Tinggi!" cemoohku sebelum menarik selimut dan tidur membelakanginya.

"SIALAN!" Rukia menonjok punggungku begitu keras, bahkan berkali-kali, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku justru tertawa mendapati wajahnya merona tadi. Semburat merah di wajahnya jauh lebih gelap dari rona yang ku lihat pasca ia menciumku di ruang loker tempo hari. Dalam hati aku menari kegirangan sudah berhasil membuat Nona satu ini tahu bahwa aku bukan pria yang bisa sembarangan dipermalukan. Dia sepertinya belum sadar kalau ilmu percintaanku jauh berlevel-level lebih tinggi dari ilmu percintaannya.

Tapi akibat tingkahku malam itu, sampai sekarang Rukia masih saja pasang tampang kucing kelaparan yang baru dapat makanan dan takut makanannya di ambil. Siap menerkam kapanpun ancaman datang. Aku bahkan sampai membayangkan seluruh bulunya berdiri saking sangarnya muka yang ia pasang.

Hari ini saat matahari terbit, kami menjalani aktivitas pagi seperti biasa. Tidak banyak omong, karena kami sudah punya janji dengan Pak Gin. Pria konglomerat itu sudah menitipkan pesan untukku agar kami bersiap sebelum jam 7, orangnya akan menjemput kami jam 7 di apartemen. Pagi sekali sih untuk ukuran pebisnis sepertinya, tapi aku tidak bisa protes karena komunikasi kami hanya satu arah. Aku tidak punya alat komunikasi apa-apa, karena itu aku cuma jadi sapi bajak yang ditarik pakai tali oleh petani. Kemana tali ditarik ke sanalah aku pergi.

"Kau pakai baju itu?" komentarku saat Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi celana totol-totol putih dan kaos kebesaran yang mirip daster. Dia baru selesai mandi sih, tapi seperti habis mengais rongsokan di pembuangan akhir sampah, hanya bedanya dia wangi sabun, bukan bau sampah.

"Kau sendiri juga pakai celana pendek dan kaos!" jawabnya bersungut-sungut.

"Tapi setidaknya masih lebih rapi," balasku.

"Ini juga rapi, baju yang lain masih dijemur. Aku baru mau beli baju setelah gajian minggu ini. Mau protes lagi?" jawab Rukia lebih sengit.

"Nggak perlu teriak-teriak! Kau pikir aku tuli?!" semburku kesal. Habisnya dia selalu membantah dan akhirnya kami selalu saling membentak begini. Hah... Memberi tahu Rukia seperti bicara pada alien! Hal yang mendekati tidak mungkin, kan?

Jemputan sampai tepat waktu, karena begitu jam menunjukkan waktu 7:00 pintu apartemen kami diketuk, suara berat menyebut namaku dua kali. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat seorang berdasi berdiri di sana menunggu kami.

"Rukia?" aku memanggil Rukia yang sedang mengambil uang dari tumpukan bajunya, memasukkannya ke kantong celana kanan, karena aku tahu kantong celananya yang kiri sudah jebol.

"Iya!" Rukia berlari sambil mengikat rambutnya dengan karet gelang yang sengaja ia kumpulkan dari karet bekas nasi bungkus kami.

Diantar jemput begini membuatku merasa seperti anak sekolah saja. Tapi akhirnya aku mengikuti langkah sang petugas antar jemput yang mendahului kami menuruni tangga turun.

Begitu sampai ke area parkir, kami berpapasan dengan Ulqui dan Ishida. Bukan hal lazim kedua makhluk ini bersama, karena itu aku sempat mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam, terlebih lagi saat mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan si Kacamata Mellow Dramatis tempo hari.

"Kau mau pergi? Pagi sekali!" komentar Ishida sambil melirik Ulqui.

Di kedua tangan orang ini terdapat kantong plastik belanjaan, yang aku yakin mereka baru dari minimarket.

"Kau juga datang pagi sekali," balasku.

"Aku tidur di apartemen Ulqui, bukannya datang pagi! Semalam aku mau ke apartemenmu, tapi berkali-kali ku panggil kau tidak menjawab, jadi aku numpang dulu di apartemen Ulqui. Ku pikir hari ini kau libur," kata Ishida yang kemudian melirik Rukia. "Kalian pergi kencan pagi-pagi begini?" celetuknya tanpa berpikir.

"Jidatmu! Aku ada urusan."

"Rukia tinggal bersama Ichigo," celetuk Ulqui, seolah menjawab tatapan tanya yang masih menggantung di mata pria berambut biru gelap super lurus itu.

"Oh.." mulut Ishida membulat, bukan hal baru bagi kami kalau tinggal bersama pasangan, jadi reaksi Ishida tetap santai seperti biasa. "Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu, tapi kau pergi. Sibuk sekali kau akhir-akhir ini," komentar Ishida lagi.

"Aku memang sibuk, nanti aku kabari kalau aku sudah pulang. Aku juga ada hal yang harus dibicarakan nanti. Ayo, Rukia!"

Aku berbalik, dan aku mendapati pemandangan yang tidak begitu aku mengerti. Rukia berdiri dua langkah di belakangku dengan sang petugas antar jemput berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Rukia dan si petugas berdasi, yang aneh justru Ulqui. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap Rukia begitu dalam, sementara Rukia melihat ke arah lain. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Ulqui memperhatikan seorang perempuan, entah apa yang ia lihat, mungkin dia melihat ada yang beda dari Rukia.

"Ulqui?" panggilku, sengaja membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Benar saja, dia langsung kelihatan _blank_ saat menoleh padaku. Sontak aku dan Ishida sama-sama bingung dengan sikap karyawan asuransi ini.

"Satu minggu lebih tidak ketemu, sepertinya kau makin kurus," celetukku lagi.

"Mungkin! Habisnya teman makanku yang notabene tetanggaku, sepertinya terlalu sibuk," sindir Ulqui yang kembali melirik Rukia. Dia tidak terlihat sebal atau benci pada Rukia, tidak seperti tatapan yang ia berikan saat Rukia mengamuk di rumah Pak Gin. Aura dingin justru menguar dari Ulqui, sorot matanya datar dan tak beremosi. Kenapa sahabatku jadi berubah begini? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Ayo, Ulqui! Kau harus cepat-cepat kan? Nanti keluargamu keburu datang!" Ishida menepuk bahu Ulqui cepat, mendahului pria tinggi kurus itu menuju tangga.

"Keluargamu datang?" tanyaku dan Ulqui hanya mengangguk. "Ada masalah apa?" lanjutku, tapi Ulqui tidak menjawabku, pandangannya kembali pada Rukia lagi. Ada apa sih sama orang satu ini? Bikin penasaran!

"Kau tidak membelikannya ikat rambut? Bisa rusak kalau rambut diikat pakai karet gelang begitu."

Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Aku tanya apa, dia malah lompat ke subyek lain. Jadi, dia memperhatikan Rukia sedari tadi gara-gara ikat rambut Rukia? Orang yang aneh!

"Kau demam? Bicaramu aneh!" kataku seraya menyentuh dahi Ulqui.

"Mungkin aku terlalu banyak minum semalam," sahut Ulqui yang langsung menyusul Ishida di anak tangga, dengan cepat mereka menghilang dari jangkauan pandanganku.

Kenapa sih orang satu itu? Aku tidak mengerti sikapnya. Biasanya Ulqui bisa dengan lantang menyuarakan isi hatinya. Mulutnya tajam, sampai pisau tukang daging saja kalah tajamnya. Dia terbiasa asal bicara denganku, tapi hanya berselang seminggu tidak bertemu dia menjadi pribadi yang tidak ku mengerti sama sekali. Satu lagi yang mengganjal kepalaku...

Keluarganya datang. Lagi? Ini bukan hal biasa. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai keluarganya datang menghampiri?

"Hei! Mau bengong sampai besok?" Suara sinis Rukia menggema di telingaku.

Aku baru sadar sudah ditinggal Rukia dan petugas berdasi, keduanya bersiap masuk mobil.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

Another Chapter.

Noted for you, I must update today if its not maybe i'll update next week. Yeah, just a rare business.

Give me ur respons, Guys.

Did you hope some storm between Rukia and Byakuya also Kouga meeting?

Sorry Guys, its not the right time, not yet. Instead I gived u surprise from Orihime and a 'hot' clumsy kiss from Rukia. Yeah, this little Kuchiki always need to give some shock for Ichigo.

Till next chapter.

When is it?

I dunno. Im still preparing for Grimm & Ulqui's part, so I can put some conflicts for this fiction. From the very begining i've prepared a big cliff hanger for Ichigo and Rukia.

Still insisted for the next chap? Okay, just hope I can update faster than the end of November.

Bye

Xx - - **Brainless** - - xX

October 12nd, 2012


	9. Chapter 9 : The Stoic's Revelation?

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing, but sure i want to own Bleach**_

* * *

_**THE HATRED OF BETRAYAL**_

**An IchiRuki's Fanfiction**

**Author: Brainless Creation**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: The Stoic's Revelation? **_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Tempat pertemuan kali ini jauh dari bayanganku. Ku kira Pak Gin akan memilih tempat yang jauh lebih biasa mengingat Rukia telah mengancamnya saat terakhir kali kami bertemu. Tapi orang itu sepertinya tidak mengenal tempat dengan kategori 'biasa', karena kali ini kami di bawa ke... Rumah atau villa? Aku sendiri bingung membedakan keduanya, tapi yang pasti kami dikirim ke sebuah bangunan besar yang bentuk dan susunan bangunannya menyerupai istana di film kartun Cinderella, dan kami di arahkan ke salah satu ruangan yang berada di bagian dalam bangunan berukuran super besar ini.

Ini pasti salah satu asset milik Pak Gin. Kalau melihat jumlah harta yang dimiliki Pak Gin, entah berapa banyak ia bayar pajak tiap tahunnya.

"Silahkan!" pintu terbuka, menunjukkan wajah senang Pak Gin dan dokter Ukitake. Aku yakin sekali, yang salah satunya bukan wajah senang sesungguhnya yang dipasang. Wajah Pak Gin tidak bisa dibedakan mana sungguh-sungguh dan mana yang bohong. Seringainya terpatri permanen di wajah liciknya. Mungkin waktu di kandungan, Ibunya terlalu banyak film komedi, sampai pria itu terlihat selalu senang setiap saat.

"Selamat datang!" Pak Gin menyambutku dengan tangan terentang lebar, seolah aku ini koleganya yang akan memberi pelukan hangat. Maaf saja aku tidak tertarik! Sementara aku sibuk bersungut-sungut ria dengan sikap Pak Gin, Rukia justru duduk dengan tenangnya di dekat dokter Ukitake. Sama sekali tidak ada kegugupan yang ia tunjukkan.

"Kau terlihat lebih segar..." ucap dokter Ukitake sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, Dokter. Harus kita mulai sekarang? Di mana?" tanya Rukia langsung dan tepat sasaran.

Dokter Ukitake tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, dia justru melirik Pak Gin yang sibuk tersenyum padaku. "Rukia dan dokter Ukitake akan berada di ruang baca, sementara Ichigo akan bertemu dengan guru etika dan tatakrama."

Mendengar siapa yang akan aku temui, membuat telingaku sedikit gatal. Apa maksudnya dengan guru etika dan tatakrama? Mungkinkah dia ingin memperbaiki sikap dan perilaku seorang yang sudah keren sejak lahir sepertiku? Benar kan? Memangnya aku salah? Kalau tidak keren jangan sebut aku penakluk wanita! Kembali lagi pada pria konglomerat itu. Dia menyuruhku belajar etika dan ... apa tadi? Oh ya! Tatakrama! Semua itu dia lakukan hanya untuk bisa mendukung rencananya?

Reaksi apa yang cocok untuk keputusannya ya...? WOW? BODO' AMAT? PERSETAN?

Cih! Orang licik ini bukan berniat baik memperlakukanku seperti ini. Dia pasti sudah berpikir kalau aku tidak pantas disandingkan dengan Kuchiki Rukia yang merupakan putri dari keluarga bangsawan. Pemikirannya terlalu jauh hingga harus menjadikanku pria terhormat segala!

Rukia pergi bersama dokter Ukitake. Cemas sedikit berputar di hatiku. Entah mengapa aku sempat berpikir untuk membawa Rukia ikut bersamaku. Rukia yang tidak ada di sampingku justru membuatku tidak bisa melihatnya, tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan dokter itu padanya. Walaupun dokter Ukitake adalah orang baik, aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia sendirian bersama orang itu. Bisa saja Pak Gin menyelipkan pesan sponsor pada dokter Ukitake, akhirnya Rukia didoktrin untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Silahkan, Ichigo!" Pak Gin membuyarkan pikiranku, dengan gerakan tangannya ia memintaku mengikutinya, dan aku menurut saja saat ia membukakan pintu di belakang ruangan seluas lapangan bulutangkis itu.

Pandanganku lagi-lagi dimanjakan dengan tatanan ruangan yang mewah dan rapi. Ruangan ini lebih luas dari ruangan sebelumnya, mungkin tiga atau bahkan lima kali luas apartemenku. Perabot yang ada dalam ruangan berwarna kuning pastel ini sangat sederhana. Sofa satu _seater_ yang berhadapan dengan sofa tiga _seater_ dengan satu buah _coffee table_ yang berada di antaranya.

Cie... bahasaku keren kan? Pakai bilang sofa dua _seater_ & _coffee table_. Sebenarnya aku belajar istilah itu dari Szayel, aku membaca buku catatan stocknya, dan kebetulan dia mencatat seperti itu di buku kecilnya.

Balik lagi ke ruangan! Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya ruangan ini sederhana saja. Sepertinya lebih mengarahkan ke fungsi luas ruangan. Lantainya marmer mahal, aku memang tidak sampai bisa berkaca, tapi bisa aku jamin ini termasuk dalam jenis marmer tua. Kan semakin tua marmer, harganya semakin mahal. Sama seperti manusia, semakin langka semakin berharga.

"Selamat pagi!" suara lembut dan penuh penghormatan seorang wanita menarik perhatianku. Sesosok perempuan tinggi kurus dengan seragam ala sekretaris kantoran, lengkap dengan buku catatan di tangannya tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan. Tadinya ku kira itu patung, habisnya diam saja seperti pajangan ruangan.

"Pa-pagi!" sahutku agak kaget campur takut. Habisnya perempuan tadi berambut panjang melebihi pinggangnya, hitam pula, ditambah lagi wajahnya pucat, seperti mayat hidup.

"Kesan pertama begitu penting bagi orang yang baru bertemu, karena itu jangan sekali-sekali menujukkan kegugupan. Bisa menimbulkan sakit hati atau kesan buruk untuk orang yang ditemui," cerocos perempuan itu lagi, matanya tajam menelitiku dari kaki hingga kepala. Aku bisa tahu apa yang berlangsung dalam otaknya. Pasti berpikir kalau aku ini tidak bisa diharapkan! Kalau aku benar-benar tidak bisa diperbaiki! Tak tertolong!

"Sikap badan harus tegak!" kata perempuan itu dengan suara tinggi.

Aku melihat badanku dulu sebelum mengikuti kata-katanya. Aku berdiri dengan satu kaki ku tekuk, sebelah tangan di pinggang, sementara tangan yang satu memegangi belakang leherku, menggaruk tengkuk yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"TEGAK!" pekik perempuan tadi tidak sabar.

"Galak banget sih!" gerutuku sambil mengikuti perintahnya.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara tawa dari belakangku. Pak Gin terkekeh di belakangku, menontonku yang diomel-omel perempuan kurus yang tidak aku kenali. Baru pertama kali bertemu sudah galak begini, sama saja dengan Rukia. Aku mau sekali melawan kata-kata perempuan berdagu lancip di hadapanku ini, tapi sepertinya dia bukan orang sembarangan yang bisa aku lawan.

"Jangan terlalu keras, Sung Sun. Dia masih baru, dan terbiasa hidup di tempat keras. Mungkin agak sulit mengarahkannya, tapi dia berpotensi, karena dulunya dia pernah jadi _anak baik-baik_."

Aku sontak berbalik, menatap pria berambut silver itu. Seringai di wajahnya semakin lebar saat aku melempar tatapan membunuh padanya. Dia sepertinya senang sekali sedikit demi sedikit mengungkap kehidupan masa laluku. Mungkin aku pernah menjadi anak baik-baik, tapi aku tidak akan menjadi _anak baik-baik_ lagi untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Ku kepalkan tangan, ingin sekali melayangkan satu pukulan superku untuk pria konglomerat ini, tapi lagi-lagi harus ku urungkan untuk menjaga kelangsungan hidupku sendiri.

"Sikap badan!" perempuan bernama Sung Sun memukul bahuku keras dengan mistar besi yang entah dari mana ia dapat.

"Jaga tanganmu, Perempuan! Kau ini guru atau bukan? Guru etika & tatakrama tapi kelakukan seperti sipir wanita!" kataku nyolot, dan perempuan kurus tadi melotot padaku, tidak terima dengan sebutanku untuknya.

"Ichigo..." senandung Pak Gin riang, "Umur Sung Sun mendekati 38, jadi seharusnya kau lebih hormat padanya," lanjut Pak Gin, tentu saja sambil menahan tawanya.

Pandanganku kembali pada _wanita _berambut hitam panjang tadi. Ya, karena ia sudah dewasa seperti itu, aku ganti sebutannya sebagai wanita. Itu lebih cocok untuknya yang mendekati paruh baya. Tapi jujur saja aku kaget, perempuan yang berumur 38 tahun bisa memiliki wajah muda dan mulus seperti ini, bahkan Rangiku saja kalah.

"Kaki lurus!" Sung Sun memukul lututku yang masih ku tekuk ssantai. "Kedua kaki rapat, dada busungkan sedikit, pandangan lurus ke depan. Angkat sedikit dagumu! ... Jangan terlalu tinggi, Kepala Sunkist!" Sung Sun berseru sambil memukulkan mistar besi ke tempat-tempat di tubuhku yang ia sebutkan tadi.

Sumpah! Ingin ku hajar wanita ini.

Brengsek! Sialan! Anjrit!

Untuk membantu Rukia saja aku sampai harus menderita seperti ini. SIALAN...!

* * *

Waktu latihan selama empat jam seperti neraka bagiku. Sung Sun tiada ampun mengajarkanku sikap seorang pria yang seharusnya. Dia itu wanita tulen, tapi mengajarkanku sikap bagaimana seorang pria yang seharusnya. Kan aku ini pria yang sesungguhnya, kenapa jadi wanita yang mengajarkanku bagaimana menjadi seorang pria? Dunia memang sudah terbalik.

Empat jam aku habiskan hanya untuk mempelajari dasar-dasar sikap berdiri, duduk, berjalan, bahkan berekspresi. Bayangkan! Raut wajah saja harus diatur! Kalau aku ini aktor mungkin hal itu perlu, tapi kan aku tidak sedang berakting. Pantas saja Rukia pernah bilang sandiwara di dunia orang sejenis Pak Gin membuatnya muak. Aku yang baru mau belajar masuk saja sudah muntah (bukan muak lagi!), bagaimana nanti kalau aku benar-benar masuk ke dunia seperti itu.

Tapi untungnya sekarang aku diperbolehkan keluar dari ruang penyiksaan. Berjalan ke arah ruang makan yang di tunjukkan seorang pelayan padaku dan Sung Sun. Aku sampai paling belakangan rupanya, karena Rukia dan dokter Ukitake sudah ada di ruangan lebih dulu bersama Pak Gin. Mereka mengobrol, atau lebih tepatnya Pak Gin dan dokter Ukitake yang berbincang-bincang, sementara Rukia membaca sebuah buku tebal di tangannya.

"Bagaimana latihannya, Ichigo?" tanya Pak Gin seraya berdiri dari kursi, menyambut kedatanganku. Aku baru sadar setelah diajar Sung Sun tadi, bahwa beranjak dari duduk adalah satu prinsip sopan untuk menghormati orang yang baru datang.

"Sikap!" geram Sung Sun mengingatkanku, dan aku menunduk dalam sebelum menjawab, "Cukup keras, seperti berada dalam neraka bersama panglima iblis!" jawabku cepat.

Pak Gin mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke arah Sung Sun, dan wanita pucat di sebelahku hanya menghela napas berat. "Maaf, Pak. Kami baru belajar sampai sikap duduk dan berdiri. Sementara tata bicara baru masuk agenda selanjutnya. Mohon maaf atas kekurangan saya yang tidak bisa maksimal mengarahkannya," jawab Sung Sun penuh penyesalan mendalam.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Sekalipun sulit, aku bisa melihat kelihaianmu Sung Sun. Buktinya sekarang dia bisa menunjukkan sikap yang lebih baik sekalipun kata-katanya masih kasar," jawab Pak Gin dengan senyum lebar membanggakan guru pilihannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih atas penghargaan Anda, Pak."

Sikap Sung Sun benar-benar diatur dan ditata, bahkan kata-katanya untuk Pak Gin sangat berbeda dibanding kata-kata yang ia gunakan untukku. Sial! Dia kasar hanya padaku.

Aku duduk persis seperti arahan Sung Sun. Punggung tegak, bukan bungkuk; senyum seramah mungkin dengan kedua tangan beristirahat di pangkuan. Semua ku lakukan semata-mata karena tidak ingin diteriaki lagi. Suaranya itu membuat gendang telingaku hampir bolong. Cempreng dan melengking tak karuan. Tampak luar saja dia seperti wanita bermartabat dengan sikap lemah lembut, padahal nyatanya... Iihh, galak minta ampun! Anjing Pak Kyoraku saja kalah!

Rukia duduk tenang di sebelah dokter Ukitake, tepat di seberang Pak Gin, dan aku mengambil tempat di sebelah Rukia, sementara sang guru etika dan tatakrama itu duduk di sebelah Pak Gin.

"Kau baca buku apa sih? Serius banget!" celetukku seraya menarik buku dari tangan Rukia. Rukia tidak marah saat aku merebut bukunya, matanya hanya sempat mendelik sebentar, tapi dia tidak berteriak seperti harapanku.

"Buku sejarah. Membaca buku ini membantu Rukia untuk menenangkan emosinya," jelas dokter Ukitake cepat.

Aku langsung tidak tertarik pada buku di tanganku, karena itu aku kembalikan pada Rukia. Sepertinya empat jam bersama dokter Ukitake sudah membuat Rukia berubah jauh. Aku tidak mengenali sikap Rukia yang setenang ini. Aku terbiasa melihat Rukia yang kosong tanpa ekspresi, bukan tenang penuh pengendalian diri seperti ini.

"Ayo kita mulai makan. Rukia dan Ichigo masih harus melewati empat jam lagi kan, jadi harus cukup nutrisi," kata Pak Gin cepat.

Aku sudah menelan liur banyak-banyak ketika melihat barisan makanan di atas meja ukuran dua meter lebih ini, tapi seleraku hilang seketika ketika Pak Gin menyebutkan waktu latihanku yang ternyata masih harus empat jam lagi. Ini seperti latihan militer saja! Ku kira setelah makan kami bisa bebas merdeka dari penjajahan, terutama dari kolonial Sung Sun! Tapi... Sekali lagi ku serapah wanita sadako itu dalam hatiku.

SIALAN! KAMPRET!

* * *

"Terima kasih atas bimbingannya hari ini," ucapku sambil membungkuk dalam, bersamaan dengan Rukia.

Akhirnya waktu latihan kami selesai. Aku bersyukur sekali mobil yang akan mengantar kami pulang datang cepat.

"Hati-hati ya, Rukia," kata dokter Ukitake, melepas Rukia dengan senyum lebar. Dia terlihat lebih hidup, bukan Rukia, tapi dokter Ukitake sendiri. Pria itu sangat pucat saat terakhir kali bertemu di hotel GI, tapi sekarang dia bisa memiliki warna di wajahnya. Terlihat senang sekali.

"Ichigo, jangan lupa latihan selanjutnya dua hari lagi. Seperti biasa sopirku-"

"Sepulang kerja?" potongku sebelum Pak Gin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan ini membuahkan reaksi melotot dari Sung Sun. Aku tidak peduli, toh sesi latihan sudah selesai, tidak perlu lagi tatakrama ala pangeran kerajaan!

"Sebelum kerja. Bukankah kau akan tukar shift sore mulai besok?" jawab Pak Gin dengan seringai serigalanya. Kurang ajar! Pria ini bahkan tahu kapan aku akan tukar shift. Ini mengerikan, dia memasang matanya di setiap sudut kehidupanku. Seperti apa jadinya nanti kalau setiap saat aku disetir orang ini?

"Terserah Anda, Pak!"

Aku berbalik, melambai asal-asalan seraya masuk ke mobil yang pintunya sudah dibukakan petugas antar jemput. Orangnya masih orang yang sama, sehingga aku tidak heran saat wajah orang itu menyapaku lagi.

Aku dan Rukia sama-sama duduk sambil menghempaskan badan penuh lelah. Aku sih tidak heran bisa merasa sebegini cepek menghadapi Sung Sun, tapi Rukia? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan sampai harus merasa lelah seperti ini?

"Kau bawa pulang buku?" tanyaku saat melihat buku setebal kamus lengkap teronggok di jok pojokan dekat pintu.

"Ya, aku harus membacanya setiap kali merasakan tanda-tanda ketidakstabilan emosi," jawabnya menggerutu. Kentara sekali dia tidak suka menghadapi latihannya dengan dokter Ukitake. Ku kira aku saja yang tersiksa, ternyata Rukia juga.

"CAPEK!" pekikku saat mobil berlari keluar dari area parkir rumah yang luasnya melebihi lapangan bola.

"Ya, rasanya lelah sekali..." gumam Rukia yang kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Aku mimpi ya? Mendadak amnesia? Atau Sung Sun terlalu keras memukul kepalaku tadi?

Tentu saja aku kaget mendapati sikap Rukia yang begini. Kalau dia terlihat wajar begini, berarti kan aku yang tidak waras!

Dia tidak biasanya semudah ini menempel padaku. Kecuali dia sedang dalam keadaan emosi labil baru dia akan tanpa pertahanan. Tapi ini nggak ada hujan (yang ada hujan keringatku pasca menerima latihan dari Sung Sun), nggak ada angin topan juga, tiba-tiba Rukia bersikap seperti ini. Dia bahkan terlihat begitu pasrah dan hampir terlihat nyaman bersandar di bahuku.

"Aku akan kembali ke hari-hari dimana aku akan menggunakan banyak sekali topeng kebohongan. Dunia kelas atas yang tak pernah ingin aku masuki..." lanjut Rukia seraya memejamkan mata. Helaan napasnya berat dan tertekan. Dia membenci semua ini, tapi semua demi sakit dan penderitaan yang harus ia balaskan. Begitu mahal harga yang harus ia bayar untuk bisa melampiaskan kebencian dan dendamnya. Seketika saja seluruh tekanan dalam diriku menguap, mungkin sekarang saatnya aku menurunkan sedikit tensi dalam hatiku.

"Istirahatlah. Aku bangunkan kalau kita sampai," bisikku seraya mengangkat tanganku, membawa Rukia bersandar di bahuku sepenuhnya dengan sebelah tanganku merangkul badannya. Rukia menggeliat masuk dalam dekapanku, mencari posisi nyaman untuknya terpejam.

Aku hanya bisa berdo'a semoga jalan yang kami tempuh tidak akan lebih berat dari ini.

Ku kecup puncak kepala Rukia, menyesap wangi shampo yang sangat ku kenali, wangi yang selalu aku temukan perbedaan setiap kali menyesapnya dari Rukia. Aku sendiri merasa aneh, karena aku akan menemukan sensasi nyaman yang begitu khusus. Sangat berbeda dari semuanya, tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa menemukan dimana letak perbedaannya.

Aku tidak ingin banyak berpikir saat ini, kepalaku terlalu penuh. Ku pejamkan mata, meresapi hangatnya tubuh yang ada dalam rangkulan tanganku.

* * *

Begitu kami sampai, malam sudah sangat gelap, tidak ada lagi jejak matahari yang tersisa. Aku dan Rukia sama-sama terlelap, sampai tidak sadar sudah sampai apartemen. Akhirnya petugas antar jemput yang membangunkan kami berdua. Aku mengerjap dua kali sebelum akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya. Di depanku adalah area parkir apartemen, dan mataku dengan cepat menangkap sosok Ulqui yang berdiri di dekat mobil sedan keluaran terbaru Toyota yang seingatku namanya itu... Avalon. Warna mobil baru itu mengilap menyilaukan mataku, membuatku terbangun sepenuhnya dari kantuk yang masih bergelayut manja di pelupuk mata. Ulqui bicara dengan raut wajah datar pada seseorang yang bersandar pada badan Avalon, matanya menatap Ulqui, mengembalikan sorot mata bosan yang sama seperti yang diberikan Ulqui. Dua orang itu sekilas terlihat serupa, tapi bedanya yang satu rambutnya hitam lurus, yang satu lagi agak bergelombang.

Rukia keluar dari mobil lebih dulu dengan menyeret langkahnya, buku tebal di tangannya kelihatan sekali membebaninya. Aku mengejar Rukia, mengimbangi langkah kami.

"Kau mau makan ramen? Aku lapar," kataku menawarkan. Sekalian aku juga akan mengajak Ulqui ngobrol sebentar di kedai. Aku ingin melihat sosok Ulqui lebih dekat, karena sepertinya si mata hijau itu sedang mengalami masa-masa hibernasi. Sikapnya tadi pagi benar-benar membuatku mulas, dia aneh dan tidak seperti biasa, jadi sepertinya mengajaknya bicara sambil minum adalah keputusan yang tepat. Lagipula sepertinya orang yang Ulqui ajak bicara sudah akan pulang.

Mataku kembali melirik sosok kurus tinggi yang masih bersandar pada pintu mobil, sementara sebelah tangannya berada di handle mobil, sepertinya hendak masuk tapi belum bisa mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Aku sempat melihat alis Ulqui berkerut saat orang itu mengucap sesuatu. Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Bungkus saja, aku terlalu capek," jawabnya Rukia setelah berpikir sekian lama, membuatku punya banyak waktu melihat sekitar. Reaksinya lebih lambat dari yang ku perkirakan, bahkan setelah berucap seperti itu dia langsung melengos pergi sambi lalu. Aku pun buru-buru meraih tangannya, bukan untuk menghentikannya tapi untuk menyerahkan kunci apartemen.

"Jangan lupa dikunci," pesanku sebelum Rukia kembali melangkah sambil mengucek matanya berulang kali. Dia hanya berdehem kecil meresponku dan meninggalkanku.

Rukia benar-benar sosok yang sulit ku mengerti, dia bisa muncul menjadi sosok yang begitu sulit untuk didekati, namun baru saja dia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya yang meminta tempat untuk bersandar. Lelah di wajahnya begitu jelas bagiku, dirinya yang begitu membenci hari-hari dipenuhi topeng sandiwara. Lalu pertanyaan itu kembali muncul di benakku.

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia mau melakukannya jika dia sendiri membencinya? Jika dia sendiri tidak bisa menahan diri, tinggalkan saja semuanya. Lupakan masalah balas dendamnya, lalu pergi ke ujung dunia di antah berantah dan hidup sebagai orang baru. Beres, kan?

Mungkinkah kebenciannya karena telah disakiti, dibenci, dikucilkan, terlebih lagi dikhianati oleh orang yang paling ia sayangi telah membuatnya mengeraskan hati dan bertekad sejauh ini hanya untuk membalas semua dendamnya?

Kuchiki Rukia, terkadang aku berharap pernah mengenal dia sebelum ini agar aku tidak selalu bermain teka teki silang di kepalaku. Karena potongan – potongan pertanda dan petunjuk yang ia berikan tidak pernah membuat sebuah pola yang mudah untuk aku cerna. Otakku bebal untuk urusan seperti ini.

Hah... sudahlah, lupakan saja! Aku ingin mengisi perutku dulu, jadi tinggalkan masalah Rukia untuk nanti. Aku melangkah menghampiri Ulqui saat orang yang ia ajak bicara masuk mobil dan mulai mundur menjauh dari area parkir secepat kilat, gayanya membawa mobil persis pembalap saja.

"Siapa barusan? Klienmu?" tebakku sembarangan sambil menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Ulqui yang celingukan ke samping kanan kiri dan belakangku. "Rukia mana?" ucapnya seketika. Aku manggut-manggut sendiri melihat tingkah si wajah kaku satu ini. Dia perhatian sekali sampai sadar Rukia tidak ada bersamaku. Tapi... kenapa Ulqui tidak lagi menyebut Rukia sebagai 'perempuanmu' seperti yang biasa dia teriakkan padaku? Apa dia sudah lupa dengan sebutan itu?

"Dia sudah masuk. Naik duluan barusan," sahutku mengabaikan pikiran dalam benakku.

"Tadi itu klienmu?" tanyaku lagi, tidak rela Ulqui meninggalkan pertanyaanku tak terjawab sementara semua pertanyaannya selalu aku jawab dengan lengkap.

Ulqui terdiam sebentar. "Kakakku," gumamnya cepat dan pelan. Kalau telingaku lagi rusak pasti aku tidak dengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Oh, kakakmu... APA? KAKAK?!"

"Tidak usah teriak begitu, Strawberry!" protes Ulqui yang langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

Jelas saja aku kaget! Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar tentang kakaknya. Aku bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengan Ulqui, tapi tidak pernah tahu detail mengenai keluarganya. Ku kira selama ini dia anak tunggal yang tidak punya saudara (berhubung sikapnya yang suka seenak udel). Aku tahu selama ini dia jauh dari orang tuanya karena dia sempat beda pendapat dengan orang tuanya, karena itu dia kabur dan memilih tinggal sendiri. Tapi kenyataan dia punya seorang kakak juga asing bagiku. Ternyata mengenalnya selama beberapa tahun tidaklah cukup untukku.

Wajahnya kembali datar saat aku berhasil mengembalikan diriku ke normal, tidak lagi pasang muka bego cap cengo'. Aku kembali membandingkan sosok kurus berambut hitam legam yang mirip Ulqui tadi.

"Kau sekeluarga memang kurus-kurus semua, ya?" komentarku yang menyimpulkan seketika. Ulqui terlihat makin terpuruk, wajahnya semakin mendekati warna kain kafan. Sepertinya subyek keluarga memang bukan hal yang bisa dibicarakan dengannya segamblang ini. Mungkin ia memang ingin menutupinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ishida masih di tempatmu?" tanyaku lagi, mengalihkan pokok bahasan kami.

"Dua jam lalu dia baru pulang, bosan menunggumu katanya."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan ramen. Aku lapar!" Ku rangkulkan tanganku di bahu Ulqui, menyeretnya langsung menuju halte bis, dan dia tidak banyak protes saat ku tarik untuk mengikutiku. Biasanya si mulut tajam ini paling tidak suka kalau diseret-seret orang, karena tingkat ego si Ulqui bisa dibilang masih di atasku.

Karena itu juga melihatnya seperti ini, jadi ganjalan dipikiran, pasti ada masalah yang sangat rumit bagi si karyawan asuransi ini.

Orang di dekatku sepertinya mulai berubah. Pertama Si Tukang Ceplas Ceplos berubah menjadi pendiam begini, sementara satu orang biang onar berbalik jadi terbuka. Siapa si biang onar? Jangan tanya lagi, pasti Rukia. Berada di sekeliling orang-orang yang kepribadiannya sulit dimengerti sepertinya akan mendorongku untuk menjadi orang stress karena tidak pernah bisa mengikuti ritme hidup mereka yang suka berubah-ubah seperti _roller coaster_ di taman hiburan.

Kedai agak sepi hari ini, makanya kami bisa mengambil tempat di meja sudut yang kosong melompong. Ulqui sudah menelepon Ishida untuk datang, sementara kami memesan kopi sambil menunggunya. Berselang lima menit kemudian, si kacamata mellow dramatis itu datang sambil mengucek mata. Jangan bilang kalau jam segini dia sudah tidur! Bagaimana bisa orang yang biasanya terpaksa melotot siang malam untuk menulis skenario, baru jam segini sudah tidur pulas.

"Kenapa harus ramen? Aku mau makan sushi," gerutu Ishida yang kemudian menguap besar. Dia duduk di samping Ulqui, tepat di seberangku. Seketika aku teringat kesalahan 'tidak disengaja' yang telah ia lakukan hingga Kuchiki Byakuya mengetahui keberadaan Rukia dan mengecek sendiri ke bengkel, yang berakibat pada Rukia menangis seperti banjir bandang di Cina. Segera saja kemarahan membakar kepalaku.

"Hei, Ishida!" ucapku dengan gigi beradu menahan marah, tapi segera aku renggangkan, aku tidak mau jadi ompong di usia muda begini cuma gara-gara Ishida, nanti dia tetap punya pesona ketampanan, sementara aku yang blangsak di pojokan bengkel!

"Apa?" sahut Ishida malas-malasan.

"Jawab aku!" aku menarik kerah bajunya hingga si kacamata itu bisa tersadar sepenuhnya dari pengaruh kantuk. Dia terlihat kaget sekali melihat sikapku, mungkin dia kira aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan saat ini juga. Yah, bisa dibilang itu keinginanku sekarang!

"K-kau kenapa?" gagap si kacamata gemetaran.

"Kau... menyebut nama Rukia di acara undangan insan.. insan.. hah pokoknya yang ada di undangan tempo hari itu! Iya?!" kataku frustasi, habisnya aku tidak bisa ingat istilah mereka yang begitu ribet. Ulqui bahkan sampai melirikku dan Ishida bergantian, agak terlihat bingung, tapi biarkan saja si petugas asuransi ini bingung, aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku hanya berpikiran Rukia bisa menjadi pemeran utama drama baruku, jadi..."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ku tendang tulang kering Ishida yang benar-benar bertulang, sambil mengumpat, "SIALAN!"

Sontak Ishida berteriak kesakitan, kepalanya bersandar di meja sementara kedua tangannya mengelus kakinya yang baru saja ku tendang. Aku yakin pasti dia bisa sampai nangis-nangis banjir karena kesakitan. Biar saja! Sekali-sekali dia memang harus diberi pelajaran. Selain itu sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku memberinya _pelajaran_.

"Anjing! Sakit... Bego! Kau kenapa sih?" cecar Ishida tidak terima.

"Lepas kacamatamu!" suruhku tanpa menurunkan intensitas tatapan tajamku padanya. Kemarahan dalam hatiku seperti sudah menyebar sampai ke otak, sampai-sampai aku ingin menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Ini awal dari semua mimpi buruk, karena Kuchiki Byakuya tidak akan tinggal diam begitu tahu Rukia ada bersamaku, ini sama sekali tidak aman. Semua gara-gara mulut ember Ishida!

"Untuk apa?" balas Ishida berteriak.

"Biar ku hajar wajahmu sampai tidak berbentuk! Aku tidak ingin merusak kacamata mahal, aku lebih memilih merusak wajah tidak berhargamu!"

"KAU INI APA-APAAN?" Ishida terlonjak dari kursinya, siap melayangkan tinjunya padaku.

"Kau yang mulai, Kacamata!" balasku lebih emosi dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Brengsek! Ngomong yang jelas, Kepala Jeruk!" Ishida merenggut kerah bajuku, mengembalikan perbuatanku.

"Cukup..."

Sontak aku dan Ishida menoleh pada Ulqui yang duduk tenang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Matanya terpejam, dan detik kemudian ia membukanya perlahan, melirikku dan Ishida bergantian, seketika aku merasa aura kegelapan menguar darinya. Persis seperti ada puluhan setan dan makhluk halus penghuni makam kuno tengah berbaris di belakangnya untuk menghentikanku dan Ishida.

"Dia-"

"Ishida!" bisik Ulqui seraya menurunkan tangannya, sontak membuat Ishida terdiam dan duduk tenang di kursinya, melepaskanku dari cengkaramannya yang hampir mencekikku. Kok jadi begini? Sejak kapan Ulqui jadi pawangnya Ishida? Cuma sekali sebut nama saja sudah membuat Ishida melempem.

"Cih!" selorohku mencemooh sikap intimidasi Ulqui yang tidak seharusnya berpengaruh padaku, walaupun pada kenyataannya aku juga takut. Bukan takut pada Ulqui, tapi takut salah satu penghuni makam yang ada di belakang Ulqui itu akan menempel padaku, dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur bahkan ditimpa kesialan setiap hari. Padahal hidupku sudah susah begini, tidak perlu dibuat lebih susah. Terima kasih banyak deh!

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Rukia, Strawberry?" ucap Ulqui kemudian, dia bertanya setelah melihat kondisi Ishida dan aku yang agak mereda.

Orang-orang di kedai memperhatikan meja kami. Beberapa bahkan sudah siap meninggalkan mejanya karena takut terlibat percekcokan kami. Aku tidak peduli mereka berpendapat apa. Ini masalahku dan Ishida bahkan Ulqui tidak seharusnya memisahkan kami, karena aku seharusnya sudah membuat Ishida sedikit lebam dan bengkak di pipi. Tapi kalau ku pikir lagi... Kenapa Ulqui justru bertanya tentang Rukia? Bukan seharusnya dia bertanya mengapa aku memukul Ishida? Itu kan permasalahan utama di sini, tapi kenapa dia malah mengangkat tentang Rukia?

"Hei. Ulqui..." aku mengangkat daguku ke arah Ulqui seraya melanjutkan, "Kau juga aneh, kenapa kau sepertinya perhatian sekali sama Rukia?" Aku memicingkan mata memeriksa reaksi Ulqui, tapi yang aku dapatkan lagi-lagi muka tanpa ekspresi keluaran aspal pemerintah daerah, datar!

"Jadi kau cemburu?" serobot Ishida, menarik perhatianku kembali padanya.

"Ini bukan masalah cemburu! Kepalamu sudah korslet karena terlalu sering berpikir adegan drama! Kau pikir semuanya harus berhubungan dengan romansa percintaan? Dasar Mellow Dramatis!" jawabku sengit. Sepertinya jawabanku cukup membuka pikiran si penulis skenario ini, kerena dia langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil melihatku. Sialan! Dia bahkan masih pasang wajah begitu saat aku sudah terlanjur panas begini.

"Jadi?" sekarang giliran Ulqui yang bersuara, dia lagi-lagi terlihat begitu penuh konsentrasi dan ketertarikan, seperti siswa SMP yang baru saja diberikan pendidikan sex oleh guru konseling. Kalau aku sih tidak akan pasang tampang tertarik, langsung praktek! Itu baru benar. Tapi perhatianku kembali lagi pada Ulqui, tadi dia bilang 'jadi', nah yang dia tanya apanya ya?

"Jadi apanya?" sentakku yang jadi balik bingung.

"Biar aku luruskan, Strawberry Temperamen!"

Aku diam saja saat Ulqui kembali mendominasi perbincangan, atau mungkin ini perdebatan? Atau malah sudah mengarah pada perkelahian? Terserah! Aku tidak peduli apa istilahnya! Yang pasti kalau si karyawan asuransi seperti Ulqui, punya kemampuan khusus menjinakkan hati orang lain. Kalau tidak mana mungkin dia bisa dapat klien sejenis Pak Gin.

Ulqui bungkam menunggu perhatianku.

"Ishida menyebut nama Rukia di acara undangannya, memangnya ada akibat apa kalau Ishida menyebut Rukia?" lanjut Ulqui tenang.

"Bukan _kalau_, Stoic! Tapi _sudah_!" tandasku marah dan putus asa.

"Maksudmu?"

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat alis Ulqui berkerut sedalam itu. Sekali lagi hal yang berhubungan dengan Rukia sepertinya mendadak begitu mempengaruhinya. Ini cuma kecurigaanku ataukah memang benar seperti itu kebenarannya? Ulqui cuek pada perempuan, persis seperti yang ku kenal, dan tidak hanya aku, bahkan Stark sendiri mengakui hal itu. Lalu apa sekarang otakku yang sudah _error_?

"Eh, Ulqui..." aku menepuk bahu sahabatku itu, membuatnya bertanya lewat sorot mata. "Jujur saja! Kau suka pada Rukia, kan?" tembakku langsung, tidak peduli sekalipun Ishida nyaris terlempar dari kursinya karena saking kagetnya.

Ulqui menjawabnya cepat, bukan dengan suara tapi dengan mengendikkan bahu sedikit.

Jawaban macam apa itu? Dibilang 'iya' bukan, dibilang 'tidak' juga bukan.

"Aku tidak membencinya. Itu saja."

"Kau tidak membencinya?" kataku skeptis. "Kau lupa dia hampir membuat klien berhargamu itu kabur? Kau bahkan membentak Rukia waktu itu, kan? Menyebutnya gila," lanjutku tajam, menyindirnya dengan sudut mataku.

"Saat itu iya, tapi sekarang tidak."

"Kenapa jawabanmu selalu tidak jelas sih? Padahal warna kesukaanmu bukan abu-abu!" protesku kesal.

"Sudah-sudah! Kenapa sekarang jadi kalian yang berdebat. Kau belum selesai dengan penjelasnmu, Kepala Jeruk! Katakan apa salahku sampai kau menendang kakiku?" Ishida merentangkan tangannya antara aku dan Ulqui, dia sempat membetulkan kacamatanya sebelum kembali terduduk.

"Dengar ya, Ishida yang merasa dirinya paling baik... Gara-gara kau, Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Kouga datang ke bengkel. Mereka datang dan seperti mimpi buruk, Rukia me..." Seketika aku mengerem ucapanku. Melihat reaksi Ishida dan Ulqui bergantian. Tersadar kalau aku baru saja membuka tirai panggung sandiwara kehidupan Rukia, dan raut wajah mereka telah meyakinkanku bahwa aku tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu atau menghapus ingatan mereka kecuali menghajar mereka sampai mereka amnesia.

"Ku-Kuchiki- Kuchiki Byakuya? Kau bilang Kuchiki Byakuya datang ke bengkel?" Ishida yang pertama kali melepas ketegangan yang mendadak memanas ini.

Ulqui bukannya mengikuti aksi Ishida, malah ikut menatap Ishida, seolah kekagetan Ishida adalah hal aneh untuknya, bukankah seharusnya dia juga merasakan yang sama?

"Memangnya Rukia apa..." Ishida terdiam sejenak dan detik kemudian matanya membesar, seolah kacamatanya telah berubah menjadi kaca pembesar dalam sekejap. "Dia... dia... Kuchiki Rukia yang dikabarkan hilang? Adik yang dicari-cari itu?" lanjut Ishida sambil menunjuk-nunjukku tak percaya. Aku tidak berani mengangguk atau menggeleng.

"Kau menyimpan harta karun dalam apartemen bobrokmu? Kau... kau..."

Sontak ku tarik tangan Ishida yang masih sibuk menunjuk-nunjukku.

"Jaga suaramu, Kacamata!" geramku sambil lirik kanan kiri, karena sepertinya banyak telinga yang berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan kami.

"Jadi Kuchiki Byakuya sudah tahu?" gumam Ulqui cepat, dia mengangguk sekali seperti sedang berpikir, namun raut wajahnya tidak bisa aku baca sama sekali. Aku memiringkan kepala sedikit, berpikir dengan sebelah otakku yang masih berfungsi baik. Biar aku jabarkan sedikit demi sedikit...

Pertama. Ulqui memangnya tahu kalau Rukia adalah adik Kuchiki Byakuya? Bukankah sebelumnya dia selalu bersikap santai dan menyebut Rukia sebagai 'perempuanku'?

Kedua, kalau Ulqui bersikap seperti itu selama ini, lalu kenapa sekarang dia terdengar seperti menyesalkan Kuchiki Byakuya yang tahu? Kapan dia tahu kalau Rukia adik Kuchiki Byakuya?

Ketiga, sebagai penutup! Kenapa lagi-lagi Ulqui jadi perhatian pada Rukia? Membuatku makin panas saja!

Seseorang, tolong jawab aku. Apa sistem berpikir otakku sudah berubah? Apakah Ulqui jadi seseorang yang serba tahu hanya dalam beberapa hari tanpa bisa aku ingat kapan dia jadi sepintar ini? Kapan daya ingatku jadi rusak begini?

Sebuah jentikan jari membuyarkan pikiranku, reflek aku menoleh pada sumber suara. "Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihat wajah angkuh itu entah dimana, ternyata adik Kuchiki Byakuya. Gila! Kau melewatkan kesempatan besar!" cerocos Ishida lagi. Kali ini ia bahkan bicara panjang lebar mengkomplain aksiku yang sudah seenak udel melewatkan peluang sebesar ini. Aku tidak bisa memaparkan alasanku padanya, karena untukku semua sama sekali belum jelas.

Lima menit kemudian kami memesan ramen sambil membahas hal yang sama. Ulqui sedikit memberi kontribusi pada pembicaraan bahwa kemungkinan Kuchiki Byakuya datang hanya untuk memastikan keberadaan Rukia. Tapi saat aku tanya kenapa dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu, dia malah bilang itu cuma firasat. Orang yang aneh! Iya kan? Sejak kapan petugas asuransi bermain dengan firasat? Mereka biasa main dengan logika dan kenyataan, kan?

Beda lagi dengan Ishida yang tetap bersikeras memintaku untuk mengizinkan Rukia bermain untuk dramanya, kontan aku larang terang-terangan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia yang seperti ini (masih labil) masuk dalam dunia asing yang tidak ia kenali. Semua serba tidak stabil untuk emosinya.

Kami menyantap ramen pesanan masing-masing dan menutupnya dengan acara minum, alkohol ringan, tapi cukup untuk membuat kepala berputar. Ulqui sampai harus memanggil taksi untukku, karena sekalipun aku masih sepenuhnya sadar, jalanku sudah sempoyongan. Sementara Ishida terkapar tak sadarkan diri sejak tegukan gelas ketiga. Dia memang pecundang kelas atas yang bisanya bermulut besar saja.

"Habis kau, Ishida!" kataku saat kami berada dalam taksi, sengaja ku jitak kepalanya berkali-kali. Mumpung si empunya sudah tepar tak sadarkan diri, jadi aku aniaya sampai dia babak belur juga dia tidak akan melawan.

Ulqui melirikku dari kaca spion tengah, kelihatan protes dengan aksiku. "Kau bisa membuatnya bodoh dalam semalam, Strawberry," akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Biar saja! Biar di- Hicc! dia jatuh miskin sepertiku," gumamku sambil berusaha keras menahan cegukan yang mendera.

"Kalau kau kapok miskin, kenapa tidak kau kembalikan _perempuan itu_ ke keluarganya. Kau bisa dapat uang kan?"

"Ja- Hicc! Jaga mulutmu, Ulqui! Apa pedulimu aku-Hicc! kembalikan Rukia atau tidak?" aku menudingnya dengan telunjukku, dan saat ku coba fokuskan pandanganku, Ulqui malah ada dua, tapi saat ku gelengkan kepala berulang kali, dia kembali jadi satu orang. Sepertinya aku terlewat mabuk...

"Aku masih bertanya-tanya motifmu yang sebenarnya."

"Aku juga! Kenapa kau mendadak perhatian pada..." Aku tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kalimatku, karena detik kemudian aku dihujani kegelapan, rasanya ngantuk sekali dan ingin cepat-cepat terlelap, mungkin saat bangun nanti aku bisa sedikit lebih segar.

Entah berapa lama aku terpejam dalam kedamaian, dalam belaian gelap berkat alkohol, karena saat aku tersadar Ulqui menarikku dari jok taksi, dan menopangku tanpa sikap lembut sedikitpun agar bisa memasuki kawasan apartemen Pak Kyoraku. Aku benci sekali sikap Ulqui yang satu ini, dia bisa lembut dan baik pada kliennya tapi kalau denganku, dia seperti memperlakukan kantong sampah yang rela dibuang kapanpun.

"Tahan badanmu sedikit, Strawberry! Kau kira badanmu enteng?" protes Ulqui saat membawaku menaiki tangga. Kepalaku agak pusing dan berputar sedikit, tapi sebenarnya aku masih sanggup berdiri tegak jika hanya menaiki tangga, atau sampai ke apartemenku tanpa jatuh pun aku masih bisa. Aku hanya sengaja saja ingin merepotkan sahabatku ini, habisnya dia membuatku geram sekali tadi.

"Sabar sedikit kenapa sih? Kau takut sekali aku akan merepotkanmu, masih bagus aku bisa jalan, belum sampai menggendongku, kan?" gumamku dengan logat orang mabuk.

"Lebih baik ku tinggal kau di jalanan dari pada harus menggendongmu," tandas Ulqui cepat, terkesan sekali tidak terima menggendongku. Yah, aku bisa membayangkan kalau dia akan membiarkanku tergeletak di tengah jalan jika aku kelewat mabuk, karena dia pernah hampir melakukannya saat aku tewas di pesta bujang Stark. Untung saja masih ada Renji yang meyakinkannya, kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah menjadi mayat tak beridentitas di trotoar jalan.

Ulqui mengetuk pintu apartemenku berkali-kali, terlihat sekali tidak sabar. Apa iya badanku seberat itu?

Ulqui menunggu dengan sabar sampai pintu terbuka, dan menunjukkan wajah muram Rukia. Rukia tidak terlihat seperti orang baru bangun tidur, bahkan rambutnya masih terikat rapi dengan karet gelang seperti yang aku tinggal saat aku mau berangkat ke kedai. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan makhluk tukang ngamuk satu ini sampai dini hari begini? Jangan bilang kalau dia membaca buku yang tadi dia bawa, dan saat ku lirik tangannya, dia memang memegang buku sejarah itu. Gila! Rukia ternyata kutu buku juga? Secepat itu ia bisa mengendalikan diri dan memaksa otaknya sendiri untuk membaca buku setebal itu dalam semalam?

"Kenapa dia?" ucap Rukia yang kemudian mundur, memberi ruang untuk Ulqui menyeretku masuk. Matanya melirikku sinis, bahkan dengan mata setengah terbuka begini aku bisa melihat wajah muaknya saat mengarahkan ekor matanya. Dia benar-benar perempuan menyebalkan kalau sudah jadi orang begini lagi, padahal sampai tadi sore dia masih menjadi kucing manis yang bergelayut manja di tanganku.

Perempuan berkepribadian ganda!

Ulqui terdiam sejenak melihatku. "Dia mabuk, dan sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat," jawab Ulqui yang terkesan sangat perhatian. Aku ingin memukul kepalanya sekarang juga! Sok-sok perhatian mencegah Rukia biar tidak dekat-dekat denganku, memangnya aku ini virus HIV AIDS? Tanganku sudah gatal, tapi sayangnya aku sedang akting mabuk, jadi sebaiknya aku tahan emosiku dulu.

Tanpa ku komando lagi, Ulqui membawaku ke tempat tidur. Sengaja aku menahan badan, memberi beban lebih pada Ulqui yang kerempeng. Aku bisa kejam juga pada sabahat sendiri kalau ternyata dia juga tega padaku.

"Berapa botol yang dia minum?" Rukia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, sangat menjaga jarak. Dia benar-benar menjauhiku seperti yang diminta Ulqui? Wah! Dua orang ini benar-benar bisa membuat kepalaku sakit dalam seketika.

"Dua!" jawab Ulqui singkat.

Aku terbaring nyaman, memeluk bantal yang hangat. Sepertinya malam ini aku bisa tidur tenang dengan kekuasaan penuh di tempat tidur. Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya yang harus berebut selimut dengan Rukia, karena aku yakin malam ini dia tidak akan mau satu ranjang denganku.

Rukia berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan kamarku, aku hanya membuka sedikit mataku untuk bisa melihat dua makhluk berwajah kaku itu berdiri jauh-jauhan.

"Tunggu!"

Aku berjengit kaget hingga tidak sadar mengangkat kepala dari tempat tidur karena nada suara Ulqui yang tidak biasa.

Satu lagi hal langka terjadi. Ulqui mencekal tangan Rukia, dalam sekejap aku bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi, dan ... Tada! Apa yang terbersit dalam benakku terealisasi secepat kilat.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Rukia memukul tangan Ulqui begitu kuat, sampai ku kira si kurus itu bisa ke dokter ortopedi karena tulang tangannya mungkin saja retak. Mata Rukia membelalak lebar melihat Ulqui, ketakutan tergambar jelas dari sepasang kolam biru kelamnya. Dia bahkan melempar buku di tangannya ke arah Ulqui yang masih meringis kesakitan akibat ulahnya, namun si Stoic itu masih bisa menghindar dengan cepat hingga buku tebal yang bisa membuatnya gegar otak itu menghantam dinding kamarku.

"Ja-jangan pernah menyentuhku! K-Kau Ba-bajingan! Ta-tangan kotormu ti-"

Aku melompat dari tempat tidur dan menangkap Rukia di waktu yang tepat, mencegahnya yang hendak menerkam Ulqui. Reflek ku peluk tubuh ringkihnya erat-erat, membiarkan dia masih memberontak ingin melampiaskan amarahnya, ketakutannya. Tangannya yang bebas dari kekanganku terus memukul punggungku tanpa henti, dan saat ia mendapati tidak ada efek sama sekali dari pukulannya, dia mulai mencakar pergelangan tanganku.

"Akh! Sakit, Bodoh!" segera saja ku kunci kedua tangannya ke belakang dan menarik tubuhnya hingga merapat padaku. Panas dan perih menjalar dari bekas cakaran Rukia. Kalau begini aku harus ingat untuk memaksanya memotong kuku rajin-rajin. Gila! Sakit benar bekas cakarannya!

"Jangan sentuh aku! Jangan sentuh!"

Ulqui berdiri kaku melihatku dan Rukia. Dia menunjukkan keterkejutan yang samar. Terkesan tidak kaget, tapi juga terkesan aneh. Mungkin dia keget melihat Rukia bereaksi sama dengan saat kami berada di rumah Pak Gin, tapi yang membuatku heran, wajah Ulqui justru berbeda sama sekali dengan waktu itu. Dia tidak terlihat jijik, justru prihatin.

"_Sorry_, Ulqui! Kau-"

"Aku tahu!" potongnya cepat, dan dia melanjutkan, "Maaf, Rukia..."

Udara dingin kutub berhembus seketika, aku tidak mengerti saat mendapati wajah Ulqui yang justru terkesan sedih dan prihatin. Sorot mata emeraldnya melemah saat beralih pada Rukia yang masih berkutat melawan kekangan kedua tanganku. Sekilas kelembutan di mata Ulqui terlihat olehku, namun dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan dan merogoh saku celananya.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Mau apa dia?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

Almost one moth i leave this fiction. Sorry to make you waiting, but this is the best i can serve to you.

The most important is kept my promise to update faster than end of November.

And what happen to Ulqui? I dunno too.

We'll see on the next chapter.

Bye

Xx - - **Brainless** - - xX

November 09th, 2012


	10. Chapter 10 : First Appearance

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing, but sure i want to own Bleach**_

* * *

_**THE HATRED OF BETRAYAL**_

**An IchiRuki's Fanfiction**

**Author: Brainless Creation**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 : First Appearance**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untuknya," lanjut Ulqui yang lalu meletakkan sebuah bungkus plastik bening dengan logo berwarna _pink_, dengan gambar Hello Kitty di atas tempat tidurku. Rasanya rahangku akan lepas dari sendinya dan jatuh berdentum di lantai. Benda aneh berwarna terlalu perempuan itu teronggok tak berdosa setelah Ulqui meninggalkannya, sekaligus meninggalkan kamarku.

"Mati kau! Mati! MATI!" umpatan Rukia mengembalikan seluruh kesadaranku dari keterkejutan. Aku sampai mengerjap dua kali sebelum kembali menoleh ke belakang, melihat Ulqui membuka pintu apartemen .

"Ulqui?" pekikku berusaha memanggilnya, agar dia ikut membantuku, bukannya malah pergi meninggalkanku. "Hei, Karyawan Tetap Asuransi!" aku tetap meneriakinya karena dia tetap berdiri kaku di depan pintu dengan tangan memegang handle pintu. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang tengah ia pikirkan sekarang. Yah, walaupun saat aku melihat wajahnya aku tidak lantas bisa membaca wajah datarnya itu. Ya Tuhan... kenapa aku dikeliling orang-orang aneh begini sih? Sudah Ulqui, ditambah Ishida, ditambah Renji, dan diperparah dengan keberadaan Rukia.

"Bantu aku!" pintaku penuh harap.

Rukia terus saja meronta, tangannya terus bergeliut mencari cerah. "LEPAS! LEPAS! BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU!" pekiknya keras. Aku mulai takut tetanggaku akan mengadukan aku lagi pada Pak Kyoraku. Bisa dikenakan biaya tambahan karena aku membuat keributan lagi malam-malam.

"Ulqui! Bantu aku, kenapa kau bengong di situ?" protesku saat Ulqui berbalik dan menatapku lurus.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu, karena Rukia tidak bisa disentuh selain olehmu. Aku cukup tahu posisiku, Ichigo. Aku pulang." Diapun pergi dengan tentram. Bukan pergi ke alam baka, tapi kembali ke apartemennya (sepertinya!).

Kepalaku kosong seketika, tidak mampu bekerja lagi sampai suara pintu menutup terdengar.

"Apa-apaan dia? Setelah menciptakan kekacauan begini dia kabur begitu saja?"

Dia terlihat terluka, padahal aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kenapa jadi terkesan aku yang telah membuatnya merasa begitu. Jadi salahku, begitu?

Seperti apapun kuputar otakku, tetap tidak bisa menyambungkan antara kesedihan dalam nada suara Ulqui dengan situasi ini. Terlebih lagi ikat rambut berwarna pink...

Aku masih tidak percaya Ulqui membeli benda semacam itu untuk Rukia. Coba bayangkan Saudara-Saudara sebangsa dan setanah air! Ulqui membelikan ikat rambut berwarna pink untuk Rukia. Ini mimpi burukku yang lain pasti! Aku tidak percaya, seluruh akal sehatku menolak!

"Lepas! Bangsat! Bajingan! Monster! Lepaskan aku!"

Sial! Rukia kembali meronta, membuyarkan konsentrasi berpikirku. Dia bergerak liar bagai orang kerasukan, bahkan aku bisa merasakan dadanya menekanku.

Anjrit! Aku merasa panas seketika, pikiranku langsung mengelana pada imajinasi tingkat tinggi, pikiranku mengelana membayangkan kedua tanganku bukannya mencekal tangan Rukia tapi meremas kedua gunung kecil di dadanya, lembut dan perlahan hingga putingnya mengeras dan akan ku hisap tanpa henti hingga ia mengiba dan memintaku memberinya lebih. Aku ingin menikmati badannya, seluruh esensinya di mulutku, di lidahku, di...

"KEPARAT!"

"AKH! SIALAN! SAKIT, RUKIA!"

Seketika aku melepaskan Rukia sepenuhnya, habisnya dia baru saja menginjak kakiku, rasanya seperti ditimpa badan Omaeda. Brengsek! Rukia punya tenaga sebesar ini sampai aku kira kakiku akan remuk. Untungnya dia tidak menendang juniorku, bisa habis dan hangus tak bersisa semua masa depanku dalam sekejap. Rukia benar-benar menakutkan, dan dia bahkan berlari ke pojok kamar setelah melakukan penganiayaan ini padaku. Seolah aku yang patut ia takutkan, padahal dia yang lebih mengerikan dari monster dimanapun di dunia ini!

Tapi... Ruangan sempit seperti ini, mana bisa dia sembunyi?

Perempuan berambut hitam legam itu duduk merapat ke dinding, memeluk lututnya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Rintihan tangisnya membuatku sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah bisa dengan mudah sembuh dari semua traumanya. Dia bisa bersikap tenang di depanku, namun saat pria lain menyentuhnya, dia seperti diserang teroris pengebom gedung Pentagon, panik, histeris dan kehilangan semua pengendalian dirinya.

"Rukia..." bisikku perlahan, mengabaikan kakiku yang masih meminta dimanja pasca diinjak Rukia.

Perempuan Kuchiki itu masih merintih ketakutan.

"Ulqui tidak akan menyakitimu, dia hanya ingin memberikan ikat rambut ini untukmu. Kau kan selalu pakai karet gelang, karena itu dia ... " aku jadi balik berat sendiri untuk menyebut pujian untuk karyawan asuransi itu, habisnya memberi kesan baik untuk sesosok Ulqui malah membuatku mau muntah berulang-ulang kali!

"Dia berbaik hati membelikannya untukmu. Dia baik..." lanjutku ragu-ragu.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas sorot mataku, tidak kaget saat melihatku sudah di depannya, hanya berjarak satu langkah darinya.

"Dia tidak akan menyerangku? Dia akan mengabaikanku? Seperti apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Rukia dalam suara puraunya, wajahnya basah oleh air mata.

Mendengar kata 'mengabaikan' yang mengalir dari mulutnya, seperti ada kalajengking yang menggigit sekujur kulitku. Aku tertawa miris dalam hati, menertawakan diriku sendiri yang justru merasa aneh mendengar ucapan perempuan tidak waras ini. Memangnya selama ini yang aku lakukan _mengabaikannnya_? Tolong! Seseorang kembalikan akal sehat perempuan ini! Dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang _menolong_ dan mana yang _mengabaikan_! Kalau dia sadar, mana ada orang yang mengabaikan mau susah-susah memberinya makan, membelikan baju untuknya? Yah, sekalipun itu baju loakan, tetap saja aku punya niat baik untuk membantunya.

"Jawab aku!" bentaknya seketika, membuyarkan keterpurukan dalam benakku.

"Iya!" balasku dengan suara lebih keras lagi, membuatnya berjengit kaget sambil menekap kedua telinga. Siapa suruh berteriak sekeras itu tepat di depan mukaku?!

Dia terdiam dan tenang dalam sekejap. Tangis sedihnya hilang, dan dia beranjak dari tempat kesukaannya itu sambil merampas ikat rambut dari tanganku, wajahnya lebih tenang, namun detik kemudian ia pindah ke tempat tidur, menarik selimut dan menutupi sekujur tubuhnya, rebahan super nyaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" semburku sambil ternganga.

"Tidur!"

"Kau-" ku kepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat menahan kesal dan marah yang menjalar dengan cepat ke seluruh aliran darah. "Siapa bilang kau bisa tidur di situ, hah? Kau lupa aku sedang mabuk, bisa saja kau ku serang!" pekikku seraya menarik selimut dari badannya, dan sorot mata kejam kembali ia berikan padaku. Ini dia aura algojo yang selalu ia andalkan!

"Jangan membohongiku! Kau terlihat jauh lebih segar dari orang normal!" sahutnya yang kembali menarik selimut dari tanganku, membuatku terbengong persis kerbau bajak yang ditinggal pak petani merantau ke kota besar.

Aku memang terlihat segar, bahkan super waras! Akting mabukku hilang sudah di detik Rukia berteriak histeris saat Ulqui menyentuhnya, seluruh mimpi indah untuk tidur nyaman sendirian di ranjangku sendiri hangus bersama seringai sinis Rukia. Adik Kuchiki Byakuta itu tengah terbaring sambil memeluk bantal gulingku erat-erat.

"Dasar Penyihir! Lakukan sesukamu! Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti aku melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya!" kataku seraya berbaring dan sengaja mengambil tempat terlalu ke tengah hingga bahuku bertemu bahu Rukia.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" seru Rukia yang kemudian bergeser hingga ujung tempat tidur.

"Ini tempat tidurku, kau mau apa?" tantangku lagi.

DUK!

"_HEI, KEPALA JERUK! BERISIK!"_

Aku sontak mengunci mulut saat melihat Rukia melotot padaku. Bukan takut pada Rukia, tapi yang barusan berteriak si Omaeda, sepertinya suara kami sampai ke tetangga sebelah dan sebelahnya lagi. Karena Omaeda bisa dibilang penghuni paling toleran akan kebisingan. Atau kalau aku tafsirkan, bisa berarti dia tidak akan terganggu oleh keributan, bahkan kebakaran sekalipun karena kebiasaan tidurnya yang lebih mirip orang mati suri dari pada tidur. Tapi untung saja si Babi Air satu itu tidak mengadukanku pada Pak Kyoraku.

Hah... sepertinya tidurku pun tidak bisa lelap malam ini.

Ku pejamkan mataku, berusaha terlelap, tapi aku justru melihat wajah Ulqui, Rukia, dan ikat rambut berwarna pink itu bergantian. Aku berusaha menyingkirkannya, tapi wajah Ulqui dan Rukia selalu kembali lagi, bahkan sangking gambarnya terus berganti, wajah Hello Kitty sampai menempel di wajah Ulqui. Sepertinya bagus juga jika Ulqui mengganti wajahnya dengan Hello Kitty!

"Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Rukia kembali mendorongku, bahkan kakinya ikut mendendangku. Mau tidak mau aku bergeser menjauh darinya. Ini sebenarnya tempat tidur siapa sih? Kenapa jadi aku yang merana begini?

Jangan-jangan di kehidupan sebelumnya Rukia adalah ibu tirinya Putri Salju atau Cinderella. Sikap kasarnya benar-benar cocok untuk peran ibu tiri!

* * *

Minggu berganti minggu, begitu cepat waktu bergulir, dan semuanya sangat tentram, kecuali sesi latihanku dengan Sung Sun. Wanita itu mimpi buruk berjalan, benar-benar momok menakutkan dengan mistar besi di tangannya, bahkan suara melengkingnya membuat telingaku berdenging berkali-kali. Memang ada perubahan yang aku rasakan setiap kali selesai latihan dengannya, yang pertama adalah sakit di sekujur tubuh, sekalipun efek pendidikan kepribadiannya sempat membuat teman-temanku di bengkel mengerutkan alis terlalu dalam karena sikap badanku yang terlalu formal, dan sering kali mereka meledekku yang jadi mirip pejabat pemerintahan yang harus hormat pada bapak kepala dewan.

Sial! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur janji pada pria konglomerat berambut silver itu. Jadi beginilah hasil bentukan Sung Sun.

Rukia memberikan kesan perkembangan yang sangat luar biasa. Di tiap pertemuan dengan dokter Ukitake, aku bisa melihat warna wajahnya yang berubah, menjadi lebih hidup dan cerah. Dia bahkan bisa tersenyum lebar dan tulus saat mendengar dokter Ukitake memuji perkembangannya yang begitu cepat.

Aku mencibir setiap kali melihat senyumnya. Ya, aneh saja mendapati dirinya begitu mudah mengumbar senyumnya, sementara untukku dia masih saja memasang wajah asam bin kecut.

Hari ini saja, dia baru melewati sesi latihan pendekatan kepada makhluk yang paling ia benci, yaitu...

Jreng... Jreng... Jreng... Tada! Laki-laki!

Cih! Saat mendengar dari Sung Sun saja perutku sudah mulas bukan main. Rukia belajar pendekatan? Yang benar saja, dia itu takut disentuh pria manapun. Jadi tidak mungkin hanya dalam waktu satu setengah bulan latihan dia bisa tetap tenang bersentuhan dengan makhluk berjenis laki-laki!

"Tidak perlu kau memusingkan hal seperti itu! Sekarang waktunya kau mempelajari dokumen!" ucap Sung Sun yang kemudian meletakkan mistar besinya, dan mengarahkan tangannya ke kursi yang berada di dekat kami.

"Memangnya sudah selesai pelajaran sikapnya?" celetukku cepat.

"Jaga bicaramu! Gunakan kalimat yang menggambarkan kehormatan seorang pria dewasa!"

Kehormatan pria dewasa? Yang benar saja!

"Ibu Sung Sun, apakah sesi pelajaran sikap sudah selesai? Aku merasa belum bisa beradaptasi dengan perubahan ini seperti halnya Rukia. Aku merasa masih butuh bicara dengan kata-kata kasar dan tidak sopan kepadamu," tuturku dengan senyum lembut manis khas seorang pria bermartabat tinggi, namun sebaliknya, ucapanku justru membuat alis Sung Sun tertaut begitu dalam hingga aku pikir akan muncul sumur di dahinya yang super lebar tertutup poni itu.

"Ehm..!" Sung Sun meraih mistar besinya, kukira dia akan memukul pergelangan tanganku seperti biasa, tapi dia malah tersenyum begitu lebar, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri semua. Ini tidak masuk akal dan agak aneh, jangan-jangan wanita pucat ini sedang kerasukan setan rumah besar milik Pak Gin. Segera saja kulirik kakinya, tapi ternyata masih menjejak lantai dengan sempurna.

"Apa yang tengah Anda lihat, Tuan Ichigo?" ucap Sung Sun dengan nada lembut yang sama.

Kontan aku merasa kikuk, kepergok sudah melecehkannya, namun aku tidah hilang akal. Segera ku pasang senyum manis super cepat dan menatap sepasang mata tajam menusuk itu dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa sepatu Anda begitu indah Bu Sung Sun, mungkin Anda bisa memberitahu dimana Anda membelinya?" jawabku mencoba merayunya.

"Sayangnya saya membelinya di luar negeri dan saya yakin Anda akan kesulitan mencarinya," sahut Sung Sun masih memasang ekspresi yang sama.

Ini abnormal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar tepuk tangan yang begitu ramai dari belakangku, dan sosok pucat Pak Gin muncul dari ambang pintu ruang latihan. Seringai lebarnya membuatku nyaris berpikiran untuk mencukur semua bulu di tubuhku, karena aku pasti dan selalu merinding melihatnya, dan dari pada merinding terus-terusan, bukankah lebih baik kalau ku cukur semuanya? Mana bisa ada bulu yang berdiri lagi kalau aku sudah tidak punya bulu? Tapi kemudian ucapan Renji yang pernah ia berikan kepada Szayel membuatku tersentak. Yah, waktu itu Szayel berencana mencukur bulu kakinya yang sempat diprotes Isane karena sering membuatnya geli. Lalu Renji menyatakan bahwa pria yang tidak punya bulu bukanlah pria sejati.

Aku pria sejati, tapi bukan monyet seperti Renji!

"Kau mengalami perkembangan yang hebat, Ichigo!" seru Pak Gin tanpa menghentikan tepuk tangannya, dan aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pujiannya, karena aku tidak sedikitpun merasa senang mendengar pujiannya. Semakin cepat perkembangan kami, maka akan memperpendek rentan waktu untukku mengulur jeda agenda membalas dendam pada keluarga Kuchiki. Jujur saja membalas dendam pada Kuchiki Byakuya dan antek-anteknya bukanlah hal baik. Bukan karena ajaran guru yang mendoktrin muridnya bahwa membalas dendam adalah hal tidak baik, tapi membalas keluarga Kuchiki akan menjerumuskan siapapun dalam permainan trik yang luar biasa. Keluarga Kuchiki adalah level bangsawan, sedangkan aku? Rakyat jelata yang paling melarat, level terendah pokoknya!

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap untuk menggeluti bidang lain," sambung Pak Gin yang melirik barisan dokumen di meja seberang kami, dan aku tidak mengerti barisan kertas yang mirip para tentara menjelang apel pagi. Bahkan loreng-loreng yang ditunjukkan isi kertas itu hampir sama dengan motif seragam tentara. Gila! Itu kertas apa sih? Isinya gambar batang dan angka yang tidak kumengerti.

Aku ini mekanik bengkel, bukan almarhum Steve Jobs yang bisa menciptakan kalkulasi kelas atas.

Tadi aku bilang apa? Steve Jobs? Siapa ya? Pernah dengar dimana? Tapi sepertinya dia orang hebat sih! Kalau ingatanku salah yah maaf saja, aku SMA saja tidak sampai.

"Prinsipnya mudah, lihat titik lemahnya, tidak perlu mengerti secara mendetail. Kau akan belajar banyak hal mengenai strategi bisnis dan komunikasi. Semakin cepat kau belajar, maka semakin cepat kau menjadi sekretarisku!"

"Sekretaris?" ulangku tidak percaya.

"Kau kira sekretaris hanya boleh perempuan?" ucap Pak Gin yang tepat sasaran, dan aku bungkam seribu bahasa, merasa tebakannya sama saja menjatuhkan harga diriku, membuatku sepenuhnya terlihat bodoh di matanya. Sialan!

Pak Gin menyeringai lebih lebar dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan mengganggu lebih banyak. Silahkan dimulai, aku akan melihat latihan Rukia! Hari ini dia harus mulai praktek membiasakan diri dengan laki-laki. Tepat setelah semuanya siap, kalian akan mulai berkolaborasi. Aku tahu kau cerdas, Ichigo. Jadi jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama." Pak Gin melangkah pergi meninggalkanku dan Sung Sun.

Aku tidak lantas menjawab tuntutan konglomerat itu. Aku tidak akan mempercepat proses semua ini, sebenarnya sih semuanya tergantung Rukia. Aku kan cuma boneka penopang. Benar kan?

"Fokus!" Sung Sun kembali menggebrak meja dengan mistar besinya, membuatku terlonjak dari lamunanku sendiri. Aku sudah siap untuk memuntahkan amarahku, namun mengingat sesi pendidikan sikapku sudah berakhir, aku memilih untuk menahan diri. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke masa-masa berat di mana Sung Sun dengan senang hati memukuli badanku karena sikapku yang sembrono. Wanita sial! Rukia saja masih punya masa tenang, tapi wanita ini tidak memiliki toleransi sama sekali! Persis Hitler!

Aku berusaha menaklukan sikap ganas Sung Sun lagi, segera saja ku raih mistar besinya dengan sangat perlahan, lalu ku lemparkan senyum maut andalanku padanya. "Umm, sepertinya mistar Anda tidak dibutuhkan sama sekali untuk saat ini. Apakah aku salah? Bukankah sekarang kita akan mempelajari dokumen. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih jika suara keras mistar selalu terdengar. Maukah Anda menyingkirkannya... Nona Sung Sun?" bisikku seraya menarik mistar jauh-jauh darinya, sementara tanganku yang lain kugunakan untuk membelai helaian rambutnya yang jatuh berantakan ke bagian bahunya. Sengaja ku ambil jarak sedekat mungkin hingga aku bisa mencium wangi parfum mahalnya, tapi sayangnya aku tidak suka! Aku lebih suka bau oli dan bensin!

Tadinya ku kira Sung Sun akan kembali mengamuk dan menunjukkan harga dirinya sebagai wanita yang anti rayuan, namun yang ku dapati malah sebaliknya. Wanita itu bergerak kikuk saat tanganku bergerak meremas bahunya, dan perlahan naik ke lehernya, sengaja memberikan sentuhan lembut pada wanita tegas ini. Dia menghindar sih, tapi setengah-setengah. Hanya dengan melihat reaksinya aku bisa mengerti bahwa wanita ini sebenarnya tipikal wanita kesepian yang butuh belaian. Ah, Ichigo. Kau memang pantas menjadi penakluk wanita!

Aku kembali melancarkan senyumanku, dan kejutan lain kuterima dari wanita berambut panjang ini. Dia tersenyum tipis, menunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapi dan matanya berbinar. Gila! Ini benar-benar GILA! Sung Sun tersenyum malu-malu padaku!

"Aku akan menjadi murid yang baik, jadi kuminta sedikit diperhalus metodenya. Aku yakin Anda adalah wanita yang berhati lembut dan baik. Benar kan?" gumamku lagi, tapi kali ini tepat di telinganya, sengaja ku desah-desahkan suaraku hingga napas hangatku pasti mencapai kulit sensitifnya di belakang telinga. Ini akan membangkitkan gairahnya sebagai wanita normal.

"I..chi..go.. Kita masih dalam sesi latihan, bisa kah..."

"Tentu saja!" segera saja ku potong ucapannya, dan tanpa permisi lagi ku kecup pipinya, lalu berkata, "Lebih lembut sedikit, ok?"

Sung Sun mengangguk samar.

Skak Mat!

Akhirnya aku bisa menjinakkan wanita ini.

"Aku permisi ke belakang sebentar, boleh?"

"Si-silahkan."

_Yes_!

Aku menahan tawaku sambil menekap mulut, dan setelah mencapai luar ruangan baru ku biarkan tawaku meledak. Sungguh, hati wanita memang mudah untuk kupikat. Pesonaku masih tingkat dewa ternyata... ha ha ha

Alasanku yang sebenarnya bukan mau ke toilet, tapi aku ingin melepaskan tawa banggaku ini karena tidak mungkin aku membiarkan wanita sadis itu melihat tawaku dan membuat semua usahaku sia-sia. Mengingat aku tidak mungkin secepat kilat ke toilet, aku mengelilingi ruangan untuk memperlambat waktu. Biar saja wanita itu menungguku dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, toh dengan begini aku bisa lebih mudah mengelak dari semua tuntutannya yang membuatku migrain!

"Ya, cukup bagus seperti itu... Apa yang kau rasakan, Rukia?"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dokter Ukitake. Aku selama tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sesi latihan Rukia berlangsung, bahkan di ruang mana biasanya dia berlatihpun aku tidak tahu. Segera saja ku hampiri sumber suara. Aku harus melewati koridor panjang dengan hiasan perabot kelas atas yang super mengilat, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat, lalu terdengar lagi suara dokter Ukitake.

"Apa kau ingin berhenti sekarang?" tanya dokter Ukitake lagi.

Aku melongok bagian dalam ruangan. Ruangannya persis ruang baca, karena terdiri dari rak-rak tinggi yang berisi buku serta meja nyaman dengan kursi kantor yang bentuknya menyerupai kursi malas dengan sandaran tinggi. Perhatianku berpindah pada tiga sosok di tengah ruangan.

Dokter Ukitake berdiri di dekat meja, sementara ...

Mataku membelalak tanpa kusadari, karena aku sendiri hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang aku lihat sekarang!

Rukia memeluk Pak Gin!

Perempuan ringkih itu mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang kurus Pak Gin, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada pria itu. Dia terlihat begitu menyukai posisi itu, namun dokter Ukitake sendiri malah menunjukkan wajah cemas, sementara pria konglomerat yang mirip ular berbisa itu malah tersenyum senang, entah apa yang tengah membuatnya senang. Perkembangan pesat Rukia ataukah karena Rukia sedang memeluknya begitu erat sekarang?

Seketika jantungku berpacu cepat, entah apa yang terjadi padaku, namun tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tidak tenang. Tidak tenang? Tidak senang? Tidak suka? Tidak... Arghh! Pokoknya aku tidak mau melihat pemandangan ini, karena itu segera saja aku menerobos masuk ruangan.

"Ssst..." Pak Gin memberi isyarat padaku dengan jarinya yang tertempel di bibir tipisnya. Dia memintaku untuk tetap diam, tapi mana bisa aku tenang melihat Rukia yang biasanya takut pada semua laki-laki sekarang tengah merangkul pinggangnya tanpa dosa. Rukia bahkan berkali-kali mencakarku, memukulku karena aku menyentuhnya, belum lama ini dia juga sempat mengamuk gara-gara Ulqui mencekal tangannya. Lalu kenapa sekarang...

Apa yang dilakukan dokter itu sampai Rukia jadi seperti ini hanya dalam waktu sesingkat ini?

"Rukia..." bisik dokter Ukitake yang sempat melirikku sebelum mendekati Rukia, wajahnya cemas, namun aku tidak peduli.

"Kau sudah berkembang banyak, Rukia. Kau hebat, anak baik..." bisik Pak Gin yang kemudian membelai kepala Rukia penuh kasih, seolah dia adalah pria suci yang mengasihi pengikutnya. Berulang kali dia melakukannya, tapi Rukia tetap diam seperti patung.

Aku mendekat pada dua orang yang membuatku gondok setengah mati ini. Aku perhatikan lagi postur tubuh Rukia, dan setelah ku teliti lagi, dia bukan sedang memeluk orang seperti dalam bayanganku, dia justru terlihat seperti sedang bersembunyi. Wajahnya tertutup sempurna dari pandanganku, tangannya bahkan mengalung terlalu erat seperti tengah menahan...

Ini tidak benar!

"Rukia?" panggilku cepat, dan seketika kepalanya terhempas dari dada Pak Gin, seperti dilontarkan per lentur shock breaker kualitas satu. Kepalanya bergerak lambat menoleh ke arahku yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Aku tidak perlu menanyakan lagi apa yang dipikirkan perempuan ini, karena matanya sudah cukup menggambarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat, menunjukkan betapa ia menahan diri, menekan semua emosinya hingga ia hampir mencapai batas.

"Kau mengacaukan semuanya, Ichigo!" celetuk Pak Gin kecewa.

"Aku mengacaukan? Anda tidak lihat Rukia sudah begini ketakutan?" semburku tidak terima.

"Ini hanya bagian dari sesi latihan. Kau tidak suka? Kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa bukan kau yang coba memeluknya?" tantang konglomerat itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi.

Aku tidak sempat menjawab pria kurus itu, karena tiba-tiba Rukia berjalan ke arahku dan merangkulkan tangannya di pinggangku. Dokter Ukitake sempat berjengit hendak mendekatiku dan menarik Rukia agar menjauh. Aku tahu kenapa dokter Ukitake begitu cemas, karena yang sudah-sudah, Rukia pasti akan mengamuk, tapi aku cukup peka untuk merasakan pertanda itu. Bersama Rukia berbulan-bulan sudah cukup membuatku mengenal emosinya yang selalu naik turun seperti ombak lautan Pasifik!

Kubalas pelukan erat Rukia, menyatakan bahwa aku di sini dan dia tidak perlu takut lagi.

"Rukia, kau tidak bisa terus lemah begini, kan?" seloroh Pak Gin yang tiba-tiba menarik Rukia menjauh dariku, sangat kasar dan memaksa. Aku kaget, tentu saja! Tapi yang membuatku lebih kaget lagi adalah saat Rukia justru mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata pria konglomerat itu.

Rukia menoleh padaku, dan matanya kembali dingin tanpa ekspresi, kehangatan dari pelukannya dengan cepat berganti angin kutub. "Kau lanjutkan latihanmu, aku baik-baik saja!" lanjutnya seraya kembali berdiri di depan Pak Gin dan mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan pinggang pria kurus itu. Aku tidak ingin melihat pemandangan yang membuatku muak itu, jadi aku berbalik dan menghentakkan langkahku penuh amarah, meninggalkan ruang baca, membiarkan Rukia kembali memaksakan diri.

Tanpa sadar kukepalkan tangan untuk mencegah amarah dalam dada kuteriakkan. Ini akan membuatku semakin tidak waras!

* * *

Waktu makan siang tiba.

Akhirnya...

Aku sengaja menyandarkan diri di kursi kantor yang kududuki, membiarkan Sung Sung melotot tidak terima pada sikapku yang tak mencerminkan pria kelas atas sama sekali. Aku mendelik, menantangnya yang hendak mengomentariku. "Apa aku juga tidak boleh mengekspresikan lelahku?" protesku cepat, membuat wanita berambut hitam panjang itu langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Sung Sun meraih kertas yang baru saja kukerjakan, matanya dengan cepat memindai tiap tulisan yang kugoreskan, hanya dua menit yang ia butuhkan untuk membaca tulisan yang kubuat selama dua jam penuh itu. Laporan yang tidak aku mengerti sama sekali, namun prinsipnya mirip dengan cara Szayel menuliskan laporan stock.

"Kau cepat mengerti, itu nilai plus untukmu!" katanya seraya meletakkan kembali kertas di meja. Aku membusungkan dada jauh ke depan mendengar pujiannya, karena mendapat pujian darinya sama seperti menerima senyum dari presiden. "Tapi setelah ini kau harus melanjutkan cara menganalisa laporan," lanjutnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

Dia bilang apa tadi? Menganalisa laporan? Makhluk jenis apalagi itu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan istilahnya. Aku pernah mendengar kata itu waktu... waktu... yah, waktu aku masih menjadi anak baik-baik, persis seperti yang dibilang Pak Gin.

Sung Sung berhenti di depan pintu, seolah menungguku, tapi maaf saja! Aku masih ingin mengistirahatkan kerja otakku, sirkuit otakku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpikir macam-macam!

"Mau sampai kapan kau rebahan? Kau harus segera ganti kostum, kita akan makan siang di hotel!" pekik Sung Sun, membuyarkan ketenangan yang baru saja menghampiriku.

"Ganti kostum?" ulangku seraya melihat tampilan diri sendiri. Celana yang sudah luar biasa usang dan kaos yang warnanya sudah tidak jelas, tapi aku bangga memakai pakaian ini, karena aku bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri dan orang-orang di sekelilingku. Bukan malah berpakaian rapi, tapi berteriak memaki orang seperti wanita bernama Sung Sun!

"Bangun, atau perlu kupanggilkan security untuk menyeretmu? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk anak ingusan sepertimu!" tandas Sung Sun lagi, dan dia sudah bersiap menekan ponselnya saat aku justru mengacuhkan ucapannya.

"Aku mengerti! Dasar Penyihir! Wanita Mengerikan!" umpatku dalam suara berdesis.

Kemana sikap malu-malunya tadi? Hilang ditelan Godzilla?

Aku memacu langkah mengejar Sung Sun yang berjalan tegap meninggalkan ruang latihan, kami melewati ruang baca menuju koridor lain, dan saat kulirik, ternyata ruang baca sudah kosong, berarti Rukia sudah selesai latihan?

"Rukia ganti kostum juga?" celetukku.

"Kau pikir akan seperti apa seorang Kuchiki Rukia jika makan siang di tempat mewah dengan pakaian gembel sepertimu?" sahut Sung Sun datar, seolah ucapannya tidak akan menyakitiku saja. Aku tidak percaya dia bisa menilai orang lain dari sudut pandang serendah itu. Memangnya salah kalau seorang Kuchiki Rukia jadi gembel? Toh memang awalnya dia sudah jadi gembel sejak terdampar di depan apartemenku. Dia bahkan hampir menjadi almarhumah, alias mayat tanpa nama kalau aku tidak menariknya dari jalan raya. Seharusnya aku disebut pahlawan, bukan gembel!

"Yang ini cocok!"

Aku membeku di pintu masuk ruangan berukuran besar yang berhias jajaran pakaian-pakaian mahal, bahkan sepatu-sepatu mengilat berbaris di bagian bawah rak. Ada cermin setinggi tiga meter yang dipasang di sudut ruangan, dan di sana berdiri seorang bidadari cantik dengan gaun selutut berwarna kuning pastel lembut. Aku mengerjap berulang kali hingga pancaran cahaya yang dilemparkan bidadari itu berhenti menyilaukan mataku. Sosok itu terdiam menghadapku, tapi detik kemudian dia menyeringai lebar, membuat sensasi terkagum-kagumku hilang begitu saja.

"Rukia?" bisikku hampir pingsan, dan setelah itu aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas luka yang bertebaran di wajahnya (tadi tidak terlihat karena efek cahaya malaikat yang entah dari mana datangnya).

"Sejak kapan kau kena katarak?" ucapnya cepat, dan aku tidak perlu memastikannya lagi. Siapa yang bisa bicara kasar dan tidak berperasaan seperti ini kalau bukan si tukang ngamuk, monster kecil, Kuchiki Rukia! Tapi kenapa dia jadi cantik?

Lamunanku kembali bubar begitu Pak Gin bertepuk tangan, memuji Rukia dengan jempol kurusnya yang terangkat tinggi. "Ini cocok! Ichigo saja sampai tidak mengenalimu!" lanjut konglomerat berambut silver itu. Rukia tertunduk, sepertinya dia senang sudah dipuji Pak Gin.

"Cih! Kau pikir kau sudah cantik? Aku bahkan pernah pacaran dengan perempuan yang lebih cantik darimu!" selorohku tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku tidak suka melihatnya tersipu begitu hanya karena ada yang memujinya cantik. Memangnya dia tidak sadar kalau Pak Gin itu cuma ingin menumbuhkan percaya dirinya agar mengenakan pakaian mahal itu?

"Siapa? Orihime?" celetuk Pak Gin tiba-tiba. Aku tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Rukia bersungut-sungut di seberangku, menatapku penuh hawa membunuh.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang giliranmu, Ichigo!" Dokter Ukitake mendorongku untuk mendekati deretan jas dan celana yang ada di samping kananku. Dokter satu ini selalu bersikap lembut dan penuh perdamaian, tidak seperti Pak Gin yang selalu terang-terangan mengundang perang di antara kami. Dokter Ukitake memilihkan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru muda padaku, lalu jas berwarna hitam dan celana dengan warna senada. Aku menurut saja saat ia mengisyaratkanku masuk ke ruang ganti.

Ruang ganti yang kumasuki hampir sama besarnya dengan kamar apartemenku. Tapi aku tidak perlu lagi menunjukkan kekagumanku pada kekayaan seorang Pak Gin. Segera saja kukenakan pakaian yang dipilihkan dokter Ukitake, lalu melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Aku terlihat luar biasa tampan, aku sampai tidak mengenali diriku sendiri saat melihat senyumku mengembang.

"Kau memang tampan sejak lahir, Ichigo," gumamku pada diriku sendiri di seberang cermin. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan tentang ibu menyeruak masuk ke benakku...

"_Kau memang tampan mengenakan apa saja, Ichigo. Kau paling tampan di keluarga ini," bisiknya setelah memakaikan seragam sekolahku yang pertama lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku. _

Pandanganku kabur, sosok diriku yang mengenakan jas tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi diriku yang masih kecil, mengenakan seragam sekolah dan tersenyum lebar seolah terlihat begitu bangga dengan seragam yang menempel di badan.

"Kau bahkan terlihat aneh, Ichigo!" aku menghela napas berat dan menunduk. "Kukira aku sudah benar-benar menghapusmu dari ingatanku," bisikku seketika. "Andai tragedi mengerikan itu tidak terjadi, kau akan menjadi sosok dewasa yang membanggakan, bukan sepertiku yang dipandang rendah orang-orang!" desisku seraya mendengus penuh sesal, menertawakan diri sendiri yang tampak begitu menyedihkan.

Diriku yang masih kecil itu hanya tersenyum dan melambai perlahan.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu ruang ganti, suara berat dokter Ukitake memanggilku, "Ichigo, kau masih lama?"

"Sudah, Pak!" jawabku seraya menggeleng membuang ingatan yang menyebabkan tusukan sakit di sudut dadaku.

Kuputar handle pintu ruang ganti, dan menunjukkan diriku yang sudah berpakaian rapi khas seorang pria kantoran ke hadapan dokter Ukitake, Pak Gin, Sung Sun dan Rukia. Mereka sama terpakunya denganku yang tadi melihat Rukia.

"Tinggal sedikit make-up!" celetuk Sung Sun seraya menjentikkan jarinya dan pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, menunjukkan dua orang dengan tas ukuran besar di tangan mereka melangkah masuk mendekati kami. "Mereka cukup profesional, ini tidak akan lama, hanya sepuluh menit!" tambah Sung Sun yang kemudian mengarahkan dua orang itu untuk mendekati kami.

Aku dan Rukia di paksa duduk di kursi tepat depan cermin panjang di dinding ruangan, menyerupai meja rias. Rukia terlihat sangat tenang, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan gugup sama sekali, beda denganku yang justru merasa aneh saat salah satu di antara mereka meletakkan kain penutup di sekeliling leherku.

"Jangan lupa rapikan rambut si Kepala Sunkist!"

Aku sontak menoleh ke arah Sung Sun, mendapati dia malah mendelik padaku dengan sorot mata 'Apa? Mau protes?' yang ia tusukkan tepat ke arahku.

"Hanya perlu dipotong sedikit pinggirnya," sahut pria yang tengah menyisir rambutku ke belakang.

"Kau mau memotong rambutku?!" seruku tidak terima.

"Hanya dirapikan sedikit!" cicit sang pria melambai di belakangku, sontak aku melotot marah padanya.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucapku seraya menghentakkan tangan sang eksekutor, membuatnya menjatuhkan guntingnya ke lantai marmer.

Rukia melirikku, terlihat kesal dengan sikapku. Awalnya ku kira dia akan berteriak, tapi dia hanya sesaat melemparkan sorot mata tidak bersahabatnya dan langsung menghadap ke cermin lagi, menunjukkan wajah tenangnya pada dirinya sendiri, yang justru menambah seringai kepuasan di wajah konglomerat serba silver bernama Gin.

"Ichigo, cobalah kau contoh Rukia. Aku tahu kau bisa bersikap baik, jadi hari ini setidaknya kau tidak menunjukkan cakarmu pada kami. Ingat! Kita akan pergi ke restoran, aku tidak terima kau mengabaikan semua pendidikan sikap yang telah aku ajarkan!" ancam Sung Sun seraya memberi aba-aba pada pria pencukur yang tengah gemetar ketakutan di dekatku.

Pak Gin dan dokter Ukitake ikut-ikutan tersenyum ke arahku, seolah tengah memberikan dukungan pada Sung Sun yang pasti sudah menyinggingkan seringai kemenangannya. Aku tidak bisa banyak protes ketika sebuah sisir kembali menyapu helaian rambut orange kebangganku. Sial! Rambut kebanggaan yang sudah ku rawat, aku tidak terima dipotong oleh pria yang sepertinya tidak bisa aku sebut pria kalau dilihat dari caranya mengenakan selendang dan aksesories yang serba wanita itu. Bahkan aku bisa mencium aroma mawar dari pria di belakangku.

Suara gesekan gunting yang memangkas rambutku seperti suara cambuk yang selalu aku takutkan setiap kali menonton film kolosal. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan membiarkan pembantaian berlangsung. Beberapa obrolan ringan berseliweran di dekatku, tapi hanya suara Rukia yang tidak terdengar. Mungkin perempuan yang memelihara monster kecil dalam dirinya itu tengah menyimpan tenaganya untuk diledakkan nanti.

"Selesai!"

Aku sontak membuka mata, merasakan kepalaku ringan luar biasa. Sepertinya ada yang melepaskan engsel kepalaku dan mencopot kepalaku dari tempatnya sampai rasanya seringan ini. Aku melihat diriku sendiri di cermin, pantulan wajahku yang tampan tingkat dewa, aku terkagum-kagum melihat senyum lebar yang aku kembangkan begitu melihat kembaran di seberang cermin sangat rapi dan hampir dandy. Potongan rambut rapi dengan jas kelas atas, namun kekagumanku langsung lenyap begitu wajah sang pemotong rambut ikut menyeruak dari belakangku, tepatnya di posisi lekuk leherku.

"Rusak!" sahutku kesal, bukan rusak tampilanku, tapi orang yang baru saja menghilangkan perasaan narsis yang aku miliki.

"Kau bilang seperti ini rusak? Tapi aku tidak melihat ada yang salah. Kau terlihat tampan dan jauh lebih rapi," Sung Sun berpendapat tanpa kuminta. Wanita satu ini memang selalu ingin aku tampak sempurna, jadi dia akan memuji apapun yang ia anggap sesuai dengan arahannya.

"Tampan dan jauh lebih baik tapi tidak menjadi diri sendiri, kalian pikir itu hal yang baik? Itulah kenapa kubilang _kalian_. _Semua orang dari kalangan kalian_ adalah manusia yang bisa melihat namun _buta_!"

Aku, Pak Gin, dokter Ukitake, Sung Sun, bahkan hingga si tukang potong rambut ikut menoleh pada suara pelan nan tajam yang baru saja berucap. Rukia berdiri santai sambil melihat jajaran jas dan dasi yang sudah selesai diacak-acak Sung Sun demi mendandaniku untuk menjadi seorang pria terhormat. Perempuan bermulut tajam itu memang sangat pintar melontarkan kata yang sederhana hanya untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Ironisnya dunia ini dengan keberadaan manusia-manusia yang tidak bisa jujur pada diri sendiri. Termasuk aku sendiri.

"Sempurna! Sekarang waktunya adik Kuchiki Byakuya yang kita _make over_!"

Seluruh syaraf dalam diriku menegang, mendengar nama Kuchiki melesat dari mulut Sung Sun. Sepertinya wanita hampir paruh baya ini tidak tahu jelas mengenai riwayat kepribadian Rukia. Dia mudah saja membuka bibir tipisnya yang sama sekali tidak seksi itu. Aku segera beranjak dari kursiku, membuat sang penata rambut melambai di sebelahku sampai menjatuhkan sisir dari tangannya. Aku tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali gejala emosi Rukia yang tidak stabil. Hanya melihat tangannya yang mengepal kuat hingga hampir memutih, ditambah lagi badannya yang mendadak kaku. Perempuan seperti Rukia begitu mudah dibaca, dan yang aku heran dokter Ukitake malah tetap berdiri santai seolah tidak pernah tahu bahwa Rukia akan mengamuk setiap kali mendengar nama keluarganya.

"Rukia?"

Aku berdiri tenang di sebelah Rukia, menunggu reaksinya.

Rukia menggerakkan kepalanya sangat perlahan, seolah takut membuat sendi di kepalanya akan bergeser, begitu lambat hingga akhirnya mata kami bertemu. Dia tidak lantas memukul ataupun memakiku. Seolah dia tengah memohon lewat sorot matanya yang dipenuhi amukan emosi. Demi kaki Szayel yang bau sedunia... Rukia seperti seseorang yang baru saja melihat malaikat maut!

"Aku ingin sekali mencakar wajahmu, sayangnya aku cukup sadar untuk menahan diri..." bisik Rukia purau, dan seketia emosi dalam matanya lenyap bersamaan dengan senyum tipis yang lebih mirip seringai cemoohan yang terpasang di wajahnya muncul.

"Jadi?" Sung Sun kembali menghampiri Rukia. Ya, wanita ini memang tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa dia hampir saja menghadapi monster Kuchiki.

"Aku tidak perlu make up, Ibu Sung Sun! Inilah adanya aku, tidak perlu menyembunyikannya. Aku bisa menutup mata pada apa yang kalian tunjukkan, tapi aku tidak akan menyembunyikan diriku."

Satu lagi kata yang tidak aku mengerti terlontar dari mulut Rukia, tapi aku tahu itu adalah taraf sindiran tingkat internasional, karena Sung Sun, Pak Gin dan dokter Ukitake sempat berjengit kaget, namun kembali pada wajah normal detik kemudian.

"Ya sudah! Kita berangkat?" suara ceria Pak Gin menggema di ruangan. Aku segera saja meraih tangan Rukia, menggenggamnya kuat sehingga perempuan itu menoleh ke arahku. Dia terlihat bingung, tapi aku tidak melepaskan tangannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih parah akibat ketidakstabilan emosinya, jadi ada baiknya juga aku pegang satu tangannya, jadi kekuatannya untuk menganiya wajah tampanku berkurang satu. Iya kan?

Ok, sekarang kami melangkah menuju parkiran, masuk dalam dua armada mobil. Satu mobil berisi Pak Gin dan Sung Sun, sepertinya BMW model terbaru, aku lupa namanya, dan mobil satunya lagi berisi dokter Ukitake, aku dan Rukia, mobil biasa yang tidak bisa dibilang mewah. Aku tidak perlu bertanya lagi kemana kami akan pergi, karena rute yang diambil aku sangat kenal, jujur saja aku sempat trauma begitu mengingat hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat bernama GI Hotel ini. Karena aku yang gembel, Rukia yang mirip pemulung dengan baju rombengnya. Tapi sekarang semua berbalik 180 derajat, kalau istilah fiksi. Padahal 180 derajat kan bahasa matematika, tapi begitulah kurang lebih mereka menggunakannya.

Kembali lagi pada perjalanan kami, para pemirsa!

Kami masuk ke restoran beriringan, persis barisan pengantar pengantin, tapi pengantinnya dimana juga tidak jelas keberadaannya. Aku berjalan di belakang Pak Gin dan Sung Sun, sementara dokter Ukitake dengan sigap mengawalku di belakang. Seperti pangeran kerajaan rasanya! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Lalu Rukia?

Dia ada di sebelahku, karena aku tidak juga melepaskan tangannya. Dia tetap santai, seperti anak umur lima tahun yang takut hilang dari pengawasan orang tuanya.

Restoran GI Hotel tidak bisa aku sangkal lagi kelas mewahnya. Karena sekarang saja aku bisa melihat hiasan dan dekorasi ruangan yang sangat mewah. Meja dan kursi yang mereka tata sedemikian rupa dengan penerangan ruangan yang cenderung romantis, padahal jelas-jelas ini masih siang terang bolong.

"Selamat datang Pak Direktur, meja yang Anda pesan ada sudah kami siapkan. Silahkan!" seorang pria dengan jas hitam dan berdasi rapi menghampiri kami dengan senyum lebar dan tundukan kepala penuh hormat, bicara pada Pak Gin dan mengangkat tangan pada kami untuk mengikutinya.

Sepertinya meja kami berada di tengah kumpulan kursi dan meja, aku sendiri heran, kenapa memilih tempat di tengah seperti ini. Biasanya kan kalau kelas konglomerat seperti Pak Gin seharusnya mengambil tempat untuk VIP, tapi ini malah di tengah-tengah keramaian. Pandangan orang-orang langsung jatuh pada kami berlima, dan tidak perlu aku perjelas lagi siapa yang sebenarnya sangat menarik perhatian mereka. Wajah Rukia yang pucat dengan banyak bekas luka adalah satu-satunya yang paling mencolok dari jajaran wajah rapi, tampan dan cantik kami.

Pak Gin menarik kursi untuk Sung Sun, dan aku meniru tindakannya, karena kurang lebih Sung Sun mengajarkanku untuk meniru tindakan seorang gentlemen seperti Pak Gin. Namun baru saja aku membidik kursi yang akan aku tarik, Rukia menghentakkan tanganku secepat kilat, sontak aku kaget dan langsung melihat kearahnya. Apa yang salah sih?

"Selamat siang, Pak Direktur!"

"Ah, Grimmjow... Apa kabar?"

Mata Rukia seperti akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya, namun ia masih bisa tenang dengan pandangan terpusat pada sosok serba biru yang berjarak lima langkah darinya.

Tanganku terasa kosong, aku tidak menyangka Rukia akan menarik tangannya dariku begitu melihat pria serba biru tadi. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir kalau perempuan itu bisa-bisanya menarik tangannya dariku demi untuk menghindari pandangan salah sangka dari pria bernama Grimmjow. Aku tahu dia pernah menyukai pria itu, tapi apa dia belum cukup terluka? Bukannya dia sendiri yang bilang tidak bisa memaafkan pria yang sudah menyakitinya? Cih! Perempuan memang memiliki dua mata pedang, makanya aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti perempuan. Hati perempuan rumit! Apa yang ditunjukkan mereka secara harfiah tidak bisa diasumsikan dengan arti yang sama.

"Baik, Pak! Anda akan makan si-" Bola mata berwarna biru itu menangkap sosok Rukia cepat, dan dia mengulang apa yang dilakukan Rukia, membelalakkan mata dan parahnya ia seperti hampir meneriakkan nama Rukia, tapi kemudian Rukia menunduk dalam, seolah menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Grimmjow.

Pria tinggi besar itu mengambil tiga langkah besar yang langsung mengantarkannya pada Rukia.

"Kau benar Rukia kan? Aku tidak salah!"

Rukia mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan, matanya sedingin puncak gunung Himalaya. Dia bahkan memasang wajah kaku tidak berekspresi. Grimmjow cukup tercengang sepertinya, karena pria brengsek itu sempat mengeluarkan suara mendesis pelan.

"Selamat siang, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Lama tidak bertemu!" Rukia mengulurkan tangan, terlihat sangat santai namun juga kaku di saat bersamaan.

Tangan besar (yang harus kuakui terlihat berotot sekalipun berada dalam balutan jas) milik Grimmjow bergerak pelan hendak meraih tangan Rukia. Kaku dan enggan menyambut Rukia. Mungkin sikap Rukia persis seperti seorang teman yang tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya, sekalipun dari mulutnya terlontar kalimat 'lama tidak bertemu' sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" gumam Grimmjow dengan suara purau, sorot matanya melemah saat menelusuri tiap lekuk di wajah Rukia. Terlihat jelas ia tengah mengabsen satu demi satu bekas luka di wajah Rukia. Tanpa make up apapun, wajah Rukia akan terlihat jelas seperti wajah yang telah dirusak dengan sengaja, sekalipun harus aku benarkan juga kalau Rukia melakukan semua tindakan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan sengaja.

"Seperti yang _Anda _lihat." Rukia sangat pintar menujukkan sifat seorang aktris profesional, wajahnya kaku dan tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan kecemasan diseluruh bahasa tubuh Grimmjow.

"Jadi kalian saling mengenal sejak lama?" Pak Gin mencicit dengan seringai lebar, terlihat lebih senang dari yang seharusnya.

"Kami teman kuliah, Pak Direktur," jawab si Biru dengan nada suara senang sekaligus bangga, membuat seluruh organ dalam perutku bergolak.

Bisa-bisanya dia berkata dengan gembiranya, padahal dulu dia yang membuang Rukia, kan?

Aku bisa melihat sudut bibir Pak Gin tertarik jauh lebih lebar hingga seperti wajahnya terbelah senyumnya sendiri. Dia memandang, entah dia memandang atau tidak karena aku tidak bisa melihat arah bola matanya, tapi yang pasti ia melihat Rukia dan Grimmjow nan biru itu bergantian, sepertinya sangat senang mendapati kenyataan bahwa Rukia adalah teman Grimmjow. Tapi apa sih hubungannya Grimmjow dengan Pak Gin? Caranya memanggil Gin akrab sekali. Pak Direktur, seperti dia adalah karyawan pria konglomerat ini saja.

"Wah, kebetulan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita, Grimm?" kejar Pak Gin.

Grimmjow masih menunjukkan wajah senangnya, namun sekarang ditambah semu merah malu. Cih! Dia pikir ini komik anak perempuan yang perlu ada adegan dimana sang karakter utama perlu menunjukkan wajah malu-malu begitu? Bikin perut kosongku makin minta diisi saja!

"Aku tidak enak cerita dengan Anda, karena waktu itu Anda sangat sibuk." Grimmjow kembali menoleh pada Rukia, kelegaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu, Grimm. Kau keponakanku, sudah seharusnya cerita pada pamanmu, kan?" sahut Pak Gin lagi.

Tunggu dulu!

Dia bilang apa tadi? Keponakan? Yang benar saja?!

Rukia menoleh padaku, wajahnya kaku, sementara alisnya tertaut begitu dalam, seolah ia juga tidak pernah mengetahui kenyataan ini. Kukira tadinya dia hanya pura-pura santai dan tidak bersalah, tapi ternyata dia sama bodohnya denganku. Pantas saja tempo hari kami bertemu dengan si Biru ini di lobby hotel. Apa dunia harus sesempit ini?

"Maaf sebelumnya, Pak Direktur, tapi aku tidak ingin menggunakan sapaan keluarga di tempat kerja sebagai bagian dari profesionalisme."

Anjrit! Ini orang dari tadi kerjanya cuma pamer ya? Pertama wajah senang karena bertemu Rukia, lalu tersipu, dan sekarang dia menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah anggota keluarga yang baik dan tidak suka bergantung pada status keluarga. Ingin mendapat pujian tinggi-tinggi rupanya dia!

Bermuka dua! Atau malah dia sudah punya tiga muka? Karena dalam satu waktu dia sudah bisa menunjukkan tiga jenis wajah.

"Ichigo!"

Suara ceria dari belakangku membuyarkan konsentrasiku yang tengah menonton drama kacangan dengan Rukia dan Grimmjow serta Pak Gin yang jadi bintang utamanya. Suara ceria yang sangat kukenali itu membuat seluruh sendi dalam diriku berteriak sakit. Siapa lagi wanita yang bisa aku temui ditempat semewah ini? Tidak mungkin Nell, kan? Kalau sampai Nell ada di hotel semewah ini, lalu siapa yang menjaga tokonya?

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Kau bahkan terlihat... "

_Lebih tampan_

Aku tahu dia akan berkata seperti itu. Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan penampilanku saat ini, bahkan artis sekelas bintang Hollywood saja pasti kalah.

"Wah, wah, ada Nona Orihime. Beruntung sekali kita hari ini," seru Pak Gin. "Mari gabung dengan kami. Kita makan siang bersama," kata Pak Gin menawarkan, dan aku tidak sempat mencegah bencana ini terjadi, karena kemudian Orihime melompat kegirangan mengiyakan tawaran Pak Gin. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi makan siang yang buruk.

Sudah ada Grimmjow yang jelas-jelas menjadi sumber masalah Rukia, masih lagi ditambah kedatangan Orihime yang pastinya akan memperkeruh suasana.

Akan jadi seperti apa makan siang ini. Padahal aku sudah lapar bukan main! Sial! Sial! Sial!

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Maybe it's too late, but...

Don't forget to review.  
Thanks a lot, especially for bathroom. concert

Sorry for typos & bad grammar

Xx - - **Brainless** - - xX

January 31, 2013


End file.
